


Una promesa trajo el amor

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 84,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Severus, Duque de Snape, y James, hijo segundo del Conde Potter, hacen una promesa. Veinticinco años después, Severus se enfrenta al reto de cumplirla sin saber que dicha promesa le traería el amor de manos de un hermoso joven de ojos verdes: Harry PotterDisclaimer: Todos ellos son de Rowling, pero yo quiero a Sev, por fissss.





	1. La Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta vez les traigo una historia romántica, al estilo de Bárbara Cartland. Para quienes no la conozcan, fue una escritora del género rosa bastante popular, que ambientaba sus historias en medio de la Corte y la Nobleza inglesas.
> 
> No es una adaptación de una de sus historias, el argumento es mío, pero sigue las líneas generales de su narrativa: La doncella (en este caso doncel) en apuros, el malo o mala malosos y el héroe, generalmente rico, atractivo y noble, al rescate.
> 
> En cuanto al mpreg, he tomado una idea que ya he visto en algunas historias y es la del hombre fértil. Gracias a la persona o personas que usaron dicho concepto por primera vez.
> 
> Por cierto, como notarán enseguida, se trata de un Universo Alternísimo.
> 
> En concreto, es una historia romántica y sencilla, sin otra pretensión que hacerles pasar un buen rato. Espero la disfruten.

Julio de 1851  
  
  
El sol vespertino de ese día veraniego iluminaba con calidez los muros de piedra del antiguo palacete de los Duques de Snape. Era una sólida y hermosa edificación que databa del siglo XVI, construida por uno de los antepasados de la poderosa familia como regalo a su esposa, quien adoraba esa zona, y a donde el actual Duque y su familia acostumbraban escaparse siempre que las obligaciones del jefe de familia le permitían alejarse de Londres y de la Corte.  
  
La parte de atrás del edificio daban a una amplia y muy cuidada explanada de césped, que a la derecha se adentraba en un bosquecillo de pinos, y a la izquierda conducía a las caballerizas.   
  
Justo en ese momento, por la puerta que daba hacia la explanada, salía alguien y empezaba a otear el terreno que se extendía ante su vista. Se trataba de una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, delgada y de mediana estatura; llevaba unos lentes de montura redonda y se peinaba con un alto moño. Su vestimenta evidenciaba el alto rango que ocupaba entre la servidumbre del palacete: había servido toda la vida en la casa del Duque de Snape, y sido la nodriza de su único hijo y heredero quien, debía reconocer, era su debilidad.  
  
 —Lord Severus, Lord James —llamó en voz alta, mientras agudizaba la vista intentando distinguir sus figuras en la distancia—. Estos niños van a acabar conmigo —masculló entre dientes antes de volver a alzar la voz—. Lord Severus, Lord James.  
  
 —¿A qué vienen esos gritos, mujer? —escuchó una alegre voz a su izquierda y se giró para enfrentarse con su marido, un hombre alto y delgado, con una cuidada barba, que le sonreía con afecto—. Vas a espantar hasta a las gallinas.  
  
 —Son los jóvenes lores, Albus —contestó la mujer, apurada—. La Condesa quiere partir y me mandaron a buscar a Lord James, pero no están por ninguna parte.  
  
 —Hace un rato los vi caminar hacia el bosque —contestó el hombre—. Deben estar en el lago.  
  
 —Diantre, les dije que no se alejaran de la casa.  
  
 —Deben estar despidiéndose, Minerva —razonó el hombre, esta vez con rostro serio—. Sabes que son muy amigos y es posible que no se vuelvan a ver.  
  
 —Lo sé —el rostro de la mujer mostraba una expresión verdaderamente triste—. Es injusto, han sido amigos desde que eran pequeñitos.  
  
 —Lamentablemente, a partir de ahora sus caminos tomarán diferentes rumbos.  
   
 —¿Por qué las leyes son tan injustas, Albus? ¿Por qué el niño James, sólo por el hecho de ser el hijo segundo, no tiene derecho a nada? Como si no fuera tan hijo del Conde como Lord Vernon.  
  
 —Las leyes están creadas para conservar la integridad de los patrimonios y lo sabes. Así garantizan que los títulos y los bienes se preserven para los herederos.  
  
 —Conociendo a Lord Vernon, dudo que el patrimonio de los Potter dure mucho luego de la muerte del Conde —comentó Minerva con ironía.  
  
 —Sí, yo también lo dudo —convino Albus.  
  
 —Si al menos el joven James fuera un noble fértil, se podría casar con mi niño Severus. Es tan bueno, sé que lo haría muy feliz.  
  
 —Sabes que ellos no se ven de esa forma, Minerva. Se quieren como hermanos.  
  
 —Lo sé, pero…  
  
 —De todas formas, no es un noble fértil, así que una boda entre ellos queda descartada —razonó el hombre—. Y de nada vale que te preocupes por cómo suceden las cosas, al fin y al cabo nada puedes hacer.  
  
 —Tienes razón —Minerva cambió su expresión soñadora y adoptó su habitual actitud eficiente—. Bueno, lo cierto es que necesito que los señoritos regresen lo antes posible a la casa, ¿podrías ir a buscarlos?  
  
 —Con mucho gusto, mi bella dama —y con una sonrisa, se inclinó a besar la mano de su esposa, se dio media vuelta, y se encaminó hacia el bosque.  
  
  
ººººº  
  
  
 —¡Mi piedra cayó más lejos! —gritó James, un larguirucho niño de ojos color miel y muy corto y alborotado pelo negro.  
  
 —James Potter, necesitas cambiar de lentes —rió Severus, quien tenía unos profundos ojos negros, una prominente nariz, y llevaba su largo cabello atado en una prolija coleta—. Mi piedra ganó por media yarda.  
  
 —Me parece que el que necesitas lentes eres tú —James se lanzó al suelo, al lado de su amigo—. Te gané por un pie lo menos.  
  
 —Pasan los años y sigues igual de tramposo —dijo Severus, tirando otra piedra al lago antes de quedarse repentinamente serio y callado por un largo rato. Al fin, musitó suavemente —: Voy a extrañarte… con trampas incluidas.  
  
 —No te pongas triste —replicó James con una tierna sonrisa—. Vas a ir a la escuela que querías, estoy seguro que te va a ir muy bien.  
  
 —No entiendo por qué no puedes venir conmigo.  
  
 —Sabes muy bien que a ese colegio van sólo los herederos de título —le recordó su amigo, mientras lanzaba una nueva piedra al lago—. Además, no me gustan las escuelas militares.  
  
 —¿Sigues con esa tonta idea de convertirte en vicario?  
  
 —No es una tontería —James frunció el ceño—. Me gusta ayudar a la gente, se siente bien hacerlo.  
  
 —Pero eres hijo de un Conde, tienes acceso a la Corte.  
  
 —El hijo segundo, sin derecho a nada —argumentó James—. Para la Corte de Londres seré poco más que cualquier notario de segunda, allí sólo aceptan a los herederos.  
  
 —Son una sarta de ignorantes.  
  
 —Eso no te lo discuto —rió James —, y por eso no me importa lo más mínimo no ser parte de ese mundillo.   
  
 —Pero podrías estudiar para militar, como yo —Severus no se daba por vencido, se resistía a perder a su mejor amigo en forma definitiva—. Iríamos juntos a la India y la pasaríamos en grande.  
  
 —Eres imposible —se burló cariñosamente su amigo—. Te he dicho un montón de veces que no me gusta la milicia, ni la guerra.  
  
 —Sí, ya sé, eres un hombre de paz.  
  
 —Exacto —confirmó el chico—. Mamá me consiguió cupo en una escuela apropiada; además, habló con el vicario del pueblo donde creció su abuela. Es bastante mayor, pero lo convenció de que siguiera en el puesto hasta que yo esté preparado para asumirlo. También hablaron con el Duque de quien depende la vicaría, y aceptó que yo fuera el sucesor del actual vicario.  
  
 —Así que ya lo tienes todo decidido —James asintió en silencio—. ¿Y nosotros? ¿Y si no podemos volver a vernos?  
  
 —Tú debes seguir tu rumbo y yo el mío —musitó el chico de cabello alborotado —, pero siempre vamos a ser amigos, pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?  
  
 —Siempre —aseguró Severus, tendiendo la mano con la palma boca arriba—. Promete que si alguna vez me necesitas, para lo que sea, me vas a llamar.  
  
 —Sólo si tú prometes lo mismo —contestó James, aferrando la mano que se le tendía amistosa y sellando un pacto que un día, aún lejano, llegaría a hacerse realidad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Abril de 1876  
Veinticinco años después  
  
  
Tres jinetes corrían veloces por el frondoso bosque, esquivando los enormes árboles en su frenético recorrido. De pronto, un estruendoso grito de júbilo resonó por el ambiente, mientras un hermoso corcel negro pasaba al lado de un cedro centenario, para luego ir recortando el paso hasta detenerse unas yardas más allá. Al minuto, los otros dos jinetes lo alcanzaban.  
  
 —Gané —exclamó alborozado Sirius, Duque de Black—. Creo que ustedes dos me deben una cena con champagne.  
  
 —No deberíamos apostar contra ti, conoces este bosque como la palma de la mano —se quejó un atractivo hombre de ojos color miel.  
  
 —No te preocupes, mi amor —dijo Sirius, acercándose al otro—. En cuanto nos casemos lo conocerás tan bien como yo —se inclinó sobre su pareja y le dio un tierno beso, antes de musitar —: Pienso hacerte el amor bajo cada uno de estos árboles.  
  
Mientras Remus se ruborizaba y golpeaba el hombro de Sirius a modo de regaño, el tercer jinete comento:  
  
 —Pues aunque perdí, debo confesar que disfruté la carrera. Recordé las que hacía con mi tropa en la India.  
  
 —Severus sigue extrañando su vida de soldado —rió Remus, mirando con afecto a su amigo.  
  
 —Y que lo digas —comentó el aludido—. No termino de acostumbrarme a la vida de Londres. No veía la hora que terminaran nuestras tareas en la Corte para venirnos a la campiña.  
  
 —Pues yo creo que más bien no veías la hora de deshacerte de la hermosa viuda del Vizconde de Malfoy —comentó Sirius con ironía—. ¿Qué pasó, Severus? Hace un par de meses parecías muy afecto a ella y ahora le estás huyendo como de la plaga.  
  
 —Paso que nuestra querida Vizcondesa casi estaba diseñando las invitaciones de nuestra boda.  
  
 —¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —inquirió Remus—. Es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y culta. Además, algún día tendrás que casarte.  
  
 —Lo sé, pero esa mujer no me inspira lo suficiente para casarme —los caballos seguían caminando lentamente, mientras los jinetes conversaban—. Yo quiero otra cosa, algo como lo que tienen ustedes dos.  
  
 —¿Prefieres un chico? —preguntó Sirius, un tanto asombrado. Siempre había visto a su amigo rodeado de mujeres hermosas.  
  
 —No me refería al sexo de la persona, sino al sentimiento que tienen ustedes —Severus se quedó pensativo—. Aunque para casarme, sí, preferiría que fuera un hombre. Tuve un par de experiencias en la India y fueron muy satisfactorias.  
  
Sus amigos le miraron asombrados, Severus nunca les había hablado de eso. Al final, Remus preguntó:  
  
 —¿Y por qué no buscas uno?  
  
 —Tendría que ser un noble fértil, de lo contrario la Ley no me permitiría desposarlo, estoy obligado a darle un heredero al Ducado.  
  
 —Lo sabemos —dijo Sirius, antes de mirar amorosamente a su pareja y tomar su mano para besarla—. Menos mal que Remus es fértil.  
  
 —Pero podrías buscar un noble fértil —insistió Remus, mientras sonreía distraídamente hacia Sirius.  
  
 —¿Has visto los nobles fértiles que hay en la Corte? —preguntó Severus, con un mohín de frustración.  
  
Sus amigos se quedaron un minuto pensativos y después soltaron la carcajada.  
  
 —Tienes razón —comentó Sirius, divertido —, son horripil….  
  
El comentario del Duque de Black quedó cortado por unos gritos que resonaban con acento indignado.  
  
 —Suélteme desgraciado. ¡¡Auxilio!!  
  
Por un segundo, los tres jinetes se quedaron estáticos, mirándose intrigados.  
  
 —¡¡AUXILIO!!  
  
 —Sonó a la derecha —comentó Severus—. Vamos a ver qué ocurre —y acicateando a los caballos, los tres hombres se dirigieron al lugar de donde venían los gritos.  
  
Al llegar, los sorprendió una escena impensable. Un hombre flaco y macilento, pero evidentemente fuerte, había tumbado a un joven al suelo y trataba de besarlo, mientras el muchacho se debatía por soltarse, defendiéndose con uñas y dientes.  
  
 —¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —preguntó Severus, saltando del caballo y dirigiéndose presuroso hacia los dos hombres.  
  
Al instante, el agresor se levantó con presteza, dejando a la vista de Severus al joven más hermoso que había visto jamás. Tenía el pelo negro y despeinado, y unos impresionantes ojos verdes cuya belleza era incapaz de opacar los anteojos de carey que los cubrían y que en ese momento estaban torcidos a consecuencia del forcejeo. Y tenía un cuerpo… Dioses, que cuerpo.  
  
Tendió una mano al joven caído en el suelo. Después de un instante de duda, éste extendió su diestra y permitió que Severus le ayudara a levantarse.  
  
 —¿Estás bien?  
  
 —Sí, señor. Gracias —contestó el joven, bajando la vista con timidez.  
  
 —¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo osan interrumpirnos? —se quejó el agresor, sacudiendo el polvo de su chaqueta.  
  
Severus lo miró con fiereza.  
  
 —Eso precisamente me estoy preguntando yo. ¿Quién es usted y por qué estaba agrediendo al chico?  
  
 —Soy el Vizconde Augus Filch, y no estaba agrediendo a este sinvergüenza. Intentó robarme y le estaba dando su merecido.  
  
 —Eso no es cierto —se defendió el aludido—. Yo estaba caminando tranquilamente y usted me atacó.  
  
 —Mientes —el hombre se volvió furioso hacia Severus y los demás—. Además, soy un Vizconde y ustedes no son nadie para venir a pedirme explicaciones.  
  
 —¿Así que nadie? —musitó Severus, con una suavidad que no reflejaba la furia que bullía internamente—. Creo que debemos presentarnos ante el señor. Yo soy el Duque de Snape —el hombre palideció, en la nobleza todos habían oído hablar del Duque de Snape y sabían la fuerte influencia que tenía en la Corte —y mis amigos son Lord Remus, hijo del Marqués de Lupin, y Lord Sirius, Duque de Black y dueño de estas tierras —a este punto el hombre se estremeció visiblemente—. ¿Sigue pensando que no podemos pedirle explicaciones?  
  
 —No, no señor Duque, disculpe su Señoría —balbuceó el hombre—. Es que me tomaron por sorpresa. Estaba furioso porque el chico intentó robarme y…  
  
 —Miente —repitió el muchacho, rechinando los dientes.  
  
 —De hecho, yo estoy de acuerdo con el joven —habló Sirius por vez primera, fijando la vista en la mejilla lastimada del chico—. A nosotros nos pareció que estaba intentando forzar al muchacho, además de pegarle.  
  
El hombre palideció más intensamente.  
  
 —No, yo…  
  
 —No me interesan sus explicaciones —lo cortó Sirius, tajante—. Éste bosque es de la Casa Black y me gustaría saber qué está haciendo usted por aquí.  
  
 —Bueno… yo me dirigía al castillo para hablar con usted, Señoría.  
  
 —¿Para qué?  
  
 —Pues, quería proponerle un negocio que podría ser muy ventajoso para ambos y…  
  
 —No acostumbro hacer negocios con gente como usted, así que le agradezco abandone mi propiedad de inmediato.  
  
 —Pero Señoría…  
  
 —Tampoco acostumbro repetir las cosas dos veces —gruñó, mirándolo con fiereza.  
  
Sin atreverse a decir una palabra más, el enfurecido hombre dio media vuelta y montando en su caballo se alejó con rapidez.  
  
 —Y tú, muchacho —preguntó suavemente Remus, dirigiéndose a la temblorosa figura que estaba a un lado—. ¿Cómo te llamas y dónde vives?  
  
 —Me llamo Harry, Milord, y vivo en el pueblo. Soy el hijo del vicario.  
  
 —¿Y qué hacías solo en el bosque? —indagó Sirius—. Cómo pudiste ver, no es un lugar muy apropiado para ti.  
  
 —Estaba buscando unas plantas que sólo crecen en este bosque y son medicinales —contestó, señalando un saco y un pequeño montón de hojas que había bajo un árbol cercano.  
  
 —¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
 —Yo no, mi padre —contestó Harry, mirándolo, y Severus pensó una vez más en lo bellos que eran esos ojos.  
  
 —¿Qué tiene tu padre? ¿Ya lo vio el médico? —Remus también se veía preocupado.  
  
 —Sí. El doctor dice que es un problema del corazón.  
  
 —En ese caso, no creo que sea buena idea hacer esperar más a tu padre —dijo Severus, mientras se dirigía a su caballo y montaba en el. Fijando su oscura mirada en Harry, que se había quedado mirándole aturdido, le tendió la mano—. Vamos.  
  
 —¿A dónde? —preguntó el muchacho sin entender.  
  
 —Voy a llevarte al pueblo, pronto va a oscurecer y no queremos que te vuelva a pasar algo malo. Vamos, qué esperas.  
  
Ante la perentoria orden, Harry se acercó al caballo y le tendió su mano. Severus dio un jalón, elevándolo con facilidad y sentándolo frente a él, antes de girarse hacia sus amigos.

>>Los veré en la Mansión.  
  
Ante la mirada atónita de Remus y Sirius, acicateó a su montura y se encaminó hacia el pueblo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Arthur Weasley entró en la pequeña casa correspondiente a la Vicaría y se dirigió presuroso hacia la habitación de James Potter. Luego de tocar discretamente, una agotada voz le dio permiso de entrar.  
  
 —Arthur, al fin llegas —musitó James, que estaba acostado con aspecto muy desmejorado.  
  
 —Vine en cuanto me dijeron que me necesitabas —contestó el hombre, cuya pelirroja cabeza mostraba una calva incipiente. Se giró hacia la otra persona en el cuarto, Frank Longbotton, notario de la aldea y amigo personal de ambos, y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a guisa de saludo, antes de fijar su atención nuevamente en James—. ¿Te has sentido peor?  
  
 —Es difícil que pueda sentirme peor de lo que estoy —con un ademán de la mano, detuvo la protesta del hombre—. Tengo poco tiempo y ambos lo sabemos. Por eso necesito dejar protegido a Harry —en su rostro se reflejó una angustia profunda—. Es lo más importante para mí, cuando su madre murió me dedique a él en cuerpo y alma, y mi único deseo en este mundo es que sea feliz —le hizo una seña al hombre a su lado, quien le tendió un documento al pelirrojo.  
  
>>Arthur, necesito dos favores tuyos. El primero es que firmes este documento, así Frank podrá autentificarlo y será legal.  
  
Arthur leyó el documento y levantó la vista hacia el enfermo.  
  
 —Pero esto…  
  
 —Es la única posibilidad que tengo de proteger a mi hijo de mi hermano, no quiero dejar a Harry a merced de Vernon. Necesito que tú seas testigo de mi voluntad. Por favor, firma.  
  
Arthur asintió con la cabeza antes de inclinarse y firmar el documento. Luego se lo entregó al notario, quien lo dobló y lo guardó, disponiéndose a salir.  
  
>>Gracias por venir, Frank.  
  
 —Ni lo menciones —contestó el otro, acercándose y apretando su hombro—. Cuídate James —se giró hacia Arthur y le sonrió—. Nos vemos.  
  
En cuanto el hombre abandonó la habitación, James sacó una carta de debajo de la almohada.  
  
 —Necesito que lleves esto enseguida.  
  
El hombre pelirrojo giró el sobre y miró el destinatario. Luego, levantó la cabeza y lo miró interrogante  
  
>>Sí, es para él —James confirmó su muda pregunta—. Ahí le explico lo que está pasando y la decisión que tomé.  
  
 —¿Estás seguro de esto, James? —Arthur estaba indeciso—. Hace muchos años que no sabes de él, tal vez…  
  
 —Confío en él, Arthur. Estoy seguro que hará lo correcto —se recostó con cansancio en los almohadones—. Él es mi única alternativa para lograr que Harry sea feliz.  



	2. Los problemas de Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Quería comentarles algo sobre el mpreg. La verdad es que es super difícil justificarlo en un universo alterno, que al menos la magia te sirve para sacarte del paso en este tema. Juro que hice lo que pude, así que si no les convence del todo, por favor, sepan disculparme. 
> 
> Si alguno de los aspectos del tema les suena conocido, pues también, que una lee y lee y algo queda jeje

En cuanto se alejaron de la vista de Remus y Sirius, Severus recortó las riendas e hizo que su montura asumiera un paso más pausado. No quería pensar sobre las razones que le habían impulsado a hacer eso; lo único que sabía es que ansiaba prolongar ese momento tanto como le fuera posible.  
  
Sentir el cálido cuerpo de ese muchacho pegado contra su pecho originaba un cúmulo de sensaciones que nunca había sentido: ansiedad, expectativa, deseo, ternura… miedo. Mientras una mano sujetaba las riendas con firmeza, la otra se deslizó por el abdomen de ese delicioso cuerpo, hasta rodear su cintura y sujetarlo firmemente contra sí.  
  
Harry, por su parte, iba como en medio de un sueño. Su vida no había sido como la de la mayoría de sus amigos, que ya andaban escondiéndose para tener encuentros ardientes con las chicas del pueblo. Como su padre le había dicho al cumplir doce años y explicarle que era un noble fértil, él estaba destinado a enamorarse y casarse con un hombre, noble para más señas.  
  
_\--Harry, hijo, ven un momento que necesito hablar contigo— pidió James Potter, señalando un sillón a su lado, frente a la chimenea.  
  
—¿Si, padre?— Harry frunció el ceño ante la expresión seria de su padre, quien habitualmente era de carácter dulce y alegre—. ¿Hice algo malo?  
  
—No, no pasa nada malo— sonrió a su hijo para tranquilizarlo—. Es sólo que ya cumpliste doce años y debo hablarte sobre tu legado.  
  
—¿Mi legado?  
  
—Sí. Verás, hace muchos siglos, cuando nuestros antepasados dominaban nuestra tierra…  
  
—¿Los Celtas, padre?— lo interrumpió Harry.  
  
—No, fue incluso mucho antes de eso. Es tan antiguo que han quedado muy pocos rastros de su civilización. De hecho, la única información que ha quedado es que conformaban una gran tribu sedentaria que después se fue mezclando y lo que se refiere a los nobles fértiles, conocimiento que fue pasando de padres a hijos en ciertas familias privilegiadas.  
  
—Sí, yo he oído de los nobles fértiles, uno de mis amigos vivía en un condado donde el Conde consorte era fértil. Pero ni mis amigos ni yo entendemos cómo puede pasar eso.  
  
—Verás, en aquellas lejanas épocas, hubo una enfermedad que atacaba sólo a las mujeres, y diezmó una gran parte de la población. Luego de eso, por causas que jamás se supieron, las mujeres que sobrevivieron empezaron a dar a luz mayoritariamente varones, al punto que por cada niña nacían alrededor de veinte niños.  
  
Los ancianos y los sabios de la tribu pasaron años tratando de encontrar una solución a su situación, cada vez más precaria; al ritmo que iban, pronto desaparecerían por completo.  
  
Entonces, uno de esos niños nacidos luego de la enfermedad creció y quedó embarazado. Estaban asombrados, ¿cómo era posible semejante milagro? Investigaron y encontraron varios casos más. Si bien no todos los varones nacidos eran fértiles, había suficientes como para asegurar la supervivencia de la tribu.  
  
Conforme pasaron los años, se demostró que sólo los descendientes de esas familias iniciales, hombres o mujeres, eran capaces de procrear varones fértiles. Y por esa causa, dichas familias pronto crecieron en importancia dentro de la tribu y con el paso del tiempo su importancia se perpetuó y se transformaron en nuestros actuales Nobles Ingleses.  
  
Hoy día, los varones fértiles son muy escasos, pero todos son descendientes de familia noble, y con el fin de perpetuar su legado, sólo pueden casarse con hombres de sangre noble.  
  
—¿Es decir que yo tendré que casarme con un hombre?— preguntó Harry, asustado.  
  
James sonrió ante la cara de espanto de su hijo.  
  
—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, una de las características de los nobles fértiles es que siempre se sienten atraídos por otros hombres.  
  
—Pero padre, yo sólo soy el hijo de un vicario, no tengo contacto con ningún noble, ¿cómo voy a poder casarme con uno?  
  
—No te preocupes, hijo. Cuando llegue el momento, yo me encargaré de que conozcas a varios nobles guapos y estoy seguro que te enamorarás de alguno de ellos y serás muy feliz. _  
  
  
Al principio, Harry había quedado impresionado por las palabras de su padre, pero con el tiempo terminó por ignorarlas, al fin y al cabo, en sus diecisiete años de vida, jamás se había sentido atraído por nadie, hombre o mujer. Cuando sus amigos le hablaban de sus conquistas, él simplemente les sonreía con indulgencia y con cierta nostalgia. Ansiaba amar y formar una familia, pero estaba convencido de que jamás ningún noble se iba a fijar en él.  
  
Pero ahora, sentado junto a ese duro y cálido cuerpo, sintiendo el suave aliento cosquillear contra su cuello y el firme brazo aferrando su cintura como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás, por primera vez sintió esas mariposas en el estómago de las que hablaban sus amigos, esa angustia que le quitaba el aliento, esos deseos de ser acariciado, y besado, y….  
  
Sacudió la cabeza y se arrebujó mejor en el abrazo de Severus. Sabía que estaba mal, que debía retirarse un tanto, pero se sentía tan seguro y protegido, que no pudo hacerlo. Total, ¿qué importaba? En cuanto llegaran a la vicaría y se bajara del caballo, se despediría de ese hombre para siempre, así que, ¿por qué negarse el placer de su contacto unos minutos más?  
  
Continuaron así hasta que llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, y entonces, como con un mismo pensamiento, ambos se alejaron y adoptaron una pose más impersonal; Harry sabía cuan chismosos eran en la villa, y Severus conocía suficiente sobre la naturaleza humana como para saber que un mínimo descuido y el nombre de Harry andaría de boca en boca.  
  
Trotaron por las calles del pueblo, ante la mirada intrigada de los paseantes, hasta que al fin, guiado por Harry, se detuvieron frente a la vicaría.  
  
A pesar de sus propósitos de permanecer indiferente, Severus no pudo evitar apretar un poco más la esbelta cintura cuando ayudó a Harry a bajar del enorme garañón, y tampoco le pasó desapercibido el temblor que sacudió al joven.  
  
—Bueno, Harry— dijo al fin, sonriéndole, al tiempo que le entregaba la bolsa con las hojas recolectadas—. Has llegado sano y salvo.  
  
—Le agradezco mucho, Milord— respondió el joven, ruborizado.  
  
—Fue un placer— la sedosa voz mando nuevas oleadas de excitación por la espina dorsal de Harry, que llegaron a niveles insoportables cuando el hombre extendió la mano y tocó su mejilla lastimada—. Es mejor que te pongas algo sobre ese golpe.  
  
—Lo haré, Milord.  
  
—Fue un placer conocerte.  
  
Sin más palabras, Severus montó en su cabalgadura y se marchó a galope. Harry se quedó observando el camino hasta que caballo y jinete sólo fueron un minúsculo punto en la distancia.

  
@@@@@@@@

  
—Nana Molly, ya llegué— llamó Harry en cuanto atravesó la puerta principal de su modesta residencia. Una mujer baja y pelirroja salió de una puerta lateral.  
  
—Bendito muchacho, al fin llegas. Estábamos preocupados— se fijó en la mejilla de Harry y frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?  
  
—Estaba recogiendo las hojas, me tropecé con una rama y caí— mintió el chico, entregando la bolsa con las hojas a la buena mujer—. Por suerte estaba el Duque de Black y unos amigos y me ayudaron— continuó, tratando de sonar casual—. Uno de ellos me trajo hasta aquí en su caballo— y sin darle tiempo a argumentar, preguntó—: ¿Cómo está mi padre?  
  
—Nervioso también, pero pasó bien la tarde. Además, por aquí vinieron Arthur Weasley y Frank Longbotton y lo tuvieron entretenido.  
  
—Bien. Te agradeceré que le prepares un té— pidió, señalando la bolsa—. Yo voy a verlo.  
  
Se encaminó a un pasillo ubicado en dirección contraria a la puerta por donde había aparecido la mujer y entró en la primera habitación a mano derecha.  
  
—Buenas tardes, padre, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
—Al fin llegas, hijo. Me tenías muy preocupado— el enfermo se incorporó a medias y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hijo—. Ven acá— llamó, tendiéndole la mano. Cuando el joven se acercó, le acarició la mejilla con dulzura—. ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
—Tropecé con una rama en el bosque y me caí— repitió la mentira dicha a su nana, no quería que su padre se preocupara y le impidiera ir nuevamente al bosque. Especialmente no ahora, cuando podría volver a encontrarse con el atractivo Duque.  
  
—Siempre te estoy diciendo que no hay necesidad que vayas al bosque— le reprochó James.  
  
—Sí la hay y lo sabes, padre. Esas plantas te hacen mucho bien— y sin transición, preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema—. ¿Y eso que vinieron el señor Weasley y el señor Longbotton?  
  
—¿Es que acaso no pueden venir dos amigos a saludar a tu viejo padre?  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Por supuesto que pueden, y usted está de todo menos viejo, caballero.  
  
En eso, entró Molly con el té.  
  
—Aquí llegó tu té— comentó Harry, y al ver la cara de su padre, agregó—, y deja de fruncir la nariz que no sabe tan mal.  
  
—Como no te lo tienes que tomar tú— se quejó el hombre.  
  
—Vale, sabe mal— aceptó el joven, inclinándose para besar a su padre—, pero es por tu bien. Y ya que llegó tu torturadora, voy a aprovechar para irme a bañar.  
  
—Harry— llamó James, antes que su hijo desapareciera por la puerta.  
  
—¿Si?— contestó éste, girando a verlo.  
  
—Te amo, hijo. Recuérdalo siempre.  
  
—Yo también te amo, papá— y con una tierna sonrisa, dio vuelta y salió definitivamente.  


@@@@@@@@

  
—Vaya, hasta que regresas, hombre— exclamó Sirius, cuando Severus entró en su estudio privado en la Mansión Black—. Al parecer tuviste suerte, ¿no?  
  
—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.  
  
—A qué va a ser, al muchacho. ¿Ya lo estrenaste?  
  
—¡Sirius!— lo regañó Remus, molesto.  
  
—Sirius, te agradezco te abstengas de referirte de esa manera a Harry— pidió Severus con acento helado.  
  
—¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos?— Sirius miró a su novio y a su amigo, asombrado—. ¿A qué vienen tantos remilgos con ese muchacho?  
  
—Es el hijo del vicario— le recordó Remus.  
  
—¿Y? Mi buen amigo aquí presente— se burló, pasando el brazo sobre el hombro de Severus— ha hecho cosas peores que follarse al hijo de un vicario.  
  
—Ya basta— Severus se sacudió el brazo del otro verdaderamente molesto—. En primer lugar, yo nunca he engañado a nadie para llevarlo a mi cama— miró a Sirius con fiereza—. Y en segundo lugar, ese muchacho es un ser muy especial, un alma ingenua.  
  
—Por favor, no me irás a decir que te has enamorado.  
  
—Sirius— advirtió Remus, mirando a su prometido de mala manera.  
  
—No me he enamorado— replicó Severus, al tiempo que se dirigía al barcito, se servía un whisky puro y lo bebía de un trago—, pero podría hacerlo fácilmente. Muy, muy fácilmente.  
  
—No puedo creer que un mocoso te haya puesto en ese estado— Sirius no salía de su asombro.  
  
—Severus— susurró Remus—, ¿tan serio es?  
  
—No tienen idea, amigos— y sirviéndose otra porción de whisky, volvió a apurarlo de un solo trago. Acababa de vivir un extraño sentimiento, y le aterraba la idea de no poder sentirlo nunca más.

  
  
@@@@@@@@

**Dos semanas más tarde.**  
  
—Arthur, ¿se han tenido noticias?— musitó James, apenas sin voz.  
  
—¿Noticias de qué, padre?— preguntó Harry, que sentado a su lado en la cama, acariciaba el suave cabello tan parecido al propio.  
  
—Nada importante, algo que pedí a Arthur hace unos días— explicó James—. ¿Harry, por qué no vas a traerme un poco de té?  
  
El joven dudó un segundo, su padre estaba muy mal y no quería abandonarlo en ese momento.  
  
—Puedo pedirle a la Nana Molly que te lo traiga— argumentó Harry.  
  
—Ve tú mismo, por favor— suplicó el moribundo—. Es sólo un momento, tengo que hablar con Arthur en privado.  
  
A regañadientes, un Harry con los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, salió de la estancia.  
  
En cuanto se cerró la puerta tras él, James se giró impaciente hacia Arthur.  
  
—¿Entonces?  
  
—Nada todavía.  
  
—Dios, y me queda tan poco tiempo.  
  
—Puede que regrese en cualquier momento, cuando llevé la carta me dijeron que el Duque se encontraba visitando a unos amigos.  
  
—Deseaba tanto hablar con él— murmuró James, con desaliento—. Por favor, si muero antes que venga, ve a buscarlo y hazle entender.  
  
—James, tú no vas a mor…  
  
—Me queda poco tiempo. Por favor— suplicó.  
  
—Lo haré— aceptó Arthur al final, con acento triste.  
  
—Ahora llama a Harry, quiero tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo que pueda.  
  
Segundos después, Harry entraba apresurado.  
  
—¿Padre?  
  
—Ven aquí, hijo, siéntate de nuevo junto a mí.  
  
El chico se apresuró hacia la cama, se sentó con cuidado y volvió a su tarea de acariciar con dedos suaves los revueltos cabellos de su padre.  
  
—Te amo, hijo mío.  
  
—Y yo a ti, papá— las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del menor.  
  
—No te pongas triste, yo voy a ir con tu mamá y voy a ser muy feliz.  
  
—Lo sé, papá.  
  
—Promete que vas a ser bueno y vas a acatar mis decisiones, todo lo he hecho pensando en tu bien.  
  
—¿Qué decisiones?— preguntó Harry, intrigado en medio de su dolor.  
  
—Ahora no importa, pronto las conocerás. Sólo promételo.  
  
—Lo prometo.  
  


@@@@@@@@

 

Severus había regresado a su mansión, pese a la insistencia de Sirius y Remus para que se quedara una temporada más con ellos. Había dado como excusa que tenía muchos pendientes que atender en el Ducado, pero la verdad es que había salido huyendo. Se había pasado dos semanas pensando en el dichoso muchacho y luchando contra el impulso de ir a buscarlo a la vicaría. Un día más en la Casa Black y su fuerza de voluntad habría caído estrepitosamente.  
  
Reflexionaba en todo esto mientras calentaba una copa de brandy en su elegante mano de dedos delgados cuando unos toques en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.  
  
—Adelante— concedió con su voz profunda.  
  
Una esbelta dama entró lentamente y se detuvo delante del amo de la casa.  
  
—Nana Minerva, al fin apareces— exclamó el Duque de Snape, llamándola como cuando era apenas un chiquillo—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?  
  
Al ver que la buena mujer agachaba la cabeza avergonzada y ligeramente temblorosa, Severus preguntó.  
  
—¿Qué pasa, Nana?  
  
—Le traje esto, Milord— dijo ella al fin.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo me llamas Milord cuando estamos solos, Nana?— preguntó Severus, y tomó el sobre ligeramente quemado que ella le estaba entregando—. ¿Qué es esto?  
  
—Es un sobre que Milord recibió hace dos semanas— contestó ella, compungida—. Lo siento, Milord.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que sientes? No comprendo nada. ¿De quién es esta carta?— dio vuelta al sobre y leyó el remitente—. ¿James? ¿Cuándo llegó esta carta?  
  
—Hace dos semanas, Señoría— repitió la mujer.  
  
—¿Y por qué no me la enviaron de inmediato a la Casa Black?— ahora, además de confundido estaba molesto.  
  
—Su secretario se negó— explicó la mujer—. Echó la carta al fuego y salió del estudio. Entonces yo entré y la rescaté del fuego.  
  
—¿Y por qué Goyle iba a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso y cómo llegaste justo a tiempo para rescatarla?  
  
La mujer respiró profundamente.  
  
—Sabía que iba a hacerlo porque es lo que estuvo haciendo con sus cartas y las de Lord James por varios años, hasta que ambos se cansaron de enviar misivas que nunca eran respondidas.  
  
Severus estaba lívido de furia.  
  
—Explícate.  
  
—El difunto Duque había dado instrucciones de quemar todas las cartas que usted mandara al niño James y todas las que él le enviara a usted.  
  
—Dios— Severus no lo podía creer, todos estos años pensando que James le había olvidado, y todo había sido una trampa de su padre—. ¿Por qué, Nana?— el reproche de Severus iba impregnado de un profundo dolor.  
  
—Porque su padre amenazó con despedirnos a Albus y a mí si decíamos algo, e incluso enviarnos a prisión— levantó la vista y lo miró suplicante—. Teníamos mucho miedo, su padre era muy poderoso y… yo no quería dejarlo solito, niñ… Señoría— a ese punto, la buena mujer lloraba desconsolada.  
  
—¿Y cuando murió mi padre yo me convertí en Duque? ¿Por qué no hablaste entonces?  
  
—Temí que al saberlo nos despreciara y nos despidiera, y yo no podía soportar su desprecio— la angustia de la buena dama era conmovedora.  
  
—¿Y por qué hablaste ahora?— preguntó Severus, estirando la mano y limpiando las lágrimas de la mujer que lo había cuidado como a un hijo.  
  
—Porque sé que si Lord James le envió esa carta debe ser por algo muy importante, Milord.  
  
—Está bien, Nana, tranquilízate— Severus pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la condujo hacia la puerta—. Por favor, dile a Goyle que venga enseguida y luego ve a dormir.  
  
Cuando la mujer hubo partido, Severus se sentó junto al fuego, extrajo la carta del sobre y empezó a leer.  
  
  
_  
Severus  
  
Disculpa que te llame por tu nombre, pero esta carta va dirigida a mi amigo de la infancia, no al Duque de Snape.  
  
Te he extrañado tanto todos estos años. No creas que quiero reprocharte que nunca contestaras mis cartas, entiendo que tu vida ha debido ser muy complicada. De cualquier forma, yo fui feliz escribiéndolas y pensando que tú estabas bien y eras feliz.   
Severus cerró el puño con furia, maldiciendo mentalmente a su padre, a Goyle, y a todo el estúpido mundo de la Corte.  
  
Juro que no quería tener que llegar a esto, pero necesito que hagas válida la promesa que hicimos hace años, ¿te acuerdas? Es muy importante, porque voy a morir _  
  
  
El ceño de Severus se hizo más profundo.  
  
  
_y voy a dejar desamparado a mi único hijo.  
  
Tiene diecisiete años, y en circunstancias normales no me preocuparía porque es un chico inteligente y trabajador.   
  
Pero es fértil, y tú sabes lo que eso significa; cuando yo muera, él va a quedar en manos de mi hermano. Supongo que en la Corte de Londres has oído hablar de las pillerías de Vernon. Ha dilapidado gran parte de la fortuna perteneciente al Condado y necesita dinero con urgencia. Mi Harry es dulce y hermoso, y estoy seguro que si cae en manos de Vernon muy pronto lo va a vender al mejor postor. _  


  
—¿Harry?— musitó Severus, sin aliento, mientras buscaba el sobre con manos temblorosas y revisaba la dirección—. Dioses, es Harry.  
  
Impactado, volvió a fijar su atención en la carta de su amigo.  
  
  
_Por eso mi único camino eres tú. He dejado mi testamento, legando mis poquísimas pertenencias a Harry, y designándote como su tutor. Eres lo suficientemente rico e influyente como para que Vernon desista de pelearte el derecho que te estoy cediendo.  
  
Severus, sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy grande, pero no se me ocurre que otra cosa hacer. Mi niño es mi mayor tesoro, y mi único deseo antes de morir es que sea feliz. Por favor, ayúdame a lograrlo.  
  
Toda la documentación pertinente al tutelaje la encontrarás en la notaría cuya dirección te anexo.  
  
Tu amigo por siempre  
  
James _  
  
  
Severus estaba abstraído mirando el papel en su mano cuando unos golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron.  
  
—Adelante.  
—Me llamaba, Milord— preguntó un hombre alto y grueso.  
  
—Sí, Goyle, lo llamaba— casi ladró Severus—. Espéreme un momento, ya regreso.  
  
Salió cual tromba de su despacho y llamó a Albus Dumbledore, que para entonces era su mayordomo.  
  
—¿Si, Milord?— preguntó el hombre, llegando presuroso.  
  
—Haz que preparen a Tormenta a la mayor brevedad, debo salir con urgencia hacia el Ducado Black. También dile a Nana que me prepare un bolso con muda para varios días.   
  
—Pero ese es un viaje demasiado largo para hacerlo a caballo y usted acaba de regresar, ¿no preferiría que le prepararan el carruaje, Milord?  
  
—Dije el caballo— bufó Severus, y ante la expresión de Albus, se calmó ligeramente—. Es sumamente urgente y viajar en carruaje me tomaría al menos cuatro días, en caballo puedo llegar en dos días, o dos días y medio máximo.  
  
—Sí, Milord, enseguida se lo mando a preparar.  
  
Severus regresó a su estudio y enfrentó a su secretario, agitando la carta en la mano.  
  
—¿Sabe que es esto, Goyle?— preguntó. El hombre palideció mortalmente—. Sí, veo que lo sabe. Tiene una hora para abandonar mi propiedad, está despedido.  
  
—Pero Milord, yo trabajé más de cuarenta años para el antiguo Duque y…  
  
—Usted lo ha dicho, trabajó para mi padre… y en mi contra— miró al hombre con ferocidad—. Una hora, si cuando se cumpla el tiempo todavía sigue aquí, le haré echar por la fuerza.  
  


@@@@@@@@

  
  
Harry, totalmente vestido de negro, regresaba desconsolado a la vicaría. Muchos de sus amigos habían insistido en acompañarlo, pero él se había negado, necesitaba estar un rato a solas con el recuerdo de su padre. Sabía que luego llegaría la nana Molly a ver cómo estaba, pero mientras eso sucedía tendría su pequeña cuota de soledad.  
  
Pero sus deseos no iban a verse cumplidos, pensó frunciendo el ceño, al notar que frente a la puerta de la vicaría se hallaban varios hombres y el carruaje del desagradable hermano de su padre, su tío Vernon.  
  
Lanzó un suspiro resignado, y aunque en ese momento se encontraba demasiado frágil para enfrentar al sinvergüenza de su tío, se dijo que al mal tiempo mejor darle prisa. Mientras más pronto pudiera deshacerse de él, antes quedaría a solas con el recuerdo de su padre.  
  
Pasó frente a los hombres sin dedicarles una segunda mirada y empujó la cancela que daba paso al jardincito de la vicaría. Se dirigió hacia la zona destinada a vivienda y respirando con fuerza para darse ánimos, empujó la puerta de madera y entró.  
  
—Al fin llegas, muchacho— fue el saludo de bienvenida que recibió de su hosco tío.  
  
—Estaba en el entierro de mi padre— contestó Harry de mal talante—. Pensé que al menos habrías tenido la cortesía de ir.  
  
—Un Conde no tiene por qué dignarse a ir al entierro de un simple vicario de pueblo.  
  
—Era tu hermano— casi gritó Harry, rechinando los dientes con furia. Su interlocutor se limitó a lanzar una sonrisa desagradable.  
  
—Un hermano que lo único bueno que hizo en esta vida fue traer al mundo un hijo hermoso y fértil, alguien que va a lograr levantar el antiguo esplendor de la Casa Potter.  
  
—NO hables así de mi padre— dijo Harry, envarándose frente a él—. Y no sé a que vienen todas esas estupideces de levantar el antiguo esplendor de nuestra Casa familiar cuando has sido tú quien ha contribuido a dilapidar la inmensa fortuna Potter en las casas de juego y las patas de los caballos.  
  
Como respuesta, Harry recibió una sonora bofetada.  
  
—No te atrevas a hablarme así. Con la muerte de tu padre yo, como cabeza de familia, me he convertido en tu tutor legal. A partir de ahora harás lo que yo diga. Prepara tus cosas que esta misma tarde partimos hacia la Mansión Potter.  
  
Harry palideció intensamente.  
  
—Ni sueñes que yo voy a vivir en tu casa y con tu familia— espetó.  
  
—De hecho, eso no es algo que a mí me haga muy feliz tampoco. Pero será por muy poco tiempo, el mínimo indispensable para que se preparen tus esponsales con el Vizconde Augus Filch.  
  
—¿Qué?— Harry se sostuvo de una silla presa de un súbito mareo.  
  
—Le he dado tu mano en matrimonio al Vizconde. Claro, a cambio de una enorme suma que solventará todas las deudas del Condado Potter.  
  
—Es mejor que vayas buscando otra forma de pagar tus deudas, no me pienso casar con ese viejo decrépito ni muerto.  
  
Vernon se acercó a él, aferró su brazo y lo miró con furia.  
  
>>Suéltame, me haces daño— se quejó Harry.  
  
—Y puedo hacerte mucho más, te lo aseguro. Entiéndelo, ahora dependes absolutamente de mí y harás lo que yo digo.  
  
—Jamás.  
  
—Eso lo veremos— tomó su capa de viaje y la echó sobre sus hombros—. Regresaré al atardecer, espero que para entonces tengas todo listo para partir. Y por cierto, si acaso se te ocurriera la peregrina idea de huir, he dejado hombres vigilando la casa y pueden ser muy desagradables si la situación lo amerita.  
  
Cuando el hombre hubo salido, Harry se derrumbó en un sillón, llorando. Los últimos días habían sido terribles para él, con la agonía de su padre, su muerte y posterior entierro. Y cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorar, se apareció su tío con esa canallada.  
  
Se pasó horas llorando y buscando una salida a su situación. Sabía que tenía que escapar pero la casa estaba rodeada y… Entonces lo recordó. La vieja salida de emergencia. Un túnel que había sido construido en una de las pasadas guerras y que llegaba casi hasta el comienzo del bosque. Se estremecía sólo de pensar en ese lugar, era frío y húmedo y hacía años que no se usaba, por lo que seguramente estaría lleno de alimañas. Pero no tenía otra opción. Una vez en el bosque podría ir a pedir ayuda a la Casa Black, y quizás allí también estaría el amigo del Duque. El sólo pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa aflorara a su rostro y un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo.  
  
Bajó a la alacena y buscó un quinqué, con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para alumbrar la profunda oscuridad del pasadizo. También tomó un atizador de la chimenea como un intento de defenderse de las alimañas y se dirigió al armario que cubría la trampilla que conducía al túnel. Lo movió con algo de esfuerzo, respiró profundo y se internó en la oscuridad del pasadizo.  
  
Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que caminó, alumbrado apenas por la débil luz del quinqué, y utilizando el atizador para apartar las alimañas que, como suponía, pululaban por todo el trayecto, y muchas de las cuales hicieron fuertes intentos por subirse a sus ropas. Cuando al fin apartó una espesa cortina de ramas y salió al aire libre, respiró con alivio, ese recorrido había sido realmente escalofriante.  
  
Sin darse ni un minuto para serenarse, empezó a correr hacia el bosque cercano. El trayecto a través del bosque hasta la Casa Black era largo y complicado, especialmente por tener que hacerlo a pie, pero contaba con que sus carceleros tardaran en notar su desaparición.  
  
Una hora después de su huída, el Conde Vernon Potter llegó a la vicaría en busca de su sobrino. Al ver que éste había desaparecido, se puso furioso. Luego de descubrir el túnel de escape, e interrogar a una aterrada Molly sobre el lugar al que conducía, mandó llamar a todos sus hombres.  
  
—Escapó hacia el bosque— les informó, echando chispas por los ojos—. Quiero que dos de ustedes vayan a buscar unos perros de presa, alquílenlos, cómprenlos o lo que haga falta. El resto preparen los caballos, quiero que vayan al bosque a buscar a mi sobrino y más les vale traerlo de regreso a la mayor brevedad. Voy a volver a salir y no pienso tardar más de una hora, espero que a mi regreso ya lo hayan recuperado.  
  
Mientras Vernon despotricaba contra el maldito mocoso, su estúpido hermano difunto, y los idiotas que tenía trabajando a sus órdenes, Harry corría a toda la velocidad que podía. El camino había resultado penoso y estaba agotado, y lo que era peor, creía que se había perdido en medio del bosque.  
  
Una hora después, un lejano sonido, todavía muy tenue, llegó a sus oídos. No logró distinguir de qué se trataba pero apuró la marcha. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los sonidos se acercaban, hasta que al fin pudo distinguirlos claramente: ladridos de perros y cascos de caballos.  
  
—Dios, me están buscando— musitó con angustia, y aceleró la marcha.  
  
Corrió todo lo que le era humanamente posible, pero los ruidos eran cada vez más fuertes, indicando que se estaban acercando a velocidad alucinante. Con los últimos restos de energía, corrió a un más fuerte, pero en su distracción piso el espacio entre dos ramas del suelo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente.  
  
Se medio incorporó para tratar de sacar su pie atorado cuando vio un perro que se abalanzaba hacia él, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor espantoso cuando el mastín hincó sus terribles fauces en su pantorrilla. Tras el perro apareció uno de sus carceleros.  
  
—Suéltalo, Bob— ordenó el hombre.  
  
El animal lo soltó y Harry vio como su pantalón empezaba a empaparse de sangre rápidamente. Sin miramientos, el hombre sacó el pie que el chico tenía atrapado entre las ramas y lo jaló para ponerlo de pie.  
  
—Suélteme, desgraciado— exigió Harry perentoriamente.  
  
—Vaya, aún tiene coraje el muchachito— rió el hombre antes de darle un empujón—. Vamos, camina.  
  
—No puedo, mi pierna está sangrando demasiado.  
  
—Haberlo pensado antes de intentar escapar— el hombre le dio otro empujón y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que empezar a caminar.  
  
Sentía que el dolor le estaba partiendo la pierna en dos, por eso vio con alivio que unas yardas más allá, el resto de los hombres lo esperaban con sendas cabalgaduras.  
  
Bruscamente, el hombre que le había encontrado le desgarró la pernera del pantalón y le vendó toscamente la herida, le ató las manos a la espalda y lo lanzó a la grupa de su caballo como si de un saco de papas se tratara, para luego montar él y dirigirse de regreso a la vicaría.  
  


@@@@@@@@

 

Cuando Severus llegó al pueblo, agotado después de dos días y medio de cabalgar, deteniéndose a descansar apenas unas horas cada noche, fue directo a la vicaría. Al no encontrar a nadie, se dirigió a la notaría, donde Frank Longbottom le comunicó que James Potter había sido enterrado pocas horas antes y que lo más probable era que su hijo estuviera siendo consolado en casa de alguna vecina.  
  
Agobiado, le dijo al notario que iría un momento al cementerio y regresaría para conversar sobre la última voluntad de su amigo. Con el rostro pétreo, caminó hasta el pequeño cementerio del pueblo y se dirigió hacia la tumba que, por lo que se veía, era la más reciente. Allí estaba, unas cuantas flores y una pequeña lápida con el nombre de su amigo.   
  
Se arrodillo junto a la tumba y la miró con los ojos húmedos.  
  
—Querido amigo— musitó, mientras acariciaba el nombre de la lápida—. No sabes cuanto lo lamento. Moriste pensando que te había olvidado pero no fue así, fue mi padre y sus intrigas las que nos separaron. Pero ni él pudo romper la amistad que anidó en mi corazón todos estos años, la misma que yo sé que anidó en el tuyo.  
  
Calló un momento, intentando recuperar la compostura, antes de seguir.  
  
>>—Y ahora dejas a tu hijo en mis manos, y yo me veo en la necesidad de protegerlo de todos, incluso de mí. ¿Cómo voy a convertirme en su guardián cuando lo que desearía es ser su amante?  
  
>>Pero no debes preocuparte, pienso cumplir la promesa que te hice hace tantos años. Tomaré a tu hijo bajo mi tutela y haré todo lo posible para que encuentre un hombre joven, tierno y honrado que lo pueda hacer feliz. Te lo prometo.  
  
Con esa determinación, Severus se levantó y regresó a la notaría. Al llegar, además del notario se encontró con Arthur Weasley.  
  
—Buenas tardes— saludó con cortesía.  
  
—Ah, señor Duque— saludó Fran Longbottom—. Déjeme presentarle al señor Weasley, un viejo amigo de James. Y aquí le tengo los papeles legalizados— pasó un documento lacrado a Severus—. Con esto…  
  
Lo que iba a decir se vio interrumpido por la intempestiva llegada de un mozalbete pelirrojo.  
  
—Ron, te he dicho mil veces que no debes entrar así en la casa de la gente— le recriminó Arthur Weasley.  
  
—Lo siento, padre, pero es urgente. Fui a la vicaría a hablar con Harry— ante esas palabras Severus sintió una punzada de… ¿celos?— y vi a varios hombres, y uno de ellos lo llevaba atado, sobre la grupa de su caballo, y su pierna sangraba profusamente. También había un carruaje frente a la vicaría.  
  
—¿Cómo que está herido y lo llevaban atado?— preguntó Severus, rechinando los dientes con furia.  
  
—Debió ser su tío. Imaginaba que vendría a reclamarlo pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.  
  
—¿Reclamarlo? Sobre mi cadáver— exclamó Severus, disponiéndose a salir.  
  
—Espere, señor— advirtió Ron—. Hay varios hombres y pueden estar armados.  
  
—También yo lo estoy.  
  
—Y yo, así que lo acompaño, Milord— dijo Arthur.  
  
—Y yo también— agregó el notario.  
  
—Muchacho— Severus se volvió hacia un Ron visiblemente asustado—, sería de mucha utilidad que fueras por el comisario.  
  
Mientras Ron corría a avisar a las autoridades, los tres hombres se encaminaron presurosos hacia la vicaría.  
  


@@@@@@@@

  
Al llegar a la vicaría, Harry fue lanzado como un fardo a los pies de su tío, el Conde de Potter.  
  
—Desátenlo— ordenó el hombre con tono gélido. Cuando sus empleados le hubieron obedecido, volvió a ordenar—. Levántate.  
  
Con mucho esfuerzo a causa del terrible dolor de la pierna, Harry se puso de pie y se plantó firme frente a su tío.  
  
—¿Se puede saber por qué me desobedeciste y huiste?  
  
—Porque no pienso acatar las decisiones que tú tomaste sin mi consentimiento.  
  
—Ya te dije que soy tu tutor y a partir de ahora y hasta que te cases, vas a hacer lo que yo diga— sacó el fuete de su funda—. Una vez casado, será problema del Vizconde moldear tu carácter, pero me temo que mientras tanto voy a tener que demostrarte que conmigo no se juega.  
  
Ante los aterrados ojos de Harry, el hombre levantó el fuete, decidido a demostrar a su sobrino que enfrentarse a él era un juego muy peligroso.


	3. Bye, bye, tío Vernon

Al salir de la notaría, Severus se giró hacia los otros dos.  
  
 —Iremos a pie —ordenó, recordando su tiempo en la milicia—. El camino es largo pero si vamos cabalgando perderemos el factor sorpresa y éste va a ser muy importante, especialmente si van armados.  
  
Arthur y Frank asintieron en silencio y siguieron a Severus, que ya corría calle abajo. Unas yardas adelante, encontraron a otros dos amigos, que charlaban animadamente en la acera. Severus y Arthur los pasaron de largo, el último con apenas un gesto de reconocimiento, pero cuando Frank intentó rebasarlos, fue retenido por un brazo.  
  
 —¿Frank, que demonios ocurre? —preguntó el más alto de los hombres, un atractivo sujeto de color oscuro.  
  
 —Kingsley, el Conde Potter trajo unos hombres para llevarse a Harry —explicó el aludido, apurado—. Y parece que el chico está herido.  
  
 —¿Y por qué corren hacia allá? —preguntó su compañero, un fornido hombre de rostro severo—. Por mucho que nos moleste, el muy maldito es su tío, tiene todo el derecho sobre el muchacho.  
  
 —No lo tiene, Alastor —le explicó Frank, jalando el brazo para que lo soltaran—. James dejó un testamento legando su tutela al Duque Snape. Por eso vamos allá, para detenerlos. Ahora suéltenme, hay varios hombres y pueden estar armados, van a necesitar mi ayuda.  
  
 —En ese caso, voy contigo —dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt con decisión—. Un par de manos más no les van a sobrar.  
  
 —Y yo también —agregó Alastor Moody, y los tres corrieron en dirección a la vicaría.  
  
Cuando alcanzaron a Severus y Arthur, éstos se encontraban ocultos por el muro de una casa desde donde se apreciaba una vista completa de la fachada de la vicaría.  
  
 —¿Ustedes quiénes son? —preguntó Severus en cuanto los vio llegar.  
  
 —No se preocupe, Milord —dijo Arthur—. También eran amigos de James.  
  
 —Todos en este pueblo apreciábamos a James Potter y queremos a Harry. Lo vimos nacer —explicó Kingsley para tranquilizar a Severus—. Puede confiar en nosotros.  
  
 —Bien —aceptó Severus, después de estudiarlos un rato, procediendo a explicar la situación—. Hay dos hombres en la entrada y están armados, no sabemos cuántos estén dentro.  
  
 —Kingsley y yo conocemos a los de la entrada —comentó Alastor, aguzando la vista en dirección a la vicaría—. Son un par de truhanes; no viven aquí pero alguna que otra vez los hemos visto en el pub del pueblo, bebiendo o jugando dardos o cartas.   
  
 —Sí, tienes razón —dijo el mencionado—. Dejen a esos dos de nuestra cuenta, en cuanto los tengamos dominados, ustedes pueden encargarse de los de adentro.  
  
 —¿Están seguros? —preguntó Severus.  
  
 —Confíen en nosotros —pidió Alastor, e hizo una seña a Kingsley para que lo siguiera.  
  
Ambos hombres salieron de su escondite tras la tapia y se dirigieron hacia la vicaría, charlando y riendo amigablemente. Al acercarse a los hombres que estaban vigilantes, los saludaron alegremente.  
  
 —Vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí —exclamó Alastor en voz alta, acercándose a los hombres—. Vincent Crabee y Barty Crouch. Que bueno verlos, justamente estaba comentándole a Kingsley que me apetecía una buena partida de dardos. El dinero tintinea en mi bolsillo.  
  
 —Nos encantaría, ¿verdad Barty? —contestó uno de los hombres, alto y fornido —, pero justo ahora estamos trabajando. Si se animan, cuando terminemos nos podemos reunir en el pub.  
  
 —Me parece buena idea —aceptó Kingsley, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo y colocándose a un lado del llamado Barty. De manera distraída, levantó una pierna, la apoyó en la verja que rodeaba la vicaría, y empezó a limpiarla—. Hoy me apetece desplumar a alguien.  
  
 —Veremos quién despluma a quién —la risa con que Crabbe acompañó su comentario murió súbitamente al sentir los cañones de una pistola de percusión apoyados contra sus costillas (1).  
  
 —Creo que tendremos que dejar el juego para otra ocasión —comentó Alastor con rostro pétreo.  
  
Al darse cuenta de la acción de Alastor, Barty hizo un amague de sacar su arma, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera intentarlo, Kingsley sacó un cuchillo de su bota y apoyó su filo en el cuello del hombre.  
  
 —Yo que tú ni siquiera lo pensaría.  
  
 —¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó Crabbe, mirándolos entre asombrado y preocupado.  
  
 —Digamos que Harry Potter nos cae muy bien y no queremos que tu jefe le ponga sus sucias manos encima —contestó Alastor—. Ahora, al suelo los dos.  
  
Mientras Alastor y Kingsley se encargaban de maniatar a los hombres, Severus se apresuró hacia la entrada de la vicaría, con Arthur Weasley y Frank Longbotton pisándole los talones. Al entrar en la vivienda, los tres hombres se quedaron de piedra ante la escena que presenciaron: Harry, con la pernera del pantalón desgarrada y la venda impregnada de sangre, enfrentando valientemente a un hombre corpulento y mal encarado.  
  
 —¿Se puede saber por qué me desobedeciste y huiste? —decía el hombre en ese momento, lívido de furia.  
  
 —Porque no pienso acatar las decisiones que tú tomaste sin mi consentimiento —contestó el muchacho, alzando la barbilla y apretando los dientes para controlar el dolor.  
  
 —Ya te dije que soy tu tutor y a partir de ahora y hasta que te cases, vas a hacer lo que yo diga —el hombre sacó el fuete de su funda—. Una vez casado, será problema del Vizconde moldear tu carácter, pero me temo que mientras tanto voy a tener que demostrarte que conmigo no se juega.  
  
Ante los aterrados ojos de Harry, el hombre levantó el fuete, decidido a demostrar a su sobrino que enfrentarse a él era un juego muy peligroso.   
  
 —Utilice ese fuete, Milord, y juro que será lo último que haga en la vida —resonó la voz de Severus, al tiempo que se escuchó amartillar un arma.  
  
Ante la atronadora voz, los ocupantes de la habitación se fijaron por primera vez en los recién llegados, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mientras Arthur y Frank apuntaban y desarmaban a los dos empleados, Severus se acercó lentamente a Vernon y Harry, quienes lo miraban asombrados.  
  
Sin dejarse amedrentar por Severus, Vernon Potter se enfrentó a él con el fuete en la mano.  
  
 —¿Quién demonios es usted? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
  
 —Caramba, señor Conde, ¿qué pasó con su educación? —se burló Severus con ironía—. ¿Así suele recibir a los recién llegados? Con gusto me presentaré, pero antes le agradecería que soltara lo que tiene en la mano —pidió Severus, señalando el fuete.  
  
Vernon lo dejó caer a regañadientes, consciente de que estaba en desventaja. Severus se acercó al hombre para verificar que no fuera armado y luego se alejó y guardó su pistola   
  
>>Ahora, me presentaré. Me llamo Severus Snape Prince, Duque de Snape.  
  
Vernon reconoció el nombre en seguida, en la corte inglesa era sinónimo de poder y riqueza, pero no se dejó amedrentar, había demasiado en juego.  
  
 —¿Y se puede saber por qué decidió meterse en un asunto familiar, Snape?  
  
 —Como dije, su educación es deplorable —replicó Severus—. Parece que tengo que recordarle mi jerarquía. Le agradezco que cuando se dirija a mí me llamé Milord o Señoría.  
  
Vernon rechinó los dientes, furioso. Sabía que, de acuerdo con las costumbres de la Corte, un simple Conde le debía ese tipo de deferencia a un Duque cuando éste así lo exigía.  
  
 —Muy bien, Señoría —musitó con desagrado—. ¿Me podría decir por qué entró aquí sin ser invitado y me amenazó? Éste es un asunto familiar y usted no tiene derecho a intervenir. Harry es mi sobrino, está bajo mi custodia y puedo hacer con él lo que me venga en gana.  
  
 —Lamento contradecirlo, pero usted acaba de incurrir en dos errores. Su primer error es pensar que puede hacer lo que quiera con el muchacho. ¿O acaso tengo que recordarle que la Ley protege muy especialmente a los jóvenes fértiles?  
  
Vernon enrojeció de furia y vergüenza.  
  
>>En segundo lugar, tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí e intervenir en este asunto. Poseo un documento notariado y completamente legal donde James Potter me cede la tutela de su único hijo, Harry Potter.  
  
Ante esto, Harry, que hasta el momento había permanecido absorto observando el intercambió, abrió los ojos con asombro al tiempo que un estremecimiento recorría su columna vertebral. Había quedado a cargo de ese formidable extraño.  
  
 —¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Vernon—. No tiene ningún derecho. No voy a permitirlo.  
  
 —¿Y qué piensa hacer para impedirlo? ¿Pelear ante los tribunales? – ironizó Severus—. No le auguro buenos resultados. La cesión en tutelaje es completamente legal. Por otra parte, soy un miembro importante de la Corte, amigo personal del Príncipe de Gales, y con una amplia trayectoria como militar en los ejércitos de Su Majestad, y usted es un jugador compulsivo, que ha dilapidado el dinero en las mesas de juego. Sólo se han salvado las propiedades y los objetos de valor y eso porque forman parte de la herencia del Condado y la ley no le permite venderlos. Será muy fácil demostrar que usted disputa la tutela del joven Potter para ofrecerlo al mejor postor, a fin de obtener dinero para sus vicios.  
  
 —¿Cómo se atreve?  
  
 —Harry Potter es mío —Harry sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco al escucharlo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Severus rectificó rápidamente—. Es mi pupilo, y las decisiones sobre su futuro ahora corren por mi cuenta —sonrió burlonamente—. Lo siento por usted, pero tendrá que ofertar a alguien más para salir de sus problemas económicos… un hijo tal vez.  
  
 —Como si alguien fuera a darle algo por el regordete de Dudley —se burló Harry.  
  
Olvidándose de la prudencia y furioso porque todos sus planes se estaban viniendo abajo, Vernon se acercó a Harry y levantó la mano dispuesto a golpearlo. Al instante, sintió una mano de hierro que aferraba su cuello y lo apretaba sin piedad.  
  
 —Parece que no me ha entendido —gruñó Severus, mientras Vernon hacía esfuerzos inauditos intentando respirar—. Ahora Harry Potter está a mi cargo, cualquier cosa que le hagan a él es como si me la hicieran a mí.  
  
Vernon ya estaba palideciendo por la falta de aire y agitaba las manos desesperado, cuando una suave mano se posó en el brazo de Severus.  
  
 —Déjelo, señor —musitó Harry con voz queda—. No merece la pena que se ensucie las manos por alguien como él.  
  
Severus miró momentáneamente a Harry, que en ese momento le sonreía débilmente, antes de girarse nuevamente a Vernon y aflojar el agarre.  
  
 —Puede darle las gracias a su sobrino —dijo, mientras Vernon tosía intentando recuperar el aire —, acaba de salvar su vida. Pero si sé que intenta acercarse de nuevo a él, si se le ocurriera la peregrina idea de intentar hacerle daño de nuevo, le aseguro que entonces no va a correr con tanta suerte.  
  
Miró a su alrededor y vio un hombre y dos alguaciles parados junto a la puerta.  
  
>>¿Es usted el comisario?  
  
 —Sí, Milord.  
  
 —Soy el Duque de Snape, amigo personal del Duque de Black. Le agradecería que dos de sus hombres acompañaran al señor Conde hasta las afueras del Ducado. Ya no es bienvenido por aquí.  
  
 —Con mucho gusto, Señoría —dijo el hombre, e hizo una seña a sus hombres, que se pusieron a ambos lados de Vernon. Éste, lanzando una nueva mirada de furia a Severus y a Harry, tomó su sombrero y su capa y caminó hacia la puerta.  
  
 —Una cosa más.  
  
Ante la fuerte voz de Severus, tanto Vernon como los alguaciles se detuvieron.  
  
>>Realmente, me importa muy poco lo que usted haga con su vida, señor Conde —Severus recalcó el título con ironía—, pero su señora madre es la abuela de Harry y fue una gran amiga de mi difunta madre. Por ella, por Harry y por la memoria de James, espero que deje de enlodar el apellido Potter. Recuerde que lo voy a tener vigilado.  
  
Cuando los tres hombres hubieron abandonado la habitación, el comisario llamó la atención de Severus.  
  
 —¿Qué quiere que hagamos con el resto de los hombres, Señoría? —le preguntó.  
  
Severus miró a Harry.  
  
 —¿Quién te lanzó el perro y te trajo maniatado? —preguntó secamente.   
  
 —Fue él —contestó el joven, señalando a uno de los hombres que estaban en una esquina de la habitación, firmemente custodiados por Frank y Arthur.   
  
Severus se acercó lentamente al sujeto, sacó su fusta, la levantó y le azotó el rostro por dos veces.  
  
 —Esto le enseñará a elegir mejor a sus patrones —espetó con furia, antes de mirar al comisario—. No voy a poner denuncia contra ninguno de ellos, no quiero un escándalo que pueda afectar al joven Potter, pero asegúrese que desaparezcan del Ducado definitivamente.  
  
 —Cuente con ello, Milord.  
  
Todos empezaron a abandonar el recinto, quedando solamente Arthur, Frank, Ron, Harry y Severus. En ese momento, Harry se tambaleó, abrumado por la tensión pasada y el terrible dolor de la pierna. De inmediato, Severus se acercó y lo tomó en brazos.  
  
 —Señor, por favor, puedo caminar —se quejó Harry, abochornado.  
  
Ignorándolo, Severus miró a Ron.  
  
 —¿Me harías otro favor, muchacho?  
  
 —Por supuesto, señor.  
  
 —¿Podrías ir a buscar al doctor? —mientras Ron salía disparado con el encargo, Severus miró a Harry—. ¿Por dónde está tu habitación?  
  
Caminó por el pasillo guiado por Harry y entró en una habitación decorada con sencillez pero muy buen gusto. Luego de dejar al chico en la cama, miró a su alrededor y su mirada se detuvo en un viejo violín.  
  
>>¿Tocas el violín? —preguntó mirando a Harry.  
  
 —Un poco —confesó éste, mirando el instrumento con cariño—. Es muy viejo, mi padre se lo compró a un vendedor ambulante que remataba objetos usados. El arco está algo doblado y las cuerdas gastadas, pero es uno de mis tesoros.  
  
 —Ya veo —musitó suavemente.   
  
En eso, entró una mujer y se abalanzó hacia Harry, sollozando  
  
 —Mi niño, perdóname —gimió desconsolada—. Ellos me obligaron a decirle cómo te habías escapado. Me amenazaron y …  
  
 —No te preocupes, Nana Molly, yo estoy bien.  
  
 —¿Cómo vas a estar bien, mi niño, mira como sangras?  
  
 —Sí, estoy manchando toda la cama, disculpa —musitó el chico, avergonzado.  
  
 —Qué tonterías dices —dijo Molly, abrazándolo y empezando a gimotear de nuevo.  
  
 —Buena mujer —pidió Severus, un tanto harto del despliegue de sentimentalismo —, por qué no va a prepararnos una taza de té, creo que todos lo necesitamos.  
  
 —¿Y usted quién es? —preguntó ella, mirándolo desconfiada.  
  
 —El señor Duque es un antiguo amigo de James, mujer —le explicó Arthur, tomándola del brazo y guiándola a la puerta—. Él está ahora a cargo de Harry, así que hazle caso y ve a preparar el té —se giró hacia Severus—. Nosotros esperaremos afuera al doctor —y con eso todos salieron, dejando a Harry a solas con Severus.  
  
El hombre mayor se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior; la tarde estaba avanzada y esperó que el doctor llegara pronto, no le gustaba la idea de adentrarse en el bosque de noche y definitivamente prefería que Harry y él pasaran la noche en la Mansión Black. Después de pasar un buen rato mirando sin ver el paisaje exterior, se giró de nuevo hacia Harry, que lo miraba en silencio con una miríada de interrogantes en sus verdes ojos.  
Suspirando internamente, tomó una silla cercana y se sentó junto a la cama del herido.  
  
 —¿Qué quieres saber? —le preguntó sin ningún preámbulo.  
  
Harry no se sorprendió ante la pregunta, imaginaba que en ese momento su rostro debía mostrar un mar de confusión y era inevitable que el Duque lo notara. Dudó un segundo y al final se animó a hablar.  
  
 —¿Por qué mi padre le dejó mi tutela?  
  
Claro, esa era la gran pregunta, pensó Severus. Ni él mismo lo entendía. ¿Cómo James había podido seguir confiando en él a pesar de haber estado sin noticias suyas durante tantos años?  
  
 —Veras, mi madre y tu abuela eran muy buenas amigas, desde niñas. Al casarse, esa amistad no se perdió, y aunque mi madre siempre fue algo delicada de salud y no solía viajar mucho, tu abuela iba a visitarla con frecuencia, y siempre llevaba a James con ella.  
  
>>Tu padre y yo teníamos la misma edad —ante esto sintió una punzada en el pecho, Harry era demasiado joven para él, podría ser su hijo. Desechó esa idea y continuó —, y congeniamos enseguida, así que mientras nuestras madres charlaban, nosotros jugábamos.  
  
 —¿Entonces usted es su amigo de la infancia? —preguntó Harry, empezando a comprender—. ¿Al que siempre ganaba lanzando piedras al río?  
  
Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.  
  
 —No me ganaba, es que los lentes no le dejaban ver bien —comentó.  
  
 —Sí, también me contó que usted siempre decía eso para disimular —dijo Harry, sonriendo a la vez, antes de ponerse serio nuevamente—. ¿Por qué nunca se volvieron a ver? ¿Fue porque usted es Duque y él sólo era un sencillo vicario? No es que le esté reclamando —se apresuró a decir antes que el otro pudiera contestar—. Mi padre siempre decía que Dios le trazaba los caminos a las personas y cada quien debía andar el suyo siguiendo los dictados de su corazón.  
  
 —Tu padre era un hombre sabio —reflexionó Severus—. ¿Nunca te contó por qué nos separamos?  
  
 —No.  
  
 —Cuando teníamos doce años, yo ingresé en un internado militar —narró Severus, con voz plagada de añoranza—. Ansiaba que James fuera conmigo, que siguiéramos siendo los mejores amigos. Pero él quería seguir el camino de Dios.  
  
 —Sí, padre decía que esa había sido su vocación desde pequeño —comentó Harry, removiéndose algo incómodo por el dolor de la pierna—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo; ya que no podían verse, ¿por qué nunca se escribieron? Bueno, al menos padre nunca me comento que lo hicieran.  
  
 —Le escribí muchas cartas a James durante mis años de escuela, y hace poco supe que tu padre también me escribió muchas cartas a mí.  
  
 —Es raro que padre no me lo dijera —dijo Harry, extrañado.  
  
 —Es que él nunca supo de mis cartas, ni yo de las de él —al ver la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de Harry, explicó—. Mi padre era un hombre honesto pero duro, incluso podría decirse que cruel por momentos. Estaba muy apegado a la nobleza y…  
  
 —Consideraba que un hijo segundo de un Conde no era suficientemente importante para ser amigo de su heredero —terminó Harry, empezando a entender.  
  
 —Exacto. Él nos convenció a James y a mí que nos escribiéramos a través de la casa Snape, que al ir las cartas remitidas al Ducado estarían más seguras, y que él se encargaría de hacérnoslas llegar. Pero lo cierto es que las mandaba quemar en cuanto llegaban a sus manos.  
  
Harry estaba muy asombrado e indignado, pero prefirió prudentemente no emitir comentario alguno.  
  
>>Con el tiempo, tanto James como yo dejamos de escribir. Yo viajé a la India con mi ejército y regresé hace dos años, a la muerte de mi padre.  
  
 —¿Y entonces se enteró?  
  
 —Ni siquiera entonces. Lo supe hace unos días, cuando me llegó la carta de tu padre pidiéndome que me convirtiera en tu tutor.  
  
 —¿Pero, por qué a usted? —Harry regresó a su pregunta inicial.  
  
 —Antes de separarnos, James y yo prometimos que si alguna vez necesitábamos uno del otro, nos llamaríamos. Tu padre estaba muy preocupado por ti y por el hecho de que eres fértil, por eso quiso protegerte dejándote a mi cuidado.  
  
 —Sí, la dichosa fertilidad —se lamentó el joven, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
 —Ese legado es un privilegio, Harry. En la actualidad muy pocos nobles nacen fértiles —al ver que el muchacho iba a protestar, levantó una mano para detenerlo—. Sé que aún no entiendes todas las implicaciones del asunto, por eso te desagrada la idea. Cuando lleguemos a la Casa Black, voy a pedirle a Remus que te hable sobre el Legado. Él también es fértil.  
  
 —¿A la Casa Black?  
  
 —Sí, tú todavía no estás en condiciones de hacer el esfuerzo que implicaría un viaje hasta la Casa Snape. Pediré a Sirius que nos hospede mientras te restableces por completo.  
  
 —Pero no quiero molestar —argumentó el chico.  
  
 —Harry, yo soy bienvenido permanentemente en la Casa Black, como Sirius y Remus lo son en la Casa Snape. Tú ahora eres mi pupilo, parte de mi familia, y estoy seguro que serás recibido con los brazos abiertos.  
  
Harry sintió un nudo de emoción cuando Severus le dijo que era parte de su familia, pero no pudo contestar nada porque en eso llamaron a la puerta.  
  
 —Adelante —habló Severus con tono autoritario.  
  
Enseguida entró Arthur, seguido de un hombretón enorme, casi parecía un gigante, y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una espesa barba.  
  
 —Milord —dijo Arthur, dirigiéndose a Severus —, le presento a Rubeus Hagrid, el doctor del pueblo. Rubeus, su Señoría es el Duque de Snape, tutor de Harry.  
  
Si al hombre le extrañó la noticia, no dio muestras visibles de ello. Sólo sonrió a Severus, tendiéndole la mano.  
  
 —Mucho gusto, Milord —Severus apretó la diestra que le ofrecían, pensando que ese hombre más parecía un asaltante de caminos que un médico. Pero antes que pudiera decir nada, ya el doctor se encaminaba a la cama del herido.  
  
>>Harry, mi muchacho, por Dios, ¿qué te ocurrió? —Severus notó que el tono del hombre ahora destilaba afecto y que a pesar de sus enormes manos, empezaba a quitar el vendaje con el cuidado de una madre—. Pero que herida tan fea —abrió su maletín y sacó un frasquito con un líquido blanco, antes de girarse hacia los hombres que seguían parados a un lado—. La herida está muy fea y va a resultar muy doloroso curarlo —les explicó, con aire profesional—. Voy a tener que sedarlo.  
  
 —No, Hagrid, dormirme no, por favor —suplicó Harry, con la confianza que le inspiraba quien le había ayudado a venir al mundo y había sido su médico de toda la vida.   
  
 —No te voy a dormir —le explicó el médico, sonriéndole—. Voy a utilizar un método bastante reciente de anestesia. Consiste en inyectarte morfina en la zona de la herida; esto te dormirá la zona pero permanecerás despierto todo el tiempo. Si sientes que empieza a doler de nuevo, avísame para inyectarte un poco más de droga.  
  
Durante la siguiente media hora en la habitación sólo se escucharon los ruidos que hacía el doctor para la cura y los esporádicos jadeos de Harry, mientras los demás lo observaban con atención. Severus miró a Harry y no pudo evitar sentir admiración y respeto por la valentía del muchacho, quien observaba todo lo que le estaban haciendo con expresión serena. Cuando el médico terminó de vendar la herida, se giró hacia Severus.  
  
>>La herida fue seria pero por suerte no afectó los nervios principales, debería recuperarse sin problemas y sin secuelas. Sin embargo, es importante ser muy cuidadosos, el riesgo de infección siempre es alto en estos casos. Yo le voy a hacer curas a diario, pero durante unos días tiene prohibido terminantemente apoyar el pie.  
  
 —Hey, Hagrid, recuerdas que estoy aquí —reclamó Harry al sentirse ignorado.  
  
 —No lo he olvidado, pero te conozco, mocoso. Si no hay nadie que te controle, mañana vas a estar dando saltos de rama en rama.  
  
Ignorando la cara enfurruñada de Harry, Severus se dirigió al médico.  
  
 —No sé preocupe, doctor, se seguirán sus instrucciones al pie de la letra —le aseguró—. Voy a hospedarme en la mansión Black, ¿cree que el joven Potter pueda hacer el viaje sin riesgo esta misma tarde?  
  
 —Si va en un carruaje no hay problema, es un trayecto relativamente corto.  
  
 —¿Le resultaría muy complicado acercarse hasta la mansión para hacer las curas?  
  
 —Para nada —dijo el hombretón, sonriendo—. Ayudé a traer a ese mocoso al mundo, digamos que es mi debilidad —se dirigió de nuevo hacia Harry—. Te voy a dejar algo para el dolor, vas a tomar una cucharadita cada doce horas si los dolores son muy fuertes; no te preocupes, está hecho en base de productos naturales y no tiene efectos secundarios, sólo quizás te produzca cierta somnolencia  —empezó a guardar todo su instrumental—. Te veré mañana en la tarde, y ya sabes, pórtate bien —con esta última advertencia, se despidió de los presentes y salió de la habitación.  
  
 —Señor Weasley, dónde está… cómo era que se llamaba… —murmuró Severus para si mismo —… ah, sí, la señora Molly.  
  
 —En la cocina. Hizo el té pero no quisimos interrumpirlos, y luego como llegó el doctor.  
  
 —No importa —replicó el hombre, cortés—. Por favor, dígale que traiga un servicio para Harry —se giró hacia el muchacho—. ¿Comiste algo?  
  
 —Nada desde el desayuno —negó el chico, sintiendo ante la pregunta una gran vacío en el estómago; definitivamente tenía hambre.  
  
 —Que incluya algunas galletas o dulces. También necesito que prepare el equipaje de Harry. Y si usted pudiera acompañarme a conseguir un carruaje, y quizás a tomar una cerveza, le estaría muy agradecido.  
  
 —Con todo gusto, Milord, será un honor.  
  
Y con eso, ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación, dejando a un Harry absolutamente aturdido ante la forma en que había cambiado su vida en apenas unas cuantas horas.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
  
Luego de que Severus y Arthur salieran, Ron entró casi a hurtadillas en la habitación de Harry, ansioso por saber de la salud de su amigo. Había visto gente entrar y salir de esa habitación durante un buen rato, pero prácticamente todo el mundo le había ignorado. Así que esperó pacientemente hasta que vio salir a su padre acompañado del Duque y se coló a toda velocidad.  
  
 —Compañero, ¿cómo estás? —saludó, dirigiéndose presuroso hacia la cama del enfermo.  
  
 —Ron, que bueno que viniste —exclamó Harry, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
 —Llevo ni sé el tiempo velando frente a tu puerta, esperando que te quedaras solo —se sentó en la silla que antes ocupara Severus—. Vaya una aventura, amigo. Ni veas el placer que sentí cuando el Duque mandó expulsar a tu tío. Será tu familia, amigo, pero Vernon Potter es un maldito bastardo.  
  
 —Y que lo digas. ¿Sabías que quería casarme con un viejo decrépito y depravado?  
  
 —Te creo, tu tío haría cualquier cosa por dinero —comentó el joven pelirrojo—. ¿Y es cierto que ahora el Duque es tu tutor?  
  
Harry asintió en silencio, y luego de un momento de reflexión, miró los azules ojos de su amigo.  
  
 —¿Recuerdas el hombre del que te hablé? ¿Precisamente el que me salvó en el bosque del Vizconde y me trajo hasta la vicaría?  
  
 —El Duque atractivo que te gustaba y… —se interrumpió y miró a Harry con los ojos como platos—. Espera un momento, no me irás a decir que el hombre que te gustó y el Duque son…  
  
 —La misma persona —concluyó Harry por él.  
  
 —Diablos, que mundo loco —exclamó el pelirrojo—. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
  
 —Para serte sincero, no lo sé —musitó Harry—. Todavía sigo demasiado aturdido con los cambios que ha dado mi vida. Además, no sé lo que él…  
  
 —¿Sé puede saber qué haces aquí, jovencito? —ante el fuerte tono de regaño, ambos chicos miraron hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la Nana Molly, que venía cargada con una bandeja con el servicio de té y un platillo con golosinas.  
  
 —No lo regañes, Nana —pidió Harry —, estaba preocupado por mí y me alegra su compañía.   
  
 —Además, trajo dos tazas y el señor Duque se fue —agregó Ron—. Yo podría quedarme a tomar el té con Harry, así no estará solo.  
  
 —Ni hablar, esta taza es para el señor notario, que ya viene a hablar con Harry —comentó, Colocando la bandeja en la mesilla al lado de la cama—. Así que te vienes conmigo, en la cocina tengo más té y galletas.  
  
 —Ni modo, compañero —dijo Ron con resignación—. Mañana me escaparé a verte de nuevo.  
  
 —No voy a estar aquí, Ron. El Duque quiere llevarme a la Mansión Black mientras me recupero. Pero espero que me visites allí.  
  
 —¿Crees que me dejen entrar?  
  
 —Hablaré con el Duque, tú eres mi mejor amigo y que él sea ahora mi tutor no va a cambiar ese hecho.  
  
El joven pelirrojo le contestó con una esplendorosa sonrisa y se acercó para abrazarlo.  
  
 —Gracias, compañero. Te prometo que en un par de días voy a visitarte.  
  
 —Vamos de una vez, Ronald —dijo Molly desde la puerta, impaciente.  
  
 —Ya voy, ya voy —dijo en voz alta y luego, bajando el tono, musitó a Harry —: Detesto cuando me llaman Ronald.  
  
Mientras Harry reía divertido, Ron salió pitando y segundos después entraba Frank Longbotton.  
  
 —Hola, Harry, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó, ocupando la silla al lado de la cama.  
  
_“Vaya, parece que no van a dejar que la silla se enfríe”,_ pensó Harry, divertido.  
  
 —Mucho mejor, señor, gracias —Harry sonrió—. ¿Me acompaña a tomar el té?  
  
 —Encantado —dijo el hombre, mientras servía dos tazas y entregaba una a Harry—. Sé que debes estar cansado y adolorido y lamento molestarte, pero debo entregarte unas cosas que dejó tu padre para ti.  
  
 —¿Cómo así? —indagó Harry, repentinamente interesado.  
  
 —Sí. Son dos objetos que pertenecían a tu abuela. Ella los heredó directamente de sus padres, así que no formaban parte de la sucesión del Condado Potter. Cuando tu padre se fue de casa, se los dio como una especie de herencia. James jamás los tocó, aunque hubo momentos en que tuvo verdaderos problemas económicos y su venta lo hubiera sacado del apuro. Siempre decía que eran intocables, que era lo único que te podía dejar como herencia —sacó una bolsita de terciopelo y se la entregó a Harry.  
  
El joven dejó la taza en la mesilla y tomó la bolsa con mano temblorosa, los ojos anegados de amor y tristeza ante el recuerdo del padre que tanto lo había amado. Abrió la bolsita y extrajo dos hermosas y antiguas joyas, un par de gemelos de platino, incrustados de pequeños rubíes, y un reloj de bolsillo, elaborado en oro de ley, con esfera negra y las manecillas de diamantes.   
  
 —Dios, esto debe valer una fortuna —musitó Harry.  
  
 —Definitivamente —replicó el notario—. James me contó que el reloj es de finales del siglo pasado; es exclusivo, fue hecho expresamente para su bisabuelo —al ver que Harry seguía mirando ensimismado los objetos, sin hablar, Frank Longbotton continuó —: Tu padre también me dio una carta, para que te la entregara una vez que el Duque de Snape aceptara ser tu tutor.  
  
 —¿Una carta de papá? —preguntó Harry, ansioso—. Por favor, quiero verla.   
  
El hombre le entregó un sobre donde, con la pulcra letra de su padre, estaba escrito _Para mi hijo Harry_  
  
Mientras Harry la abría con dedos temblorosos, Frank se levantó, apretó el hombro del joven y abandonó la habitación, para darle la privacidad que necesitaba en ese momento.  
  
  
_Querido hijo  
  
Sé que al momento de leer esta carta estarás abrumado por las decisiones que he tomado sobre tu vida.   
  
Incluso tal vez estés un poquito molesto porque hice todo esto sin consultarte. Te ruego que me perdones, sabes que es la primera vez que hago algo así pero era indispensable para tu protección. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías caído en las manos de mi hermano y me horroriza el sólo pensamiento.  
  
Severus es un buen hombre, te lo aseguro. Sé que él va a realizar todo lo necesario para que tengas una vida hermosa y feliz, el futuro que te mereces, hijo mío, y que lamentablemente yo no pude darte.  
  
Sé respetuoso y obediente con él, y sigue siendo el joven íntegro y digno que siempre me ha hecho sentir tan orgulloso.  
  
Te amo, hijo mío, y desde donde esté, siempre estaré velando por ti.  
  
Tu padre que te adora  
  
James Potter _  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El carruaje avanzaba lentamente por el sinuoso camino del bosque rumbo a la Mansión Black. La tarde ya se había convertido en noche pero Severus iba tranquilo, pues el comisario había destacado una partida de hombres para que los protegieran hasta llegar a su destino.  
  
En el interior del carruaje, Severus estaba cómodamente instalado, y en el asiento de enfrente, Harry estaba acostado, con su pierna herida sobre unos mullidos almohadones de plumas. Al fin había sucumbido a todas las emociones del día y se había quedado dormido de cara a Severus, con la mejilla apoyada en su mano.  
  
_“Te ves tan hermoso”_ , reflexionaba Severus, mientras contemplaba el apacible rostro dormido. _“Sería tan fácil enamorarme de ti” ._  
  
Se inclinó sobre el dulce rostro y apartó un mechón rebelde de su frente. Luego, en un movimiento impulsivo, bajo la cara y depositó un suave beso en los labios rosados. Como respuesta, Harry sonrió en medio del sueño. Severus se incorporó nuevamente.  
  
_“Pero no debo enamorarme. Tú eres joven y alegre, mereces vivir rodeado de la algarabía de Londres, sus fiestas, su bullicio; yo soy serio y ermitaño, prefiero mi campo y mi caballos, no sería vida para ti. Pero…  
  
… sería tan hermoso enamorarme de ti”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas (1): Se refiere a una pistola inglesa de percusión de cuatro cañones.


	4. Los temores de Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería comentar que en esta historia Harry tiene 17 años, Severus y Sirius 37 y Remus 22 (¿se lo imaginan de esa edad? Wow. ^_^.)

Un cambio notorio en la velocidad del carruaje sacó a Severus de sus reflexiones. Asomándose por la ventanilla del vehículo, notó que atravesaban una muralla arbolada y rodaban por el camino que conducía hacia la Mansión Black. Inclinándose sobre Harry, lo sacudió suavemente, mientras susurraba.  
  
 —Harry… Harry, despierta.  
  
El joven murmuró algo entre sueños pero no despertó.  
  
>>Harry, despierta, ya estamos llegando —llamó Severus de nuevo, esta vez en un tono más alto.  
  
El hombre sintió una oleada de ternura cuando vio que su pupilo se desperezaba, llevaba su puño a la cara y se restregaba los ojos como para espantar el sueño, antes de fijar sus confundidas pupilas en él.  
  
 —¿Llegamos? —repitió, aturdido.  
  
 —Sí, y a menos que quieras lucir ante el Duque de Black y su prometido como un niño dormido, es mejor que espabiles —se burló Severus, al tiempo que le entregaba sus anteojos.  
  
Harry reaccionó de inmediato y con tanta precipitación que se golpeó la pierna herida y lanzó un quejido de dolor.  
  
>>Ey, cuidado con esa herida —advirtió el Duque, ayudándolo a enderezarse. Harry se sacudió la ropa y trató de peinarse con las manos, en un vano intento por verse más presentable.  
  
>>Creo que pierdes tu tiempo —se rió Severus al ver su gesto—. Heredaste el cabello de tu padre, absolutamente indomable.  
  
El joven frunció la nariz, molesto, pero la protesta que pensaba expresar se vio interrumpida cuando el carruaje se detuvo repentinamente.  
  
 >>Ya llegamos —declaró el mayor, antes de abrir la portezuela del vehículo y salir. Una vez fuera, se giró hacia Harry y le tendió la mano—. Vamos, nos están esperando.  
  
No sin algo de esfuerzo, el joven se incorporó, tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y bajó los escalones del carruaje. Antes de descender del todo, se vio alzado una vez más.  
  
 —Señor, por favor —suplicó, abochornado, aunque deleitado ante el cuidadoso trato que le ofrecía su tutor—. Puedo caminar.  
  
 —Por supuesto que no —Severus desoyó las protestas—. El doctor te lo prohibió terminantemente.  
  
Severus caminó por una larga vereda empedrada, a cuyos lados se extendían los jardines, iluminados por la luna llena, y que terminaba en una serie de escalinatas de mármol que conducían a la entrada principal de la edificación. Al llegar, Harry notó que en la puerta se encontraban parados sus anfitriones, acompañados por una bonita muchacha que tendría aproximadamente su edad.  
  
 —Así que era cierto —se escuchó una bronca voz en cuanto alcanzaron la entrada—. Cuando el hombre que enviaste por delante me dijo que venías en camino y con compañía, no lo podía creer —en la cara del Duque de Black se evidenciaba la sorpresa—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y acompañado de…cómo era que te llamabas, muchacho?  
  
 —Sirius, esa no es forma de recibir a Severus y su invitado —lo regañó Remus, sonriéndole a Harry para tranquilizarlo.  
  
 —No te preocupes, Remus —dijo Severus con una sonrisa burlona—. Este salvaje y yo nos conocemos hace años, ya me sé sus modos.  
  
 —Tú sí pero HARRY no, y parece que Sirius piensa que sigue en el ejército y se le olvidaron sus buenos modales  —replicó Remus, enfatizando el nombre de Harry mientras miraba a su prometido con el ceño fruncido.  
  
 —Vale, ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas —aceptó el dueño de casa, mientras Severus reía internamente. El gran Duque de Black siempre cedía como cera moldeable cuando de su novio se trataba; bastaba con que Remus elevara apenas un poco el tono de voz y ya estaba hecho—. Señor Duque, Harry, sean bienvenidos a la Mansión Black.  
  
Esta vez Severus casi rió en voz alta al escuchar el tono irónico de Sirius al llamarlo por su título. El hombre cedía, pero no sin protestar.  
  
 —Se le agradece, señor Duque —replicó Severus en el mismo tono, mientras Harry musitaba un suave gracias. Luego, se giró hacia la chica que acompañaba a los hombres—. Milady, es un placer saludarla.  
  
 —El placer es mío, Milord —contestó ella con una sonrisa.  
  
 —Harry —dijo Remus, mirando al chico —, te presento a mi prima, Hermione Lupin.  
  
La chica le sonrió sinceramente y Harry sintió una simpatía inmediata hacia ella, por lo que le sonrió a su vez.  
  
 —Bueno, ya nos conocemos todos, ahora cuéntame qué pasó —insistió Sirius.  
  
 —Les contaré todo pero primero me gustaría dejar instalado a Harry —pidió Severus—. Ha sido un día muy duro para él y está herido —al ver la expresión expectante de sus anfitriones, supo que tendría que explicarles un poco más para que entendieran la situación—. El padre de Harry fue enterrado esta mañana; dejó una carta notariada cediéndome su tutela —dudó un segundo y agregó —: Harry es fértil.  
  
 —Oh, por Dios —musito Remus, mirando a Harry con simpatía—. No sabes cuánto lamento lo de tu padre.  
  
 —Y yo —agregó Sirius, luciendo contrariado—. Debo disculparme contigo. Después que te encontramos el otro día, Remus insistió en que deberíamos ir a la vicaría a ver como seguía tu padre, pero no pensé que fuera tan grave.  
  
 —No se preocupe, Milord, lo comprendo —Harry les sonrió a ambos para tranquilizarlos.  
  
 —Podemos instalarte en la habitación violeta —decidió Remus, tomando atribuciones como lo que ya prácticamente era, el Amo de la Mansión—. No es tan espaciosa como la de Severus pero tiene una hermosa vista de la terraza y los jardines. Te va a gustar.  
  
 —Gracias, Milord.  
  
 —Y no me llames Milord. Eres el pupilo de Severus, ya eres parte de la familia —Remus miró a Severus—. Puedes subirlo y dejarlo instalado; más tarde buscaré a mi valet y entre los dos podemos ayudarlo a cambiarse y ponerse cómodo.  
  
 —No, Milord… —al ver la mirada del otro, Harry corrigió —… Remus, no tienes que molestarte, con un valet es suficiente.  
  
 —Estás herido y Godric es anciano, le va a ser imposible atenderte solo. Además, lo haré con mucho gusto.  
  
 —Pero puede ayudarlo otro empleado —argumentó el chico.  
  
 —Godric es el único anciano en la casa.  
  
 —¿Y qué con eso?  
  
Remus lo miró asombrado.  
  
 —¿No conoces todas las implicaciones de ser fértil?  
  
 —Pues padre me explicó algunas cosas —musitó Harry, vacilante.  
  
 —Creo que vas a tener que hablar con el chico largo y tendido —sugirió Sirius, mirando a su novio.  
  
 —Lo mismo pensé yo —convino Severus.  
  
 —Milores —intervino Hermione, con una sonrisa —, les recuerdo que seguimos parados en la entrada de la casa.  
  
 —Sí, entremos —dijo Sirius—. Severus, lleva a Harry a su cuarto y nosotros te esperamos en el estudio —miró a su amigo, sus ojos azules brillando con curiosidad mal contenida—. Y te esperamos pronto.  
  
 —Yo me quedaré a hacer compañía a Harry mientras ustedes conversan —propuso Hermione.  
  
 —Me parece magnífica idea —aceptó Remus—. Luego que hablemos subiré con Godric.  
  
Todos entraron en la casa, y mientras Remus y Sirius se dirigían al estudio, Severus, precedido por Hermione, subía rumbo a las habitaciones correspondientes a la familia y los amigos de confianza.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó Hermione, mientras acomodaba las almohadas detrás de Harry.  
  
 —Sí, gracias, es usted muy amable, Milady.  
  
 —Oh, vamos, deja la formalidad —dijo la chica, riendo—. Llámame Hermione, al fin y al cabo yo te llamé Harry y no Milord.  
  
 —Yo no tengo título —argumentó el chico.  
  
 —Ni yo, recuerda que soy mujer y las mujeres no heredamos títulos.  
  
 —Ni los hijos segundos —agregó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
 —¿De eso concluyo que tu padre era hijo segundo? —preguntó la chica, curiosa—. Lo digo porque si eres fértil por obligación debes descender de familia noble, pero Remus habló de ir a la vicaría a ver a tu padre.  
  
 —Muy perceptiva, jovencita —rió Harry—. Mi padre era vicario de la villa cercana —contestó el joven, sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar a su progenitor—. Su nombre era James Potter, hijo menor del Conde de Potter.  
  
 —¿El Conde de Potter? —repitió la chica, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
 —Por tu cara veo que la fama de mi tío me precede.  
  
 —Perdona, yo…  
  
 —No tienes que disculparte —la interrumpió Harry, sonriendo—. De hecho, la herida de la pierna fue por su causa.  
  
 —¿Qué? —ella lo miró espantada—. ¿Por qué?  
  
 —Digamos que sus ideas respecto a mi futuro no coincidían con las mías. Pretendía casarme con el Vizconde Filch.  
  
 —¿Con ese apestoso? Puaggg.  
  
 —Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo, por eso me escapé. Me persiguieron con perros y ya ves el resultado. Por suerte, el Duque llegó a tiempo para ayudarme.  
  
Unos suaves toques en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación.  
  
 —Adelante —musitó Hermione, y entró una guapa muchacha con una bandeja.  
  
 —Buenas noches —dijo la joven, respetuosa—. Lord Remus me envió con algo de cena, pensó que a Milady le gustaría cenar con el joven lord.  
  
 —Perfecto, mi primo siempre tiene buenas ideas —comentó Hermione, mientras la chica acercaba una mesita y colocaba encima la bandeja con comida y bebida—. Hummm, sándwich de pavo, que delicia, ¿te gustan?  
  
 —Mucho —Harry aceptó con una sonrisa el emparedado que le entregó Hermione y lo atacó con apetito. Luego tomó un sorbo del vino que habían llevado para acompañar la comida—. Vaya, vino de la región —comentó con deleite —, y si no me equivoco, de las bodegas Weasley.  
  
Hermione levantó la botella, leyó la etiqueta y luego miró a su nuevo amigo, asombrada.  
  
 —Vale, entiendo que hayas identificado el vino de la región, pero ¿cómo supiste de qué bodega era? Mira que si a tu edad empiezas así no te auguro buen fin —lo miró enarcando una ceja  
  
Harry lanzó una carcajada  
  
 —No es la gran cosa —desestimó, divertido—. Lo que ocurre es que el señor Weasley es el padre de mi mejor amigo. Digamos que el vino Weasley es, casi, casi, la única bebida que conozco.  
  
 —Uff, me tranquilizas —Hermione, burlona, puso una mano sobre su corazón y fingió respirar nuevamente. Luego, alzó su copa de vino—. Entonces, brindemos con el vino de papá Weasley por el comienzo de una buena amistad. ¡Salud!  
  
 —¡Salud!  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Mierda, menuda coincidencia —soltó Sirius, cuando Severus terminó de contarles todo lo sucedido ese asombroso día—, que el chico que te gustó tanto terminara siendo el hijo de tu amigo de la infancia.  
  
 —Y que lo digas —el Duque de Snape clavó su oscura mirada en el ambarino líquido que, danzando en su copa de coñac, se calentaba en su mano—. Todavía me cuesta creerlo. Y eso que, ahora que lo pienso, tiene varias semejanzas con su padre. James tenía su nariz, su mismo pelo rebelde, y también usaba anteojos.  
  
 —¿Será por eso que te atrajo el chico? ¿Por qué inconscientemente te recordaba al padre?  
  
 —¿Qué tonterías dices, Sirius? —lo regañó Remus.  
  
 —No son tonterías. Es posible que Severus estuviera enamorado de James y…  
  
 —Yo quería a James como al hermano que nunca tuve —lo cortó Severus, frunciendo el ceño—. Nunca hubo ningún vínculo romántico entre los dos, éramos casi unos niños la última vez que nos vimos.  
  
 —En todo caso, eres un maldito bastardo afortunado —declaró Sirius, acomodándose mejor en el sofá al lado de Remus y posando las piernas sobre la mesita cercana.  
  
 —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó su amigo, elevando una ceja en clara señal de interrogación.  
  
 —¿Qué va a ser? Ahora resulta que el chico que te gusta es fértil, así que tu mayor problema para tener una relación con él quedó eliminado.  
  
 —No es tan fácil —musitó Severus, tomando un sorbo de su bebida y disfrutando la quemante sensación del líquido al bajar por su garganta.  
  
 —¿Por qué no? Déjame decirte que es bastante evidente que tú le gustas  
  
 —Puede ser que le atraiga —razonó Severus —, al fin y al cabo yo le ayudé a librarse de su tío y se siente seguro conmigo. Además, no tiene patrones con qué comparar. Pero qué pasará cuando conozca Londres y la vida de la Corte; cuando conozca… otros hombres, probablemente más jóvenes y divertidos que yo. Le llevo veinte años, por Dios, y soy sedentario, prefiero mil veces el campo que la vida en Londres  
  
 —Esos no son problemas y lo sabes, Severus. Yo le llevo a Rem quince años y aquí nos tienes, tan felices. Y yo también huyo de la vida cortesana como de la plaga.  
  
 —Pero la diferencia estriba en que Remus se crió en el medio de la Corte. Conoce como es ese mundo y lo que puede encontrar en él y no le gusta. Te eligió consciente de todo lo que dejaba a un lado.  
  
 —Tienes miedo de enamorarte y que luego Harry elija a otro, ¿verdad? —intervino Remus por primera vez.  
  
Severus enrojeció ligeramente pero no contestó. Sirius se le quedó viendo, atónito.  
  
 —No, no, no, me niego a creer que el Duque de Snape, el gran conquistador, tenga miedo a ser rechazado. Eso no es posible.  
  
 —Sirius —dijo Remus con tono firme, mirando a su novio fijamente —, CIERRA EL PICO —luego se volvió nuevamente a su amigo—. Severus, entiendo que quieras proteger tus sentimientos —musitó, sonriéndole con aprecio —y pienso que tienes razón.  
  
 —¿Que qué? —exclamó Sirius, pero su pareja lo silenció con una mirada.  
  
 —Sirius, con su habilidad típica —señaló con ironía— te está intentando poner contra la pared. Pero está bien que quieras que Harry conozca Londres y la vida de la Corte antes de pensar en una posible relación con él. Sólo te pido que no te cierres en banda a las diferentes posibilidades, de lo poco que conozco de Harry, pienso que puede darte una gran sorpresa.  
  
Severus se limitó a sonreírle, agradecido.  
  
 —Me está empezando a preocupar que últimamente ustedes dos se están dedicando a confabularse contra mí —se quejó Sirius, con cara de perrito apaleado.  
  
 —¿Por qué será? —se burló Remus, y se inclinó para dar un tierno beso a su pareja.  
  
 —Eso mismo me pregunto yo —convino Severus.  
  
 —¿Lo ven? Ya lo están haciendo de nuevo —se quejó el Duque de Black, y los otros dos lanzaron una carcajada—. Vale, cuando terminen de reírse, ¿nos contarías qué piensas hacer entonces con el chico?  
  
 —Pues en cuanto se recupere me lo llevaré a casa. Allí tendré que conseguirle un profesor para que lo adiestre en las costumbres de la Corte y lo que será su posición como Consorte de un noble; espero que esté listo para cuando empiece la nueva temporada social.  
  
 —Apenas faltan cuatro meses para eso —argumentó Sirius—. ¿No es muy poco tiempo para prepararlo?  
  
 —Espero que no.  
  
 —Yo estoy seguro que no —comentó Remus—. Harry es un chico inteligente, aprenderá pronto —se levantó de su acogedor refugio al lado de Sirius—. Y hablando de Harry, los dejo, debo buscar a Godric para que me ayude con él, debe estar cansado y dolorido y con ganas de irse a dormir.  
  
 —Muchas gracias, Remus —musitó Severus.  
  
 —No tienes por qué darlas —contestó su amigo con una sonrisa—. Además, no lo hago sólo por ti; Harry me cae realmente bien.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Adelante —dijo Harry, al sentir unos discretos toques. La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el rostro sonriente de Remus, acompañado de un estirado anciano.  
  
 —¿Estás solo? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
 —Sí, Hermione se fue cuando vinieron a preparar el agua de la bañera, dijo que tú probablemente estabas al llegar y ella se encontraba algo cansada. Me dejo dicho que te diera las buenas noches.  
  
 —¿Qué te pareció mi prima? —Remus se acercó a la cama de Harry, mientras el anciano valet entraba en el baño a verificar que todo estuviera en orden.  
  
 —Encantadora —contestó Harry, sonriendo—. Es muy amable y simpática.  
  
 —Sí, es la dama de compañía ideal.  
  
 —¿Dama de compañía?  
  
 —Sí —contestó Remus, pensando que mientras Godric terminaba de preparar el baño, podría conversar con Harry sobre su condición de noble fértil—. Como debes saber, nuestra Reina es una mujer de extrema moralidad.  
  
 —Sí, la Reina Victoria sí que sabe ser extremista —replicó Harry, y ambos hombres rieron divertidos.  
  
 —Bueno, en vista de dicha moralidad, digamos que los hombres fértiles debemos contar constantemente con la presencia de una dama de compañía que garantice nuestra respetabilidad.  
  
 —Es una broma, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
  
—No —contestó Remus, a punto de lanzar una carcajada ante la expresión de Harry.  
  
 —¿Y todo ese asunto del valet?  
  
 —La Corte exige que el valet de un hombre fértil soltero tenga al menos setenta años. Sólo a alguien mayor de esa edad o a otro hombre fértil le está permitido ayudarte en estos menesteres.  
  
Harry no sabía si reírse o indignarse. Al fin, se decidió por seguir averiguando.  
  
 —¿Qué otras limitaciones tenemos?  
  
 —Bien, en Londres no podemos salir sin la dama de compañía, especialmente si vamos con nuestra pareja.  
  
 —¿Quiere decir que tú y el Duque tienen que ir con Hermione a todas partes? —preguntó Harry, horrorizado.  
  
 —En realidad, Hermione es mi dama de compañía en el campo, y digamos que yo funjo como su caballero de compañía, aquí las cosas son más relajadas. En Londres la situación es diferente; Hermione tiene su propia dama de compañía y yo la mía, y ninguna de las dos es joven —terminó con cara de frustración.  
  
 —Pero no tiene lógica —argumentó Harry—. En el campo tienen mucha más oportunidad de… —enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo—… bueno, ya sabes.  
  
Remus se echó a reír.  
  
 —Sí, en el campo tenemos más oportunidad de ‘ya sabes’. Pero qué quieres que te diga, son las reglas de la Corte.  
  
 —Demonios, cada vez me gusta menos esto de ser fértil.  
  
 —Pero tiene sus compensaciones —comentó Remus, entendiendo perfectamente la frustración de Harry, él mismo había pasado por esa etapa—. La principal de ellas, la posibilidad de traer una pequeña vida al mundo. ¿No te gusta la idea?  
  
Harry se quedó un buen rato pensativo.  
  
 —Sí, creo que sí —dijo al fin. Le gustaba el pensamiento de una vida pequeñita creciendo dentro de sí, un bebé con los negros ojos de…Enrojeció fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento.  
  
 —Bien, aquí llega Godric —dijo Remus, sin hacer ninguna alusión ante el rubor de Harry —, ¿crees poder llegar al baño apoyándote sólo en mí o prefieres que él nos ayude?  
  
 —Contigo será suficiente —dijo Harry, temiendo que si se apoyaba demasiado en ese anciano endeble le partiría todos los huesos, y tratando de apartar de sus pensamientos la imagen de un pequeño niño con los ojos negros del Duque de Snape.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Al mediodía siguiente, estaban Harry y Hermione conversando sobre un libro publicado recientemente y que ambos habían leído, cuando Severus entró en la habitación.  
  
 —Buenos días —saludó a ambos jóvenes, que se quedaron un poco cortados.  
  
 —Buenos días, señor —contestó Harry.  
  
 —Buenos días, Milord —respondió Hermione.  
  
 —Me enviaron de emisario a buscarlos, los esperan para almorzar —informó Severus, mientras se dirigía a Harry y lo alzaba en brazos; esta vez, el chico ni se tomó la molestia de empezar a protestar, sabía que no iba a servirle de nada. Sin una palabra más, el Duque cedió el paso a Hermione y salió detrás de ella, rumbo al pequeño y acogedor recinto que usaban en las comidas familiares.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry y Hermione apenas podían contener la risa al ver la mirada estupefacta con que los otros tres ocupantes de la mesa miraban a Harry mientras éste se comportaba con perfecta corrección, siguiendo al dedillo la estricta etiqueta de la Corte Victoriana.  
  
Al finalizar los postres, el joven miró a los tres hombres con una sonrisa, y les dijo con un tono que no pudo impedir sonara indudablemente satisfecho.  
  
 —¿Realmente pensaban que no me iba a conducir correctamente en la mesa?  
  
La confusión y la vergüenza de saberse atrapados se plasmó en los tres rostros. Al final, fue Remus el que se animó a hablar.  
  
 —Supongo que puede decirse que estamos algo sorprendidos.  
  
 —No entiendo por qué —replicó Harry, sin perder la sonrisa—. A pesar de vivir como un sencillo vicario, mi padre era hijo de un Conde, él me transmitió todo lo que le había enseñado su madre. No sólo sé comer siguiendo la más estricta etiqueta, también sé todo lo referente al comportamiento hacia la nobleza, como conducirme correctamente en una conversación dependiendo de la jerarquía de quienes intervienen en ella, conozco los bailes, los juegos y la moda que impera en la Corte, y todo lo que implica el manejo interno de una Mansión. Mi padre también me inculcó el amor a los libros, así que tengo conocimientos básicos sobre Ciencias, Filosofía, Política, Economía, Literatura, Artes; no son conocimientos profundos pero si los suficientes como para seguir una conversación social sin avergonzarme ni avergonzar a nadie. En cuanto a la música, estudié teoría y solfeo, toco violín y flauta, y conozco bastante de música de orquesta, música de cámara y ópera.  
  
Los otros seguían sus palabras sin reaccionar.  
  
>>De lo único que no me habló mi padre demasiado extensamente fue de mi condición de hombre fértil, supongo que porque él tampoco conocía demasiado del tema.  
  
Luego de un largo rato en que todos lo miraron atónitos, mientras Hermione lucía una orgullosa sonrisa pensando en su amigo, Sirius atinó a hablar.  
  
 —Demonios, Severus, creo que te acabas de ahorrar el profesor para Harry. Este chico sabe más que yo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry miraba pensativo a través de la ventana, observando la gente que en la terraza charlaba y reía. Sirius y Remus habían recibido en la Mansión la visita improvisada de unos amigos de Londres, y se habían visto obligados a realizar una pequeña fiesta a la que él, de nuevo por la dichosa fertilidad, no había podido asistir.  
  
‘No está permitido que aparezcas en ninguna reunión pública hasta que hagas tu debut en sociedad’, le había explicado Remus, apenado por no poderlo invitar.  
  
No que a Harry le importara demasiado asistir a la reunión; de hecho, no estaba de ánimo para fiestas. Llevaba quince días viviendo en la Mansión, y durante ese tiempo todos se habían portado muy bien con él, Hermione, Remus, incluso el Duque de Black con su carácter un tanto peculiar. Sin embargo, había ido notando con desconsuelo como su tutor se alejaba cada día más de él, al punto que los últimos días apenas se limitaba a darle los buenos días o las buenas noches las escasas veces que se cruzaba en su camino.  
  
Ahora, miraba con nostalgia como Severus sonreía a una dama por aquí, le servía una bebida a otra por allá, en resumidas cuentas, se comportaba como se había comportado con él los primeros días.  
  
Entonces, su corazón se estremeció de congoja. Daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de entender el cambio del Duque y todo le conducía a una única explicación posible: estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado ser su tutor.  
  
Estaba convencido de que el Duque se había sentido presionado por la promesa hecha a su padre, pero con el paso de los días, se había dado cuenta que él sólo era una enorme molestia. Harry no podía seguir imponiéndole su presencia. Lo había decidido, se iría al día siguiente.  
  
 —¿Harry? —escuchó una dulce voz a sus espaldas. Limpió precipitadamente una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla y se giró hacia su amiga, forzando una sonrisa.  
  
 —Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, extrañado—. ¿No deberías estar allá abajo disfrutando de la fiesta?  
  
 —No es lo mismo sin ti —contestó ella, sentándose sobre la cama—. Esa estúpida norma, no sabes cuántas fiestas me perdí por eso hasta que hice mi presentación el año pasado.  
  
 —Lo imagino —le dijo Harry con simpatía—. Pero no me pareció que estuvieras tan aburrida, había un caballero que te seguía a todas partes.  
  
 —Ni me hables, es un patán fastidiosísimo, no sabes lo que me costó librarme de él.  
  
 —Es decir, que estás aquí escondiéndote del patán —concluyó Harry alzando un ceja, irónico.  
  
 —También —aceptó la chica —, pero en serio, te extrañaba —se levantó y se dirigió a un rincón, donde se encontraba el violín de Harry apoyado en una silla—. Anda, Harry, toca un poco.  
  
 —¿Ahora? —preguntó el joven, tomando el instrumento—. ¿No prefieres regresar a la fiesta?  
  
 —En este momento, no hay nada en absoluto que desee más que escucharte tocar.  
  
Sonriendo a su amiga, Harry apoyó el violín en su cuello, tomó el arco, y empezó a tocar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —¿Qué es eso que suena? —preguntó una matrona que conversaba animadamente con su esposo, Sirius y Remus—. ¿Es un violín?  
  
 —Eso parece —dijo el marido, un Marques amigo de Sirius.  
  
 —Suena hermoso —dijo nuevamente la mujer, al tiempo que Severus se acercaba—. Señor Duque, ¿tiene idea de quién está tocando?  
  
Por supuesto que Severus sabía quién tocaba. Todas esas noches Harry se había sentado junto a la ventana a tocar melodías nostálgicas, esas que hablan de anhelos y sueños, y él, allá abajo en la terraza, había escuchado embelesado sin que el ejecutante detectara su presencia.  
  
Pero quien respondió no fue Severus sino Sirius.  
  
 —Es el pupilo de Severus, Harry Potter.  
  
 —¿Milord tiene un pupilo? —preguntó la dama, interesada.  
  
 —¿Es familia del Conde Potter? —indagó su marido.  
  
 —Sí, el hermano del actual Conde murió y designó a Severus tutor de su hijo —explicó Remus.  
  
 —Es un joven fértil —aclaró Sirius.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño sin entender por qué Sirius y Remus estaban dando tantas explicaciones.  
  
 —Un nuevo joven fértil en la Corte, que bien —replicó la Marquesa, entusiasmada.  
  
 —Pues mientras no sea como todos los adefesios fértiles que pululan en la Corte —comentó un atildado hombre que se unió en ese momento a la conversación —, salvando lo presente, por supuesto —aclaró, mirando a Remus.  
  
El ceño de Severus se frunció aún más.  
  
 —Por el contrario, es un chico muy hermoso —comentó Sirius, mirando de reojo a Severus.  
  
 —Y muy dulce —agregó Remus, que había entendido las intenciones de su pareja.  
  
 —En ese caso se lo van a pelear en Londres —volvió a decir el hombre atildado—. Habrá que esperar a ver quién se lo gana.  
  
 —Mi pupilo no es ningún premio que se va a disputar en una feria, caballero —habló Severus con tono contarte, mientras el violín desgajaba sus últimas notas—. Él va a poder elegir libremente a su pareja, sin importar cuan rico o importante sea; va a poder elegir con su corazón. De eso me voy a encargar yo.  
  
Y sin otro comentario, dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, dejando a los invitados con una mirada perpleja y a Sirius y a Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —¿Qué demonios estaban pensando al hacer todos esos comentarios sobre Harry? —bramó Severus la tarde siguiente, mientras sus amigos lo miraban sin inmutarse. Severus había pasado una mañana fatal, despotricando contra la Corte y todas las generaciones de lores y ladies de Gran Bretaña, hasta que al fin, un poco más tranquilo, había decidido reclamarle a sus amigos y sacarse eso del pecho.  
  
 —Queríamos hacerte reaccionar —replicó Sirius con tranquilidad.  
  
 —¿Reaccionar?  
  
 —Severus, te juro que me costó, pero al fin tengo que admitir que eres un completo imbécil.  
  
El aludido lo miró perplejo y luego fijo la vista en Remus.  
  
 —Lo siento, esta vez tengo que coincidir con Sirius —dijo el hombre de ojos color miel.  
  
 —¿De qué demonios hablan?  
  
 —Hablamos de tu comportamiento hacia Harry —dijo Sirius—. Cuando explicaste todo aquello de permitirle elegir y Rem estuvo de acuerdo, tuve que admitir que quizás tuvieran razón. Pero una cosa es darle libertad de elección y otra muy diferente preparar las condiciones para que se lance en brazos del primero que pase. Demonios, Severus, te has portado como un patán con el chico.  
  
El hombre se dejó caer en un sillón, con la vista perdida en un punto inexistente de la pared.  
  
 —Severus —Remus se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su amigo y fijó su comprensiva mirada en los insondables ojos negros —, ¿te has enamorado de Harry, verdad? ¿Por eso decidiste alejarte lo más posible de él?  
  
El hombre lo miró aturdido y sólo atino a mover la cabeza, asintiendo.  
  
 —Sev, amigo, no se puede luchar de esa forma contra los sentimientos —comentó Sirius.  
  
 —Pero no sé qué hacer. No puedo demostrarle lo que siento —dijo el hombre con tristeza y miró a Remus—. Tú mismo dijiste que era buena idea darle espacio, y yo…  
  
 —Escucha, Severus —dijo Remus con voz suave, frotando el hombro de su amigo —, si sigues por ese camino lo vas a perder definitivamente. Está bien que le permitas elegir, pero muéstrale de lo que se va a perder si no te elige a ti. Tienes que recomponer tu relación con Harry, volver a ser su amigo antes que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
Lo que iba a responder el Duque de Snape nunca se supo porque se vio interrumpido por unos suaves toques en la puerta del estudio. Remus fue a abrir y encontró a Harry en el umbral, con un bolso de viaje y su violín. El chico caminó en silencio hasta el sillón donde se encontraba Severus y se paró frente a él.  
  
 —Milord, vengo a despedirme y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo pero no puedo continuar a su lado.


	5. Camino a casa

 —Milord, vengo a despedirme y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo pero no puedo continuar a su lado.  
  
Al escuchar las palabras de su pupilo y la seriedad que mostraban sus facciones, Severus se quedó de piedra, sin atinar a decir nada. Sólo fue capaz de fijar su negra mirada en las verdes esmeraldas de Harry. Ninguno habló ni se movió, como si temieran que incluso la más mínima palabra rompiera ese dulce contacto, quizás el último entre los dos.   
  
 —Sirius —musitó de pronto Remus, jalando a su prometido por un brazo —, vamos. Dejémoslos solos.  
  
 —¿Dejarlos solos? —exclamó el Duque de Black, sacando a Severus y Harry de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Estás loco? Si ahora es que esto se pone bueno.  
  
 —Sirius, NOS VAMOS —esta vez el empujón de Remus no fue precisamente suave.  
  
 —Demonios, siempre logras que me pierda toda la diversión —refunfuñó el otro, mientras salía del estudio seguido por Remus, quien cerró la puerta con suavidad.  
  
Luego que sus amigos salieran, Severus fue hacia un barcito colocado en una esquina, tomó un vaso y se sirvió una generosa porción de Whisky. Después regresó juntó a Harry y le señaló un cómodo sillón.  
  
 —Por favor, siéntate —pidió con tono sosegado.  
  
 —Milord, yo… —intentó protestar el joven.  
  
 —Por favor.  
  
Obediente, Harry dejó su bolso de viaje y su violín a un lado y se sentó en la esquina del sofá. Severus se sentó frente a él y se quedó mirando el vaso en sus manos, como buscando las palabras adecuadas.  
  
 —No debería empezar a beber tan temprano —comentó Harry.  
  
Severus levantó la vista hacia el joven.  
  
 —No, supongo que no —colocó la bebida sobre la mesita de centro y volvió a fijar su atención en Harry—. ¿Por qué quieres marcharte?  
  
El muchacho se removió incómodo en la silla. Hubiera querido gritarle que se iba porque ya no soportaba su indiferencia, porque su corazón dolía ante cada saludo dado con el gesto hosco y el ceño fruncido, porque prefería irse lejos y tratar de olvidar. En lugar de eso, compuso su rostro y explicó:  
  
 —Milord, no tengo ni nunca tendré como pagarle lo que hizo por mí, que me defendiera y aceptara ser mi tutor —empezó suavemente—. Pero entiendo que mi padre nunca debió pedirle un sacrificio así —hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó —: Usted se vio presionado a aceptar mi presencia y todos los problemas que ella conlleva en base a una promesa hecha cuando era casi un niño. No es justo. Por eso decidí relevarlo de su promesa.  
  
 —Ya veo —musitó Severus—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?  
  
Harry sintió que su corazón se hundía. Estaba decidido a marcharse, pero dolía que su tutor estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo ir con tanta facilidad.  
  
 —No se —dijo al fin—. Trataré de buscar trabajo. Conozco de números y redactar documentos, podría trabajar de secretario o como dependiente en alguna tienda.  
  
 —¿Y tu fertilidad? ¿Has pensado lo que hará tu tío en cuanto sepa que ya no estás bajo mi protección? —lo presionó el hombre—. Y conseguir trabajo no es fácil, aunque estés preparado, ¿de qué piensas vivir mientras tanto?  
  
 —Pienso irme muy lejos, donde nadie me conozca ni sepa de mi fertilidad y donde mi tío no pueda encontrarme —contestó Harry, decidido. Era claro que el hombre pensaba dejarlo partir, pero antes de irse quería demostrarle que no era un pobre inútil—. Pienso ir al norte, a Escocia; o quizás cruzaré hasta Irlanda. En cuanto a mis recursos, mi padre me dejó algunas libras, y si el dinero se acaba, también me dejó un par de joyas de mi bisabuelo materno, puedo venderlas.  
  
 —Veo que lo tienes todo planeado.  
  
 —He tenido varios días para pensarlo —replicó Harry, sin poder evitar el resentimiento en su tono de voz.  
  
Severus se levantó y empezó a pasear por la estancia. Harry lo miró un momento y al fin se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.  
  
 —¿Qué haces? —preguntó el hombre al notar sus acciones.  
  
 —Se está haciendo tarde; quiero llegar a la villa antes de que anochezca y el camino es largo a pie.   
  
 —¿A la villa?  
  
 —Sí, pediré alojamiento por esta noche a los señores Weasley y partiré al amanecer.  
  
 —Por favor, siéntate de nuevo —al ver que el joven no estaba predispuesto a obedecerlo, repitió con voz más dura—. Siéntate, por favor.  
  
Cuando el chico, a regañadientes, se sentó, Severus regresó a su asiento, lo miró a los ojos y habló.  
  
 >>Escucha, entiendo que no he sido el mejor de los tutores estos últimos días —alzó una mano para impedir la protesta del joven—. No me interrumpas, por favor. Sé que he sido hosco y apenas te he tomado en cuenta, pero no por las razones que piensas. Cuando hice la promesa a tu padre hace veinticinco años era casi un niño, tienes razón, pero no por eso esa promesa es menos válida. Ese día empeñé mi palabra y eso para mí es ley.  
  
 —Pero yo lo relevo de su palabra —argumentó Harry.  
  
 —No puedes, ese fue un compromiso entre tu padre y yo —una vez más alzó la mano impidiéndole hablar—. Además, esto no lo estoy haciendo sólo por James sino también por ti. Desde que te conocí, aún sin saber quién eras, sentí af… apreció por ti. Y desde que estás en la Mansión te has ganado a todos en la casa, desde el más humilde sirviente hasta al loco del Duque de Black —esbozó una tenue sonrisa y el joven lo miró sin saber qué pensar—. Harry, te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento estos días, mi única excusa es que hasta ahora he vivido como un soldado, sin tener a nadie que dependa de mí, pero te aseguro que estoy muy contento de ser tu tutor —miró fijamente las verdes esmeraldas, algo aguadas por la emoción contenida—. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? ¿No como tutor y pupilo sino como amigos? —propuso, extendiendo su mano.   
  
Luego de dudarlo unos segundos, Harry asió esa mano con firmeza.  
  
 —Amigos —aceptó sonriente—. Gracias, Milord.  
  
 —Y por favor, no me llames Milord, al menos no en privado.  
  
 —¿Entonces cómo debo llamarlo? —inquirió el joven, con algo de timidez.  
  
 —Pues creo que mi nombre no es tan feo.  
  
 —No, yo no podría…  
  
 —No te digo que lo hagas en público —lo cortó Severus —, las normas de la corte son un tanto severas en cuanto al trato que debe dar un pupilo a su tutor. Pero a solas o entre amigos me gustaría que me llamaras Severus, ¿lo harías?  
  
 —Sí, Milo…digo, sí Severus —Harry se quedó un rato pensativo y al fin hizo un mohín de disgusto—. Sabes, creo que las normas de la Corte son una pesadez —se quejó de modo cómico —, especialmente para nosotros, los pobres hombres fértiles.  
  
Severus no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.  
  
 —Y eso que no conoces del cuento la mitad, deja que lleguemos a Londres y verás —ante el lastimero quejido de Harry, rió aún más fuerte—. Ahora vamos a llamar a esos dos, seguro que están con la oreja pegada tras la puerta tratando de escuchar.  
  
 —Especialmente el Duque de Black —dijo Harry, divertido.  
  
 —Sí, muy especialmente el curioso Duque de Black.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
  
Una fresca tarde, tres días más tarde, se encontraban todos reunidos en la terraza de la Mansión, degustando una sabrosa merienda, mientras Severus daba a sus amigos las novedades.  
  
 —¿Cómo que te vas en dos días? —exclamó Sirius, con su habitual tono exaltado—. No puedes hacernos eso, esto va a estar muy aburrido sin ustedes.  
  
 —Vaya, gracias por lo que me toca —comentó Remus haciendo un gracioso mohín.  
  
 —No quise decir que Hermione o tú fueran aburridos y lo sabes —se defendió el Duque de Black —, pero voy a extrañar a Severus y a Harry, y no me niegues que tú también.  
  
 —No lo niego —aceptó Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
 —No puedo retrasar más nuestra partida —explicó Severus—. Tengo demasiados pendientes en casa —frunció el ceño, preocupado—. Y hablando de pendientes, espero que no les importe que me lleve a Flitwick —pidió, refiriéndose al anciano valet que habían buscado para atender a Harry—. Será sólo por el viaje.  
  
 —Por supuesto, no hay problema —concedió Remus.  
  
 —Mi problema ahora es conseguir una dama de compañía para Harry —ante la mención, el joven frunció la nariz con disgusto—. He dado vueltas y vueltas a mis posibilidades, pero ninguna de las damas disponibles en mi familia me convence.  
  
 —Cómo lo van a hacer si son una bandada de viejas cacatúas —comentó Sirius, impertérrito—. Di más bien que bastante martirio vas a sufrir con tener que soportar a alguna de ellas cuando estén en Londres.  
  
 —Sirius —lo regañó su novio.  
  
 —¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? —puntualizó el hombre—. Y debo agregar que, con excepción de Hermione, bendita sea, en tu familia ocurre otro tanto.  
  
Los presentes no pudieron evitar reír disimuladamente.  
  
 —No te preocupes, Severus —comentó Remus, riendo internamente de sólo pensar en la cara que pondría su novio cuando dijera lo siguiente—. Como sé lo bien que se están llevando Harry y Hermione, y comprendo que para Harry sería muy difícil tener que lidiar con una de las ‘cacatúas’, como las llama Sirius, pensé que lo mejor era que Hermione viajara con ustedes, así Harry tendrá tiempo de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Hace unos días mandé aviso a mi familia para que me mandaran otra dama de compañía.  
  
 —¿Que QUÉ? —esta vez el grito de Sirius fue escalofriante—. Ah no, eso sí que no. Severus, yo te apreció mucho, y a Harry, eres un buen chico, pero me dejan a Hermione tranquila o no respondo. Bastante tengo con soportar la cacatúa oficial en Londres.  
  
Ante eso, las carcajadas fueron incontenibles.  
  
 —Deja de rezongar porque ya lo decidí —lo regañó Remus y puso un dulce beso en los labios enfurruñados—. Además, recibí contestación de casa y no van a enviar a mi tía sino a su hija, Tonks.  
  
 —Gracias, Dios —musitó Sirius con alivio, Tonks era un tanto torpe y excéntrica pero al menos no era fastidiosa.  
  
 —¿Tonks? —preguntó Harry, intrigado—. ¿No es un nombre un tanto extraño?  
  
 —Es mi prima por parte de madre y en realidad se llama Nymphadora Tonks, pero todos le dicen Tonks —explicó Remus.  
  
 —Supongo que no es necesario explicarte por qué prefiere que la llamen así —comentó Sirius y todos rieron divertidos.  
  
 —No sabía que Tonks hubiera regresado de Escocia —comentó Hermione.  
  
 —Parece que regresó la semana pasada —le explico Remus y luego miró a todos—. ¿Qué les parece mi idea?  
  
Los alegres comentarios que siguieron a su pregunta, le indicaron que su propuesta había sido muy bien recibida, con excepción de Sirius, que siguió ligeramente enfurruñado; para él, no había dama de compañía mejor que la prima Hermione.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
  
 —Adelante —concedió Harry, al sentir unos suaves toques en la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
 —¿Estás presentable? —preguntó una sonriente Hermione, asomándose por la puerta.  
  
 —Sí, mujer, pasa —rió Harry, mientras se levantaba para recibirla.  
  
 —Vaya, veo que estás nervioso —comentó su amiga, al ver que Harry limpiaba su violín—. Siempre que estás nervioso pules tu violín.  
  
 —Sí, tocar la madera y sus cuerdas me relaja —comentó el joven, acariciando su instrumento como si se tratara de un ser vivo—. Supongo que estoy algo aprensivo sobre lo que voy a encontrar.  
  
 —Yo también —confesó la joven, sentándose en una butaca y arreglando los pliegues de su vestido.  
  
 —¿No conoces la Mansión Snape? —preguntó Harry, curioso.  
  
 —No, en realidad tu tutor y yo sólo hemos compartido desde que vine de Londres a acompañar a Remus mientras estaba en la Mansión Black. Antes de eso sólo lo había visto de lejos.  
  
 —Sabes, hay algo que no entiendo —comentó Harry, pensativo—. Remus y el Duque se ven muy enamorados, ¿por qué no se han casado todavía? Digo, si no es mucha indiscreción preguntar.  
  
 —Claro que no, estoy segura que a ellos no les importará si te cuento —desestimó la chica—. Remus y Sirius se conocieron en una fiesta de la Corte la temporada pasada y se enamoraron a primera vista, un flechazo —Hermione sonrió al recordar la cara de los dos hombres cuando se vieron por primera vez—. Sin embargo, ya te habrás dado cuenta como van las cosas de la Corte, ese día apenas se cruzaron un saludo y bailaron una pieza.  
  
>> Una semana después, se encontraron en una velada musical ofrecida en casa del Marqués de Wellis; por cierto, su hijo Gerald es fértil, pero tan creído de si mismo, que todavía no logran conseguir quien se case con él.   
  
Harry no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario y la expresión en la cara de su amiga.  
  
>>Lo cierto es que no se cómo lo hizo, pero en la velada Sirius logró que lo sentaran cerca de Remus y pudieron hablar un poco más. Desde ese día, lo encontramos en todo evento social al que asistimos, y Sirius siempre buscaba la forma de hablar o bailar con Rem. Luego de dos meses de insistencia, Remus aceptó salir de paseo con él, con la correspondiente dama de compañía, por supuesto, y dos semanas más tarde se hicieron novios y empezaron a hablar de boda.  
  
>> Sin embargo, el protocolo de la Corte exige que haya una petición de mano íntima, con la familia, y luego los novios se presenten ante la Corte para la aprobación de la Reina Victoria. Esa presentación debe hacerse en una de las fiestas de la temporada social.  
  
>> El problema fue que el padre de Remus se encontraba en Siam, en una misión muy importante para la Corona, y le era imposible regresar en ese momento, así que no pudo hacerse la petición de mano ni la presentación. Para cuando el compromiso pudo ser sellado, la temporada social había pasado. Ahora tienen que esperar a la próxima temporada para hacer la presentación y la boda.  
  
 —Puagg, cada vez veo más complicaciones en esto de ser hombre fértil —comentó Harry.  
  
 —Bueno, esa norma se aplica también para las chicas, y tienes toda la razón, puaggg.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se echaron a reír.  
  
>>Creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir —dijo Hermione, levantándose.  
  
Harry se acercó a la chica y, tomando su mano, se la besó con galantería.  
  
 —Gracias por ser mi amiga, Hermione, y por aceptar acompañarnos al Ducado Snape. No se qué hubiera hecho sin ti.  
  
 —Te hubiera ido bien igual, que eres muy listo —se rió ella—. Yo también me alegro de ir. Quiero mucho a Remus pero él está más acostumbrado a lidiar con ‘cacatúas’ que tú —terminó, remedando a Sirius.  
  
Una nueva carcajada resonó por la habitación.  
  
 —Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
 —Que descanses, Hermione.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
  
 —Harry —se escuchó la fuerte voz de Ron y el muchacho pelirrojo corrió hacia el lugar donde todos estaban esperando para partir y abrazó a su amigo de la infancia—. Dios, creí que no alcanzaría a despedirme.  
  
Un par de ojos negros se clavaron en Ron, al tiempo que su propietario fruncía el ceño en clara muestra de enojo. Vale, Severus, el Duque, le estaba muy agradecido al chico, había sido muy útil en su momento, pero Severus, el hombre, estaba a punto de sacar su fuete y azotar al infeliz que se estaba atreviendo a abrazar de ese modo a su Harry. Antes que pudiera llevar sus pensamientos a la acción, ambos chicos se separaron.  
  
 —Me extrañaba que no hubieras venido, envié mi mensaje ayer avisándote.  
  
 —Estaba con mi padre fuera de la villa —explicó el pelirrojo—. Nos quedamos a dormir en otro pueblo y no supe nada hasta hace un rato.  
  
 —Acompáñame, necesito que hablemos con Remus.  
  
 —¿Con el prometido del Duque? —musitó su amigo un tanto intimidado.  
  
 —Sí, con él —se rió Harry—. Anda, vamos, que no muerde.  
  
 —Pues el que sí parece que quisiera morder es tu tutor —observó Ron, al ver la expresión de Severus.  
  
Ignorando el comentario de su amigo, Harry lo guio hasta donde estaba Remus.  
  
 —Remus —llamó y el aludido se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa —, te presento a Ron.  
  
 —Hola Ron —saludó el hombre, cordial—. Tú estuviste aquí un par de veces visitando a Harry, ¿cierto?  
  
 —Sí. Milord, gracias por permitirlo.  
  
 —No tienes nada que agradecer, los amigos de Harry siempre serán bienvenidos.  
  
 —Remus, quería pedirte un favor —habló Harry nuevamente—. La villa es un pueblo próspero y en las tierras del Ducado de Black no hay gente necesitada, o hay muy poca, pero no ocurre lo mismo en las tierras de sus vecinos. Mi padre, con la colaboración de la gente de la villa y lo que el Ducado entregaba mensualmente a la Vicaría, ayudaba a mucha de esa gente. Hasta ahora, Ron se ha estado encargando de ellos, pero él no cuenta con la autoridad ni los recursos, pues lo que se entregaba a la Vicaría fue suspendido a falta de vicario. Es muy importante que consigan alguien que remplace a mi padre a la brevedad.  
  
 —Te prometo que voy a hablar de eso con Sirius hoy mismo —le aseguró Remus, profundamente interesado—. Y mientras conseguimos alguien adecuado que se haga cargo, si Ron está dispuesto, podemos entregarle a él la cuota mensual que corresponde a la vicaría.  
  
 —No, Milord, yo no podría… —trató de argumentar el joven pelirrojo.  
  
 —Claro que puedes; de hecho, Harry dice que lo has venido haciendo todo este tiempo, y yo te voy a ayudar, no te preocupes.  
  
 —Pero deben conseguir a alguien, la gente necesita una guía espiritual —le recordó Harry, pensando en lo que siempre decía su padre.  
  
 —No te preocupes, lo haremos.  
  
 —Bueno, ya es hora de que partamos —comunicó Severus, acercándose. Harry se sorprendió ante la brusquedad en la voz de su tutor, pero Remus, a quien no había pasado desapercibida la furia en el rostro del hombre cuando Ron abrazó a Harry, sonrió internamente.  
  
 —Bueno, compañero, espero que nos veamos pronto —esta vez, afortunadamente para él, Ron sólo palmeó la espalda de Harry. Luego de despedirse cortésmente de los demás, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la villa. Mientras Remus se adelantaba hacia el carruaje, al lado del cual ya se encontraban Hermione y Sirius, el Duque de Snape retuvo a su pupilo por el brazo.  
  
 —Otra de las acciones que no debe cometer un noble fértil —puntualizó, casi mordiendo las palabras—, es abrazarse con otro hombre en público.  
  
Harry se quedó viendo a su tutor sin entender, ni sus palabras ni su furia. Entonces recordó el abrazo que le diera Ron. Podía entender que Severus le recriminara su comportamiento, pero no su furia, al fin y al cabo Ron y él habían sido amigos toda la vida y Harry aún no dominaba todo el comportamiento relacionado con los hombres fértiles y la nobleza, y su tutor lo sabía.  
  
Entonces un rayo de esperanza penetró en su corazón. ¿Y si Severus estuviera celoso?... No, eso era imposible, el Duque de Snape sólo le había ofrecido su amistad, nada más… ¿Pero y si en verdad fueran celos?  
  
Conteniendo la sonrisa de esperanza que pugnaba por salir de sus labios, miró el molesto rostro del hombre y decidió apaciguarlo.  
  
 —Lo lamento, Severus —musitó—. Ron y yo somos amigos desde que éramos casi bebés, es el hermano que nunca tuve, de verdad no creí infringir ninguna norma al abrazarlo. Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder.  
  
El semblante de Severus se transformó como por encanto y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
  
 —Está bien, y ahora vamos, nos quedan muchas horas de viaje por delante.  
  
Luego de despedirse de Sirius y Remus, y casi obligarlos a prometer que en pocos días harían una visita al Ducado de Snape, Harry, acompañado de Severus y Hermione, emprendieron el camino rumbo a su nuevo hogar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
  
El negro carruaje traqueteaba por el camino de piedra, recorriendo las últimas millas que los separaban de la Mansión Snape. Habían sido cuatro días de un trayecto fatigoso, viajando largas horas y pernoctando en las posadas del camino, en las cuales la comida era buena pero las camas y demás comodidades, infames.  
  
Esto no afectaba a Severus, a quien sus varios años en el ejército habían acostumbrado a incomodidades mucho mayores. Para Hermione y Harry, por el contrario, el viaje había resultado agotador, por decir lo menos.  
  
Sin embargo, a diferencia de Hermione, quien dormitaba apoyada en una esquina del carruaje, a Harry la excitación no le dejaba dormir, y mil y una preguntas revoloteaban como locas en su cabeza. ¿Cómo sería la Mansión? ¿Cómo lo recibiría la gente del Ducado? ¿Cómo sería su relación con su tutor ahora que iban a vivir en su casa?  
  
Durante ese largo viaje había tenido tiempo suficiente para analizar sus sentimientos y había tomado una decisión. Después de la conversación que habían tenido el día que él había pensado irse solo, Severus había vuelto a ser el hombre gentil y atento del principio, el Severus que, debía aceptarlo, amaba con todo su corazón.  
  
Y allá muy dentro, ese mismo corazón le decía que no le era indiferente al hombre. Puede que el Duque no lo amara todavía, pero Harry, con el ímpetu de su amor y juventud, estaba dispuesto a luchar y demostrarle que él, Harry Potter, era la mejor pareja posible para Severus Snape.   
  
De ningún modo tenía intención de llegar a Londres como un noble fértil dispuesto a la subasta. Amaba a Severus y todavía no sabía cómo lo haría, pero iba a aprovechar esos meses a solas con él para conquistarlo. Como que se llamaba Harry Potter que antes que empezara la temporada social él iba a ser el prometido del Duque de Snape.  
  
La voz ronca y sedosa del hombre que amaba lo sacó de sus reflexiones.  
  
 —Hemos llegado, Harry. Bienvenido a casa.


	6. La vida en la Mansión, parte I

Severus bajó del carruaje y galantemente ofreció una mano para que descendiera Hermione. Luego, extendió nuevamente la diestra y Harry aceptó su gesto con una sonrisa; por Remus, sabía que era habitual dirigir ese tipo de galanterías hacia los jóvenes fértiles y se alegró internamente que su tutor siguiera teniendo ese tipo de gestos hacia él, aun cuando ya estaba perfectamente de su pierna y no necesitara de su ayuda  
  
En cuanto puso pie en tierra y miró la entrada de la Mansión, abrió los ojos como platos, impresionado.  
  
Pero aunque el hermoso palacete de dos pisos que se extendía ante su vista y los espectaculares jardines que lo rodeaban eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, más incluso que la fastuosa Mansión Black, lo que realmente le había impactado era la hilera de personas, todas pulcramente ataviadas con el ropaje que utilizaba habitualmente la servidumbre que trabajaba en las casas de los miembros de la nobleza. De hecho, Harry se sintió de repente tan abrumado que sopesó seriamente la posibilidad de dar media y correr de regreso al Ducado de Black.  
  
Sintiéndose algo reconfortado por la cálida mano que ahora se posaba en su espalda, se dejó guiar hacia la extensa fila, seguidos de cerca por Hermione, y escuchando por lo bajo como Severus refunfuñaba algo que interpretó como ‘ _la Nana Minerva es imposible’_. Al fin se detuvieron ante quienes, por sus vestiduras y actitud solemne, parecían ser los jefes de la servidumbre.  
  
 —Nana Minerva, creí haberte dicho que no deseaba ser recibido nuevamente de esta manera —gruñó Severus, a una anciana dama que lucía un elegante traje negro y un alto moño  
  
 —Lo siento, Milord —replicó ella, aunque era evidente que no lo sentía en absoluto—, pero ahora hay un nuevo amito en la casa y era nuestro deber salir a recibirlo apropiadamente.  
  
 —No debí haberte mandado aviso de que venía con Harry —se rió suavemente el Duque, mirándola con cariño—. Además, confiesa que ninguno aguantaba la curiosidad de conocer a mi nuevo pupilo  
  
La anciana no cambió su semblante pero sus ojos brillaron con diversión.  
  
>>Vale, voy a saciar tu curiosidad —jaló a Harry, quien se había quedado un tanto rezagado—. Te presento a Lord Harry Potter, mi pupilo.  
  
La mujer se quedó mirando fijamente al joven y sus ojos se llenaron de añoranza.  
  
 —Dios, si es tan parecido al joven James —musitó, estudiándolo fijamente.  
  
 —Harry era hijo de James, Nana.  
  
 —¿Era? —preguntó la mujer  
  
 —James murió hace unas semanas —explicó escuetamente.  
  
Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y miró a Harry con calidez.  
  
 —Lo siento, joven Lord.  
  
 —Gracias —musitó apenas Harry, antes de que la voz de Severus lo distrajera.  
  
 —Nana, la linda dama que nos acompaña es Hermione Lupin, espero que me la trates con cuidado.  
  
 —Por supuesto, encantada Milady —la saludó con una sonrisa.  
  
 —Harry, Hermione, él es Albus Dumbledore, esposo de Minerva y nuestro mayordomo —ambos jóvenes le sonrieron al simpático anciano —y él es Amos Diggori, nuestro capataz.  
  
A eso siguió una larguísima presentación de todos y cada uno de los miembros del servicio de la Mansión, mientras Harry se preguntaba por qué se necesitaba tanta gente para atender una casa, por muy grande que esta fuera. Al final, regresaron al comienzo de la fila.  
  
 >>Diggori —comentó Severus, mirando al capataz —, mañana temprano me gustaría ir a ver las tierras.  
  
 —Por supuesto, Milord. ¿A qué hora quiere salir?  
  
 —Las ocho sería buena hora —replicó, para después girarse hacia el ama de llaves—. Nana, ¿ya dispusiste las habitaciones para Lady Lupin y Lord Potter?  
  
 —Si, Milord —contestó la mujer con eficiencia.  
  
 —Necesito que asignes a Funge como valet de Lord Potter.  
  
 —¿Funge? —inquirió la dama, extrañada—. Pero es muy viejo, Milord, no va a poder atender apropiadamente al joven Lord.  
  
 —No te preocupes, mandaremos traer a Salazar, él lo puede ayudar.  
  
 —Pero Salazar también es viejo. ¿No cree que…? —la mujer se detuvo de improviso y miró interrogante al amo de la Mansión—. ¿El joven Lord Potter es fértil?  
  
 —Exacto —replicó Severus, sin notar el brillo de alegría que de repente apareció en los ojos de la anciana. Luego regresó su mirada a sus jóvenes acompañantes—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a sacudirnos el polvo del camino y nos reunimos para cenar en… digamos hora y media?  
  
 —Milord, si me disculpan, preferiría cenar en mis habitaciones. Estoy realmente cansada.  
  
 —Te entiendo, no te preocupes —se giró interrogante hacia Harry—. ¿También estás demasiado cansado para cenar en el comedor? —preguntó con gentileza.  
  
Harry no sólo estaba cansado, estaba muerto, pero ni loco perdería la oportunidad de cenar a solas con Severus.  
  
 —No, Milord, para mí está perfecto dentro de hora y media en el comedor.  
  
Sin otro comentario, los tres se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Luego de despedir a la servidumbre y dar las instrucciones apropiadas al servicio que se iba a encargar de los dueños de casa, Minerva y Albus quedaron solos en el pórtico de la vivienda.  
  
 —¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes de esa manera, Minerva? —le preguntó su esposo, intrigado.  
  
 —Por qué el joven Lord Potter es fértil.  
  
 —¿Y qué con eso?  
  
 —¿No viste como lo miraba el señor Duque? —Albus la observó, sin comprender—. Mira que eres despistado —se rió la mujer—. Algo me dice que a fin de cuentas se va a cumplir mi sueño y un Potter se va a convertir en el nuevo Amito de la Mansión Snape.  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
La cena había sido deliciosa y Harry casi saltó de alegría cuando Severus le propuso acompañarlo al estudio a tomar una copa antes de dormir. Y ahora allí estaban, Harry comiéndose con los ojos a su tutor mientras éste estaba de espaldas, junto al barcito.  
  
 —¿Qué te apetece tomar? —escuchó su ronca voz mientras manipulaba las botellas.  
  
 —Lo mismo que tú —contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
 —Humm, no lo creo, jovencito —la voz era tan cálida y el tono con que dijo ‘jovencito’ tan tierno, que Harry, lejos de molestarse, se sintió confortado—. Yo voy a tomar coñac y eso es muy fuerte para ti —siguió parloteando Severus—. ¿Veamos, licor de menta, de café o de cerezas… o quizás una copa de oporto?  
  
 —Que sea entonces licor de menta —la verdad es que a Harry tampoco le resultaba atractiva la idea del coñac.  
  
Severus regresó con ambas bebidas, le entregó la suya a su pupilo y se sentó frente a él—. ¿Qué te pareció la cena?  
  
 —Deliciosa —contestó Harry con sinceridad—. Nunca había comido un pastel de riñones tan rico. Nana Molly, que es quien nos cocinaba a papá y a mí, solía hacerlo bastante bien pero ni comparación.  
  
 —¿Sabes? —Severus se acomodó mejor en el sillón y dio un sorbo a su bebida con verdadero deleite—. Durante todos los años que estuve en el colegio, y después, durante mi servició en la India, la comida de la señora Hooch fue lo único que verdaderamente extrañé de no estar en casa. No me incomodaban las camas duras o dormir a la intemperie, ni el agua helada con que teníamos que bañarnos en la escuela, o el río que muchas veces tuve que utilizar en la India, pero no hubo una sola comida en que no añorara estar en casa, disfrutando la rica comida de Rolanda.  
  
 —¿Por lo que veo, tuviste muchas aventuras? —comentó Harry suavemente, paladeando su bebida.  
  
 —La verdad, la época del colegio no fue muy agradable —confesó Severus—. Hubo momentos en que me arrepentí de haber deseado seguir la carrera de las armas. Pero en la India si tuve unas cuantas aventuras divertidas, algunas de ellas incluyendo a nuestro amigo Sirius, algún día te contaré.  
  
Se quedaron un largo momento callados, compartiendo la intimidad de un silencio relajante.  
  
 —Te he escuchado tocar varias veces el violín… —Severus habló al fin.  
  
 —¿En serio? —lo interrumpió Harry.  
  
 —Sí, en las noches, cuando tocabas desde tu habitación en la Mansión Black —siguió Severus—. Tocas muy bien y siempre eliges melodías hermosas —miró a Harry con una sonrisa—. Pero según nos contaste, también tocas flauta y no te he escuchado tocarla ni una sola vez, ¿me pregunto por qué?  
  
 —Bueno, digamos que eso es culpa de mi Tío Vernon —al ver que Severus lo miraba intrigado, siguió explicando—. Como debes saber, todos los nobles fértiles poseemos una marca de nacimiento en… —se detuvo, ruborizado ante la idea de mencionarle a Severus la marca de nacimiento en su nalga derecha. Al ver el predicamento del joven, el hombre se apresuró a ayudarlo.  
  
 —Sí, sé dónde —sonrió comprensivo.  
  
 —Bien —Harry continuó su narración —, hace un par de años, mi tío Vernon se presentó en la Vicaría. Al parecer, una antigua prima de mi madre, quien conocía de la marca, se lo había comentado. Prácticamente le exigió a papá que me dejara a su cuidado, ya te imaginarás con qué intención —Severus asintió pero no lo interrumpió—. Mi padre se opuso y discutieron fuertemente. Al salir de la Vicaría, mi tío me encontró en el patio, practicando con la flauta. Como iba tan furioso, me insultó, me la arrebató, la tiró contra el suelo y la pisó, destrozándola.  
  
 —Desgraciado —musitó Severus.  
  
 —No quise contarle nada a mi padre para evitarle otra confrontación con su hermano, así que cuando me preguntaba, simplemente le decía que prefería el violín. Desde ese día estuve reuniendo para comprarme otra flauta, pero los buenos instrumentos son muy caros y lo que yo podía ahorrar era muy poquito.  
  
El Duque de Snape no dijo nada durante un buen rato; al fin, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia un gabinete de madera pulida, bellamente tallado. Lo abrió y tomó la hermosa flauta que allí se guardaba antes de regresar al lado de Harry.  
  
 —Toma —dijo, entregándole la flauta—. Por favor, toca para mí.  
  
Harry tomó el delicado instrumento y lo acarició casi con reverencia. Al final, levantó la vista hacia Severus.  
  
 —¿Tú tocas flauta? —preguntó, intrigado.  
  
 —No, digamos que yo me decanto por las letras —negó el hombre con una sonrisa —, sería incapaz de emitir ni un acorde. Esa flauta era de mi madre, ha estado silenciosa desde que ella murió. Me encantaría volver a escuchar sus notas. ¿Podrías?  
  
Con una tierna sonrisa, Harry se llevó la flauta a los labios y las notas del fragmento andantino, del Concierto para Arpa y flauta K299 de Mozart, comenzaron a inundar el ambiente. Cuando terminó, Severus sólo lo miró y suplicó:  
  
 >>Continúa, por favor.  
  
Satisfecho al ver a su amado tan relajado, disfrutando la música, Harry siguió tocando fragmentos de obras de Bach, Vivaldi y algo de música Celta.  
  
 —Hermoso —fue todo lo que logró decir Severus una vez que Harry desgranara la última nota. Cuando el joven hizo ademán de regresarle la flauta, Severus hizo un gesto negativo con la mano—. Quédatela, es tuya.  
  
 —No puedo —negó el joven, ruborizado—. Era de tu madre y...  
  
 —Estoy seguro que, donde esté, mi madre está feliz de que su querida flauta vuelva a ser tocada de una manera tan hermosa. Lo único que te ruego es que la toques de vez en cuando para mí.  
  
 —Cada vez que quieras —prometió Harry, acariciando una vez más el instrumento.  
  
 —Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir, el viaje ha sido largo y ambos estamos agotados —musitó Severus—. Te gustaría acompañarme mañana a recorrer los campos.  
  
 —Me encantaría —aceptó el más joven, entusiasmado.  
  
 —Entonces a dormir. Te espero mañana a las siete y media para desayunar.  
  
Harry sonrió y se levantó.  
  
 —Seré puntual —dudó un segundo pero, recurriendo a todo su valor, se inclinó sobre Severus y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches, Severus. Gracias por la flauta, te prometo que desde hoy va a estar entre mis objetos más preciados.  
  
Y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y abandonó el recinto.  
  
Durante un largo rato, el Duque de Snape quedo allí, acariciando la mejilla donde había sido besado y con una inmensa y boba sonrisa iluminando su rostro  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con la brillantez del sol que entró a raudales en su habitación cuando alguien descorrió las cortinas, y un fastidioso rum rum en la oreja.  
  
 —Lord Potter, Lord Potter.  
  
 —Déjenme dormir —murmuró el muchacho, tapándose con la cobija para evitar el molesto resplandor y tratar de alejar la fastidiosa voz.  
  
 —Está bien, entonces tendré que decirle a su Señoría que no puede acompañarlo a cabalgar.  
  
Ante esto, Harry se descubrió de inmediato y enfocó la vista en la persona que le hablaba.  
  
 —¿Funge?  
  
 —Buenos días, joven Lord —saludó el anciano, impasible—. Son las siete de la mañana y Milord lo espera en el comedor a las siete y media. Ya preparé su baño y la ropa de montar.  
  
 —¿Ropa de montar? Yo no tengo ropa de montar —comentó Harry, saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.  
  
 —Lo esperaré aquí —dijo el anciano, sin emitir comentario sobre lo dicho por Harry—. Si necesita algo, por favor, avíseme.  
  
Harry se bañó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo con la ropa que encontró cuidadosamente colocada en un banco cercano; sintiéndose algo incómodo en esa indumentaria, salió a la habitación, dirigiéndose al espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba una de las esquinas. Admiró su apariencia; no era un hombre vanidoso, pero tenía que aceptar que se veía muy bien con ese traje de excelente corte y las altas botas. Además, todo le calzaba como un guante.  
  
Deteniéndose apenas un minuto para agradecer a su valet, corrió escaleras abajo, rumbo al comedor.  
  
 —Buenos días, Severus —saludó alegremente al hombre que ya estaba sentado, leyendo una carta.  
  
 —Buen día —contestó el Duque, admirando la apariencia de su joven pupilo—. Veo que eres puntual.  
  
 —De eso se encargó Funge. Los tienes muy bien entrenados, ¿sabías? —Severus lanzó una carcajada—. ¿Y Hermione?  
  
 —Parece que su doncella no es tan efectiva como tu valet —se burló Severus.  
  
_“O ella no está tan motivada como yo”_ , pensó Harry, pero se limitó a sonreír y atacar su desayuno con mucho apetito.  
  
>>De todas formas, dudo que ella quisiera acompañarnos. Nunca iba con Sirius y Remus cuando salían a montar a caballo.  
  
 —Sí, ya Remus me contó que las normas en el campo son más relajadas que en Londres, y como le dije a él, me parece bastante absurdo.  
  
 —Para serte sincero, a mí también —confesó Severus—. Pero qué quieres que te diga, así es nuestra Reina —dejó la servilleta con que se estaba limpiando a un lado—. Si ya terminaste, podemos ir a las caballerizas para que elijas tu caballo.  
  
 —¿Un caballo para mí? —preguntó Harry, emocionado.  
  
 —Por supuesto, no puedes manejarte en el campo sin un caballo propio —y viendo la cara emocionada del chico, no pudo evitar bromear—. No pretenderás andar siempre a la grupa del mío.  
  
Rojo hasta las orejas de sólo imaginar la visión de él sobre el caballo, abrazado al hombre que amaba, Harry dijo unas cuantas cosas incoherentes, de las que Severus sólo logró captar ‘ _entonces vamos a las caballerizas_ ’, mientras salía a escape del comedor. Riendo enternecido por el bochorno del chico, el Duque salió tras su pupilo.  
  
Lo alcanzó justo cuando salía por la entrada principal, ya más calmado, y lo guio rumbo a los establos. Cuando llevaban un buen trecho andado, Harry se animó a preguntar.  
  
 —Severus, ¿de quién es este traje de montar? —indagó, señalando lo que llevaba puesto.  
  
 —Tuyo —contestó el otro sin detener sus pasos.  
  
 —Pero no entiendo. ¿Cómo?  
  
 —Mientras estabas convaleciente en casa de Sirius, mandé un mensaje para que mi sastre te hiciera algo de ropa —el hombre se detuvo y miró a Harry con fijeza—. Por favor, no quiero que te ofendas, pero a partir de ahora debes empezar a vestirte de acuerdo a tu posición. Son...  
  
 —Sí, ya sé —lo interrumpió Harry, un tanto frustrado —, exigencias de la Corte.  
  
 —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Severus, notando el gesto de disgusto del joven—. ¿No te gustan los trajes? Sólo te mandé hacer unos pocos, de corte clásico, pero voy a mandar a venir a mi sastre y podrás elegir nuevos diseños.  
  
Harry respiró hondo, cada vez más frustrado.  
  
 —Severus, no es por ti, de veras. Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí y el traje es perfecto, pero todas estas normas de la Corte me están desquiciando, y tampoco me parece justo que tengas que asumir todos esos gastos por mí.  
  
 —Entiendo que las normas de la Corte te incomoden —replicó Severus, comprensivo —, a veces son verdaderamente agobiantes, especialmente para los hombres fértiles, pero te aseguro que pronto te acostumbrarás a lidiar con ellas. Y por los gastos, no quiero volver a oírte hablar de eso, para mí es un verdadero placer hacerlo, te lo aseguro.  
  
Harry lo miró con ojos agradecidos y al final lanzó un largo suspiro.  
  
 —Sólo desearía que nunca tuviéramos que ir a Londres, que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí por siempre.  
  
Ante eso, el corazón de Severus dio un salto de alegría; sin embargo, se limitó a comentar con tono ligero:  
  
 —Créeme, muchas veces yo pienso lo mismo. Pero la vida en Londres tiene muchos atractivos, especialmente para alguien de tu edad.  
  
Sin más, el Duque siguió caminando, guiando a Harry hasta un enorme establo. Al entrar, el joven aspiró ampliamente. Amaba los caballos casi tanto como a la música y ese olor rancio que habitualmente impregnaba los establos y que a la mayoría de la gente le resultaba desagradable, a él le hacía sentir extrañamente cómodo.  
  
 —Igor —saludó Severus a un hombre alto y delgado, que a Harry le habían presentado el día anterior como el jefe de establos.  
  
 —Buenos días, Milord —contestó el hombre, respetuosamente.  
  
 —Harry, ya conoces a Igor Karkaroff —comentó Severus —, el hombre que más conoce de caballos en todo el reino.  
  
 —Sus palabras me honran, Milord, pero exagera —replicó el otro con modestia.  
  
 —Igor, necesitamos un buen caballo para Harry.  
  
 —Por supuesto, si el joven Lord quisiera seguirme.  
  
A medida que le mostraban todos los animales de las caballerizas del Ducado, Harry se dio cuenta de cuanta verdad había en las palabras del Amo de la Mansión. Igor Kerkaroff conocía al detalle las virtudes y defectos de cada uno de los animales que estaban a su cargo.  
  
 —Y este es Tormenta —decía el hombre en ese momento —, el caballo de Milord.  
  
 —Sí, yo lo conozco —dijo Harry, acercándose al enorme animal y haciéndole una suave caricia en el morro. Luego se fijó en el pesebre que estaba a la derecha del de Tormenta, donde un hermoso ejemplar se removía inquieto. Su pelaje era castaño oscuro, y las crines y la cola de un negro profundo; en la frente, en medio de los ojos, tenía una mancha blanca en forma de media luna.  
  
Fascinado, se acercó a la barandilla del pesebre y empezó a hablar suavemente con el animal. Karkaroff iba a hacerle una advertencia, pero Severus le puso una mano sobre el brazo, indicándole que dejara hacer a Harry. Durante los días de viaje desde la Casa Black, había notado la especial influencia que su pupilo parecía tener sobre los caballos.  
  
Harry siguió hablando con suavidad hasta que el animal se sereno y avanzó un par de pasos.  
  
 —Eso es, pequeño —musitaba la hipnotizante voz de Harry —, acércate más, sólo quiero ser tu amigo —el caballo avanzó un poco más—. Eres muy bello, ¿sabías?  
  
El joven siguió hablando durante unos minutos hasta que el caballo, vencida su reticencia, acercó su hermosa cabeza a la puerta del pesebre. Con mucha lentitud para no asustarlo, Harry alargó la mano y la posó con cuidado sobre el morro del animal, acariciándolo mientras seguía diciéndole palabras dulces.  
  
 >>Así, eres muy buen chico —el caballo se movió contra la mano que lo acariciaba—. ¿Te gusta? —Harry subió la mano y empezó a acariciar la hermosa crin—. Buen chico —metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó un terrón de azúcar y lo entregó al caballo—. Muy buen chico.  
  
 —¿Traes terrones de azúcar en el bolsillo? —preguntó Severus, asombrado.  
  
 —Los tomé de la mesa de desayuno —contestó Harry, mientras seguía acariciando al animal—. Tratándose de caballos, nunca se sabe cuándo se pueden necesitar.  
  
 —Eso es un vil soborno —rió Severus.  
  
 —Culpable —aceptó Harry y luego se giró hacia Karkaroff—. Me quedo con él. ¿Tiene nombre?  
  
El jefe de cuadras carraspeó.  
  
 —Joven Lord, no es por llevarle la contraria, pero ese caballo no es buena elección. Hasta la fecha no ha dejado que nadie lo monte.  
  
 —Me lo envió hace unos meses un amigo de la India —explicó Severus—. Parece que no le gustó el viaje, porque aunque mi amago me aseguró que está domado, como dice Igor, no ha sido posible montarlo desde entonces.  
  
Harry tomo un cepillo que había cerca y se giró hacia Karkaroff.  
  
 —Por favor, consígame manta y una silla de montar. Que la silla sea ligera.  
  
El hombre dudó otro segundo, pero ante el asentimiento de Severus, partió a buscar lo ordenado. Entonces, Severus miró fijamente a su pupilo.  
  
 —¿Estás seguro?  
  
 —Confía en mí —contestó el muchacho, mientras abría la puerta del pesebre y entraba—. ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
 —Aún no le ponemos nombre. Lo dejo a tu elección.  
  
 —Entonces te llamaré Centella —dijo Harry, acariciándole la crin—. ¿Te gusta?  
  
  
Mientras seguía musitando suavemente, comenzó a cepillar el lomo del animal, siguiendo la línea natural del pelo.  
  
 >>¿A que esto también te gusta? —susurraba, concentrado en su trabajo—. Tenemos que cepillarte bien, para que no quede ni una pequeña brizna de paja que te pueda molestar cuando te monte —luego de terminar el proceso, alzó cada una de las patas del animal y revisó los cascos, asegurándose que las herraduras estaban bien puestas y no había ninguna piedrecilla.  
  
 —Perfecto —le dijo al animal cuando terminó la larga tarea; luego, se giró a Severus, consciente que ya estaban bastante retrasados—. Lamento la demora.  
  
 —No importa —desestimó el hombre, quien había mirado con orgullo todas las acciones de Harry.  
  
El joven tomó la manta que había traído Karkaroff y la colocó con cuidado sobre el lomo del animal, deslizándola en dirección del pelo hasta dejarla en la posición correcta.  
  
 —Esto es para que el roce de la silla no te haga daño, Centella —acarició el hocico del animal, que se dejaba hacer tranquilo. Cuando le colocó la silla, se removió algo inquieto—. Tranquilo, verás que no te molesta —musitó, ajustando la cincha—. Es necesario para que te pueda montar.  
  
Una vez terminó de ensillar el caballo, lo tomó de las riendas y lo jaló fuera del pesebre, y siguió hasta estar a campo abierto.  
  
 >>Bueno, Centella, ahora necesito que me dejes montarte —una vez más acarició su morro—. Mira que pradera tan linda, verás como nos divertimos cabalgando por ella.  
  
Severus miraba cada vez más asombrado, de no estar seguro que ello era prácticamente imposible, hubiera podido jurar que el caballo entendía todo lo que Harry le hablaba.  
  
Con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, vio como Harry ponía un pie en el estribo y se impulsaba encima del animal. Contuvo la respiración mientras Centella se encabritaba al sentir el peso sobre su lomo, pero Harry se inclinó sobre la cabeza del animal, hablando nuevamente, y manejándolo de manera impecable, hasta que logró tranquilizarlo. Momentos después, potro y jinete salían a todo galope. Cuando regresaron, diez minutos más tarde, Harry tenía una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro; acababa de encontrar un nuevo amigo  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
Severus y Harry se habían encontrado con el capataz y se habían dirigido hacia las tierras de cultivo.  
  
Habían pasado por los prolijos huertos, que abastecían a la despensa de la Mansión y a las casas de todos los trabajadores que dependían del Ducado. Luego habían pasado a la zona de cultivo de cereales, especialmente cebada y trigo, y ahora estaban recorriendo los sembradíos de fibras textiles. Harry había notado que, en todos los casos, las personas que trabajaban la tierra lo hacían con eficiencia y se veían realmente contentas.  
  
 —En esta zona sembramos lino y cáñamo —decía en ese momento el señor Diggori —, que es utilizado en la factoría textil. Tenemos una especie de pequeña sociedad familiar en el Ducado; una gran parte de los hombres trabajan en la tierra y el resto y las señoras en la fábrica de hilado y la destilería. En los tiempos del viejo Duque las cosas eran diferentes y la gente trabajaba descontenta, devengando un salario apenas justo. Pero desde que llegó Milord —miró a Severus con profundo respeto—, se han hecho fuertes reajustes, de forma que cada familia recibe una buena parte de las ganancias de la finca y todos están realmente satisfechos.  
  
 —Diggori, Harry no necesita conocer eso —comento Severus, algo incómodo.  
  
 —Por supuesto que sí —replicó Harry, y miró al capataz con una sonrisa—. Sígame contando.  
  
 —Milord también mando renovar las maquinarías y los equipos, de forma que el trabajo ahora resulta más eficiente y cómodo para los operarios, y mucho menos riesgoso.  
  
Siguieron galopando hasta llegar a una zona donde se alineaban una serie de casas primorosamente pintadas y adornadas con bellos jardincillos.  
  
 —Otra de las cosas que mandó hacer fue la remodelación de las casas, transformándolas en un lugar mucho más cómodo y agradable; se amplió el dispensario y se aprovisionó con una buena dotación de medicinas adecuadas para una gran variedad de enfermedades, y se contrató un médico y dos ayudantes que están disponibles las veinticuatro horas.  
  
 —Es estupendo todo esto, Milord, verdaderamente impresionante —dijo Harry, mirando a Severus. Luego de pensar un momento, agregó—. Hasta ahora no he visto ni la escuela ni la Vicaría, ¿dónde están?  
  
 —La verdad es que mi padre nunca prestó atención a esos aspectos y mi madre siempre fue una mujer débil sin mucho poder de decisión —dijo Severus—. Y yo… bueno, debo confesar que desde que llegué no he prestado la atención que requería.  
  
 —Sé que has estado muy presionado con tus actividades de Londres y todo lo que has hecho aquí y no has tenido ayuda, Severus —dijo el joven, acercándose a su tutor para que el capataz no lo escuchara—, pero esos aspectos son muy importantes. Los niños no pueden estar sueltos por ahí como si fueran cervatillos, es necesario prepararlos, y las personas necesitan consuelo espiritual. ¿Me dejarías ayudarte con eso? —preguntó Harry, tratando de evitar que el hombre se sintiera mal.  
  
 —Claro, ¿qué se te ocurre?  
  
 —Se podría construir una pequeña escuela al lado del dispensario, no es necesario que sea muy elaborada, apenas un salón amplio con varios ventanales para que entre bien la luz y uno más pequeño para los chiquitines, así le resolveríamos un problema a las madres que tienen que salir a trabajar —comenzó Harry—. También habría que comprar unos cuantos muebles, libros de enseñanza básica, materiales de trabajo, y materiales de juego para los pequeños. Y por supuesto, contratar un maestro o maestra para los mayorcitos y quizás contratar a una de las madres que trabaja en la textilera para que se encargue de los chiquitines.  
  
 —Me parece bien —decidió Severus, realmente admirado del poder de organización de su pupilo—. Mañana mismo voy a dar orden que comiencen la construcción de la escuela. Me gustaría que pudieras supervisar los adelantos.  
  
 —Cuenta con eso, y también me encantaría ayudarte con todo lo demás. Y sé que Hermione también se entusiasmará con la idea.  
  
 —Entonces está decidido —confirmó Severus—. Y en cuanto a la Vicaría, prometo construir un edificio apropiado, ¿algo como la que tenía tu padre, podría ser?  
  
 —Sería perfecta —comentó Harry, entusiasmado—. Pero eso se va a llevar algo de tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si mientras la terminan habilitamos la capilla de la Mansión? Supongo que allí es donde se oficiaba misa en tiempos de tus abuelos. Podríamos ver si algún clérigo de las villas vecinas está dispuesto a venir un par de horas los domingos, mientras terminas la Vicaría y consigues un vicario.  
  
 —Excelente idea —aceptó Severus, entendiendo por primera vez la falta que hacía una pareja en su vida, no sólo desde el punto de vista emocional sino también a nivel práctico. Se quedó mirando largo rato a Harry, que en ese momento le daba la espalda para comentar algo con el señor Diggori.  
  
Justo en ese momento, entendió plenamente lo solo que había estado hasta entonces, la inmensa falta que hacía la calidez y el amor de Harry en su vida.


	7. La vida en la Mansión. Parte II

Una vez que se hubieron despedido del capataz, Severus acercó su caballo al de Harry.  
  
 —Vamos —dijo escuetamente —, aún queda un rato antes de que sea hora de comer, quiero aprovechar para mostrarte algo.  
  
Cabalgaron en silencio por un buen rato, disfrutando la sensación de la brisa sobre sus rostros, hasta que Harry frenó un tanto su montura, instando a Severus a hacer lo mismo.  
  
 —¿Hasta dónde vamos? —preguntó.  
  
Severus lo miró extrañado. Por su cara, parecía que se le acababa de ocurrir una idea muy divertida.  
  
 —Hasta el bosquecillo que ves allí —respondió, señalando los árboles que se observaban a una milla de distancia.  
  
 —Perfecto —dijo Harry, ampliando la sonrisa—. Te reto a una carrera —y sin esperar respuesta, salió a todo galope.  
  
Severus tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y al fin se echó a reír.  
  
 —Pequeño tramposo —y sin más, salió disparado en persecución de su pupilo. Lo alcanzó y sobrepasó cuando ya casi llegaban al lindero de árboles. Ambos rieron divertidos y acercaron sus monturas.  
  
 —Mira que eres tramposo —dijo Severus—. Igualito a James.  
  
 —Tenía que defenderme —replicó Harry, jadeando del esfuerzo y de la risa—. Tú fuiste soldado, estás más acostumbrado que yo a cabalgar. De hecho, me ganaste.  
  
 —¿Es que lo pusiste en duda en algún momento? —preguntó Severus, con fingida jactancia.  
  
 —Presumido —Harry miró a su alrededor. El sitio era realmente agradable; altos y frondosos árboles esparcían su sombra refrescante y a sus pies crecía el musgo y algunos hongos silvestres. Era muy semejante al bosque que rodeaba la Mansión Black—. ¿Éste es el lugar que querías mostrarme?  
  
 —No exactamente —dijo Severus, jalando las riendas de su caballo para enfilarlo hacia el interior del bosque—. Sígueme.  
  
Trotaron por el difícil terreno durante unos minutos y al final salieron a un claro, donde había un pequeño lago.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos y, desmontando, se acercó presuroso al borde del lago. Lo observó un momento y luego giró su cabeza para mirar con ojos radiantes a su tutor, quien ya se encontraba a su lado.  
  
 —¿Éste es, verdad? —preguntó, con voz ansiosa—. El lago al que venían tú y papá siendo niños.  
  
 —Sí —contestó Severus, con una leve sonrisa—. Sabes, desde que me despedí de tu padre, nunca volví acompañado a este lugar. Pasé demasiado tiempo lejos de casa, y desde que regresé, he venido varias veces pero siempre solo.  
  
 —Gracias por traerme —musitó Harry, con el alma en la mirada.  
  
 —Sabía que te iba a gustar venir aquí. A mí siempre me serena este sitio.  
  
 —Es un lugar precioso —el joven se inclinó y rebuscó en el suelo hasta encontrar un guijarro—. Te reto a ver quién llega más lejos —dijo, mostrándole la piedra que sostenía.  
  
Severus rió divertido.  
  
 —Cuando lleguemos a Londres me voy a ver obligado a mantenerte alejado de las mesas de juego, te gusta mucho apostar.  
  
 —¿Acaso tienes miedo que esta vez sí te gane?  
  
 —Ja, eso lo veremos —el hombre se inclinó y buscó otra piedra plana—. Tú primero.  
  
 —No, yo prefiero tirar de último —pidió Harry.  
  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Severus se preparó y lanzó con toda su fuerza. La piedra voló sobre la pulida superficie del lago, y luego de chocar contra el agua, dio varios botes hasta hundirse definitivamente.  
  
 —Buen tiro —comentó Harry, preparándose para disparar. Su piedra también salió como una bala y luego de dar varios botes sobre el agua, se hundió un poco más cerca de la orilla que la de Severus.  
  
 —Gané, gané —exclamó Harry, saltando entusiasmado.  
  
Severus se le quedó viendo asombrado, al parecer los lentes que usaban los Potter no les permitían distinguir correctamente las distancias. Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba equivocado, que su piedra había llegado más lejos, pero al notar el casi infantil regocijo de su pupilo, simplemente sonrió y comentó con alegría.  
  
 —Sí, me ganaste. Pero que conste que fue por muy poquito.  
  
En medio de la euforia, Harry se giró hacia Severus y, en un impulso inconsciente, se abrazó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. El hombre, sin poderlo evitar, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo plegó contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso.  
  
Segundos o siglos después, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Luego de un momento, Harry musitó, con los ojos turbios por la emoción contenida.  
  
 —Gracias por traerme a este lugar, Severus.  
  
El hombre alzó una mano y acarició tiernamente la suave mejilla.  
  
 —Fue un placer y un privilegio, te lo aseguro.  
  
Sin otra palabra, ambos montaron en sus cabalgaduras y enfilaron rumbo a la Mansión.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
  
Ese beso junto al lago no se volvió a repetir, ni siquiera se volvió a mencionar, pero desde ese día entre Severus y Harry se estableció una complicidad muy especial.  
  
Al día siguiente, Severus estableció contacto con quienes se iban a encargar de la construcción de la escuela y la vicaría, y dos días más tarde, ya se estaban empezando las obras de la escuela. Asimismo, encargó a una carpintería de un condado vecino, muy famosa por la región, para que elaborara los muebles de la escuela y de la futura capilla de la vicaría.  
  
Por su parte, Harry, apoyado por una más que entusiasta Hermione, empezó a trabajar en la obtención del material de estudio y juego. También entrevistaron a varias de las madres que trabajaban en la textilera y eligieron a una diligente y simpática mujer de veinticinco años para que se encargara de los pequeñines.   
  
Severus encargó a una tía en Londres para que le consiguiera varios maestros, a fin de que Harry y Hermione los entrevistaran: ‘no me fío de dejar la elección en manos de la cacatúa’, habían sido sus palabras exactas.  
  
También habían conseguido un vicario, en el mismo condado donde estaba ubicada la carpintería. El religioso, un hombre bondadoso y amable de unos sesenta años, aceptó gustoso oficiar el servicio en la capilla de la Mansión, mientras lograban contratar un vicario para el Ducado. Incluso recomendó a su sobrino para el puesto, comentando que por los momentos se encontraba de misionero en Asia, pero pensaba regresar en un par de meses a lo sumo.  
  
Tanto a Severus como a Harry les pareció perfecto, de todas formas, los constructores les habían dado un estimado de mes y medio para terminar la construcción de la Vicaría, así que les vendría como anillo al dedo.  
  
Así, el siguiente domingo, Severus, Harry y Hermione, cuidadosamente ataviados, se sentaron junto con los trabajadores del Ducado a escuchar el primer servicio religioso que se efectuaba en la hermosa capilla en mucho tiempo.  
  
Al terminar el servicio, se dirigieron a los terrenos donde se había preparado una gran comida para todos y compartieron una agradable tarde como hacía mucho no se veía en la región.  
  
En las siguientes semanas, Harry y Severus apenas se veían un momento en las comidas, cada uno inmerso en sus respectivos quehaceres; pero en la noche, después de cenar, se reunían en el estudio en lo que Hermione denominaba con diversión ‘las veladas culturales’ y a las que ella, quien ya había entendido de qué iba el asunto y quería echar una ayudita a Harry, rara vez asistía.  
  
Así, ambos hombres se sentaban, con una bebida en las manos, y charlaban de lo que habían hecho durante el día o de las noticias que le llegaban a Severus de Londres, y al final, antes de irse a dormir, Harry tocaba un poco de violín o de flauta, y siempre, siempre se despedía de su tutor con un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Una de esas noches, un mes más tarde, Severus le había confesado su idea de escribir un libro sobre la India, un país y una cultura que encontraba realmente fascinantes. Incluso le había prestado unas pocas cuartillas que llevaba escritas. Eso había sucedido la noche anterior y Harry había pasado un par de horas acostado en su cama antes de dormir, leyéndolas como si fueran un tesoro. Y también había tomado una determinación que iba a ejecutar esa misma noche.  
  
Así, luego que Severus le entregara su copa habitual y se sentara frente a él, fue directo al grano.  
  
 —Anoche, luego de irme a acostar, estuve leyendo lo que me prestaste —dijo, mostrándole las cuartillas rellenas con la cuidada letra del Duque de Snape—. Es un comienzo excelente, Severus. Con todo el conocimiento que tienes de la India, estoy seguro que lograrás un libro fabuloso.  
  
El hombre sólo sonrió.  
  
>> —Por cierto, me di cuenta que acostumbras a fechar las cuartillas —continuó el joven.  
  
 —Sí, es un hábito, cada vez que termino de escribir algo, suelo poner la fecha en que lo hice.  
  
 —Lo imaginé —el chico buscó la última página escrita—. Esta hoja está fechada hace casi seis meses, ¿por qué, Severus?  
  
 —Para poder escribir necesito tiempo y tranquilidad, y eso es algo de lo que no dispongo. No me sobraba mucho tiempo antes pero desde que despedí a mi secretario todo se me ha complicado —explicó el hombre—. Necesito con urgencia a alguien, pero no es fácil conseguir quien reúna las condiciones que exijo. He avisado a mis amistades de Londres para que estén pendientes pero todavía no he tenido noticias.  
  
 —Entiendo, y por eso te propongo un trato.  
  
 —Mientras no se trate de otra apuesta.  
  
El joven rió, pero ignorando el comentario, siguió con el planteamiento de su idea.  
  
 —La otra mañana vi el enorme montón de correspondencia que recibías.  
  
 —Sí, eso está relacionado con mis actividades, de Londres o de la finca. La mayoría son tonterías sin demasiada importancia pero aún así requieren respuesta.  
  
 —Y te quitan mucho tiempo —completó Harry—. Y aquí viene el trato. Te propongo encargarme de contestar esas cartas tontas y atender en primera instancia a la gente que solicita hablar contigo, así te paso solamente aquellos casos que requieren tu ingerencia.  
  
 —De ninguna manera —negó Severus—. Ya bastante tienes con lo de la escuela y supervisar la construcción de la Vicaría.  
  
 —La supervisión de la construcción me toma apenas una hora en las mañanas, y la escuela ya está marchando. De hecho, el otro día Hermione y la nueva maestra me sugirieron ‘amablemente’ que dejara de ir por allí porque distraía a los niños —al ver que el otro seguía reacio, insistió—. En serio, Severus, tengo demasiado tiempo libre y me aburro. Además, el trato no es de gratis, solicito algo a cambio.  
  
 —¿Y qué será? —preguntó el hombre, enarcando una ceja.  
  
 —Quiero que dediques al menos dos horas de tus tardes a escribir sobre la India.  
  
 —Eso no es un trato, todas las ventajas son para mí.  
  
 —Ja, ¿es que no se nota que quiero leer más sobre esas aventuras? Sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con su Señoría, el Duque de Black —puntualizó Harry, guiñando un ojo. Al ver que Severus se reía, extendió su mano—. Entonces, ¿es un trato?  
  
Mirándolo fijamente con sus agradecidos ojos negros, Severus apretó la mano que le tendían.  
  
 —Es un trato.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
Días más tarde, Hermione encontró a un serio y pensativo Harry, sentado en una de las sillas de la terraza y con la vista perdida en el paisaje frente a él.  
  
 —Hola, Lord Harry —saludó divertida, sentándose en una silla a su lado—. ¿En qué estás pensando, tan serio y concentrado?  
  
Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Harry se giró hacia la chica, que se preocupó al ver su expresión.  
  
 —¿Harry, qué pasa? ¿Tuviste algún contratiempo?  
  
El joven le contestó con otra pregunta.  
  
 —Hermione, ¿sabes quién es la Vizcondesa de Malfoy?  
  
Ante la pregunta, su amiga frunció el ceño con evidente disgusto.  
  
 —¿Dónde oíste hablar de ella?  
  
 —Esta mañana, cuando Severus estaba revisando la correspondencia para descartar las cartas no importantes y entregármelas, había una misiva que desprendía un perfume francamente desagradable —Harry frunció la nariz—. Severus la tomó y se apresuró a guardarla en el escritorio, pero yo alcancé a leer el remitente: Narcisa, Vizcondesa de Malfoy.  
  
 —Pronto tendrá que dejar de usar ese título —musitó Hermione, casi para sí, antes de agregar en voz más alta—. No te preocupes por ella, no es nadie importante.  
  
 —¿Cómo no? Severus se apresuró a guardar la carta entre sus cosas personales, como si fuera muy importante, y noté el gesto de desagrado que apareció en tu cara ante su mención. ¿Por qué?  
  
Al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de su amigo, la chica posó una delicada mano sobre su brazo.  
  
 —De verdad no debes preocuparte, Harry —musitó—. Esa mujer no es competencia para ti —al ver que el otro enrojecía fuertemente y bajaba la mirada, continuó—. No debes sentirte avergonzado conmigo. Yo soy tu amiga y siempre voy a ser solidaria contigo. Siempre.  
  
 —¿Tanto se me nota?  
  
 —Yo diría más bien ‘tanto se les nota’. Severus está tan enamorado de ti como tú de él.  
  
 —¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó el chico con ansiedad.  
  
 —Harry, que no eres tonto. Has tenido que darte cuenta como te mira.  
  
Su amigo enrojeció más si cabe.  
  
 —Sé que le gusto, pero de ahí a estar enamorado…  
  
 —Pues si a las mujeres nos permitieran apostar, yo apostaría todo lo que tengo a que sí.  
  
 —¿Entonces, por qué no hace algo al respecto? Se supone que él debe dar el primer paso, eso me dijo Remus.  
  
 —¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡¡HOMBRES!!!  
  
Ambos se echaron a reír, divertidos.  
  
 —¿Pero no me has respondido qué tiene que ver Severus con esa Vizcondesa? —Harry volvió a su idea inicial.  
  
 —Mira que eres insistente —comentó la chica—. Bien, digamos que la dama en cuestión estuvo tras los huesitos de tu amado la temporada social pasada. Él parece que tuvo… cierto acercamiento con ella, pero parece que ella esperaba más de lo que tu tutor estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien con quien Severus había tenido ese ‘acercamiento’ meses atrás, estuviera enviándole cartas perfumadas. Luego cayó en cuenta que, siempre que hablaba de la mujer, su amiga utilizaba un tono claramente despectivo.  
  
 —¿Y a ti por qué te cae tan mal la Vizcondesa?  
  
Pillada en falta, esta vez le tocó enrojecer a Hermione, pero no dijo nada.  
  
>> —Vamos, Hermione, somos amigos. Acabo de aceptar ante ti mi amor por Severus. ¿No tienes suficiente confianza en mí para contarme?  
  
Alisando los pliegues del vestido, la joven, aún ruborizada, comenzó a hablar.  
  
 —Verás, la Vizcondesa tiene un hijo, Draco —musitó suavemente—. Nos encontramos en algunos bailes la temporada pasada, bailamos, conversamos, y…  
  
 —¿Y? —la animó Harry, sonriendo con ternura.  
  
 —Nos enamoramos y nos hicimos novios en secreto —confesó ella al fin.  
  
 —¿Por qué en secreto? —Harry frunció el ceño, si ese tal Malfoy no respetaba a su amiga, se las iba a ver con él.  
  
 —No pongas ese tono, no es por nada malo —lo tranquilizó Hermione—. Draco me ama, como yo lo amo, pero decidimos esperar hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad y reciba el título y la herencia que le dejó su padre.  
  
 —¿Por qué? No entiendo.  
  
 —Draco teme que su madre quiera hacer algo para separarnos y él no tenga posibilidad de evitarlo —explicó la joven—. Parece que ella está empeñada en casarlo con un hombre fértil, pues eso le daría un mayor prestigio en la Corte.  
  
 —Pero si él se niega, su madre no puede obligarlo.  
  
Hermione se quedó callada un largo rato. Al fin, con un suspiro, continuó:  
  
 —Por lo que Draco me contó, la mujer es de armas tomar —explicó la chica—. Le hizo la vida imposible a su padre, y a él se la sigue haciendo. En cuanto a lo que podría hacer, Draco teme especialmente por mí.  
  
 —¿Y qué podría hacerte?  
  
 —La Corte de Londres es un nido de chismes y habladurías. Una mujer como la Vizcondesa podría inventar cualquier atrocidad y destruir mi reputación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —Hermione lanzó un suspiro de frustración—. Por eso, Draco no quiere que ella se entere hasta que nuestro compromiso sea un hecho consumado. Ya habló con su tío, y en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, en poco más de un mes, ambos van a ir a hablar con mis padres para solicitar mi mano y establecer el compromiso. Entonces sólo quedaría esperar a la primera fiesta de la Corte para presentarnos ante la Reina y solicitar su aprobación. Luego de eso, la Vizcondesa ya no podrá hacer nada para impedir nuestro matrimonio.  
  
 —Vaya enredo —comentó Harry.  
  
 —Dímelo a mí —dijo Hermione, sonriendo—. Me muero por ver a Draco, pero por lo pronto es imposible.  
  
 —Espero que esa mujer no vaya a causar problemas ni en tu vida ni en la mía —musitó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
 —Sí, yo también lo espero.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
 —Albus, ¿queda alguien más esperando? —preguntó Harry, quitándose los lentes y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.  
  
Había sido una mañana realmente pesada. Primero, había tenido que mediar entre los dos constructores principales de la Vicaría, quienes no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo con unos detalles de la capilla. Luego había regresado a la Mansión y había estado reunido largo rato con un grupo de agricultores, conversando sobre una variedad de cebada que supuestamente era más resistente a las plagas y daba un rendimiento diez por ciento superior a la variedad que se sembraba actualmente. Por último, había tenido una larga conversación con el encargado de la textilera, en relación a ciertos problemas de seguridad laboral.  
  
Pese a sentirse realmente cansado, estaba satisfecho. Le había ahorrado a Severus largas horas de discusión; ahora tenía propuestas concretas que presentarle al Duque para su aprobación.  
  
 —Si, joven Lord, queda un muchacho en la antesala.  
  
 —¿Un muchacho? ¿Qué muchacho?  
  
 —Nunca antes lo había visto, creo que no es de por aquí —miró a Harry y le advirtió—. Por cierto, insiste en ver al señor Duque.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño con fastidio, lo que menos necesitaba era tener que lidiar con alguien que insistiera en ver a Severus. Al fin, con un suspiro de resignación, musitó:  
  
 —Mejor hazlo pasar y terminemos con esto.  
  
Momentos después, Albus regresó con un joven bastante guapo, de unos veinte años, alto y delgado, de piel, ojos y cabello oscuros. Vestía sencillas ropas de trabajo y su actitud en general era bastante agresiva. En cuanto vio a Harry, frunció el ceño, molesto, y casi escupió las palabras.  
  
 —Usted no es el Duque.  
  
Harry lo miró, igualmente molesto por su actitud, y replicó:  
  
 —En primer lugar, le agradezco que mientras esté en la Casa Snape, se refiera a su dueño con el debido respeto —señaló, levantando una mano para evitar que hablara—. En segundo lugar, tiene razón, no soy el señor Duque.  
  
 —Yo sólo pienso hablar con —se detuvo un momento, como resistiéndose a dar a Severus el tratamiento que Harry exigía —… su Señoría.  
  
 —Lo lamento, o habla conmigo o no habla con nadie. Usted decide.  
  
El joven rumió con rabia durante unos segundos y al fin miró a Harry con rostro ceñudo.  
  
 —¿Y usted quién es?  
  
Harry respiró profundo, definitivamente iba a necesitar más paciencia de la que había pensado en un principio.  
  
 —Mi nombre es Lord Harry Potter —contestó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra Lord —, y si quiere que tengamos una conversación civilizada, le agradezco que me trate con la misma cortesía con que lo trato yo.  
  
Al ver que ante sus palabras y el tono con que fueron dichas el joven bajaba un tanto la guardia, Harry distendió su ceño.  
  
 —Parece que nos vamos entendiendo —dijo, y señaló un asiento—. ¿Qué le parece si para empezar toma asiento y me dice su nombre?  
  
El hombre se sentó en la orilla de la silla; una vez calmada su furia, era evidente su incomodidad al encontrarse en un sitio tan lujoso.  
  
 —Me llamo Zabini, Blaise Zabini  
  
 —Ahora, señor Zabini —continuó Harry —, ¿me podría decir qué lo trae a la Casa Snape y por qué necesita hablar con su Señoría?  
  
El joven moreno miró a Harry a los ojos y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, sintió que le inspiraba confianza. Así que, totalmente derrumbadas sus defensas, empezó a hablar. Cuando terminó, mucho rato después, Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
 —Le puedo asegurar que el señor Duque desconoce completamente esa grave situación —se levantó e hizo un gesto al joven—. Por favor, acompáñeme.  
  
Harry salió de la habitación que utilizaba como despacho privado y llamó a Albus.  
  
 —¿Diga, joven Lord? —preguntó el hombre cuando llegó a su lado.  
  
 —¿Milord está en su despacho?  
  
 —Sí, joven Lord.  
  
 —Gracias.  
  
Sin otra palabra, Harry se dirigió al despacho de su tutor. Sonrió al joven criado que estaba al lado de la puerta por si a Severus se le ofrecía algo, golpeó la madera suavemente y cuando obtuvo permiso para entrar, asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpa.  
  
 —Milord, siento molestarlo, podría concederme unos minutos.  
  
Extrañado por la actitud de Harry y por el hecho de que no lo estuviera tuteando, Severus replicó:   
  
 —Sí, Harry, pasa.  
  
El joven pasó, seguido de cerca por Blaise Zabini. Al mirarlo, Severus alzó una ceja interrogante.  
  
 —Milord, el joven que me acompaña se llama Blaise Zabini —explicó Harry. Ante un gesto de Severus, ambos chicos tomaron asiento. El hombre los miró realmente intrigado y Harry, entendiendo su gesto, continuó hablando—. Viene del norte. ¿Usted tiene noticias de unas minas de diamante propiedad del Ducado, situadas a cuatro horas de camino de aquí?  
  
 —¿Minas de diamante? —inquirió el Duque, extrañado—. No, entre las propiedades del Ducado no existen ningunas minas de diamante.  
  
Blaise iba a hablar para protestar pero Harry, de forma automática, le puso una mano en el brazo para impedirlo. De inmediato, notó la mirada molesta en los ojos negros de su tutor y retiró la mano con rapidez.  
  
 —Hace alrededor de medio año, el dueño de las minas murió; al parecer, tenía una vieja deuda con su padre, y en su testamento legó las minas al Ducado —continuó explicando Harry.  
  
 —Jamás tuve noticias de esa herencia —denegó Severus.  
  
 —Pero no es posible —argumentó Blaise Zabini—. El señor Goyle llegó con un poder de usted y recibió la propiedad.   
  
 —¿Goyle? —exclamó Severus, frunciendo el ceño—. Imposible, era mi secretario pero jamás otorgué un poder a su nombre.  
  
 —Y no termina todo ahí —intervino Harry—. Al parecer, Goyle se presentó en tres oportunidades adicionales, y en cada una de ellas se llevó un buen lote de diamantes —miró a Severus significativamente—. La última vez fue por el tiempo de la muerte de mi padre.  
  
 —Canalla desgraciado —masculló Severus—. Deja que lo agarre, lo voy a despellejar vivo —miró fijamente a Blaise—. Le agradezco mucho que viniera a avisarme, si algo puedo hacer por usted…  
  
 —En realidad, esa no es la razón de mi presencia aquí —lo interrumpió el visitante—. De hecho, todos estábamos convencidos de que él actuaba en su nombre.  
  
 —¿Entonces? —inquirió el Duque.  
  
El hombre carraspeó y se removió incómodo en su asiento. Había llegado guiado por la furia y la impotencia, dispuesto a decirle al Duque de Snape lo miserable que era, pero ante el giro de los acontecimientos, trataba de buscar las palabras para que el Lord entendiera la penosa situación que le había llevado a la Mansión.  
  
 —Verá. El antiguo propietario de las minas era un hombre déspota y malvado —comenzó su relato—. Su única preocupación eran las ganancias que pudiera obtener, nunca el bienestar de las gentes que trabajaban para él.  
  
>>Cuando murió, que Dios nos perdone, no pudimos evitar alegrarnos. Sus hijos son personas mucho más decentes, y pensábamos que al heredar ellos, todo cambiaría. Pero cuando se abrió el testamento, resultó que había legado la propiedad de las minas a alguien completamente extraño para nosotros, el Duque de Snape.  
  
>>El señor Goyle se presentó a la lectura del testamento en su representación, aduciendo que usted tenía demasiadas ocupaciones en la Corte y le resultaba completamente imposible asistir. Cuando terminó la lectura, mi padre, que es el encargado de las minas, se presentó ante él y le explicó toda la situación. El hombre le dijo que le transmitiría sus preocupaciones a usted y se marchó.  
  
>>En las siguientes visitas que hizo, siempre decía que usted seguía ocupado en Londres y no había podido comentarle nada al respecto, pero en cuanto regresara a la Mansión se lo haría saber.  
  
>>Yo llevaba varios días pidiéndole a mi padre que me permitiera venir a… reclamarle —confesó el joven —pero mi padre se negaba y decía que había que tener paciencia y esperar, hasta que… —el joven hombre se detuvo, como si un nudo de emoción le impidiera hablar —ayer pasó algo que le obligó a aceptar mi petición.  
  
 —¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Severus, hablando por primera vez desde que Blaise empezara su relato.  
  
El joven respiró profundo y explicó.  
  
 —Una zona de una de las minas se derrumbó y atrapó a tres personas —explicó, con el rostro sombrío—. Todos murieron.   
  
Severus frunció profundamente el ceño y Harry no pudo evitar intervenir.  
  
 —Y eso no es lo peor, Milord —musitó acongojado—. Una de las víctimas sólo tenía doce años. Era apenas un niño.  
  
 —¿Qué? —el rostro de Severus se había convertido en una mascara de furia—. ¿Qué hacía un niño trabajando en las minas? ¿Cómo lo permitieron?  
  
 —Hay varios niños trabajando en las minas, Milord —informó Blaise, contrito—. Esa fue la mayor lucha de mi padre desde que lo nombraron encargado; con el dueño anterior insistió reiteradamente en que dejara de tener niños en ese trabajo hasta que el desgraciado lo amenazó con despedirlo. A mi padre no le importó, y de hecho estuvo a punto de renunciar, pero los otros trabajadores le convencieron de quedarse, mal que bien, mi padre siempre ha tratado de ayudarlos en todo lo que le ha sido posible.   
  
 —Severus, no tienes idea de lo que me ha contado —Harry estaba tan acongojado que por un momento olvidó el trato que daba a su tutor cuando había alguien presente—. Las minas son completamente inseguras, por eso ocurrió el accidente. Las viviendas son insalubres y cuando llueve se cuela el agua por los techos. No tienen doctores ni medicinas. Les pagan en fichas, y el encargado de pagar los salarios, que por lo que entendí hizo un trato con Goyle, es el dueño del único lugar donde pueden cambiar esas fichas para comprar comida y otros artículos esenciales —los sentimientos de Harry bullían en una mezcla de tristeza y rabia profunda—. Ese lugar es un infierno, no sé cómo pueden quedar todavía sitios así en Inglaterra.  
  
 —Esa es una de las luchas que tenemos en la Corte, Harry —le explicó Severus—. Todavía quedan demasiados sitios así, aunque uno de los propósitos de nuestra Reina y el Príncipe de Gales es acabar completamente con esa lacra —se giró hacia Blaise—. Tranquilízate, muchacho. Ahora ya es muy tarde, pero mañana a primera hora te voy a acompañar hasta allí a ver lo que podemos hacer —tocó una campanilla que tenía sobre el escritorio y segundos más tarde entraba el lacayo de guardia.  
  
 —¿Me necesitaba, Milord?  
  
 —Sí. Por favor, dile al señor Dumbledore que venga enseguida.   
  
Poco después, el anciano mayordomo entraba en el despacho.  
  
 —Albus, el señor Zabini va a pasar la noche en la Mansión, procura que se sienta cómodo. Y por favor, dile a Lady Hermione y a Karkaroff que los necesito en el estudio —mientras Blaise y Albus se dirigían a la salida, Severus agregó —: Señor Zabini, siéntase en su casa, saldremos mañana al amanecer.   
  
Una vez hubieron abandonado la habitación, Harry miró a su tutor.  
  
 —¿Hermione?  
  
 —Supongo que querrás acompañarnos al viaje, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
 —Por supuesto que quiero ir.  
  
 —En ese caso, vas a necesitar una dama de compañía. Ni siquiera en el campo es apropiado que emprendas un viaje tan largo conmigo sin que vaya Hermione.  
  
Antes que Harry pudiera replicar nada, se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta.  
  
 —Pasa, Hermione —concedió Severus.  
  
La chica entró, sonriente.  
  
 —Albus me dijo que me necesitaban.  
  
 —Sí, siéntate por favor —cuando la joven se instaló en una silla al lado de Harry, Severus explicó—. Mañana tenemos que ir a un pueblo que queda a unas horas de aquí y Harry va a necesitar una dama de compañía, ¿crees que sería muy molesto para ti acompañarnos?  
  
 —Claro que no —dijo la chica, sin perder la sonrisa, a la que agregó una expresión curiosa.  
  
 —Anda, pregunta —se rió Harry, mirando la cara de ansiedad de su amiga—. Te mueres por saber qué vamos a hacer allí.  
  
Hermione enrojeció fuertemente.  
  
 —Harry, no es de caballeros burlarse de una pobre damisela curiosa —Severus siguió el juego de su pupilo—. Tranquila, Hermione, Harry te va a poner al tanto de lo que pasa, y conociéndote, estoy seguro que te va a gustar esta expedición.  
  
Unos nuevos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Karkaroff.  
  
 —Adelante —el hombre pasó y se cuadró ante el Duque—. Igor, necesito que habilites una de las carretas grandes y las llenes de provisiones, alimentos, aceite, carbón; manda que recolecten una buena cantidad de frutas y verduras de la huerta y consigan unas cuantas piezas de cacería, patos, conejos, ya sabes. También quiero que incluyan varias mantas y una buena cantidad de piezas de tela de la textilera. Y necesito que le digas a Seamus que prepare el coche más cómodo, y que todo esté dispuesto para partir al amanecer.   
  
 —¿Va a ir muy lejos el señor? —preguntó el jefe de caballerizas.  
  
 —A unas cuatro horas de aquí, y por cierto, prepárate porque tú vienes con nosotros. Y elige a un par de hombres para que ayuden con la carga y descarga de la carreta.  
  
 —Enseguida me pongo a organizar todo —dijo el hombre solícito—. ¿Necesita algo más, Milord?  
  
 —Eso es todo.  
  
Cuando el hombre hubo partido, Severus fijó su atención en Harry y Hermione.  
  
 —Ahora es mejor que vayamos a comer, me muero de hambre  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
Cuando llegaron a las minas, a todos se les cayó el alma a los pies. Una cosa era escucharlo y otra muy diferente ver los rostros macilentos de las personas, especialmente los niños, y esos ojos con una tristeza tan profunda que llegaba al alma.  
  
Después de conversar con el encargado, Theodore Zabini, y recorrer todo el lugar, Severus reunió a toda la gente que vivía y trabajaba en ese inhóspito sitio.  
  
Les comunicó que iba a contratar a un grupo de personas especializadas para que se encargaran de revisar las minas y acondicionarlas con las medidas de seguridad necesarias para el caso. También pensaba enviar los materiales requeridos para acondicionar todas las viviendas; así, mientras se realizaban los trabajos de adecuación de las minas, los mineros quedarían encargados de restaurar sus casas, y no sólo eso, siguiendo el ejemplo implantado en el Ducado Snape, se debería construir un dispensario y una pequeña escuela para los niños de la zona.  
  
Por supuesto, quedaba terminantemente prohibido el trabajo de los pequeños en las minas. Las mujeres quedaron encargadas de confeccionar ropa nueva para todos y cuidar a los niños y los enfermos mientras se conseguía un médico que estuviera dispuesto a residir en la zona.  
  
El señor Zabini iba a ser el destinado para vigilar que todo lo planeado se adelantara correctamente y el joven Blaise iba a ser el encargado de realizar los pagos. Mientras las minas no estuvieran produciendo, el Ducado se iba a encargar de cancelar todos los gastos, incluidos los salarios. Una vez entrara en su funcionamiento normal, Blaise, en representación del Duque, también tendría la asignación de vender los diamantes y presentar las cuentas ante Severus.  
  
 —Esto va a ser solamente por un tiempo —explicó Severus, una vez que se quedaron a solas con Theodore y Blaise Zabini—. No estoy interesado en conservar las minas, no es correcto ni ético —miró fijamente a Theodore—. ¿Cómo son los hijos del antiguo propietario?  
  
 —Excelentes personas —comentó el hombre—. Siempre se preocuparon por lo que ocurría en la mina, supongo que eso enfureció a su padre y fue una de las causas que lo impulsó a dejarle las minas a otra persona.  
  
 —¿Cree que podría comunicarse con ellos?  
  
 —Sí, trabajan en una región cercana. Su padre les dejó una ínfima herencia, su posesión más valiosa eran las minas, pero son trabajadores y están saliendo adelante.  
  
 —Bien. Dígales que vengan a verme, que necesito conversar con ellos sobre las minas.  
  
 —Con gusto, Milord.  
  
Cuando Severus y su pequeña comitiva abandonaron el lugar, fueron despedidos por un grupo de personas cuyos rostros seguían igual de macilentos, pero ahora estaban adornados por una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Cansados y satisfechos, Severus, Hermione y Harry ya estaban llegando al Ducado cuando sintieron un súbito ruido y el carruaje empezó a moverse descontroladamente. Por suerte, el cochero logró estabilizarlo y, momentos después, lo detenía no sin cierta brusquedad.  
  
Severus abrió la portezuela y bajo en medio del camino.  
  
 —¿Qué pasa?  
  
 —Es una de las ruedas, se salió del eje, Milord —explicó Seamus, el cochero—. Tendremos que detenernos mientras se repara.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño pero decidió tomarlo con filosofía, por suerte aún quedaba un buen rato para que oscureciera, así que se asomó al interior del carruaje y puso cara de circunstancias.  
  
 —Chicos, lo siento pero hay que bajar un momento, una rueda se rompió.  
  
Gruñendo porque ya ansiaban llegar a casa y darse un buen baño, ambos jóvenes descendieron del carruaje. Mientras el cochero y su ayudante reparaban la rueda, vieron acercarse la carreta conducida por Igor Karkaroff.  
  
 —¿Qué ocurrió, Señoría? —pregunto el hombre, deteniendo la carreta al lado de Severus.  
  
 —Una rueda del carruaje —contestó el Duque por toda explicación—. Si quieren, pueden adelantarse.  
  
 —Mejor no —contestó el jefe de caballerizas—. No sabemos qué pueda presentarse, podrían necesitar ayuda.  
  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Severus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Harry y Hermione parecían estar revisando un arbusto.  
  
 —¿Qué hacen? —preguntó, curioso.  
  
 —Mira, Severus, son frambuesas —contestó Harry, con una sonrisa radiante—. Y están deliciosas.  
  
 —Por lo visto, sí —contestó el hombre, riendo al ver como los otros comían frambuesas sin parar—. A ver, denme unas… —Severus se interrumpió y llevó una mano a su pierna con gesto de dolor.  
  
 —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry, preocupado.  
  
 —Algo me picó.  
  
 —Fue una serpiente —dijo uno de los hombres que iban en la carreta—. La vi huir entre los arbustos.  
  
Al instante, Karkaroff saltó de la carreta y corrió hacia Severus.  
  
 —Acuéstese, Milord —su tono no era de petición sino de orden, sabía que si la serpiente era venenosa no podía perder ni un instante—. Dean, prepara un cuchillo. Joven Lord, sostenga la cabeza de Milord.   
  
Mientras Harry ayudaba a acostar a Severus y ponía su cabeza sobre su regazo, Dean juntaba hojas secas, las encendía con un fósforo (**) y sacaba un cuchillo de hoja afilada y lo pasaba por las llamas. Entretanto, Karkaroff retiraba la bota de Severus, desgarraba la pernera de su pantalón y aplicaba un torniquete por debajo de la rodilla.  
  
 —El cuchillo, rápido —ordenó el hombre, antes de girarse hacia Harry—. Déle su pañuelo a Milord, que lo muerda con fuerza.  
  
Al ver que Severus se iba a negar, Harry murmuró en su oído:  
  
 —No seas terco, esto te va a ayudar a controlar el dolor.  
  
Mientras Severus mordía con fuerza el pañuelo, su empleado hizo un corte profundo en la zona donde claramente se veían los orificios de la picadura de la serpiente. Luego, acercó su boca a la herida y chupó con fuerza, para después escupir a un lado lo succionado. Repitió la operación varias veces más y por último, vendó la herida con su propio pañuelo.  
  
 —Tiene que verlo un doctor lo antes posible —explicó Karkaroff, mirando a Harry, que acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su tutor, intentando tranquilizarlo —, no sé cuánto de la ponzoña pudo haber entrado en su sangre.  
  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Harry miró al cochero del carruaje.  
  
 —¿Falta mucho con esa rueda?  
  
 —Ya está lista, joven Lord —contestó Seamus, que estaba todavía blanco de la impresión.  
  
 —Dean —ordenó al hombre que había preparado el cuchillo —, adelántate con un caballo y busca al doctor, necesito que esté en la Mansión cuando lleguemos —miró a Karkaroff—. Por favor, ayúdenme a llevar a Milord al carruaje —inclinó la cabeza al oído de Severus, quien a pesar del dolor estaba murmurando que no necesitaba ayuda, y susurró—. Y tú, deja de gruñir.  
  
En momentos, Severus, junto a Harry y Hermione, estaban instalados en el carruaje que partió a toda velocidad.  
  
Para cuando llegaron a la Mansión, Severus ardía en fiebre y deliraba. Desesperado, Harry siguió a los hombres que lo transportaban hasta su habitación, donde ya esperaba el médico.  
  
Los siguientes minutos fueron los más angustiantes en la vida de Harry, quien esperaba en el pasillo mientras el médico atendía a Severus. Hermione, a su lado, intentaba tranquilizarlo, aunque ella no estaba mucho mejor. Un tanto alejados, Minerva, con rostro acongojado, y Albus, con semblante preocupado, también esperaban en silencio. Al fin, el hombre salió y se dirigió a Harry.  
  
 —Por lo que veo, le fue extraída la mayor parte del veneno, pero al parecer se trataba de un animal muy ponzoñoso —explicó, con semblante serio—. Hice lo que pude pero lamentablemente aún no se encuentra fuera de peligro.  
  
 —¿Qué significa eso? —Harry luchaba denodadamente para que la desesperación no se reflejara en su semblante.  
  
 —Las próximas veinticuatro horas van a ser determinantes. Si logra superarlas, de seguro se recuperará.  
  
 —¿Y qué debemos hacer para que las supere? —insistió Harry, desesperado porque el hombre no terminaba de explicarse.  
  
 —Lo único que se puede hacer es tratar de evitar que la fiebre suba demasiado y rezar —dijo el doctor—. Deben ponerle paños de agua continuamente, cambiarle las ropas por algo ligero y abrir las ventanas de la habitación, y hacerle beber mucho líquido. También, cada seis horas, tienen que darle un medicamento que dejé sobre su mesita de noche. Yo ya le di la primera dosis  
  
 —Bien. Nott —llamó al valet de Severus, que también se encontraba allí cerca—. Por favor, cambie a su Señoría y póngale la ropa más fresca que encuentre. En cuanto esté listo, avíseme —se volvió hacia Minerva y pidió —: Nana, pide que traigan un recipiente con agua y varios paños de lino, además, una jarra de agua fresca.   
  
Cuando Harry entró, Severus reposaba, con un sueño intranquilo, en la amplia cama. Poco después, llegó una doncella con una amplia vasija llena de agua y la propia Minerva transportando una jarra y un vaso.  
  
 —Dejen todo allí —ordenó Harry, señalando la mesita de noche. Luego, tomó uno de los inmaculados lienzos, lo empapó, lo exprimió levemente y lo puso sobre la frente de Severus.  
  
 —Niño Harry —musitó Minerva, acercándose a la cama—. ¿Por qué no se va a descansar, yo me puedo quedar cuidando a Milord?  
  
Harry miró los bondadosos ojos donde se reflejaba el sufrimiento de aquella buena mujer que siempre había amado a Severus como un hijo.  
  
 —No voy a dejar a Milord hasta que haya pasado el peligro, nana —musitó suavemente. Al ver la decepción en el rostro de ella, agregó —: Pero me encantaría que me hicieras compañía.  
  
Con una sonrisa, la mujer se sentó al otro lado de la cama, tomó un nuevo paño que le pasaba Harry y lo puso sobre la ardiente frente del que siempre sería su niño.  
  
Ambos permanecieron junto al enfermo sin ceder a las presiones de Hermione y Albus, e incluso del doctor, quienes insistían en relevarlos del cuidado del enfermo; mientras, Severus se removía y de tanto en tanto deliraba a consecuencia de la fiebre, susurrando el nombre de Harry y rogándole que no le abandonara. Cuando eso pasaba, el joven le apretaba la mano y le susurraba palabras de afecto y de apoyo, y el hombre, como si entendiera, se tranquilizaba y caía en un pesado sueño, del que lo volvía a despertar un nuevo delirio.  
  
Por fin, casi veinte horas después de que toda aquella locura empezara, Severus cayó en un sueño más relajado y la fiebre cedió.  
  
Minerva salió presurosa a avisar al médico, que había permanecido al pendiente todo ese tiempo. Luego que el buen hombre revisara a Severus, levantó la mirada, la fijó en los angustiados rostros de Harry y Minerva, y sonrió.  
  
 —Su Señoría ya está fuera de peligro.  
  
Internamente, Harry y Minerva elevaron una oración de agradecimiento y amor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
Si Severus dijera que no había disfrutado la convalecencia, mentiría. Se había visto consentido por Harry, Hermione y la nana Minerva, especialmente, y por todo el personal de la Mansión en general.  
  
Varios días después, un Severus completamente repuesto se encontraba en la terraza de la casa, acompañado de Hermione y Harry, cuando vieron un elegante carruaje que se acercaba por el camino que conducía hacia la entrada de la Mansión. Extrañado, se dirigió a la puerta principal, con la idea de recibir al visitante, con los más jóvenes siguiéndole de cerca.  
  
Observaron mientras el vehículo se detenía y un apuesto caballero rubio descendía y extendía la mano. Una blanca mano se posó en la del caballero y una hermosa dama rubia también descendió del vehículo.  
  
Con el corazón oprimido, Harry observó como la bella mujer caminaba presurosa hacia Severus y echándole los brazos al cuello, musitaba:  
  
 —Mi amor, al fin, no sabes cuánto te extrañé.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy había llegado a la Mansión Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotitas de historia  
> *Les pongo un párrafo para ilustrar lo que era la vida del proletariado inglés en el siglo XIX
> 
> En aquel entonces, la vida del trabajador cambió radicalmente. Se le impuso un nuevo ritmo y horario de trabajo por medio de una estricta disciplina laboral, severas sanciones a los transgresores y bajos salarios. Las condiciones de trabajo eran deplorables, pues se realizaba en medio de una enorme contaminación y suciedad, y carente de los más elementales servicios públicos (agua, cloacas, sanitarios, limpieza de calles) y de viviendas higiénicas. Tal pobreza, e insalubridad, estimuló el desarrollo de epidemias de cólera y de fiebre tifoidea, particularmente a partir de 1830. Más tarde, en 1848, los mayores centros urbanos comenzaron a modernizarse, se difundieron los servicios públicos y la situación ambiental mejoró, pero el régimen de trabajo, pese a haber mejorado, continuó siendo espantoso.   
> Fuente: Revista espacios
> 
> La historia transcurre en 1875, pero asumí que las malas condiciones de trabajo continuaban imperando para esa época en los lugares alejados de los grandes centros poblados.
> 
> ** Walker creó los fósforos en 1827 y eran llamados de fricción, pero con ellos se corría el riesgo de que se encendieran imprevistamente al menor roce. Un sueco, Pasch, inventó en 1848 los fósforos de seguridad.   
> Fuente: Física creativa


	8. Celos y Confesiones

Asombrado, Severus tomó los delicados brazos que se aferraban a su cuello y apartó a la mujer con gentileza. Luego la miró fijamente, realmente extrañado.  
  
 —¿Qué haces aquí, Narcissa?  
  
 —No pongas esa cara, cariño —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras el ceño de Harry se hacía más profundo—. Resulta que una de tus doncellas es sobrina de mi cocinera y fue a verla a Londres. Entonces le contó sobre tu accidente. Estaba tan preocupada que no pude evitar venir a ver como estabas.  
  
Antes que Severus pudiera decir algo, se escuchó la voz fría de Harry.  
  
 —Imagino que debió sentirse muy preocupada, teniendo en cuenta que nuestra doncella viajó a Londres hace más de una semana —comentó con intención, era evidente que la mujer había esperado el tiempo suficiente para que Severus se recuperara, no debía serle muy agradable cuidar de un enfermo.  
  
Narcissa y Severus se giraron hacia Harry, ella furiosa porque le había hecho quedar en evidencia y él asombrado por la manifiesta descortesía de su pupilo. Harry le dirigió a Severus una fría mirada y luego se giró hacia la mujer.  
  
>>Sea bienvenida a la Mansión Snape, Milady.  
  
Conteniendo su rabia, Narcissa Malfoy logró esbozar una falsa sonrisa.  
  
 —Supongo que usted es Lord Potter, el joven de quien tanto se habla en Londres —comentó, mientras Harry tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso tan falso como la sonrisa de ella—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerle, y mi hijo también —miró al Duque de Snape—. Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Draco conmigo, pero estaba realmente ansioso de conocer a Lord Potter.  
  
Esta vez fue Severus quien frunció el ceño, mientras el guapo y elegante joven rubio se adelantaba un paso.  
  
 —Lord Snape, pido mil perdones por nuestra imprevista visita —comentó, saludando al hombre mayor.  
  
 —En absoluto, sean bienvenidos —contestó Severus—. Le presento a Lady Hermione Lupin.  
  
Draco se inclinó y depositó un tibio y breve beso en la suave mano de la chica.  
  
 —Lady Lupin y yo ya nos conocíamos, es un placer volverla a ver.  
  
 —Y —continuó Severus, con oculta renuencia —a Lord Harry Potter.  
  
Esta vez, Draco se giró hacia Harry.  
  
 —Es un placer conocerlo —dijo con cortesía.  
  
 —El placer es mío —contestó Harry.  
  
 —Bien, ya que todos nos conocemos —propuso Narcissa, tomando el brazo del amo de la mansión —, qué te parece si Lord Potter le muestra a Draco la casa mientras tú y yo nos ponemos al día.  
  
Severus estaba a punto de negarse, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Harry se fuera con ese adonis rubio, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, se volvió a escuchar la voz de su pupilo, esta vez dirigida al rubio y en un tono que a los celosos oídos de Severus sonó excesivamente amable.  
  
 —Me encantaría mostrarle la casa, Lord Malfoy —dijo con una sonrisa y al señor Duque se le revolvió la bilis—. Hermione, por favor, ¿nos acompañas?  
  
 —No creo que sea necesaria la compañía de Lady Lupin —comentó la Vizcondesa.  
  
 —Lamento no estar de acuerdo con usted, Milady —argumentó Harry—. Como ya debe saber, yo soy fértil y Hermione es mi dama de compañía y yo funjo como su caballero de compañía. Aunque estemos en el campo, es absolutamente impropio que vaya solo con Lord Malfoy, cosa que usted no desconoce —Harry miró alrededor con intención—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está su dama de compañía?  
  
La mujer lució ligeramente incómoda.  
  
 —Soy viuda y para mí no es tan perentoria la dama de compañía —dijo al fin con petulancia—. Además, sabía que estaba aquí Lady Hermione y pensé que ella podría ayudarme con eso —se excusó.  
  
 —Tienen razón, pero ése no es mi caso, soy joven y soltero —dijo Harry con acento cortés —, y Lady Hermione es mi dama de compañía, así que dificulto que pueda estar con ambos a un tiempo. Ahora, si nos disculpan, voy a mostrarle la Mansión a Lord Malfoy.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a los jardines, guiados por Harry, y caminaron un buen rato en silencio. Harry hervía de celos y respiraba con fuerza con intención de tranquilizarse. Hermione, por su parte, luchaba entre un sentimiento de tristeza por la desagradable escena que había tenido que soportar su amigo, y uno de alegría, ante la ilusión de volver a ver al hombre que amaba. Y Draco, feliz por estar con Hermione, se preguntaba qué se escondía tras la extraña actitud del pupilo del Duque de Snape.  
  
Caminaron por un hermoso laberinto de plantas y flores hasta que llegaron a una plazoleta donde había una pequeña fuente y varios bancos de piedra. Draco miró alrededor y notó que las altas matas que les rodeaban, convertían el lugar en un rincón discreto y acogedor, oculto a ojos indiscretos.  
  
Un poco más calmado, el buen corazón de Harry hizo que el chico se olvidara brevemente de sus celos y se concentrara en la felicidad que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento la persona que en pocos meses se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Así, se giró hacia Hermione y Draco y sonrió.  
  
 —Bien chicos, yo voy a acercarme a aquellas plantas de allí —dijo, señalando un seto de rosales —y ustedes dos van a poder saludarse apropiadamente —los miró con un brillo de picardía—. Tienen cinco minutos, aprovéchenlos —y sin otra palabra, se dirigió hacia donde había dicho.  
  
Draco se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta y luego giró su aturdido rostro hacia Hermione, quien se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su novio.  
  
 —Él sabe todo lo nuestro —dijo a modo de explicación.  
  
 —¿Cómo? —la expresión aturdida del joven cambió a una de preocupación—. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Le contaste?  
  
 —Sí, pero no te preocupes —le tranquilizó la chica—. Harry es un buen amigo; de hecho, el mejor.  
  
 —Ya pasaron dos minutos, se les acaba el tiempo —se escuchó la voz divertida de Harry, quien miraba el rosal dándoles la espalda.  
  
 —¿Entonces? —pidió Hermione, con una tierna sonrisa—. ¿Me saludas apropiadamente?  
  
Sonriendo a su vez, Draco abrazó a la chica contra su cuerpo, bajó la cabeza y buscó sus labios, dándole un apasionado beso que ella respondió con avidez. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que sólo se escucharon los sonidos naturales del jardín y suspiros entrecortados de tanto en tanto. Por fin, un fuerte carraspeo los sacó de su mutua adoración.  
  
 —Ya pasaron siete minutos —se escuchó la voz de Harry—. Voy a voltear. A la una —Draco abandonó la cálida boca de la chica y la miró a los ojos con ternura—. A las dos —sonrieron mientras se daban un último y suave beso—. A las tres.  
  
Cuando Harry dio la vuelta, encontró a los otros dos mirándolo, ruborizados y sonrientes. Se acercó a ellos, sonriendo también.  
  
 —Aguafiestas —le dijo Hermione en cuanto llegó a su lado.  
  
 —Les di dos minutos extra, si no hubieran perdido tanto tiempo en explicaciones… —comentó el chico con cara de no haber roto un plato—. Además, recuerden que yo soy el caballero guardián de la linda dama, cuyo deber es evitar que se la engulla el lobo feroz.  
  
Draco se echó a reír y tendió la mano hacia Harry.  
  
 —Muchas gracias.  
  
 —No me las des todavía —replicó el chico moreno, tuteándolo—. Porque te advierto que voy a estar vigilando, y como siquiera intentes hacerle daño a Hermione, te la vas a ver conmigo.  
  
 —Te juro que adoro a esta bella mujer y la protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario —le aseguró Draco.  
  
 —Con eso me conformo —les hizo una seña a los otros dos y se sentaron en unos bancos de la plazoleta.  
  
 —Así que sabes todo sobre lo nuestro —dijo Draco, mirando a Harry como evaluándolo.  
  
 —Sí, digamos que Hermione y yo hemos intercambiado confidencias —Harry sonrió con ternura, tomando la mano de su amiga en un gesto cariñoso—. Supongo que viniste porque sabías que aquí estaba Hermione.  
  
 —Digamos más bien que cuando lo supe este viaje se convirtió en algo realmente agradable —Draco miró fijamente a Harry—. Herm confía en ti así que supongo que yo también puedo hacerlo —musitó—. La verdad es que en este momento de su vida, mi madre tiene dos obsesiones: atrapar un marido noble y rico y casarme con un noble fértil —sonrió con ironía al observar la expresión de Harry—. Te extraña que hable de mi madre en una forma tan brutal, ¿cierto? —el otro sólo asintió—. Me costó muchos años de tristeza aceptarlo pero al fin lo hice. La Vizcondesa Malfoy es ambiciosa, quiere seguir siendo una mujer rica y poderosa, de ser posible, más de lo que era en vida de mi padre.  
  
>> Sabe que en cuanto yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, lo cual será en muy poco tiempo, heredaré toda la fortuna que dejó mi padre, y cuando me case, mi pareja se convertirá en la nueva Vizcondesa y ella quedará relegada a un segundo plano. Por eso está persiguiendo al señor Duque —Harry frunció el ceño con disgusto—. Además, se muere por el prestigio que significaría en la Corte estar emparentada con un noble fértil —miró al joven moreno fijamente—. ¿Herm te contó por qué no he querido que ella sepa que estamos enamorados?  
  
 —Algo me dijo, ¿pero de verdad crees que sería capaz de dañar la reputación de Hermione?  
  
 —Por conseguir sus propósitos es capaz de eso y mucho más, te lo aseguro.  
  
Harry se quedó un rato pensativo.  
  
 —Bueno, mientras estés en la Mansión les puedo servir de tapadera ante tu madre, al fin y al cabo Hermione es mi dama de compañía y no va a resultar extraño que nos acompañe a todas partes.  
  
 —Gracias —musitó el hombre rubio con sinceridad—. Y por cierto, si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿qué fue todo eso que pasó antes?  
  
Harry frunció el ceño y enrojeció, pero no contestó.  
  
 —Harry —musitó Hermione suavemente, tocándole el brazo—. Draco es buen amigo, puedes confiar en él —Harry miró a su amiga e hizo un gesto afirmativo, dándole permiso de contar la situación a su novio. La chica miró a Draco—. Harry está enamorado de Lord Snape, y yo pondría mis manos en el fuego afirmando que es correspondido.  
  
Harry se levantó intempestivamente del asiento, de nuevo enfurecido ante el recuerdo.  
  
 —Yo también me engañaba, Hermione, creyendo eso, pero era todo ilusión, ya viste lo que pasó allá arriba.  
  
 —Eso no es tan importante como te parece, Harry.  
  
 —Como que no, ellos…  
  
 —No puedo hablar sobre los sentimientos del Duque hacia ti —lo interrumpió Draco —ya que apenas los vi juntos unos momentos, pero lo observé con mi madre la temporada pasada y te puedo asegurar que no se comportaba como si ella fuera la mujer de su vida —se levantó y se acercó a Harry—. Y allá arriba sólo vi un hombre un tanto incómodo, que no tuvo más remedio que reaccionar con gentileza, como el caballero que es.  
  
Harry movió la cabeza con desaliento.  
  
 —Créenos, Harry —susurró Hermione —, Narcissa Malfoy no es competencia para ti, te lo aseguro.  
  
 —Ojala yo pudiera tener la misma certeza, Hermione —replicó, mirándola con la tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes—. Ojala.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
Los días que siguieron fueron los más tensos que se habían vivido desde que Harry llegara a la Mansión Snape, y la preciada intimidad que tanto disfrutaban Harry y Severus, se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes ante una fuerte brisa.   
  
Harry pasaba gran parte del tiempo con Draco y Hermione. Celoso de la constante atención que su tutor dispensaba a su invitada, se había ido alejando de él y apenas le hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, su tono era cortés pero definitivamente frío.  
  
Severus, por su parte, hervía de celos cada vez que veía a Harry con ‘el maldito rubio’, como lo llamaba internamente,. Se atragantaba cada vez que lo veía sonreírle o conversar alegremente, así que, en una muda venganza, había decidido dedicar toda su atención a Narcissa, cosa que, si debía ser sincero, estaba empezando a ser intolerable. La mujer definitivamente lo cargaba.  
  
Y aunque se pudiera pensar lo contrario, en vista de que al parecer sus planes le estaban saliendo bien, Narcissa Malfoy tampoco estaba para nada contenta. Desde el primer momento se había dado cuenta de la inclinación del Amo de la Mansión hacia su pupilo, pero desestimó el hecho, pensando que en unos días ella se convertiría en dueña y señora del Ducado. Pero aunque Severus la acompañaba y halagaba, sabía que todo no era más que una pose.  
  
En ese justo momento, la hermosa mujer caminaba de una punta a otra de la habitación, recordando y rumiando todos los desaires que había sufrido desde que había llegado a la finca, y todos a causa del maldito mocoso del demonio.  
  
El primero fue cuando, a la mañana siguiente de su llegada, había salido a colación una conversación sobre el accidente de Severus.  
  
  
  
_—¿Y cómo ocurrió el accidente? —preguntó Narcissa, mirando a Severus con fingida preocupación.  
  
 —Veníamos del norte cuando se rompió una rueda del carruaje —explicó Severus—. Nos bajamos para que pudieran arreglarla con comodidad, me acerqué a unos matorrales y me picó una serpiente.  
  
 —¿Y qué hacían viniendo del norte? —insistió con curiosidad.  
  
Después que Severus le explicara todo lo relacionado con las minas, la mujer replicó con displicencia.  
  
>>  —Pues no sé a que vino tanto alboroto, muchas minas en el Reino están en las mismas condiciones y no pasa nada. Lo importante es que sea un negocio rentable.  
  
 —¿Lo importante es que sea rentable? —intervino Harry, lívido de furia—. ¿Y las personas enfermas? ¿Y los niños trabajando en las minas? Eso es una crueldad aberrante.  
  
 —Es bien sabido que a los niños les resulta más fácil llegar a ciertos lugares en las minas —dijo la mujer, sin darse cuenta de lo inhumana que se estaba mostrando—. Tampoco es que sea la gran cosa, ¿no crees Sev?  
  
 —Lo que creo —contestó el Duque, mirándola con el ceño fruncido —es que Harry tiene razón, esas costumbres son retrógradas y criminales, e ILEGALES —puso énfasis en la última palabra—. Es una de las luchas que ha emprendido el Príncipe de Gales, eliminar ese tipo de prácticas hasta del último rincón del Reino —al ver que ella le veía turbada, comentó con afabilidad—. Pero esas no son cosas por las que debas preocuparte, ¿un poco más de Champaña? _  
  
  
 —Esas no son cosas de las que debas preocuparte —musitó la mujer en voz alta, recordando las palabras del Duque—. Como si yo fuera una estúpida cabeza hueca mientras le daba la razón al idiota ese.  
  
Se acercó a una mesita donde había una botella de champagne y se sirvió una copa que tomó de un trago.  
  
Y ahí no había acabado la cosa. Al día siguiente intentó entrar en el estudio de Severus y estaba cerrado con llave. Cuando llamó a un sirviente para que le abriera…  
  
  
_—Ábrame esa puerta —ordenó al lacayo con displicencia.  
  
 —Lo lamento, Milady —se disculpó el joven—. Es el estudio privado de su Señoría y los únicos que tienen acceso son él y Lord Harry.  
  
Al escuchar el nombre del maldito niñato, Narcissa vio rojo de furia.   
  
 —Estoy segura que yo no estoy incluida en la prohibición, ábrame la puerta.  
  
 —Lo siento, Milady, es imposible.  
  
 —¿Se atreve a contradecir una orden mía? —gritó Narcissa, exaltada.  
  
 —¿Qué pasa aquí? —interrogó la voz profunda de Severus a sus espaldas.   
  
La mujer cambió de actitud al instante y se giró mimosa hacia Severus.  
  
 —Severus, cariño, tus sirvientes no entienden mi puesto en esta casa. Este lacayo no me quiso abrir la puerta de tu estudio.  
  
Severus miró al muchacho y ordenó:  
  
 —Puedes irte.  
  
Cuando el joven se hubo marchado, Severus fijó nuevamente su atención en Narcissa.  
  
 —Todos saben es esta casa que eres una invitada especial —dijo, recalcando la palabra ‘invitada’ —y te tratan como tal. Pero éste es mi estudio privado y el joven sólo cumplía órdenes mías.  
  
 —Pero dijo que tu pupilo sí podía entrar —protestó ella.  
  
 —Y es cierto.  
  
Cambiando de táctica, aunque por dentro hervía de rabia ante la confirmación de los derechos de Harry, la mujer hizo un puchero, que según ella resultaba muy sexy.  
  
 —¿Me lo quieres mostrar?  
  
“Ni loco”, pensó Severus. Ese lugar era el santuario que compartía con Harry, no iba a permitir que esa mujer lo profanara.  
  
 —Es sólo un estudio, Narcissa, allí no hay nada que valga la pena ver —desestimó el hombre, guiándola gentilmente en dirección contraria—. Mejor salgamos a los jardines. _  
  
  
La mujer en la habitación se sirvió otra copa y siguió recordando. Un incidente tras otro, todos en el maldito Ducado le habían hecho sentir como si Harry fuera el Amo de todo y ella una molestia. Y lo había aguantado todo, pero esa mañana… Lo del estúpido caballo había sido demasiado.  
  
  
_Severus y Narcissa caminaban rumbo a las caballerizas cuando los detuvo la voz del capataz, Amos Diggory.  
  
 —Amos, ¿como estás? —saludó Severus.  
  
 —Bien, Milord, Milady —se inclinó ante la Vizcondesa—. Lamento molestarlo, Milord, pero tengo algo urgente que tratar con usted, serán sólo unos minutos.  
  
Severus se giró hacia Narcissa y sonrió.  
  
 —¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas eligiendo el caballo que te gustaría montar? Te alcanzo en un momento.  
  
La mujer, aunque contrariada, asintió y siguió su camino hacia las cuadras. Fue recibida por Igor Karkaroff, quien la acompañó a ver los animales.  
  
 —Ese caballo me gusta —musitó, señalando a Tormenta.  
  
 —Es la montura de su Señoría —replicó el hombre.  
  
 —Ah, entonces no, mejor ensílleme ese —pidió, señalando a Centella, que se encontraba en el pesebre de al lado.  
  
 —Lo siento, Milady, pero ése es el caballo del joven Lord Harry.   
  
 —En esta cuadra todos los caballos son del señor Duque —replicó la mujer, obstinada—. Él me dijo que podía elegir el caballo que iba a montar y quiero ése.  
  
 —Perdone que insista, Milady, Centella sólo se deja ensillar y montar por el joven.  
  
 —Eso lo veremos —y en su furia, entró imprudentemente en el pesebre. Se acercó al caballo, que retrocedió y relinchó—. Ven aquí, caballo condenado —exclamó, levantando su fusta —; te voy a mostrar quien manda.  
  
El caballo retrocedió aún más bruscamente, y en el movimiento, Narcissa cayó al suelo.  
  
 —Maldito animal —gritó, mientras Karkaroff trataba de tranquilizar al caballo y Severus, quien había llegado segundos antes, la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo—. Severus, ese animal es una bestia, tienes que matarlo.  
  
 —¡¡¿Qué?!! —exclamó Harry, quien también llegaba acompañado de Hermione y Draco. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia Centella, a quien Karkaroff podía contener a duras penas. Se acercó, susurró unas cuantas palabras y le acarició el morro. El animal se calmó de inmediato.  
  
 —Me agredió, Severus, es peligroso. Tienes que matarlo.  
  
 —Nadie va a dañar a mi caballo —saltó Harry, furioso.  
  
 —No es tuyo sino del Duque —Narcissa repitió lo que ya había dicho al encargado de cuadras—. Y es un animal agresivo, debe ser eliminado.  
  
 —Ante todo, Centella sí es de Harry —dijo Severus con rostro pétreo —, y antes de hacer nada, quiero saber lo que pasó.  
  
 —Ya te dije, me atacó.  
  
 —El asunto es saber por qué te atacó —sin prestar más atención a la mujer se volvió hacia Karkaroff—. ¿Igor, qué pasó?  
  
 —Milady quiso que le ensillara a Centella —narró el hombre—. Le expliqué que era el caballo de Lord Harry y sólo se dejaba ensillar y montar por él. No aceptó mis razones y entró al pesebre. Cuando centella se alejó —el hombre dudó un momento pero ante un gesto de Severus, continuó —, sacó el fuete y trató de golpearlo. Entonces el caballo se asustó, retrocedió con brusquedad y en el impulso Milady cayó al piso.  
  
 —Mentira —exclamó la mujer.  
  
 —Milord, le aseguro que así fue como pasaron las cosas.  
  
 —Está bien, Igor, puedes retirarte.  
  
Cuando el hombre hubo salido, Narcissa reiteró.  
  
 —Ese animal me atacó, debes matarlo, Severus.  
  
El hombre la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
 —Narcissa, imagino que en el momento pensaste que Centella te había atacado, pero Karkaroff vio todo desde afuera, tiene un punto de vista más objetivo —al ver que la mujer iba a protestar, levantó una mano—. No repitas que mate a Centella porque no lo voy a hacer. Es el caballo de Harry y sólo él puede disponer del animal —tomó el codo de la mujer con delicadeza para guiarla a la salida, dejando atrás a los más jóvenes. Al salir al exterior y ver que se encontraban solos, agregó —: Y cuando alguien te diga que algo es de Harry, es porque es de Harry, ¿quedó claro? _  
  
  
Esa había sido la humillación final. Pero ese estúpido mocoso le iba a pagar todas las humillaciones recibidas. De pronto, su rostro se transfiguró en una sonrisa de maldad pura. Sirviéndose una nueva copa, la levantó y fijó su mirada azul en el burbujeante líquido.  
  
 —Prepárate, Harry Potter. Me vas a pagar todas las que me has hecho y creo que ya sé cómo. Será un golpe devastador.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Sabiendo que probablemente su única oportunidad contra Harry eran los evidentes celos de Severus, desde esa misma tarde Narcissa se dedicó a echar más leña al fuego. Cada vez que se quedaban solos decía a su anfitrión la linda pareja que hacían Draco y Harry, que se llevaban muy bien, incluso se atrevió a mentirle, diciendo que Draco le había informado que en cuanto Harry se presentara en sociedad pensaba pedir su mano.  
  
La parte razonable de Severus le decía que esa mujer era una víbora, que sólo estaba metiendo cizaña, pero la parte celosa e insegura le repetía que ella tenía razón y los dos jóvenes hacían una gran pareja, tal para cual.  
  
Así, tres días más tarde estaban en la terraza tomando el té, cuando vieron llegar a los tres jóvenes, conversando alegres. Cuando alcanzaron la terraza, sus risas murieron y sus semblantes se tornaron serios, especialmente el de Harry.  
  
 —Hola, chicos —saludó Narcissa, como si no hubiera notado nada —, ¿qué tal el paseo? Siéntense y tomen un té, les caerá bien —cuando todos estuvieron sentados y con sus respectivas tazas, continuó fingiendo un tono casual—. Sabes Severus, estaba pensando que, ya que es la primera vez que estoy en la Mansión, sería una idea genial que el sábado dieras una fiesta en mi honor, ¿no crees?  
  
Antes que Severus pudiera responder, Draco saltó:  
  
 —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, madre?! —exclamó, molesto—. Sabes bien que Harry no puede asistir a ninguna fiesta hasta su presentación en sociedad.  
  
 —Estoy segura que Lord Harry no se molestará por no poder asistir, ¿verdad que no, querido?  
  
 —Madre, ¿Cómo pretendes que Harry no asista a una fiesta en su propia casa? Es una descortesía.  
  
 —No te preocupes, Draco —musitó Harry, dolido porque Severus no había sido quien se opusiera—. A mí no me importa.  
  
 —¿Ves? —dijo Narcissa, mirando a Draco—. A él no le importa. ¿Tú que dices, Sev?  
  
Molesto y celoso por la ferviente defensa de Draco y el tuteo entre él y Harry, Severus puso un rostro inexpresivo y dijo escuetamente.  
  
 —Si a mi pupilo no le importa, supongo que no hay problema.  
  
Dolido más allá de lo imaginable, Harry se levantó de la mesa y fijó sus verdes pupilas en los ojos de Severus.  
  
 —Entonces no hay más que hablar, espero que disfruten la fiesta. Ahora, si me perdonan, estoy algo cansado —y sin otra palabra, se levantó y entró en la casa. Hermione apenas logró musitar una disculpa y salió tras él. Cuando Draco se levantaba también, la voz de su madre lo detuvo.  
  
 —Draco, ¿no vas a pedir permiso para retirarte?  
  
Draco miró a los dos mayores con ojos llenos de ira.  
  
 —Después de lo que acabo de presenciar, no creo que aquí haya nadie que merezca mis muestras de cortesía —y sin decir más, también salió.  
  
  
ºººººº  
  
  
En el mismo segundo que Harry lo miró a los ojos y vio la profunda tristeza que los llenaba, Severus se arrepintió de su estúpido arranque de celos.  
  
Y se siguió arrepintiendo el resto de la semana. Narcissa se dedicó a organizar la gran fiesta, utilizando para ello a toda la servidumbre de la Mansión. Y mientras los preparativos avanzaban, la voz se corrió como pólvora por todo el Ducado, y todos sintieron el desprecio que se hacía hacia el joven amo Harry como propio.   
  
Severus tendría que haber sido ciego o tonto para no notar las miradas de reproche en todos los rostros, la sequedad con que todo el mundo lo atendía, y la infinita tristeza que continuaba en los ojos de Harry.  
  
Y allí estaba, acomodándose la ropa de gala frente al espejo y recordando las palabras que le había dicho la Nana Minerva la noche anterior.  
  
  
_—Adelante —concedió Severus, ante los suaves toques en la puerta del estudio. Ésta se abrió y por ella entró la elegante figura del ama de llaves.  
  
 —Nana Minerva, ¿por qué me trajiste tú el té? —preguntó Severus, extrañado—. Debiste haber enviado a una doncella.  
  
La mujer posó la bandeja con el servicio de té en una mesita y sirvió una humeante taza que le entregó al Duque, junto con una bandeja de pastelillos que posó sobre el escritorio.  
  
 —Están todas ocupadas con lo de la fiesta, Milord —contestó la mujer, con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
 —Siéntate un momento, Nana —mientras la mujer se sentaba, Severus dio un sorbo a su té—. Esta fiesta ha trastornado a todos, ¿no?  
  
 —Así parece —contestó la dama.  
  
Severus la miró con una ceja enarcada.  
  
 —En estos días todo el mundo me odia en el Ducado por lo de la fiesta —comentó Severus, posando la taza sobre el escritorio—. ¿Por qué tú no, Nana? Yo sé cuánto quieres a Harry.  
  
 —Porque yo sé las razones por las que lo hizo, niño Severus —ante el cariñoso apelativo, el hombre se estremeció. La anciana se levantó y puso una mano sobre la que él tenía posada en el escritorio—. Los celos son malos consejeros, Milord. Nos dañan a nosotros y a los que amamos.  
  
Sin otra palabra, la mujer sonrió y salió de la habitación _  
  
  
 —Demonios —gruñó Severus en voz baja.  
  
Se hubiera pateado por permitir todo esto. Aunque estaba seguro que Sirius y Remus ya se encargarían de hacerlo por él. Habían llegado unas horas antes y Remus se había encerrado junto con Hermione en la habitación de Harry. Cuando salió de allí, le lanzó a Severus una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.  
  
 —Amigo, creo que esta vez la cagaste —susurró Sirius a su oído cuando vio la mirada de su novio, a quien siguió dócilmente. Desde ese momento no había podido hablar con ninguno de los dos, pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano le esperaba una bronca monumental.  
  
Se dio un último vistazo al espejo, suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a ir en busca de Narcissa, para representar la charada hasta el final.  


@@@@@@@@  
  
Esa noche Harry estaba realmente triste. Draco y Hermione le habían insistido en quedarse a acompañarlo pero se había negado rotundamente. Tenían tan pocas oportunidades de bailar, conversar y disfrutar en público que él no les iba a echar a perder la fiesta. Ambos aceptaron a regañadientes pero le aseguraron que sería sólo por un rato y luego irían a buscarlo para conversar en una de las salitas de arriba.  
  
Se había hecho el propósito de encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de allí pero no había podido cumplirlo. Por eso estaba allí, en el jardín, observando la fiesta desde lo alto de un árbol. Una sádica necesidad lo había impelido a salir, aun sabiendo que iba a sufrir.  
  
Y vaya que lo había hecho. Había sufrido cuando Severus y Narcissa, elegantemente vestidos, habían entrado tomados del brazo mientras todos aplaudían y agasajaban a la festejada. Había sufrido mientras abrían el baile como si fueran los señores de la casa, y cuando habían paseado juntos por el salón, saludando a todos los presentes.  
  
Incapaz de seguir resistiendo tanto dolor, se bajó del árbol y caminó rumbo a la plazoleta, su lugar preferido del jardín. Entonces, luego de días de resistir la tristeza y el desamor, su pobre corazón se rompió y se echó a llorar desconsolado.  


@@@@@@@@  
  
 —En serio, no te entiendo —cuando al fin Severus había logrado deshacerse de Narcissa y dejarla bailando con un par del Reino, había sido literalmente asaltado por Sirius y Remus y, como se temía, ahora estaban en el estudio armándole una bronca descomunal—. No sé si eres imbécil de nacimiento o algo paso en la India de lo que yo no me enteré. ¿Se puede saber que maldita razón te impulsó a ofrecerle una fiesta a Narcissa Malfoy? ¿Te volviste demente?  
  
En lugar de responder, Severus fue hacia el bar y se sirvió un coñac.  
  
>>  —¿Es que ni siquiera piensas contestar? —insistió Sirius—. En tus cartas nos contabas que todo iba genial con Harry, que estaban haciendo un montón de cosas juntos, que se estaban acercando día con día, y tú vas y haces una estupidez como ésta. ¿Por qué, con mil demonios?  
  
El hombre dio un largo trago a su bebida y sintió como el ardiente líquido quemaba su garganta. Al fin, logró musitar.  
  
 —Por celos.  
  
 —¿Celos? —habló Remus por primera vez—. ¿Celos de quién?  
  
 —De ese estúpido niño rubio —casi escupió Severus.  
  
 —¿Ese estúpido niñ…de Draco? —preguntó Remus.  
  
 —Sí, del simpático y maravilloso futuro Vizconde de Malfoy —replicó Severus, estrellando la copa con impotencia contra la chimenea.  
  
Sirius se acercó a él y lo tomó por los brazos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
 —Lo dicho, imbécil de nacimiento —declaró al fin—. Vamos a ver, ¿tú estuviste allá fuera, en la misma fiesta que estuvimos nosotros?  
  
Severus se removió con fuerza, soltándose.  
  
 —Claro que estuve.  
  
 —Pues no parece —esta vez fue Remus quien habló—. ¿Podrías decir con quien estaba bailando Lord Malfoy?  
  
Severus frunció el ceño, pensativo. Al fin, musitó:  
  
 —Hermione… —miró a los otros dos con asombro—. ¿Malfoy y Hermione?  
  
 —Brillante, al fin parece que te funciona esa piedra que tienes por cerebro —declaró Sirius.  
  
 —Ya, Sirius, no lo sigas retando —pidió Remus, conciliador—. Severus, ven y siéntate un momento.  
  
Como un autómata, el hombre fue a sentarse al lado de su amigo.  
  
 —Severus —empezó a explicar Remus —, Draco y Hermione son novios desde la temporada pasada, Harry lo que ha hecho estos días es servirles de excusa para que pudieran verse sin levantar sospechas.  
  
 —¿Levantar sospechas? ¿De quién? No entiendo nada —dijo Severus, aturdido.  
  
Con paciencia, Remus y Sirius le contaron todo lo que les había dicho Hermione sobre el carácter de Narcissa y los temores de Draco. Cuando terminaron de hablar, el hombre los miró con en rostro desencajado.  
  
 —¿Dios, que he hecho? —musitó sin aliento—. Ella me repetía y repetía lo bien que se veían juntos, lo contentos que estaban, y creí… ¡Oh, Dios!  
  
 —Harry está destrozado, Severus —musitó Remus—. Tienes que hablar con él.  
  
 —Sí, sí, mañana mismo aclararé todo y le pediré perdón.  
  
 —¿Por qué no antes?  
  
Severus se quedó mirando a Remus, aturdido.  
  
 —¿No entiendo?  
  
 —Conociendo a Harry, ¿de verdad crees que está durmiendo en su habitación? —los ojos de Severus brillaron con entendimiento—. Exacto, debe estar en un lugar del jardín viendo la fiesta desde lejos.  
  
 —Y muriéndose de tristeza —dijo Severus, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. De pronto, dio un salto y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
 —¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sirius.  
  
 —A buscarlo.  
  
 —En ese caso, te aconsejo que escapes por la puerta de atrás —sugirió, señalando una puerta encristalada. Severus sonrió y caminó con rapidez hacia allí—. Espera —se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Sirius.  
  
El Duque de Snape se volteó para encontrar a su amigo que, con una botella de champange en una mano y dos copas en la otra, lo miraba con picardía.  
  
>>Creo que deberías llevarte esto, te podría ser de mucha utilidad.  


@@@@@@@@

  
Severus caminó con cautela por los jardines, no quería tropezarse con alguno de los invitados que hubiera salido a ver la luna. Las notas de los instrumentos de la orquesta llegaban de la casa, impregnando el sereno aire nocturno. Buscó durante un rato y al fin llegó a la plazoleta donde los más jóvenes habían ido el día de la llegada de Draco.  
  
Allí estaba, recostado de lado en un banco de piedra y con una mano sirviéndole de almohada, los lentes ladeados sobra la nariz y el pelo alborotado. Severus lo había visto dormir en algunas ocasiones y siempre sentía que le embargaba la misma dulce sensación, se veía tan hermosamente tierno.  
  
Dejó la botella y las copas que traía sobre otro banco y se acercó con cuidado para no despertarlo; al llegar a su altura, se agachó junto a él, admirándolo durante largo rato. Al fin, le enderezó los lentes y lo llamó suavemente.  
  
 —Harry —musitó cerca de su cara, anticipando la sensación que le embargaría al ver abrirse sus hermosos ojos—. Harry, despierta.  
  
A diferencia de otras veces, Harry despertó en seguida. Al ver el rostro de su tutor tan cerca del suyo, se sobresalto y se enderezó bruscamente, despejando el sueño de inmediato.  
  
 —Lo siento, Milord, no pensé que nadie me encontraría en este lugar —se excusó, levantándose presto a partir—. Enseguida me iré a mi habitación.  
  
 —No, Harry, espera —lo contuvo el hombre, asiendo suavemente su brazo. Cuando el chico lo miró, volvió a maldecirse por haber sido el causante de la tristeza que inundaba esas pupilas—. Por favor, siéntate conmigo —señaló la banca —, tengo algo que decirte.  
  
Harry apartó la mirada de Severus y se sentó en el banco con renuencia. Después de un buen rato, Severus empezó.  
  
 —Necesitó que me disculpes —musitó casi en un susurro—. Nunca debí permitir que se organizara una fiesta en la Mansión cuando sabía que tú no podías asistir.  
  
 —No tiene importancia —Harry tenía la mirada fija en el suelo—. Usted ha hecho demasiadas cosas por mí, si quería ofrecerle esta fiesta a Milady, no era justo que no la diera por mi culpa.  
  
 —Harry, estamos solos, ¿por qué no me tuteas? —al ver que el joven no cambiaba de posición, Severus puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó el rostro, girándolo hacia él—. ¿Es que ya no somos amigos?  
  
El joven se incorporó y se alejó unos pasos, pero no respondió. El Duque se levantó y se acercó a él.  
  
>>  —Sé que en estos días me he portado de una forma infame. La razón… bueno, te la diré más adelante, pero ahora quiero que me perdones. Sé que fui un estúpido y no lo merezco pero… —se detuvo un minuto y por fin continuó —: Además, te aseguro que yo no tenía ningún deseo de dar esta fiesta para la Vizcondesa.  
  
Esta vez, Harry sí lo miró de frente.  
  
>> Te lo juro, Harry, prefiero estar aquí contigo que en esa fiesta llena de gente.  
  
Esta vez, la respuesta del joven fue la sonrisa más hermosa que Severus había visto en su vida.   
  
>> Y como quiero celebrar contigo —se acercó al banco donde había dejado la botella y sirvió dos copas —, traje esto para que brindáramos —le entregó una copa a Harry y alzó la suya—. Por nosotros.  
  
 —Por nosotros —contestó Harry, radiante.  
  
En eso, Severus notó que las notas del Danubio Azul empezaban a llenar el ambiente. Tomó la copa de Harry y junto a la suya la dejó sobre el banco y se inclinó ante su pupilo.  
  
 —Lord Potter, ¿me concedería esta pieza?  
  
 —¿Bailar? – preguntó Harry, extrañado—. ¿Aquí?  
  
 —Tenemos la música, la luz de la luna y esta bella plazoleta, para mí es el lugar perfecto, ¿no crees?  
  
Con una sonrisa, Harry se dejó enlazar por los brazos del Duque y empezaron a danzar, olvidados del mundo. Lo único que existía era la hermosa música, la calidez de sus cuerpos y la felicidad en sus miradas mientras giraban al compás de las notas que se iban desgranando una tras otra.  
  
Cuando la música acabo, Severus se inclinó nuevamente, aún sosteniendo la mano de Harry.  
  
 —Muchas gracias por el baile, caballero.  
  
 —Fue un placer, Milord —musitó el joven, siguiéndole la broma.  
  
Entonces, Severus su puso repentinamente serio.  
  
 —Harry, debo irme antes que envíen una comisión de rescate a buscarme —dijo suavemente—. Hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte pero éste no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado. ¿Qué te parece mañana en la noche, cuando todos se retiren, en nuestro estudio?  
  
Las palabras del hombre sonaron a gloria a los oídos de Harry, especialmente cuando dijo lo de ‘en nuestro estudio’, para él ese sitio también era muy especial.  
  
 —Mañana en la noche —aceptó ilusionado.  
  
Severus subió la mano de Harry, que aún sostenía entre las suyas, hasta sus labios, y le dio un dulce beso. Luego volteó la palma hacia arriba y le dio un beso más íntimo en el pulso de la muñeca.  
  
 —Estaré esperando ansioso.  
  
Con esas palabras y una última mirada de ternura, el Duque de Snape dio la vuelta y regresó a la Mansión.  
  
Harry, de forma inconsciente, subió su mano y posó los labios en su muñeca, justo en el lugar que momentos antes había besado esos otros labios tan deseados. Luego, con una sonrisa de felicidad, también regresó a la Mansión.  
  
Ninguno de los dos notó los furiosos y celosos ojos que habían observado toda la escena escondidos tras las ramas de un arbusto.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
La mañana siguiente pasó para Harry como un sueño, subido como estaba en su propia nube. Cuando bajo a almorzar, notó con tristeza que Severus no estaba allí; según le comentó Remus, había tenido que salir con Sirius pero regresarían a media tarde.  
  
Luego de comer, y dado que todos estaban demasiado agotados por la fiesta del día anterior y se retiraron a descansar, regresó a sus habitaciones para seguir soñando con Severus. En eso estaba cuando sintió unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Pensando que eran Hermione y Draco, que lo venían a buscar para contarle los pormenores de la fiesta, se levantó con presteza y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, la cual murió en sus labios cuando vio quien era su indeseado visitante.  
  
 —Milady —saludó, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
 —Lord Harry —contestó Narcisa, con una fría mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa—. ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
A regañadientes, Harry se apartó del umbral y la mujer entró en la habitación con aire displicente.  
  
 —¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Milady? —preguntó el joven, tratando de abreviar la visita lo más posible.  
  
 —Por favor, cierra la puerta, lo que tengo que hablar es privado —pidió, sentándose en una silla.  
  
Harry así lo hizo, antes de acercarse a la mujer.  
  
 —¿Y bien?  
  
 —Por lo que veo, tus modales dejan mucho que desear —comentó ella.  
  
 —Ambos sabemos que ésta no es una visita de cortesía. Usted quiere decir algo, probablemente desagradable, así que dígalo ya y salgamos de este asunto.  
  
 —Veo que eres directo —dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente—. Y ya que quieres que sea directa, lo seré. ¿Crees en verdad que lo tuyo con Severus tiene algún futuro?  
  
Harry palideció intensamente.  
  
>>No esperabas mi pregunta, ¿verdad? —ella sonrió cínicamente—. Por favor, no subestimes mi inteligencia. Es notorio que estás enamorado de tu tutor y él…, bueno, supongo que está encaprichado contigo, después de todo eres joven y guapo. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo crees que le dure el capricho? —preguntó con crueldad, mientras Harry palidecía aún más—. Probablemente hasta que cedas a sus atenciones y pueda tenerte.  
  
 —Milady, usted está insultando no sólo a mí, sino a mi tutor.  
  
 —Ay, por favor, no te hagas el mojigato, que yo sé muy bien lo que buscan todos los hombres —dijo ella con desprecio.  
  
 —Ya veo. ¿Y qué es lo que busca usted? ¿Dinero y prestigio? ¿Por qué no pensará que me creo que está enamorada del Duque?  
  
Narcisa soltó una carcajada desagradable.  
  
 —Por supuesto que no, pero puedo darle lo que tú no. Apenas eres el hijo de un vicario de pueblo, ¿cómo puedes ayudar a Severus en la Corte? Lo mirarán con risa —siguió con saña—. En cambio, yo no sólo soy hermosa y elegante, sino que tengo muchas influencias, a mi lado Severus puede llegar hasta el infinito.  
  
>> Como dije, puede que ahora se sienta ilusionado, porque no le has dado lo que yo ya le di —dijo con intención —, pero cuando reaccione y vea la realidad, te abandonará y regresará conmigo —la mujer rubia se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Sigue mi consejo y hazte un favor. Aléjate de él antes que te destroce. Te aseguró que entre tú y yo, la elección siempre será la obvia.  
  
Cuando la Vizcondesa salió de la habitación, Harry se sentó en la cama, desolado. Sabía que la mujer era una víbora y había dicho todo eso con el único propósito de dañarlo, pero no podía negar que parte de lo que había dicho era cierto. Él apenas era el hijo de un humilde vicario, alguien a quien su propia familia despreciaba, no tenía conocidos ni influencias en los círculos donde se movía Severus. El hombre necesitaba a alguien mejor que él. No a la bruja de Narcissa Malfoy, pero definitivamente alguien mejor que él.  
  
Sintiendo que si no salía de esa habitación se iba a ahogar, bajó a los establos, ensilló a Centella y partió a todo galope. En su prisa, ni siquiera notó a Igor Karkaroff, quien llegaba en ese momento y lo observó partir frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Hacia el final de la tarde, estaban todos reunidos en uno de los salones de la Mansión, conversando animadamente. Mientras Narcissa lo miraba con su fingida expresión apacible, Severus escuchaba ausente la conversación que Sirius tenía con Draco, pero no podía evitar que su mirada vagara constantemente a la entrada del salón, esperando ver los radiantes ojos verdes que tanto amaba.  
  
Al final, fue incapaz de contener la impaciencia y disculpándose, se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde Remus comentaba con Hermione una hermosa pintura del siglo XVI, una de las joyas del Ducado.  
  
 —Hermione —llamó, cuando llegó hasta ellos; la chica se giró con una sonrisa.  
  
 —¿Sí, Severus?  
  
 —¿Has visto a Harry?  
  
 —No —dijo ella, pensativa—. Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo veo desde el almuerzo.  
  
 —¿Podrías subir a…?  
  
Lo que Severus iba a pedir se vio interrumpido por la súbita llegada del mayordomo.  
  
 —¿Qué ocurre, Albus? —preguntó Severus.  
  
 —Milord, perdone la molestia, pero el señor Karkaroff pide hablar con usted, dice que es importante.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño, debía ser muy importante para que su jefe de cuadras lo interrumpiera teniendo invitados en casa. Tal vez había enfermado algún caballo, aunque esperaba que no.  
  
 —Dile que pase —ordenó a Albus con premura. Segundos después, Igor Karkaroff entraba en la salita.  
  
 —¿Qué ocurre? —indagó el Duque.  
  
 —Disculpe que lo moleste, Milord, pero estoy preocupado por el joven Lord.  
  
 —¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasó a Harry? —preguntó Severus, preocupado.  
  
 —Esta tarde, cuando regresaba a las caballerizas, lo vi salir galopando como alma que lleva el diablo —explicó el hombre—. Sé que Lord Harry es muy buen jinete, pero tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, como angustiada. Ya pasaron más de dos horas desde que se fue y aún no regresa y pronto va a oscurecer.  
  
 —¿Más de dos horas? —la voz de Severus estaba realmente alterada—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?  
  
 —Salí a hacer unas diligencias y llegué hace unos minutos. Cuando entré a las cuadras y vi que Centella no estaba allí me preocupé y decidí venir a avisarle.  
  
 —Gracias, Igor. Por favor, ensilla a Tormenta y tráelo a la entrada de la Mansión, enseguida voy —cuando el hombre se fue, Severus musitó, desconcertado—. ¿Pero qué pudo haberle ocurrido a Harry?  
  
 —No sé si tendrá algo que ver —comentó Remus —pero esta tarde me encontré a la Vizcondesa en la puerta del cuarto de Harry. Cuando le pregunté que hacía allí, me dijo que estaba buscando la habitación de Hermione.  
  
 —Pero ella sabe cuál es mi habitación, estaba en el pasillo hace unos días cuando me vio salir —argumentó Hermione.  
  
Con ojos relampagueantes de furia, Severus se giró hacia los otros ocupantes del salón, quienes al parecer no habían prestado demasiada atención a lo que había pasado. Con grandes zancadas, se aproximó a la silla que ocupaba la mujer rubia y la enfrentó.  
  
 —¿Para qué fuiste a hablar con Harry esta tarde? —preguntó con brusquedad.  
  
 —¿De qué hablas? Yo no he hablado con tu pupilo desde el almuerzo —replicó con aire inocente.  
  
 —No te vale fingir, sé que estuviste en su habitación, ¿para qué?  
  
 —Bueno, sí estuve —admitió al fin, presionada por la furia del Duque —, pero sólo fue para hablarle de Draco. Yo creo que…  
  
Un brusco apretón en su muñeca la obligó a interrumpirse.  
  
>>  —Severus, me haces daño.  
  
 —Y te voy a hacer más si no me dices de inmediato qué le dijiste a Harry. La verdad, no creo esa estupidez de que fuiste a hablarle de Draco.  
  
 —Está bien, no veo por qué tanta alharaca, no fue gran cosa —dijo Narcissa, inconsciente dentro de su propia egolatría—. Sólo le dije que estabas encaprichado con él pero cuando se te pasara el capricho volverías a mí. Más bien debería agradecerme el consejo.  
  
 —¿Que tú le dijiste QUE? —el tono de Severus era aterrador.  
  
 —Vamos, Severus, no exageres, sabes que ese muchachito no es lo que tú necesitas. Está bien, diviértete, yo esperaré a que se te pase el antojo y después nos casaremos.  
  
A su alrededor, todos miraban a la mujer como si estuviera loca.  
  
 —Estás enferma —musitó Severus, descompuesto por la furia—. Escúchame bien, Narcissa Malfoy, no me casaría contigo aunque fueras la última persona sobre la tierra. Y ruega porque a Harry no le haya pasado nada porque si no, te destrozaré con mis propias manos.  
  
Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y fijó su oscura mirada en Draco.  
  
>>  —Lord Draco, usted siempre será bienvenido a mi casa, pero ruego que saque a su madre de la Mansión hoy mismo, no quiero tenerla enfrente ni un minuto más.  
  
 —No se preocupe, Lord Severus, y perdone por todo —pidió el joven rubio, contrariado—. Y cuide mucho a Harry, él merece ser feliz.  
  
 —No tengo nada que perdonarle. Como dije, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para usted.  
  
 —Me vengaré por este desprecio, Severus Snape, de ti y de ese maldito chiquillo —amenazó Narcissa con voz fría. El hombre giró una vez más hacia ella.  
  
 —Yo no soy como los hombres pusilánimes con los que acostumbras tratar, Narcissa. Si agraden a los que amo puedo llegar a ser muy, pero que muy despiadado. No te atrevas a meterte con Harry porque te juro que vas a vivir para arrepentirte.  
  
Y sin otra palabra, salió disparado hacia la salida. En el umbral fue detenido por Sirius, quien preguntó preocupado:  
  
 —¿Quieres que te acompañemos a buscar a Harry?  
  
 —No creo que sea necesario, Sirius, gracias. Tengo una idea bastante certera de donde puede estar.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus cabalgó a toda velocidad hacia el lago, algo le decía que Harry tenía que estar ahí. Desmontó al llegar a la orilla del bosquecillo y siguió caminando. En cuanto llegó al claro lo vio, sentado cerca de la orilla y tirando piedras al lago de tanto en tanto. Un poco más allá, Centella pastaba tranquilamente.  
  
Mientras daba una palmada a su caballo para que se uniera al otro, Severus caminó hacia Harry y se sentó a su lado.  
  
 —¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó Harry, con la mirada fija en las tranquilas aguas.  
  
 —Pasaron muchas horas desde que te fuiste e Igor se preocupó y vino a avisarme —Severus también fijó su oscura mirada en el lago.  
  
 —No debió.  
  
 —Pronto va a oscurecer.  
  
 —Ya estaba pensando en regresar.  
  
 —¿Por qué te fuiste, Harry? —todavía seguían hablando sin mirarse.  
  
 —Necesitaba pensar.  
  
 —¿En qué? ¿En lo que te dijo Narcissa? —preguntó el hombre, mirando a su pupilo.  
  
Por primera vez, Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus.  
  
 —¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
 —Remus la vio delante de tu habitación. Sumamos dos más dos y… digamos que la presioné para que me contara lo que te había dicho —lo miró y en sus negros ojos se reflejaba la incomprensión—. ¿Cómo permitiste que lo que dijo esa serpiente te afectara? Especialmente después de nuestro encuentro de anoche.  
  
Harry sintió un ligero cosquilleo ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior y el rubor acudió a sus mejillas.  
  
 —Porqué en parte ella tiene razón.  
  
 —¿A qué te refieres? —Severus frunció el ceño, intrigado.  
  
Harry enrojeció más aún, sin responder.  
  
>>¿Harry? —insistió Severus.  
  
 —Ella dijo que estabas encaprichado conmigo porque… aún no habías podido tenerme  —dijo Harry al fin, avergonzado—. También dijo que cuando reaccionaras, me abandonarías y regresarías con ella, porque puede darte lo que yo no puedo.  
  
 —¿Cómo puedes pensar que ella tenga razón al decir esa barbaridad, acaso no me conoces aún? —la voz de Severus sonaba muy dolida.  
  
 —No, Severus, no me malinterpretes —pidió Harry, tratando de explicarse—. Cuando dije que ella tenía razón en parte, me refería a que yo no soy la persona adecuada para ti —la mirada de Harry regresó al lago—. Tú necesitas alguien importante, que se sepa mover en la Corte, no un tonto chico de provincia como yo.   
  
Severus frunció el ceño, asió al joven por los hombros y lo giró hacia sí.  
  
 —Escúchame bien, Harry Potter —dijo con acento duro—. No acepto que nadie, ni siquiera tu mismo, te desvalorices de esa manera —soltó uno de sus brazos y llevó la mano al rostro de Harry, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de cuan especial eres? —la mano se deslizó hasta que un dedo acarició los suaves labios—. ¿Acaso no sabes cuán profundo es lo que siento por ti?  
  
 —A veces creo saberlo —contestó el joven con sinceridad—. A veces siento que tus gestos, tus acciones, indican un sentimiento. Pero nunca me has dicho nada —se detuvo un momento como tomando ánimos para seguir—. En estos meses estábamos tan bien que yo me hice la ilusión que tú me ibas a hablar en cualquier momento. Y entonces, cuando llegó la Vizcondesa, todo cambió. Te dedicaste a ella y yo quedé en el olvido y pensé…  
  
 —He sido un tonto todo este tiempo —musitó Severus, sus dedos seguían acariciando el hermoso rostro frente a él con infinita suavidad —, pero ya ha llegado la hora de dejar de serlo. Yo te amo, Harry Potter, te amo con todo mi corazón y desde el primer momento que te vi.  
  
Harry lo miró, aturdido. Había ansiado tanto escuchar esas palabras que, ahora que llegaban, no las podía creer. Severus se dio cuenta al instante y decidió hacer algo para demostrarle con más contundencia sus sentimientos. Así, inclinó la cabeza y atrapó los deliciosos labios que habían poblado sus sueños por tanto tiempo.  
  
El beso empezó siendo tierno y cuidadoso, pero ante la persuasión de esos ardientes labios, Harry se abrazó a su tutor, abrió la boca y permitió que Severus profundizara el beso. Harry era torpe en estas lides, así que permitió que Severus le guiara los primeros pasos del camino. Cuando la lengua del Duque busco la propia, se entrego sin reservas, con todo el amor que había en su corazón. Hasta que al fin, la amorosa y encarnizada lucha tuvo que ceder y se separaron por falta de aire.  
  
Pero eso no era problema para el Amo de la Mansión Snape, quien siguió dejando suaves e incitantes besos por la mandíbula, los ojos, las cejas, hasta recalar en el suave cuello de su pupilo, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso a esos labios. Ahí, acurrucado en el tibio recodo, con Harry fuertemente abrazado a él, Severus también pudo oír al fin las palabras que cayeron como bendición en su corazón.  
  
 —Yo también te amo con el alma, Severus Snape.  
  
Al oírlo, el deseo contenido a duras penas hizo explosión. Los labios de Severus regresaron a la tibia boca que se abrió deseosa para recibirlo, mientras el hombre se inclinaba suavemente sobre Harry, hasta dejarlo acostado en el pasto. Colocándose sobre él, empezó a besarlo con desesperación, siendo correspondido con igual intensidad, mientras frotaba sus caderas contra las del joven en un movimiento que a Harry le parecía absolutamente delicioso.  
  
Cuando Severus sintió la dureza de su amado contra la propia, un rayo de sentido común atravesó la nube de su deseo y con gran esfuerzo se separó de Harry, deteniendo sus besos.  
  
 —¿Severus? —preguntó Harry, vacilante—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?  
  
Severus respiró profundo para recuperar el control y luego sonrió al joven.  
  
 —No, mi amor —musitó, ayudándolo a incorporarse hasta quedar nuevamente sentados—. Pero si seguíamos por ese camino, ninguno de los dos íbamos a podernos detener y no tengo intención de que nuestro primer hijo sea concebido fuera del matrimonio.  
  
 —¿Nuestro primer hijo? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión, recordando las veces que había soñado en un niño con los hermosos ojos de Severus.  
  
 —Oh, cielos, cierto, lo olvidaba. Ven —dijo Severus, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y le alisaba la ropa. Luego se alisó las propias, puso una rodilla en tierra y tomó una mano de Harry.  
  
 —Harry, te amo inmensamente y prometo que si aceptas casarte conmigo dedicaré el resto de mi vida a hacerte feliz. ¿Aceptas?  
  
Con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, Harry se arrodillo frente a Severus y se abrazó nuevamente a él.  
  
 —Sí, mi amor, acepto, y prometo que yo también pondré todo de mi parte porque seas inmensamente feliz.  
  
 —Para eso no tienes que hacer nada —el hombre alzó una mano y secó las lágrimas de felicidad que caían por las mejillas del joven —, yo ya soy inmensamente feliz.  
  
Y mientras se volvían a besar, allí arrodillados sobre el prado, sólo podemos pensar que Lord Harry Potter se había salido con la suya, iba a llegar a Londres siendo el prometido de Lord Severus, Duque de Snape.


	9. El compromiso

Harry y Severus observaban como el sol, con una tonalidad de fuego, iba descendiendo por la línea del horizonte que formaba uno de los lados del lago.  
  
 —Es un atardecer precioso —comentó Harry, que delante de Severus y acurrucado contra su pecho, miraba el cielo, encantado.  
  
 —No tan precioso como tú —musitó el hombre mayor en su oído, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho del joven para atraerlo aún más cerca.  
  
 —Adulador —rio Harry, sintiendo como el aliento de su tutor cosquilleaba en su cuello, enviando oleadas de calidez por todo su cuerpo.   
  
Reclinó la cara para acariciar con su mejilla la mano del hombre; mientras su pareja correspondía acariciando sus cabellos con la otra mano, sus pensamientos vagaron por los sucesos acaecidos los dos últimos días. Sin querer, la imagen y las palabras de la Vizcondesa acudieron a su mente y frunció el ceño  
  
 —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Severus, acariciando el ceño fruncido. Harry movió la cabeza como desechando sus pensamientos y no dijo nada. Entonces, se escuchó nuevamente la aterciopelada del Duque, insistiendo—. Amor, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, lo que sea.  
  
Harry reflexionó un momento, luchando entre preguntar o no. Al fin, decidió que era mejor saber, de lo contrario siempre tendría esa espina clavada en el corazón. Levantó la cabeza y se giró entre los brazos de Severus para sumergir su mirada en las profundidades oscuras. Severus le sonrió para animarlo a hablar.  
  
 —Yo… —dudó un segundo y continuó —no debería hacerte esta pregunta pero…  
  
 —Lo que sea —repitió el hombre, inclinándose y besando suavemente sus labios.  
  
 —La Vizcondesa me dijo que tú y ella… —se detuvo una vez más y bajó los ojos, enrojeciendo fuertemente.  
  
 —¿Qué ella y yo qué? —Severus imaginaba por donde venía la cosa pero estaba disfrutando demasiado la vista de Harry con los ojos bajos y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza como para privarse ya del espectáculo.  
  
 —Ya sabes… que ella y tú… —se detuvo de nuevo—. Severus, no seas cruel, no me hagas decirlo.  
  
El hombre sonrió  con ternura, compadeciéndose del predicamento del joven.  
  
 —Espero que muy pronto seas capaz de decirme cualquier cosa sin ruborizarte de esta manera —tocó suavemente la mejilla encendida—. Y sobre tu pregunta, entre la Vizcondesa y yo no ha habido nada más allá de un flirteo sin importancia —le aseguró—. Tengo treinta y siete años y, no te voy a mentir, no he sido precisamente célibe, pero nunca engañé a nadie —puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Harry y elevó su rostro—. Nunca dije a nadie ‘te amo’ porque nunca lo sentí… no hasta que vi tus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome sobresaltados aquella tarde en el bosque.  
  
 —¿No dirás que te enamoraste de mí a primera vista? —preguntó Harry, incrédulo.  
  
 —A pesar de que te parezca mentira, así fue, aunque ni yo mismo fui capaz de admitirlo ese día —musitó Severus, inclinándose y atrapando su boca en un nuevo y pasional beso—. Sólo sabía que no era capaz de sacar de mi mente a ese hermoso joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro. Ansiaba buscarte y… amarte, pero sabía que eso no era posible —esta vez fue Harry quien se enlazó al cuello del hombre y propició un nuevo beso. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Severus continuó hablando—. En mi corazón sabía que nunca serías sólo una aventura para mí, y las leyes del Ducado me prohibían casarme con un hombre que no fuera fértil. Y entonces corrí.  
  
 —¿Corriste? —indagó Harry, alzando una ceja interrogante.  
  
 —Como alma que lleva el diablo —se rio Severus—. Abandoné el Ducado Black y me vine a casa, con la intención de olvidarte, aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca podría hacerlo —un nuevo beso compartido y un suspiro—. ¿Tienes idea lo que sentí cuando abrí la carta de tu padre y supe quién eras, y que eras fértil? Junto con el inmenso dolor de la enfermedad de mi amigo de la infancia, latió una llamita de alegría al saber que eras fértil y quizás, algún día…  
  
 —¿Entonces por qué me hiciste sufrir tanto, malvado? —lo regañó Harry, dándole una juguetona palmada en el hombro.  
  
 —Sentía que debía protegerte, incluso de mí —explicó Severus—. Eres tan joven, tan hermoso, tan dulce, y yo…  
  
 —Tú eres el hombre perfecto para mí —Harry acarició con ternura el rostro amado—. Yo pienso que también me enamoré desde el primer momento que te vi, y hace mucho decidí que para cuando llegara el día de mi presentación social en la Corte, yo ya sería el prometido del severo Duque de Snape.  
  
 —Vaya, muy seguro te lo tenías —se rio Severus.  
  
 —Por supuesto, que uno conoce sus encantos.  
  
 —Tu humildad me abruma —dijo el Duque, con una carcajada. Entonces se levantó y tendió una mano a Harry—. Vamos, señor modesto, es hora de ir a casa.  
  
 —¿Ya? —se quejó el joven, haciendo un puchero.  
  
 —A menos que quieras ver la comisión de búsqueda y rescate que van a envíar por nosotros. Recuerda lo exagerado que es el Duque de Black.  
  
 —Si no hay más remedio —Harry se paró a regañadientes, no le hacía gracia regresar y enfrentarse a Narcissa Malfoy. Adivinando sus aprensiones, el hombre lo tranquilizó.

—No te preocupes por la Vizcondesa. Antes de venir a buscarte tuve unas palabritas con ella y pedí a su hijo que la sacara de la Mansión.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
 —¿Que tú hiciste qué? —preguntó, preocupado—. Severus, Draco dice que esa mujer es peligrosa, no debiste.  
  
 —Claro que debí, no iba a dejar que se quedara después de lo que te hizo. Y no te preocupes —desestimó con un gesto de la mano—. Ya le advertí que no se atreviera a meterse contigo o la pagaría.  
  
 —Esa mujer es malvada —comentó Harry, mientras caminaban hacia los caballos—. Lo siento por Draco, y por Hermione, que tendrá que lidiar con ella en el futuro.  
  
 —Por cierto, la próxima vez que vayas a cubrir a Hermione, avísame.  
  
 —¿Cómo? —Harry, que acababa de alcanzar a su caballo y estaba acariciando su morro, se giró hacia Severus, interrogante. Al ver un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, se echó a reír—. Ah, te refieres a ella y a Draco.  
  
 —Sí, a ella y a su muñeco de torta, el futuro Vizconde; gracias a él pasé unos días miserables.  
  
 —¿Por Draco? No entiendo, él… —al ver la mirada de su amado todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar—. ¿Estabas celoso de Draco?  
  
 —Brillante.  
  
 —¿Pero por qué? Él y Hermione están enamorados.  
  
 —¿Y cómo se supone que yo iba a saberlo?  
  
Harry lució apenado por un momento pero pronto una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro.  
  
 —Bueno, así sabrás como me sentía cada vez que te veía coquetear con la bella y aristocrática Vizcondesa Malfoy.  
  
Ambos se miraron y al final se echaron a reír. Luego, Severus se acercó con galantería para ayudar a Harry a montar a Centella.  
  
 —Por favor, Severus, no tienes que ayudarme a montar —dijo Harry, ligeramente apenado.  
  
 —Lo sé, pero es mi privilegio como tu prometido y no pienso renunciar a él.  
  
 —Prometido —repitió Harry, deleitándose en el sonido—. Podría acostumbrarme a esa palabra, ¿sabes?  
  
 —Pues no te acostumbres mucho porque pronto la vas a cambiar por la de esposo —musitó Severus, antes de darle un nuevo beso apasionado y ayudarlo a montar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Varias horas más tarde, todos se reunieron en el estudio que se había convertido en el refugio de Severus y Harry, para disfrutar una última copa antes de ir a dormir.  
  
 —La verdad, Severus, éste coñac es estupendo —comentaba Sirius en ese momento, disfrutando del amargo sabor de la bebida—. En todo el Reino no se encuentra uno igual. ¿De dónde demonios lo sacas?  
  
 —Me lo mandan directamente de Francia —contestó el aludido, que estaba sentado en un sillón, abrazando a Harry que se acurrucaba a su lado. Bebió un pequeño sorbo de su propio coñac y miró a sus amigos—. Entonces, ¿la Vizcondesa hizo mucho problema antes de partir?  
  
 —De hecho, ninguno —explicó Remus—. Cuando saliste de la habitación, se levantó hecha una furia y le dijo a Draco que quería partir al instante. Ni siquiera subió a cambiarse.  
  
 —Para que no diera problemas después, yo mismo subí a su habitación y cerré su puerta y la de Draco con llave —comentó Sirius—. Le pedí al chico que mañana enviara alguien de confianza a recoger sus cosas.  
  
 —Bien hecho —convino Severus—. No quiero que vaya a pagar su furia con mis empleados diciendo que le robaron o algo así —miró apenado a Hermione—. Lamento que Lord Draco tuviera que partir de forma tan intempestiva.  
  
 —Pues ayer no pensabas lo mismo —se rio Sirius—. Recuerdo que tus deseos hacia el pobre rubio no eran para nada agradables.  
  
 —¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Hermione, intrigada.  
  
 —Digamos que mi amigo aquí presente, hervía de celos cada vez que veía a tu rubio con su moreno —siguió Sirius, disfrutando la mortificación de su amigo.  
  
 —Sirius —lo regaño Remus, aunque no pudo evitar emitir una ligera sonrisa.  
  
 —Así que era eso —Hermione se unió a la hilaridad general—. Pero tampoco hay que culparlo, que mi novio es muy guapo.  
  
 —Oye —se quejó Harry, haciéndose el ofendido —, que Sev es muy atractivo, no tiene nada que envidiarle a Draco.  
  
Mientras todos reían, Sirius miró a Harry con burla.  
  
 —Pero mira que el amor es ciego —dijo, divertido. Luego, como recordando algo, se giró hacia su prometido—. Ey, ¿y tú no piensas hablar también de lo guapo que soy?  
  
 —Para eso no me necesitas, cariño —musitó Remus con aire inocente—. Tú solito de bastas y te sobras para halagarte.  
  
Ante el puchero del ‘guapo’ Duque de Black, todos rieron una vez más.  
  
 —Lamento tanto que Draco se tuviera que ir, Hermione —musitó Harry cuando las risas amainaron, mirando a su amiga con cierto remordimiento.  
  
 —No te sientas mal, Harry —dijo la chica, dulcemente—. Al contrario, Draco y yo te estamos muy agradecidos por habernos permitido estar juntos todos estos días sin el temor a que la estúpida bruja nos descubriera —al ver la cara de asombro con que todos la miraban, preguntó —: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es una bruja? Y demostró ser bastante estúpida, ¿no?  
  
Todos se echaron a reír de nuevo ante el gesto de ‘¿acaso no es obvio?’ en el rostro de Hermione.  
  
 —¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora? —preguntó Severus, interesado.  
  
 —Draco cumple la mayoría de edad el próximo mes —explicó la chica—. En cuanto eso suceda y tome posesión del título, él y su tío van a ir a hablar con mis padres para pedirles mi mano —miró la falda de su vestido, alisando un pliegue inexistente—. Sin embargo, vamos a mantenerlo en secreto hasta la primera fiesta en la Corte, donde vamos a solicitar el permiso de la Reina para la boda.  
  
 —Si quieren guardar el secreto hasta entonces, no me parece prudente que hagan la petición de mano en tu casa de Londres, estoy seguro que la voz se correría en unas horas —comentó Severus.  
  
 —En eso estoy de acuerdo, el enjambre de cacatúas se enteraría antes que tus padres —convino Sirius.  
  
 —¿Entonces, qué sugieren? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.  
  
 —Podrían hacerlo aquí —propuso Harry—. Estamos bastante cerca de Londres, así que para tus padres no sería un viaje largo. Y nadie sospecharía si ellos quisieran venir a pasar unos días con su hija.  
  
 —Pero eso sería mucha molestia —argumentó ella—. Ni Draco ni yo queremos incomodar.  
  
 —¿Pero que tonterías dices? —Severus fingió sentirse ofendido—. Para Harry y para mí tú eres como parte de la familia, así que la idea me parece perfecta.  
  
 —Gracias —musitó la chica, emocionada.  
  
 —¿Y qué planean hacer para la petición de mano de Harry? —preguntó Remus.  
  
 —En realidad todavía no hablamos de eso —comentó Severus —, pero evidentemente queremos que se realice antes de que empiece la temporada social.  
  
 —¿Yo necesito petición de mano? —indagó Harry.  
  
 —Por supuesto —comentó Remus—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?  
  
 —Pues… Severus es mi tutor. ¿A quién pediría mi mano? ¿A si mismo?  
  
 —En este caso, debes elegir un tutor provisional —explicó Sirius.  
  
 —¿Un tutor provisional? —Harry estaba cada vez más confundido.  
  
 —Sí, tiene que ser hombre y noble —aclaró Severus—. Y dado que yo soy el pretendiente, tú tienes el privilegio de poder elegirlo. Y debes hacerlo con cuidado —advirtió—. Durante las horas que esa persona funja como tu tutor, va a tener sobre ti todos los derechos que tengo yo como tu tutor legítimo.  
  
 —No tengo nada que pensar —Harry miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa—. No conozco a nadie en la nobleza, pero aunque conociera a mucha gente, mi elección siempre sería la misma. O Remus o Sirius. Eso sí, estre ustedes dos soy incapaz de elegir —terminó con una sonrisa.  
  
 —Gracias —dijo Remus, emocionado por las palabras de Harry —, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. Lamentablemente, dado que soy fértil yo no puedo hacerlo.  
  
 —¿Cómo que lamentablemente? —dijo Sirius, muy complacido—. A mí me parece perfecto, así quedo yo como única opción.  
  
 —¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo ególatra que eres? —preguntó su novio con una sonrisa.  
  
 —Cientos, pero igual me amas, ¿verdad? —dijo, inclinándose para besar tiernamente a su pareja.  
  
 —Me alegra mucho que aceptes ser mi tutor provisional, Sirius, y me siento honrado —comentó Harry con una sonrisa. Luego, hizo un mohín de disgusto antes de continuar—. Lo que no me parece justo es que las chicas y los hombres fértiles tengamos tantas restricciones.  
  
 —¿No te agrada que tenga tanta potestad sobre ti? —le preguntó Severus, preocupado.  
  
 —No, amor, no me malentiendas —se apresuró a tranquilizarlo el más joven—. Yo me siento feliz contigo y dejaría el resto de mi vida en tus manos con los ojos cerrados —levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de su pareja—. Pero no todos los nobles son como tú —giró y miró al resto de los presentes —, ni como Sirius o como Draco. También hay algunos como mi tío, o el Vizconde Filch. Sus parejas, o sus hijas o hijos fértiles, no tienen oportunidad con gente como ellos. No tienen defensa posible —volvió a mirar a Severus—. ¿Has pensado lo qué hubiera sido de mi vida si mi padre no te hubiera dejado como mi tutor? —Severus frunció el entrecejo, comprendiendo—. Hubiera caído en manos de mi tío, que sin dudar me hubiera vendido a ese viejo desgraciado. Y yo no hubiera podido hacer nada en absoluto. Las cosas tienen que cambiar, debemos luchar para que cambien.  
  
Mientras Severus lo estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, horrorizado ante la sóla idea de Harry en manos del degenerado de Filch, Sirius lo miró y habló con voz grave.  
  
 —Tienes razón —dijo, mirando al más joven con un nuevo respeto—. Debemos luchar porque las cosas sean más justas, y por mi parte te prometo hacer todo lo que pueda en la Corte para que eso ocurra.  
  
 —Y yo también —murmuró Severus, con los labios pegados contra la sien de su pareja. Y sabía que con Harry a su lado, impulsándolo, podría lograr hacer todo lo que se propusiera.  
  
 —Bueno, creo que yo me retiro a descansar —dijo Hermione, levantándose.  
  
 —¿A soñar con tu rubio? —bromeó Sirius.  
  
 —A soñar con mi rubio —aceptó ella con una sonrisa.  
  
 —Yo también estoy cansado —comentó Remus, levantándose a su vez. Automáticamente, Sirius lo imitó.  
  
 —Te acompaño a tu habitación —ofreció galante, antes de mirar a Severus y Harry con picardía—. Se quedan solos, chicos, no hagan nada que yo no haría.  
  
 —Hummm, en ese caso creo que mi deber como dama de compañía de Harry es quedarme un rato más —declaró Hermione.  
  
 —Oye, que yo me porté bien contigo y Draco —se quejó Harry, mientras los demás reían al observar el intercambio.  
  
 —Sí, claro, nos diste siete miserables minutos —se quejó la chica.  
  
 —El primer día, que aún no me fiaba de tu novio —argumentó Harry.   
  
Al final, ambos se echaron a reír divertidos.  
  
 —Vale, me voy —aceptó Hermione al fin—. Pero les advierto, no hagan nada de lo que Sirius haría —advirtió antes de salir seguida de Sirius y Remus, dejando a Harry y Severus a solas en su refugio.  
  
Harry miró a su amado con ternura y preguntó:  
  
 —¿Quieres escuchar algo de música antes de irnos a acostar?  
  
 —Por favor —sulicó el hombre, inclinándose y besando sus labios durante mucho rato, con profundo deleite. Luego, enterró el rostro en el pliegue del cuello de Harry—. No sabes cuanto he anhelado, todos estos días, escuchar tus hermosas melodías.  
  
 —¿Flauta o violín? —preguntó, estremecido ante la tierna caricia.  
  
 —Sorpréndeme.  
  
Luego de darle un pequeño beso, Harry corrio hacia el armario que, además de la flauta y las cuartillas con la historia de Severus, ahora también protegía el preciado violín del joven. Regresó presuroso y se ubicó entre las fuertes piernas del Duque, tal como habían estado esa tarde en el lago. Éste de inmediato le rodeó la cintura, dejándole libres los brazos para que pudiera tocar cómodamente.   
  
Harry se acomodó mejor en el regazo de su pareja, apoyó el violín en su cuello y llevó el arco hasta las cuerdas, empezando a tocar una melodía que intentaba trasmitir toda la emoción que sentía su alma en ese momento, y una tras otra, las hermosas notas de la música de Bethoven empezaron a inundar la habitación.  
  
>>Creo que en cuanto nos casemos voy a dedicarme a promocionarte como concertista —impresionado, Severus musitó al oído de Harry cuando éste terminó—. Sólo me falta que aprendas piano y te convertiré en el hombre orquesta.  
  
 —Malvado —rio Harry—. Y ahora, en desagravio a lo que acabas de decir, te voy a torturar con algo de Paganini.  
  
De nuevo el arco tocó las cuerdas amorosamente y ambos hombres se dejaron envolver en los vibrantes acordes, perdidos en su mundo especial donde en ese momento sólo habitaban ellos dos y la música de ese maravilloso violín.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Los días que siguieron resultaron apacibles y divertidos. Sirius había dejado todo en orden en la Mansión Black así que Remus y él decidieron quedarse hasta las fiestas de compromiso de sus amigos y se dedicaron a hacer los preparativos para que todo saliera perfecto.   
  
Con alguien de absoluta confianza, Sirius mandó un mensaje a Draco Malfoy con la orden tajante de ser entregado en su propia mano. En él le informaba que la petición de mano sería en la Mansión Snape y le pedía le enviara con el mismo mensajero la fecha en que podría realizarse.  
  
Así, una semana después de cumplir su mayoría de edad, el Vizconde de Malfoy se presentó con su tío paterno en el Ducado Snape e hizo la petición oficial ante los padres de Hermione. Cuando se despidieron, los enamorados respiraron tranquilos por fin. Ahora sólo restaba esperar al primer baile de la Corte y la Vizcondesa Malfoy ya no podría hacer absolutamente nada por separarlos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Narcissa Malfoy caminaba de un extremo a otro de su habitación. Desde que había regresado del Ducado de Snape, hacía más de un mes, su único pensamiento había sido la idea fija de vengarse de Harry Potter. Y su furia se había visto incrementada luego que su hijo tomara plena posesión de su herencia.  
  
Ese maldito Potter había echado por tierra todos sus planes. Ella, que ya se veía casada con el importantísimo Duque de Snape, siendo adorada y agasajada en la Corte, ahora se veía en el poco atrayente puesto de Vizcondesa Madre, sin ninguna influencia y teniendo que depender de la buena voluntad de su hijo para poder seguir viviendo de la forma a la que estaba acostumbrada.  
  
 —Maldito, mil veces maldito —masculló en voz alta—. Pero me la pagaras y ahora se cómo —continuó, sonriendo de manera malévola.  
  
Sí, ahora tenía un plan para destruir al mocoso entrometido. Pero para ejecutarlo necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero, y no estaba dispuesta a vender sus joyas, lo único de valor que poseía, para conseguirlo.  
  
 —Piensa, Narcissa, piensa —siguió hablando consigo misma—. ¿Quién puede ayudarte? ¿Quién odia tanto a Potter o a Severus como para…?  
  
De pronto, una luz se hizo en su mente, al tiempo que recordaba una conversación sostenida un par de meses antes, cuando se enteró que Harry Potter era fértil. Claro que había alguien que odiaba a esos dos tanto como ella.   
  
 —Estoy segura que me ayudará —musitó, antes de dirigirse al pequeño secreter que había en una esquina de la habitación y sentarse. Sacó una hoja en blanco, mojó la pluma en la tinta y garabateó unas cuantas líneas es el papel. Luego lo cerró y lo selló con el lacre de la familia Malfoy antes de salir en busca de su doncella, la única a quien podía confiar la importante misión de llevar dicha carta a su destino.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Si no te quedas quieto no voy a poder hacer nada con tu pelo —advirtió Hermione a Harry, quien se removía inquieto en la silla.  
  
 —No puedo evitarlo, estoy muy nervioso —se excusó, respirando con fuerza para tratar de serenarse—. Además, tengo el cabello rebelde, no hay nada que puedas hacer con él.  
  
 —¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó la chica, alejándose unos pasos y mirándolo apreciativamente—. Quedaste guapísimo.  
  
 —Es cierto —comentó Remus, que estaba sentado sobre la cama—. No sabía que cortabas el pelo tan bien, primita, vas a tener que ayudarme con el mío.  
  
 —Por supuesto —la chica sonrió a Remus—. Pues por mi parte ya está, ahora lo dejo en tus manos —miro el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. Y será mejor que se apresuren, ya va a ser la hora y me imagino cuan impacientes deben estar esos dos allá abajo.  
  
Media hora después, un nerviosísimo y radiante Harry llegaba al salón principal acompañado de un sonriente Remus.  
  
 —Al fin —dijo Severus, levantándose y acercándose a su pareja para darle un galante beso en la mano.  
  
 —Ya empezábamos a pensar que te habías arrepentido —se burló Sirius.  
  
 —Eso lo verás sobre tu cadáver —replicó Harry, acercándose más a Severus y dándole un suave beso en los labios—. Perdona por hacerte esperar, mi amor.  
  
Severus se alejó de él y lo miró de arriba abajo.  
  
 —No importa, la espera valió la pena —musitó, admirándolo—. Estás hermoso.  
  
 —Oye, ¿y por qué sobre mi cadáver? —se escuchó entonces la queja de Sirius, mientras todos se echaban a reír.  
  
Sonrientes, todos se sentaron cómodamente frente a la chimenea con el fin de proceder a la petición formal.   
  
Una vez instalados, Severus se dirigió a Sirius y habló con tono serio las mismas palabras que pocos días antes Draco había dicho; sin embargo, esta vez a Harry le sonaron completamente diferentes. Esta vez esas palabras sellaban su felicidad.  
  
 —Milord —empezó Severus, mirando fijamente a su amigo de tantas luchas —, acudo a usted, en su calidad de padrino de Lord Harry Potter, para solicitar me conceda su mano en matrimonio.   
  
 —Yo se la concedo —habló Sirius, siguiendo lo establecido en estos casos —, y espero que lo cuide y respete tal como él merece o responderá ante mí.  
  
 —Prometo cuidarlo y amarlo eternamente y pongo mi palabra en garantía de ello.  
  
Luego de terminar el breve ritual de petición de mano, Severus si arrodilló frete a Harry con una cajita de terciopelo en la mano.  
  
 —Amor, te amé desde el primer día que te vi, y prometo que así será hasta el día de mi muerte —abrio la cajita que mostraba un hermosísimo y sencillo anillo de plata que por lo que se veía era muy antiguo—. Éste anillo ha sido entregado por todos los Duques de Snape a su futuro consorte por más de diez generaciones —musitó, mientras tomaba su mano y deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular—. El día que nuestro hijo mayor se case, él lo entregara a su esposa o esposo. Te ruego que hasta ese día lo guardes con el mismo amor con que ahora te lo entrego.  
  
Harry besó primero a Severus y luego al anillo en su dedo. Después, sacó también una cajita y la abrio. En su interior estaban las yuntas heredadas de su padre.  
  
 —Yo también me enamoré en el momento que te vi —musitó, mirándolo con inmenso amor—. Estás yuntas fueron de mi bisabuelo. Te las ofrezco con todo mi amor y te pido las conserves hasta que nuestro hijo mayor herede el Ducado. Entonces, si tenemos otro hijo, te ruego se lo des a él para ayudarle a iniciar su vida independiente.  
  
 —Así lo haré, pero aquí y ahora te prometo que todos nuestros hijos serán amados por nosotros de igual manera, y entre los dos les enseñaremos a amarse entre sí —dijo Severus—. Y aunque sea el mayor quien herede el Ducado, siempre amará y ayudará a sus hermanos en todo. Juntos lograremos que así sea.  
  
 —Gracias, mi amor —y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, Harry se aferró al cuello de su pareja, sellando su compromiso con un beso.  
  
 —Ejem, ejem, les recuerdo que están ante el tutor de Harry, por si se les olvidaba —habló Sirius con cara de ‘yo no rompo un plato’ y sonriéndoles con cariño.  
  
Dando un último beso a Severus, Harry se levantó y se acercó a los demás.  
  
 —Hermione —Harry la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su corazón. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían los ojos cuajados de lágrimas —, eres la hermana que siempre desee. Si Dios me hubiera concedido tener una, te juró que no la habría amado más de lo que te quiero a ti.  
  
Luego fue hacia Remus y también lo abrazó.  
  
 —Gracias por darme tantos consejos. De no ser por ti, nunca habría logrado entender plenamente lo que significa mi condición de fértil. Te quiero con el corazón.  
  
Por último, fue hacia Sirius.  
  
 —Gracias por ser el mejor tutor que alguien pudiera desear… claro, después de Severus —se acercó al hombre y también lo abrazó—. Y por jalarle las orejas de vez en cuando a mi testarudo prometido. Te quiero —se alejo y miró a los tres—. Gracias por quererme y aceptarme en sus vidas.  
  
Severus se acercó y abrazó a Harry.  
  
 —Yo también quiero agradecerles por todo, han sido los mejores amigos del mundo.  
  
 —Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos —dijo Sirius, carraspeando para espantar la emoción—. Creo que Severus tiene un obsequio para Harry, ¿no?  
  
 —¿Otro? —preguntó el joven, mirando a su pareja con ilusión.  
  
 —Sí, espera un momento.  
  
Fue hacia un rincón del salón y tomó un paquete medió escondido tras una estatua. Con él en sus manos, fue hacia su prometido y se lo entregó.  
  
Harry desenvolvió el paquete y se quedó mudo ante el exquisito estuche de cuero con cerradura y visagras de oro. Con manos temblorosas, abrio el estuche, sacó el delicado instrumento que protegía y lo acarició con infinito cuidado. Entonces lo vio. La inscripción decía _Antonius Stradivarius Cremonensis Faciebat Anno [1658]_  
  
Harry miró el instrumento sin podérselo creer y luego miró a Severus.  
  
 —Por Dios, Severus, es un Stradivarius auténtico —exclamó.  
  
 —¿Te gusta?  
  
 —¿Qué si me gusta? Es un Stradivarius. ¿Dónde conseguiste esta joya?  
  
 —Tengo mis contactos —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—. Sé que tu viejo violín suena precioso y lo vamos a conservar, por supuesto, pero se me ocurrio que quizás con éste tu música sonaría un poquito mejor.  
  
 —¿Un poquito mejor? Severus, es un Stradivarius.  
  
 —Sí, creo que eso ya lo dijiste —comentó el hombre, sonriente.  
  
 —Pero yo… no puedo aceptarlo. Esto es demasiado valioso y yo…  
  
 —No hay nada en el mundo más valioso para mí que tú —dijo el hombre, acariciando la mejilla de su prometido—. Una sonrisa tuya vale más que mil Stradivarius. Además, yo también voy a disfrutar de su sonido el resto de mi vida, ¿o no? —el joven asintió, sonriendo, el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar—. Y ahora, amor, por favor, toca para mí.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Vernon Potter estaba sentado en el despacho de la Casa Potter en Londres, pensando de dónde iba a sacar dinero para poder jugar. No podía vender nada del Condado porque sabía que llegaría a oídos del maldito Duque de Snape y éste había sido muy claro con sus amenazas. Y el desgraciado era demasiado influyente como para oponerse a él abiertamente.  
  
Unos discretos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus reflexiones.  
  
 —Adelante.  
  
 —Milord —dijo su mayordomo, entrando en el estudio—. Una doncella pide hablar con usted, dice que es muy importante.  
  
 —¿Una doncella? ¿Cómo me vienes con esa estupidez, desde cuando hablo con doncellas?  
  
 —La joven dijo que la enviaba alguien muy importante, que Milord no se iba a arrepentir.  
  
 —Más te vale que sea así porque si no los que se van a arrepentir son ella y tú —amenazó, frunciendo el ceño—. Dile que pase.  
  
Al momento, una joven de pelo oscuro entraba en la habitación.  
  
 —¿Entonces? ¿Quién te envía, muchacha?  
  
 —Es algo privado, Milord —contestó ella, mirando al mayordomo con intención.  
  
 —Largo —ordenó el Conde mirando a su empleado. Cuando el hombre hubo salido, miró a la joven y repitió—. ¿Entonces?  
  
 —Me manda la Vizcondesa Malfoy —explicó ella.  
  
 —¿Narcissa? —musitó más para si mismo que para la doncella. Luego, imprecó en tono severo—. ¿Qué necesita tu ama de mí?  
  
 —Me dio esta carta para que se la entregara en su propia mano.  
  
El hombre le arrebató la carta, rompió el sello de lacre y desplegó el papel.  
  
  
_Vernon  
  
Tengo un buen negocio que proponerte.   
  
Se trata de vengarnos de dos personas a quienes ambos odiamos,   
tu sobrino y su ‘encantador’ tutor.  
  
Si te interesa, te espero en mi casa mañana a las tres de la tarde.  
Se puntual.  
  
N. M. _  
  
  
El hombre se quedó mirando la carta un largo rato. Conocía bien a Narcissa Malfoy, no en vano eran de la misma calaña. Si tenía una idea, estaba seguro que sería buena. Tal vez corriera con suerte y lograra deshacerse de la espina que tenía clavada en su orgullo desde su encuentro con el Duque de Snape.  
  
Levantó la mirada hacia la joven que seguía parada, esperando respuesta.  
  
 —Dile que allí estaré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotitas de historia
> 
> Antonio Stradivari nació en 1644, pero su lugar exacto de nacimiento no está documentado, fuera del hecho que nació en Italia. 
> 
> En 1680 se instaló por su cuenta en la Piazza San Domenico en Cremona, y pronto adquirio fama como hacedor de instrumentos musicales.Comenzó a mostrar originalidad, y a hacer alteraciones a los modelos de violín de Amati. El arco fue mejorado, los espesores de la madera calculados más exactamente, el barniz más coloreado, y la construcción del mástil mejorada.
> 
> Sus instrumentos se reconocen por la inscripción en latín: Antonius Stradivarius Cremonensis Faciebat Anno [año] (Antonio Stradivari, Cremona, hecho en el año......). Se considera en general que sus mejores violines fueron construidos entre 1638 y 1715 , superando en calidad a los construidos antre 1725 y 1730. Después de 1730, muchos violines fueron firmados Sotto la Desciplina d'Antonio Stradivari F. in Cremona [año] , y fueron probablemente hechos por sus hijos, Omobono y Francesco.
> 
> Sus instrumentos son reconocidos entre los mas bellos creados alguna vez, son de alto precio y todavía son utilizados por intérpretes profesionales. Una hipótesis sobre la calidad de los instrumentos creados por Stradivari, sugiere que el clima puede haber sido un factor importante en el extraordinario sonido que poseen. Durante las épocas de frío extremo, los anillos de crecimiento de los árboles son más angostos, están más juntos y la madera tiene mayor densidad. El "mínimo de Maunder" fue un período de frío entre 1645 y 1715 que afectó a Europa, mientras se talaba la madera que Stradivari habría de utilizar. Así, sin dejar de lado la extraordinaria calidad del trabajo de Stradivari, se piensa que la singularidad del timbre de estos instrumentos puede tener origen también en el uso de una madera de un período climático especial. (Tomado de Wikipedia)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar que, como comprenderán, lo aquí escrito no corresponde ni mucho menos a la realidad histórica de la época en lo referente a la relación de Severus con la Reina y los Príncipes, es todo imaginación, aunque he tratado de tomar en cuenta algunos puntos significativos del entorno en que se desarrolla la trama.

A las tres en punto del día siguiente, el Conde de Potter llegaba a la Mansión londinense del Vizconde de Malfoy. Luego de entregar su capa y su sombrero al lacayo que lo recibió, fue conducido a una pequeña sala que acostumbraba utilizar Narcissa Malfoy para recibir a las visitas.  
  
 —Al fin llegas —exclamó la mujer rubia en cuanto lo vio entrar.  
  
 —El mensaje decía a las tres —replicó el hombre, mirando el reloj que, encima de una repisa, marcaba las tres y un minuto. Luego, miró nuevamente a la mujer.  
  
Con un ademán, Narcissa despidió al empleado que había acompañado a Vernon y señaló una mesita que había en una esquina.  
  
 —Sírveme una copa —pidió con tono imperativo —y toma una tú también.  
  
El Conde levantó una ceja interrogativa ante el evidente nerviosismo de ella, pero sin decir nada, obedeció.   
  
 —La verdad es que preferiría algo más fuerte, ¿no tienes coñac? —preguntó, mientras servía el burbujeante champaña en una copa de finísimo cristal. Ante el gesto negativo de ella, procedió a servir otra copa y caminó con ambas de regreso—. Ni modo, habrá que resignarse. ¿Cuál es el gran negocio que tienes es mente?  
  
 —Siéntate, por favor —Narcissa aceptó la copa que le entregaba y se sentó en un elegante sillón. Cuando su acompañante estuvo cómodamente instalado, prosiguió —: He planeado algo para vengarme de tu estúpido sobrino y del maldito Duque de Snape.  
  
Él la miró fijamente.  
  
 —Vaya, detecto mucho resentimiento por estas tierras —se burló—. ¿Qué te hicieron esos dos?  
  
 —Severus me despreció —confesó Narcissa, rechinando los dientes con furia—. Me despreció por ese maldito mocoso —al ver que el hombre no terminaba de entender, explicó —: Está encaprichado con el niñato. Me ofendió y me botó de su casa por su culpa.  
  
 —Así que las intenciones del señor Duque hacia mi sobrino no eran tan nobles como quería hacer ver —comentó Vernon—. Bueno, tampoco hay que culparlo del todo, el chico es una belleza.  
  
 —¿Qué dijiste? —los ojos de Narcissa echaban fuego de la ira.  
  
 —Ya, no te enojes —dijo el hombre—. A mí tampoco me hace gracia todo esto. Hoy por hoy, tu queridísimo Duque es una espina en mi costado —se levantó y fue en busca de la botella de champaña. Luego de volver a llenar las copas, preguntó —: ¿Cuál es tu plan?  
  
La mujer dio un sorbo a su bebida y, con una mirada malévola, habló al fin.  
  
 —Pensaba que podríamos conseguir a algunos hombres que le quitaran su preciada virginidad al niñato consentido de Severus.  
  
 —¿Violarlo? —preguntó el hombre, asombrado—. Vaya, no te creí capaz de pensar en algo así.  
  
 —No tienes idea de hasta donde soy capaz de llegar cuando me desprecian —replicó ella, impertérrita—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece?  
  
 —¿Y qué se supone que ganaría yo con eso? —preguntó Vernon.  
  
 —¿No te parece suficiente la posibilidad de vengarte de esos dos? ¿O lo que me contaste de tu anterior encuentro con Severus era mentira?  
  
Vernon recordó la conversación que había sostenido con Argus Filch y Narcissa meses antes, en una de las fiestas que se encontraron. Y también recordó como Filch y él, quienes estaban borrachos, le habían contado toda la historia a Narcissa.   
  
_“Debo controlarme en un futuro”_ , pensó. _“Cuando bebo me vuelvo muy parlanchín y eso puede ser peligroso”_  
  
 —¿Perpetrar un plan tan arriesgado sólo por vengarme? Ni hablar —fue lo que dijo en voz alta.  
  
 —No sería sólo eso. Cuando Severus sepa lo que pasó, despreciará al estúpido muchacho y tú podrás recuperarlo y dárselo a Filch o a quien quieras.  
  
 —¿En esa condición? —la voz del hombre sonó burlona y desaprensiva—. Por Dios, mujer, nadie iba a pagar un buen precio por casarse con un chico violado, por muy bello que éste sea. Y si queda embarazado, peor. Además, creo que no conoces mucho de la naturaleza humana.  
  
 —¿A qué te refieres?  
  
 —Conozco a los tipos como Snape, que se la dan de caballerosos y sacrificados. Él no abandonaría al chico en esas circunstancias —se sirvió una nueva copa de champaña y meditó largo rato con la mirada fija en el burbujeante líquido—. Aunque se me ocurre algo que permitiría deshacernos de mi amado sobrino en forma permanente y al mismo tiempo generaría importantes ganancias —musitó, más para si mismo que para Narcissa.  
  
 —¿Matarlo? —preguntó Narcissa, sonriendo ante la idea de deshacerse de su rival en forma definitiva. Quizás entonces ella pudiera ir a consolar al pobre Duque. Quizás…  
  
 —Por favor, mujer, deja de hablar estupideces —soltó Vernon—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que pudiéramos mezclarnos en un asesinato? ¿Y si nos descubren? Además, ¿dónde están las ganancias en eso?  
  
 —¿Entonces? —preguntó Narcissa, furiosa, no tanto por la grosería de su invitado sino porque comprendió que tenía razón.  
  
 —Tengo una idea —dijo Vernon —, pero necesitamos dinero para llevarla a cabo. ¿De cuánto dispones?  
  
 —De nada —replicó ella simplemente.  
  
 —¿Y cómo se supone que pensabas pagar a los violadores?  
  
 —¿Para qué crees que te llamé?  
  
 —¿A mí? ¿Pensabas que yo te daría el dinero? —ante el asentimiento de la mujer, Vernon continuó —: Eso si que es gracioso, yo no tengo un centavo.  
  
 —¿Cómo qué no? Eres un Conde.  
  
 —Sí, pero un Conde arruinado —declaró el hombre con una risotada amarga—. Al menos antes vendía una que otra chuchería en el mercado negro, pero desde que tu ex amorcito y yo nos enfrentamos y dijo que me tendría vigilado, no me he atrevido a volverlo a hacer. Si me pescaran vendiendo propiedades del Condado sería mi ruina.  
  
 —¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces?  
  
 —Vende tus joyas.  
  
 —¿Mis joyas? —Narcissa lo miró, espantada—. Olvídalo. Será mejor que pienses en otra forma de conseguir el dinero.  
  
Vernon se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Al fin, regresó y se detuvo frente al asiento de Narcissa.  
  
 —Está bien, ni tú ni yo vamos a vender nada —decidió—. Conozco alguien que nos puede prestar el dinero siempre y cuando se le de algo bueno en garantía.  
  
 —¿Un usurero? —la voz de la mujer sonó alarmada.  
  
 —¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea? —al ver que ella no respondía, continuó —: Yo pondré algunas obras de arte del Condado, pues al no ser una venta Snape no se va a enterar, y tú pondrás algunas joyas. Con el dinero que obtengamos con mi plan, podremos recuperar los objetos y quedarnos con una jugosa cantidad adicional, te lo aseguro.  
  
Con un suspiro de resignación, Narcissa aceptó al fin.  
  
 —Está bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Mientras luego de dejar a Hermione en su casa, el carruaje de viaje se desplazaba por Londres rumbo a la Mansión Snape, Harry miraba por la ventanilla con evidente excitación. Aunque siempre le había gustado la vida en el campo, no podía negar que la idea de conocer la capital le resultaba muy atrayente. Severus le había dicho que, además de a las ‘aburridas y cargantes fiestas de sociedad’, palabras textuales, también podrían ir a la ópera, al teatro y a los conciertos de música de orquesta, pues la vida cultural de Londres era muy rica y variada.  
  
Al fin el vehículo disminuyó la velocidad y entró a través de unas elegantes rejas negras, atravesó un primoroso jardín y se detuvo ante la puerta de la casa londinense del Duque de Snape. La vivienda era sobria y discreta, una elegante mansión rectangular de dos pisos, pintada en un elegante tono beige y con hermosas columnas y pequeños balcones en la parte delantera.  
  
En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo frente a las escalinatas principales, Severus saltó a tierra y tendió la mano con galantería para que Harry descendiera. Sonriendo, el más joven tomó la cálida mano que se le ofrecía y salió al exterior.  
  
 —Es hermosa, Severus —musitó, admirando la casa.  
  
 —Bienvenido a tu casa, amor —dijo Severus, mientras sin soltar su mano, lo guiaba hacia la entrada.  
  
 —Menos mal que no nos recibieron como en la finca —comentó Harry con alivio.  
  
 —No les avisé de nuestra llegada, justamente para evitar eso —confesó Severus, sonriendo.  
  
Antes que Harry pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un estirado hombre rubio de unos cuarenta y cinco años. El hombre se inclinó ante Severus.  
  
 —Buenas tardes, Milord —saludó con afectación—. ¿Por qué no avisó de su llegada? Hubiéramos preparado un recibimiento adecuado.  
  
 —Precisamente por eso no avise —replicó Severus, antes de mirar a su pupilo—. Harry, te presento a Gilderoy Lockhard, nuestro mayordomo —luego volvió a mirar al hombre—. Gilderoy, Lord Harry Potter, mi prometido. Te lo encargo mucho. A partir de ahora, toda orden que de en la casa es como si la diera yo.  
  
 —Por supuesto, Milord —se inclinó nuevamente ante Severus y luego miró a Harry—. Lord Potter, estaré encantado de servirle.  
  
Harry luchó por no estallar en carcajadas, mientras le contestaba con corrección.  
  
 —Muchas gracias, Gilderoy.  
  
Mientras entraban a la casa, Harry detuvo brevemente a Severus y susurró.  
  
>>Por Dios, Severus, ¿de dónde sacaste a ese sujeto?  
  
 —No es mi culpa, lo heredé junto con la casa —replicó el hombre, riendo.  
  
 —Vaya, algo me dice que voy a extrañar un montón a Albus Dumbledore.  
  
 —Yo siempre lo extraño —convino Severus, antes de dirigirse nuevamente al mayordomo—. Gilderoy, ya llegó Lady Pomfrey.  
  
 —Si, Milord.  
  
 —Por favor, dile que Lord Potter y yo la esperamos en el estudio —ordenó, antes de conducir a Harry por un pasillo a la derecha. El hombre empujó unas hermosas puertas de madera labrada y ambos entraron en el estudio de Severus.  
  
 —Vaya —comentó Harry, admirando las paredes cubiertas con estantes repletos de libros y los acogedores sillones —, creo que podremos convertir este lugar en nuestro escondite número dos.  
  
 —Va a estar difícil —comentó Severus con fingida frustración—. Aunque entre todos mis familiares la tía Poppy es la más decentita, no va a ser ni por asomo tan permisiva como Hermione. Va a insistir en acompañarnos en todas las veladas.  
  
 —¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, decepcionado ante la idea que su dulce camaradería con Severus fuera a romperse por una vieja… cacatúa—. No Severus, no me irás a decir que no vamos a poder estar a solas.  
  
 —Pues ella va a intentar que no lo estemos hasta que nos casemos.  
  
Severus apenas aguantaba la risa. Aunque las cosas en Londres eran más rígidas, tampoco eran como las estaba planteando, pero no había resistido la tentación de divertirse un rato a costa de su pareja. Lo que no se esperaba es que Harry se abalanzara hacia él y, cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se empinara y atrapara su boca en un ardiente y apasionado beso.  
  
Severus respondió enseguida, plegando al más joven contra su fuerte cuerpo y respondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad con que le era dado. Luego de mucho rato, se separaron y Severus apoyó su frente contra la de Harry, mientras recuperaban la respiración normal.  
  
 —¿Y eso por qué fue? —preguntó el Duque al fin, sin dejar de abrazar al joven.  
  
 —Para recordarte de lo que te vas a perder si no logras engatusar a la tía Pomfrey para que nos deje a solas de vez en cuando —cuando sintió la ronca risa de Severus, alzó una risa interrogante—. ¿Qué?  
  
 —Estaba exagerando para verte la cara —explicó Severus—. Ni un batallón de tías podría impedir que sigamos teniendo nuestro pequeño encuentro diario.  
  
 —Malvado —Harry se alejó ligeramente y sonrió—. ¿Me lo prometes?  
  
 —Te lo prometo —musitó el Duque, antes de tomar los labios de Harry en un nuevo y apasionado beso.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
_“Ese incompetente”_ pensaba Narcissa, rumiando su furia, mientras se preparaba para salir al taller de su modista, necesitaba que el traje que iba a usar en el primer baile de la Corte fuera espectacular. _“Decir que no puede resolver todo antes de la maldita fiesta. Y yo voy a tener que aguantarme la presentación en sociedad del maravilloso Lord Harry Potter sin poder hacer nada”_  
  
Se acercó al espejo de su habitación y revisó que su atuendo estuviera perfecto.  
  
_“Es que no entiendo cómo Severus puede preferir a un muchacho esmirriado en lugar de una mujer como yo”_  
  
Tomó el frasco de perfume francés y se perfumó con cuidado; detrás de las orejas, entre los senos, en las muñecas. Al fin, contenta del resultado, se alejó del espejo.  
  
_“Un momento”_ , la mujer sonrió con malicia. _“Sí hay algo que puedo hacer para amargarle la presentación al mocoso”_ , se encaminó presurosa a la puerta. _“Antes de ir con mi modista creo que voy a dar una vueltecita por casa de Argus. Estoy segura que no le importará ayudarme”_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Entonces, Harry, ¿qué tal la llevas con tu nueva dama de compañía? —preguntó Remus, quien junto a Sirius y Hermione, habían acudido a la Casa Snape a cenar y a conversar sobre el gran baile en el Palacio de Buckingham, que inauguraría la temporada social al siguiente día.  
  
 —La verdad es que muy bien —contestó Harry, con una sonrisa—. La tía Poppy es un encanto.  
  
 —¿Es la hermana menor de tu difunta madre, no? —preguntó Hermione, mirando a Severus.  
  
 —Sí. Tuve suerte de que aceptara, créeme que las otras opciones no eran para nada alentadoras.  
  
 —Realmente el asunto de las damas de compañía a veces es complicado —reflexionó Harry, mirando a Remus y Hermione—. ¿Cómo pudieron escaparse y venir sin sus respectivas damas?  
  
 —Por ser una cena privada son válidas las normas que imperan en el campo —explicó Remus.  
  
 —Remus ‘protege la virtud’ de Hermione y Hermi evita que se lo coma el lobo, o sea yo —se mofó Sirius—. La dama de compañía de Hermione quedó en casa de Remus, esperándola, y doy gracias al cielo por ello. Ya saben mi opinión; con excepción de mi querida Hermione, el resto son una sarta de cacatúas.   
  
 —Gracias por la parte que me toca, Milord —se escuchó una amable voz desde la puerta—. Disculpen el retraso, estaba terminando de arreglar mis plumas —agregó, ante la hilaridad general y el absoluto bochorno de Sirius.  
  
La dueña de la voz, Poppy Prince, viuda de Lord Edgar, Barón de Pomfrey, era una mujer de unos sesenta años, alta y esbelta. No era hermosa, pero su elegancia, su porte y su simpatía natural llamaban la atención de todos los que la conocían.  
  
 —Milady, yo…  
  
La disculpa de Sirius fue interrumpida por la sonrisa de la mujer.  
  
 —No se disculpe, Milord —dijo, acercándose y permitiendo que Sirius besara su mano como saludo—. Mi difunto marido también detestaba a las ‘cacatúas’. Yo nunca quise ser dama de compañía por lo mismo, pero Severus insistió tanto que no pude rehusarme —miró a Harry con una sonrisa—. Y no me arrepiento, Harry es un chico encantador, es un placer ser su cacatúa.  
  
 —¿Milady, va a seguir recordándome mi oprobio? —gimió Sirius.  
  
 —Para nada —la dama se acercó a saludar a Remus y Hermione—. Si hubiera escuchado cómo las llamaba mi marido —se sentó y aceptó una copa de champaña que le ofrecía Severus en ese momento—. ¿Y ya empezaron a hablar sobre el baile?  
  
 —Estábamos esperándote, antes de empezar a explicarle a Harry —dijo el Duque.  
  
 —Sí, va a ser algo complicado para ti —Poppy miró a Harry con una dulce sonrisa—. Al inicio de la fiesta será tu presentación social y al final, antes que se retire la Reina, Severus y tú declararán su compromiso para que ella de su visto bueno.  
  
 —Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se puede hacer todo a la vez —se quejó Harry.  
  
 —La costumbre exige que haya una presentación social primero y en un baile posterior se manifieste el compromiso —explicó la dama—. La Reina hizo una excepción con tu caso, si no habrían tenido que esperar hasta el baile de cierre de temporada.  
  
 —¿Sólo hay dos bailes en la Corte en toda la temporada? —inquirió Harry, extrañado.  
  
 —No, pero desde que murió el Príncipe Alberto, la Reina se refugió en los castillos de Windsor y Balmoral, y sólo asiste a los bailes de apertura y cierre de la temporada. El resto de los actos los presiden el Príncipe de Gales y la Princesa Alejandra.  
  
 —Y ni veas lo que tuvo que rogar Severus para que le permitieran hacer las dos cosas a la vez —intervino Sirius—. Los encargados del protocolo pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero al final la Reina Victoria intervino y zanjó el asunto a favor de ustedes.  
  
 —Gracias, amor, no sé qué hubiera hecho de haber tenido que esperar hasta el final de temporada para comprometernos —musitó Harry.  
  
 —No sé qué hubieras hecho tú —comentó Sirius—, pero Severus se hubiera tenido que dedicar a espantar moscardones, lo sé por experiencia.  
  
 —Exagerado, no fue tan malo —lo regañó Remus.  
  
 —¿Y es cierto que tengo que bailar con todos los caballeros que quieran bailar conmigo? —Harry, con un mohín de disgusto, regresó a lo que era su principal preocupación por el momento.  
  
 —La idea me molesta tanto como a ti, créeme —confesó Severus, sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano con cariño —, pero sí. En el baile de presentación, todos los caballeros que lo deseen tienen el privilegio de un primer baile contigo.  
  
 —Es cuestión de democracia —se burló Sirius.  
  
 —No le veo la gracia —Severus lo miró furioso—. Estás tan tranquilo porque Remus y tú van a presentarse al inicio del baile.  
  
 —Sí, pero en la temporada pasada me tocó comerme el hígado en más de una ocasión, así que no te quejes —argumentó el otro.  
  
 —¿Y si me piden bailar dos personas al mismo tiempo qué tengo que hacer? —a Harry todo ese asunto le gustaba cada vez menos.  
  
 —No te preocupes, amor, tía Poppy será la encargada de controlar eso —lo tranquilizó Severus.  
  
 —Los caballeros interesados en bailar contigo deberán dirigirse a mí —explicó Poppy—. Yo los iré anotando en orden y les indicaré a quien le toca al principio de cada baile. Si en un momento dado te sientes cansado y quieres sáltate una pieza, basta con que me hagas una seña y yo me encargaré de todo.  
  
 —Severus, Sirius —gruñó Harry, desesperado —, juró que si no hacen algo en la Cámara para que se enmienden esas estúpidas leyes yo…  
  
Nadie supo qué haría Harry en ese caso, pero todos pensaron que, a juzgar por su cara, sería algo muy, muy malo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El Palacio de Buckingham resplandecía bajo el cielo estrellado cuando Severus, Harry y Lady Pomfrey llegaron al baile. Fueron recibidos por dos lacayos de palacio, y mientras uno guiaba a la dama al salón de baile, el otro condujo a los hombres hacia una pequeña y elegante habitación donde deberían esperar hasta que llegaran la Reina y el Príncipe de Gales y se diera paso a las actividades protocolares de la presentación del más joven.  
  
En la habitación ya se encontraban Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Draco, y otras dos parejas que también iban a presentarse ante la Reina para obtener el visto bueno para su matrimonio. Con ellos se encontraba un hombre larguirucho y enjuto, que se les acercó en cuanto entraron.  
  
 —Al fin llegan, Milord —exclamó molesto Sir Mundungus Fletcher, Caballero del Reino y Jefe de Protocolo de la Casa Real—. Casi llega su Majestad antes que ustedes.  
  
 —Lo lamento, Sir Mundungus —se disculpó Severus, apenado—. Tuvimos un inconveniente en el trayecto.  
  
 —Está bien —el hombre desestimó la disculpa de Severus—. Ya sabe, en cuanto entren la Reina, el Príncipe de Gales y la Princesa Alejandra, serán llamados —miró al resto de los presentes—. Ustedes ya saben el orden de salida.  
  
Todos asintieron en silencio, poco dispuestos a desobedecer al Jefe de Protocolo en sus dominios. De repente, las primeras notas de ‘Dios Salve a la Reina’ llegaron a la habitación y Sir Mandungus se puso en movimiento.  
  
>>Ya llegaron sus Majestades —comunicó, mirando a Severus y a Harry—. En cuanto les den el aviso, entren en el salón.  
  
Con el corazón en la garganta, Harry escuchó hasta que las últimas notas del Himno Nacional fueron desgranadas. Un momento después, se escuchaba el anunció que resonó en su cabeza con la fuerza de un cañón.  
  
 —Lord Severus, Duque de Snape, hace la presentación de su pupilo, Lord Harry Potter.  
  
Como en un sueño, Harry caminó por un pequeño pasillo y salió a un salón que superaba con creces todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Los espectaculares pisos de mármol, las hermosísimas lámparas de cristal que relucían con brillantez, las damas y caballeros elegantemente vestidos que los miraban fijamente, y especialmente los tronos reales, donde la familia real esperaba con actitud solemne, todo ello hizo que el nudo de nervios en el estómago de Harry se apretara aún más.  
  
Ante el ligero empujón dado por Severus, se encaminó hacia los tronos. Al llegar frente a la Reina, se detuvo al igual que Severus y ambos se inclinaron en señal de respeto.  
  
 —Majestad —habló Severus, con voz gruesa por la emoción que sentía al presentar a Harry ante su Reina—. Quiero agradecer que nos haya recibido en palacio y presentarle a mi pupilo, Lord Harry Potter.  
  
 —Lord Snape, Lord Potter —la Reina habló con solemnidad pero sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de satisfacción—. Sean bienvenidos y espero disfruten la fiesta. Y también espero que me visiten un día en Balmoral para tomar el te. Me gustaría conversar un rato con Lord Potter.  
  
 —En el momento que su Majestad lo disponga —contestó Severus.  
  
 —Lord Potter —la dama miró a Harry, que permanecía parado en un silencio impactado—. Espero que disfrutes tu baile de presentación.  
  
 —Gracias, Majestad —musitó el joven, mirándola con sus grandes ojos brillantes—. Por todo.  
  
Ella los despidió con una tibia sonrisa y ambos siguieron hacia el trono del Príncipe de Gales y repitieron el protocolo.  
  
 —Príncipe Alberto, Princesa Alejandra, quiero presentarles a mi pupilo, Lord Harry Potter.  
  
 —Vaya, hombre —comentó el Príncipe, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo ellos pudieran oírlo y mirando apreciativamente a Harry—. Ya veo que tu buen gusto mejora con los años.  
  
 —No creo haberle dado razones para dudar al respecto, Alteza —le contestó Severus con ironía.  
  
 —No, supongo que no —el Príncipe rio levemente—. Bienvenido, Lord Harry, disfruta del baile. Y Lord Severus, espero que no hagas mucha mala sangre.  
  
 —Muy gracioso —fue lo último que musitó Severus antes de inclinarse nuevamente ante sus Príncipes y alejarse junto con Harry.  
  
Desde una esquina del salón, Narcissa seguía todo el proceso con ojos centelleantes. Había visto como al entrar, prácticamente todos los presentes se habían quedado mirando al estúpido de Potter con ojos de admiración, sin olvidar las caras de borregos de los hombres. Se consoló pensando que pronto se la pagarían esos dos.  
  
Observó con indiferencia como salieron Sirius y Remus, seguidos por otras dos parejas, pero cuando se anunció la última pareja de prometidos, Narcissa apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos y oídos.  
  
 —Lord Draco, Vizconde de Malfoy y Lady Hermione Lupin, piden el consentimiento de su Majestad para su compromiso matrimonial.  
  
Lívida de furia, observó cómo su hijo y esa zorra obtenían el consentimiento de la Reina y se unían sonrientes con los demás. ¿Cómo Draco se había atrevido a comprometerse sin decirle nada? ¿Qué se creía el muy imberbe?   
  
_“Tranquila, Narcissa”_ , pensó, mientras respiraba profundamente para recuperar la serenidad. _“Esto es un contratiempo sin importancia. Hablaré con Vernon, estoy segura que no le importará ampliar el plan para incluir a alguien más. Al final de cuentas, será más dinero para sus bolsillos. En unos días, Harry Potter y Hermione Lupin serán sólo historia.”_   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry, quien bailaba con un atractivo Barón, pensaba que el asunto no había resultado tan mal después de todo. Luego que abriera el baile con Severus, dos horas antes, había estado bailando sin parar, y debía reconocer que, con excepción de unos pocos pesados, la mayoría de sus parejas habían resultado ser unos caballeros muy gentiles y divertidos.   
  
Desde una esquina, Sirius y Severus admiraban las piruetas de Harry.  
  
 —Parece que se está divirtiendo —comentó Severus, pensativo.  
  
 —Lo hace —contestó Sirius. Al ver la expresión seria de su amigo, agregó —: A no, Severus, no volvamos a lo mismo.  
  
 —Es que es tan joven, Sirius.  
  
 —Demonios, hombre, mira a Remus —Sirius hizo girar a su amigo para que mirara extremo del salón, donde el aludido bailaba animadamente—. Remus también se divierte y yo no estoy atormentándome con pensamientos ridículos.  
  
 —Pero…  
  
 —Ya, Severus —la voz de Sirius era imperiosa—. Harry te ama y lo sabes. No lo estropees con pensamientos absurdos.  
  
Severus fijó nuevamente la mirada en Harry y al fin sonrió.  
  
 —Tienes razón —musitó—. Harry me ama y es lo único que importa.  
  
 —Así me gusta —declaró su amigo y giró la vista hacia otro punto de la habitación—. Oh, oh.  
  
 —¿Oh, oh? —Severus lo observó, extrañado.  
  
 —Mira eso.  
  
El Duque de Snape miró hacia donde indicaba su amigo y vio como Argus Filch se acercaba a Poppy para solicitar un baile.  
  
 —Eso sí que no pienso permitirlo —dijo con tono duro, haciendo ademán de ir hacia Filch.  
  
 —Espera, Severus —Sirius lo detuvo por un brazo.  
  
 —Suéltame, no pienso permitir que ese tipo le ponga un dedo encima a Harry.  
  
 —Si haces una escena, el más perjudicado será el propio Harry —le advirtió su amigo—. Se pedirían demasiadas explicaciones y ya conoces cómo son la mayoría de estas gentes.  
  
 —Pero no puedo permitir que Harry se exponga a ese sujeto —argumentó el Duque.  
  
 —Mira, dile a Poppy que le de un descanso a Harry y hablemos con él a ver qué se nos ocurre.  
  
Al terminar la pieza de baile, Harry notó que Severus estaba al lado de poppy y lo llamaba. Sonriendo, se apresuró a ir hacia ellos.  
  
 —¿Severus, ya? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes, pensando que iban a hacer su petición ante la Reina.  
  
 —Todavía no, mi amor —musitó el Duque en voz baja, evitando mirar embobado a Harry, quien se veía espectacular con el rostro arrebolado y los ojos radiantes—. El problema es que Argus Filch le ha pedido un baile a Poppy.  
  
 —¿Filch? —Harry hizo un gesto de repugnancia—. ¿No hay forma de evitarlo?  
  
 —No, a menos que hagamos una escena que también te perjudicaría a ti —replicó Severus.  
  
Harry pensó un buen rato y al final sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió.  
  
 —Pues ya que insiste en bailar conmigo, hagámoslo sufrir un rato —dijo al fin—. ¿Cuántas piezas faltan para que me toque? —preguntó.  
  
 —Cinco —contestó Poppy.  
  
 —¿Podrías lograr que la orquesta toque una polka cuando baile con él? —preguntó a Severus.  
  
 —Cuenta con eso —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
 —Tú sólo observa y verás —y con una última sonrisa, se dirigió de regreso a la pista de baile.  
  
Cuando llegó el turno a Argus Filch, Narcissa sonrió; al menos le haría pasar un mal rato a Harry y sí tenía suerte, quizás hasta lo pusiera en ridículo.  
  
El hombre se acercó a Harry, sonriendo con superioridad. Había hablado con los músicos para que tocaran un vals suave, con la idea de abrazar al chico sin que pudiera evitarlo. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando, en lugar de lo esperado, los instrumentos empezaron a entonar una polka de Johann Strauss.  
  
Los siguientes minutos quedarían en la memoria del Vizconde Argus Filch como uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida. Mientras bailaban la frenética danza. Harry se había dedicado a pisarlo con saña en cada vuelta, y el condenado lo hacía de manera tan sutil que nadie se daba cuenta y todos miraban extrañados a Filch, pensando que los traspiés que daba eran su culpa.  
  
Cuando al fin la tortura terminó, Harry lo miró sonriente.  
  
 —Vizconde Filch, fue un verdadero placer bailar con usted. Con gusto lo repetiré en el momento que quiera.  
  
Mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar de rabia e impotencia, el Vizconde hizo un amague de sonrisa y se alejó cojeando.  
  
 —Por Dios, Severus, recuérdame no meterme con Harry jamás —comentó Sirius, que muerto de risa había observado todas las peripecias desde un extremo del salón—. Tenía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.  
  
 —¿Qué fue todo eso que acabo de ver? —preguntó Remus, uniéndose a los dos hombres que se reían divertidos.  
  
 —Eso, mi querido prometido —explicó Sirius —, fue lo que podríamos llamar ‘La venganza de Harry’. Ese muchacho es realmente maquiavélico.  
  
Remus iba a contestar cuando Severus lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.   
  
 —Llegó la hora —musitó, viendo como el Jefe de Protocolo se dirigía hacia ellos. Harry, que también lo había notado, se encaminó hacia Severus temblando de nervios.  
  
 —Su Majestad se va a retirar —les informó Sir Mundungus—. Ya es la hora.  
  
Temblando también, Severus tomó la mano de Harry, mientras se escuchaba el ansiado anuncio.  
  
 —Lord Severus, Duque de Snape, y Lord Harry Poter, piden el consentimiento de su Majestad para su compromiso matrimonial.  
  
Severus y Harry caminaron sonrientes a obtener la bendición real, mientras en el salón, una mujer rubia juraba que ése sería el último desprecio que recibiría.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Vernon Potter, vestido con ropas desgastadas y una burda capa de viaje cubriéndole casi completamente, caminaba presuroso por las sucias callejuelas de la zona roja de Londres. Aunque ya conocía el lugar, pues allí se realizaban múltiples transacciones del mercado negro y era ideal para vender los objetos del Condado sin que nadie preguntara de dónde venían, el hombre siempre iba intranquilo y temeroso. Sabía que en ese sitio se podía encontrar la muerte en cualquier esquina.  
  
Llegó a una puerta de madera en cuyo frente colgaba un cartel desvencijado y la empujó con cautela. El lugar era oscuro y sórdido. La suciedad se acumulaba sobre el viejo mostrador y, bajo la débil luz del recinto, se podía ver que las paredes no se habían lavado en siglos. La atmósfera, cargada con el humo de cigarro y el olor a licor barato, era altamente opresiva.  
  
Sin quitarse la capa para evitar ser reconocido por alguno de los trúhanes allí presentes, oteó la habitación, hasta fijar la vista en dos hombres que bebían al fondo, sentados en una mesa que definitivamente había conocido mejores tiempos. Se acercó presuroso y se sentó en la única silla libre.  
  
 —¿Trajo el dinero? —preguntó uno de los hombres por todo saludo.  
  
Sin contestar, Vernon metió la mano en un bolsillo, extrajo una bolsita de tela y la lanzó sobre la mesa. El hombre la tomó con rapidez y revisó su contenido. Luego la guardó, sonriendo.  
  
 —No sonrías tanto —dijo Vernon—. No soy tan tonto ni tan espléndido como para pagarles más de lo que habíamos pactado.  
  
 —¿Y entonces? —preguntó el hombre, a quien la sonrisa se le había congelado en los labios.  
  
 —Esa paga extra es porque necesito que amplíen el rango del trabajito que les pedí —explicó el Conde—. Cuando todo esté terminado, recibirán otro tanto.  
  
 —¿A qué se refiere con ampliar el rango? —preguntó el segundo hombre, quien había permanecido callado hasta el momento.  
  
 —Hay una segunda víctima.  
  
 —¿Otra? —el delincuente frunció el ceño—. Pero en ese caso tendríamos que hacer los arreglos necesarios, el trabajo ya no saldría para el día prometido.  
  
 —Días más o días menos es algo que carece de importancia —replicó Vernon.  
  
 —En ese caso, ¿cómo se llama la segunda víctima?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Dios, luces hermoso —musitó Severus, mirando con ojos encendidos la esbelta figura de Harry quien, elegantemente vestido y con una radiante sonrisa, bajaba por las escalinatas interiores de la casa. Cuando llego a su lado, Severus tomó su mano con galantería y la llevó a sus labios, antes de acercar su rostro al del joven y besarlo con pasión—. Ese traje te sienta espectacular.  
  
 —No creo que opines lo mismo cuando sepas lo que costó —se rio Harry.  
  
 —Lo que sea, te puedo asegurar que vale hasta el último penique —comentó el Duque, mientras tomaba la capa que Harry llevaba al brazo y se la colocaba sobre los hombros, aprovechando para besarle el cuello.  
  
Harry se estremeció y se giró hacia su pareja.  
  
 —Pues tú también estás muy guapo —dijo con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Y a dónde me vas a llevar esta noche?  
  
 —Es una sorpresa.  
  
Un ruido en la escalera distrajo a ambos, quienes se giraron para ver bajar a la tía Poppy, elegantemente ataviada.  
  
 —Wow, tía Poppy, estás preciosa —la elogió Harry, acercándose a la dama y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.  
  
 —Yo opino igual —declaró Severus, dándole otro beso.  
  
 —Y ustedes son dos galanes —correspondió ella, mientras pasaba una mano por el brazo de cada uno—. ¿Nos vamos?  
  
 —Tía, antes de irnos —dijo Harry con acento conspirativo —, ¿me quieres decir a dónde vamos?  
  
 —Lo siento, Severus me dijo que te quería dar la sorpresa.  
  
Sonriendo divertidos los dos mayores, y bufando frustrado el menor, los tres abandonaron la casa señorial con destino desconocido.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry caminaba por los alfombrados pasillos del Covent Garden, mirando embelesado todo el esplendor y la magnificencia que le rodeaba, mientras los murmullos de la gente y el ambiente plácido y grato del teatro lo rodeaban dándole una calidez especial.  
  
Montado en su nube especial, casi ni se dio cuenta que Severus lo conducía hacia un palco reservado y se sentaban en unas cómodas butacas tapizadas en fino terciopelo rojo. Él sólo tenía ojos para el amplio escenario y la enorme orquesta, donde ya los músicos, acompañados por sus instrumentos, comenzaban a ocupar sus respectivos lugares.  
  
 —Harry —escuchó la voz de Severus, llamándolo desde algún punto cercano—. Harry.  
  
Despertando de su ensoñación, se giró a la derecha y vio a su prometido, que lo observaba sonriente.  
  
 —Disculpa, Severus, estaba distraído.  
  
 —Ya me fijé —comentó divertido, entregándole un hermoso programa gris oscuro con letras doradas—. Te decía que van a representar Carmen, la última creación de Bizet. Se estrenó el año pasado en la Ópera Cómica de París. Aunque las críticas al principio no fueron demasiado entusiastas, ahora se ha convertido en la ópera del momento.  
  
 —Aunque fuera una orquesta de pueblo tocando la marcha de la localidad, en un lugar como este sonaría a gloria —comentó Harry, quien seguía mirando el recinto con profunda admiración.   
  
La ronca risa de Severus se vio opacada por los primeros acordes de la orquesta. A partir de ahí, ambos se perdieron en la música y la puesta en escena de los predicamentos y desventuras de la hermosa cigarrera Carmen, el atormentado soldado Don José y el apuesto torero Escamillo.  
  
Mientras salían lentamente al finalizar el espectáculo, Harry se giró hacia Severus.  
  
 —La obra es magnífica, lástima que tenga un final tan cruel.  
  
 —Sí, así es la vida —comentó una desagradable voz detrás de ellos—. Un día creemos que tenemos la gloria en nuestras manos y al siguiente estamos muertos.  
  
Severus y Harry dieron lentamente la vuelta para enfrentarse a Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
 —¿Qué buscas, Narcissa? —masculló el Duque en voz baja, para no llamar la atención de quienes les rodeaban.  
  
 —Nada, sólo quería felicitarlos por su compromiso, que hermosa pareja —la voz, fría como hielo, envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Harry—. Y decirles que nunca olvido los desprecios que me hacen, les prometo que se acordarán de mí.  
  
Severus la tomó con fuerza por el codo.  
  
 —Narcissa, te advertí que…  
  
 —Queridos, ahí están —afortunadamente, la voz de Poppy evitó que Severus terminara lo que iba a decir, pues ya los espectadores de la obra los miraban con mal disimulada curiosidad—. Disculpen, me retrasé conversando —la mujer miró a Narcissa con una sonrisa aparentemente beatífica en el rostro—. Vizcondesa, que gusto verla. Si nos disculpa, estos caballeros y yo estamos apurados. Como siempre, fue un placer hablar con usted.  
  
Y sin permitir que ninguno de los presentes reaccionara, empujó a Severus y a Harry rumbo a su carruaje.  
  
Ninguno habló hasta que estuvieron cómodamente instalados en el vehículo que los conducía de regreso a la Casa Snape.  
  
 —Por amor del cielo, Severus, estuviste a punto de armar un escándalo. Si no llego a tiempo quien sabe que hubiera pasado.  
  
 —Esa mujer tiene el poder de sacarme de mis casillas —Severus sonaba enfurecido.  
  
 —Sí, y supongo que era lo que pretendía la muy arpía —replicó la mujer—. Pero por el bien de Harry, no debes caer en su juego.  
  
 —Como trate de hacerle daño a Harry, juro que se lo haré pagar.  
  
 —Por favor, amor —suplicó su prometido dulcemente, acurrucándose contra él—. Olvida ya a esa mujer, aunque quiera ya no puede dañarnos. Y la velada estuvo demasiado hermosa como para amargarla hablando de ella.  
  
 —Sí, tienes razón —aceptó Severus, pero mientras abrazaba a su pareja junto a él, sus pensamientos seguían puestos en la mujer rubia.  
  
Más le valía, por su salud, que los dejara en paz de una maldita vez.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
  
Fudge, el valet personal de Harry, entró apresuradamente en la cocina donde se encontraba Seamus, el cochero del Duque.  
  
 —Seamus, Lord Potter quiere que le prepares el carruaje enseguida y lo coloques en frente de la casa. Es urgente.  
  
El cochero se levantó de inmediato y salió a cumplir el encargo. Sabía que si el joven lord decía urgente, es que era urgente.  
  
Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Funge se dirigió al estudio, a cumplir la segunda parte de su plan.  
  
Tocó discretamente y cuando Harry le dio permiso, entró mostrándose bastante apurado.  
  
 —Lord Potter, recién vino una doncella de Lady Hermione, la señorita Luna, y le trajo esta carta —le comunicó, tendiéndole un sobre de color rosa.   
  
Harry lo abrió rápidamente y leyó el contenido con el ceño fruncido. Al terminar, miró fijamente a su valet y le ordenó:  
  
 —Por favor, vaya a buscar a Lady Pomfrey y dígale que venga a la mayor brevedad.  
  
 —Sí, Lord Potter.  
  
Pocos minutos después, Poppy entraba en el estudio y miraba a Harry con preocupación.  
  
 —¿Qué pasó?  
  
 —Recibí esta carta de Hermione —contestó el muchacho. Al ver que ella la tomaba sin animarse a leer, la animó—. Léela, por favor.  
  
La mujer desplegó el papel y comenzó a leer.  
  
  
_Harry_

_Esta carta la está escribiendo mi tía……. porque yo me corté la mano anoche.  
Te ruego que vengas a mi casa de inmediato, Draco me contó algo muy grave que su madre está planeando contra Severus y contra ti.  
Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, temo mucho por Draco. Aquí te contaré de qué se trata y decidiremos qué hacer.  
Esta carta te la envío con Luna, ya sabes que ella es de mi entera confianza.  
Por favor, no te demores  
  
Hermione _  
  
  
 —¿Estás seguro que esta carta es de Hermione? —preguntó la dama al terminar de leer.  
  
 —Funge dijo que la había traído Luna en persona y ella es de la entera confianza de Hermione —argumentó Harry—. Además, ¿qué iban a lograr con un truco como éste? Sólo voy a ir a la casa de Hermione y tú me vas a acompañar.  
  
 —Sí, eso es cierto.  
  
 —Por favor, tía, prepárate lo más pronto que puedas. Si Severus corre algún riesgo lo debemos atajar de inmediato.  
  
 —¿Y no crees que sería mejor avisarle a él?  
  
 —Ya lo conoces, iría donde Hermione a ver de qué se trata y luego a casa de Draco a destrozar a esa mujer. Además, en éste momento se encuentra en la Cámara de los Lores, no se le puede molestar a menos que sea extremadamente urgente —replicó Harry—. Mejor vamos a casa de Hermione y allí decidimos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
  
En casa de Hermione, Laverne, una de las doncellas de la casa, tocaba precipitadamente en su habitación.  
  
—Señorita, un policía llegó a informar que su madre sufrió un accidente —dijo precipitadamente—. Está en el hospital.  
  
 —¿Qué? —Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se enfrentó a la doncella—. ¿Dónde está ese hombre?  
  
—Ya se fue, pero aquí me dejo escrita la dirección del hospital.  
  
Hermione le arrebató el papel con mano temblorosa y murmuró:  
  
—Pide que preparen mi carruaje de inmediato y dile a mi tía que la espero en mi habitación, que es urgente.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Seamus llevó el carruaje a la entrada de la casa y empezó a revisar los cascos de los caballos. Ni siquiera notó al hombre que se acercó sigilosamente, hasta que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza sumergió su mundo en la oscuridad.  
  
El hombre lo arrastró hasta ocultarlo tras unos tupidos setos, le quitó la librea con los colores de la Casa Snape, lo amarró y se vistió con el uniforme robado. Momentos después, estaba en el asiento del conductor como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.  
  
Cuando Poppy y Harry salieron presurosos de la casa y alcanzaron al carruaje, Harry se quedó mirando detenidamente al conductor.  
  
 —¿Tú quién eres? ¿Dónde está Seamus?  
  
 —Seamus amaneció enfermo, Milord —contestó el hombre con tono sumiso—. Soy su hermano, Rodolphus, para servirle. Ya Seamus habló con el señor Duque y quedaron en que yo lo reemplazaría por unos días.  
  
 —Está bien —concedió Harry, mientras ayudaba a Poppy a subir al carruaje—. ¿Sabes dónde queda la residencia de Hermione Lupin?  
  
 —Sí, Milord.  
  
 —Entonces llevamos allá de inmediato —ordenó, y se montó en el carruaje.  
  
Sumido en sus preocupaciones, ni siquiera se fijó en el camino que llevaban hasta que la voz extrañada de Poppy lo sacó de su concentración.  
  
 —Harry, ¿seguro que ese cochero sabe a dónde vamos? Es que éste no me parece el camino a casa de Hermione.  
  
Harry se asomó por la ventana y tuvo que concederle la razón. El paraje por donde iban no se parecía a nada que él conociera. Tocó en la madera para llamar la atención del cochero pero éste no se dio por aludido. Extrañado, volvió a asomar la cabeza por la ventana y gritó.  
  
 —Ey, Rodolphus, detente.  
  
En lugar de detenerse, el carruaje aumentó de velocidad, con tanta fuerza que lanzó a Harry sobre el asiento. Harry se enderezó, aturdido. A ese punto, ya el carruaje llevaba una velocidad demencial, y era claro que el conductor no tenía intención de pararse. Después de correr diez minutos más como desquiciados, ante la furia de Harry y el espanto de Poppy, el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente.  
  
Hecho un basilisco, Harry abrió la portezuela y salió al exterior.  
  
  >>¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?  
  
Por toda respuesta, sintió como unos fuertes y toscos brazos lo tomaban por sorpresa, sujetándolo con fuerza, mientras un pañuelo empapado en éter era colocado sobre su nariz. Entonces todo se volvió negro y Lord Harry Potter no supo más de sí.  
  
No lejos de allí, Hermione Lupin caía desmayada en brazos de uno de sus captores. El complot había terminado con éxito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotitas de historia
> 
> Georges Bizet (1838 —1875) : Compositor francés, nacido en Bougival, cerca de París. Carmen es considerada su obra más importante, a pesar de que cuando fue estrenada, en el Opéra Comique de París, tuvo pésima acogida por parte del público. Se dice que los infortunados comentarios alrededor de esta obra, precipitaron su prematura muerte, a los 36 años de edad, tres meses después del estreno. Fue reestrenada cuatro meses después de su muerte y a partir de ahí su éxito se extendió rápidamente por toda Europa.
> 
> Reina Victoria I (1819 —1901): Alejandrina Victoria de Hannover, fue Reina del Reino Unido e Irlanda desde 1837 hasta su muerte. Reino durante 64 años, y su reinado fue el más largo de la historia de Gran Bretaña, siendo un período de grandes cambios a nivel social, económico y tecnológico. Se casó con Alberto de Sajonia —Coburgo —Gotha y tuvo nueve hijos. Con su subida al trono, transformó el Palacio de Buckingham en la residencia real, pero tras la muerte de su esposo de fiebre tifoidea en 1861, traslada su residencia a los castillos de Windsor, Balmoral y Osborne y se alejó de la vida pública, y durante los siguientes años apenas pisó Londres.
> 
> Príncipe Alberto Eduardo (1841 —1910) : Fue Príncipe de Gales durante el reinado de Victoria Primera y subió al trono tras la muerte de su madre con el nombre de Eduardo VII, Monarca del Reino Unido, Rey de los Reinos del Commonwealth y Emperador de la India. En 1863, Alberto se casó con la Princesa Alejandra de Dinamarca. Reinó durante una década, y sus principales intereses como Rey fueron las relaciones internacionales y los asuntos navales y militares. Le sucedió en el trono su segundo hijo, que reinaría bajo el nombre de Jorge V.
> 
> Covent Garden : El hoy día Royal Opera House, se inauguró el 7 de Diciembre de 1732. Los primeros trabajos musicales serios que se escucharon en el teatro fueron las óperas de Handel, quien contribuyó a las temporadas del Covent Garden desde 1735 hasta su muerte en 1759. Un fuerte incendió lo asoló en 1808, y en Diciembre de ese año se comenzó la reconstrucciónsiendo reinagurado el 18 de Septiembre de 1808 con una función de Macbeth. En Marzo de 1856 fue nuevamente presa del fuego y el nuevo teatro se inauguró en 1858. A partir de 1892, pasó a tener su nombre actual: Royal Opera House.
> 
> La polca (o polka) : —derivado de polaca —es una danza popular aparecida en Bohemia hacia 1830. En compas dos cuartos y tempo rápido, se baila con pasos laterales y evoluciones rápidas, motivo por el que se hizo muy popular en Europa. Los compositores bohemios, Bedrich Smetana (1824 —1884) , Antoni Dvorák (1841 —1904), y los músicos de la familia Strauss compusieron polcas, introduciendo esta danza en la música académica.


	11. El Rescate. Parte I

 —Calla a la mujer —ordenó el hombre que sostenía a Harry.  
  
Mientras éste lo llevaba a un carruaje cerrado situado a unos pasos del sitio, el otro entró en el vehículo del Duque de Snape, donde Poppy gritaba pidiendo auxilio. Al ver al maleante con el rostro cubierto, la mujer empezó a manotear, aterrada.  
  
El hombre, sorprendido, comenzó a forcejear, pero en un descuido, ella le arrancó el pañuelo que cubría su rostro. Con una mirada entre fiera y alarmada, el delincuente tomó una rápida decisión. Golpeó con fuerza a Poppy, aturdiéndola; luego sacó una pistola de cañón corto del bolsillo de su chaqueta, tomó un almohadón de seda que estaba tirado en el piso del carruaje, lo puso sobre el pecho de la mujer y disparó.  
  
Cuando se unió a su compañero en el pescante del otro coche, éste preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
 —¿Disparaste?  
  
 —Me vio el rostro, no podía correr el riesgo de dejarla con vida.  
  
El ceño del otro se profundizó, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a acicatear los caballos y salir a toda prisa del lugar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Vaya que estuvo pesada la sesión de la Cámara —comentó Sirius, quien en compañía de Severus caminaba hacia las escalinatas de la entrada de la Casa Snape—. Hace años que lo conozco, y todavía no entiendo cómo Landon puede ser tan aburrido.  
  
 —A mi no se me hizo tan fastidiosa —replicó Severus, distraídamente.  
  
 —Claro, porque te pasaste toda la mañana cuchicheando con la gente a tu alrededor. ¿De qué tanto hablaban?  
  
 —Aproveché para tantear la opinión de algunos de los lores sobre una posible reforma legal en las atribuciones de las mujeres y los varones fértiles en el ámbito social.  
  
Sirius se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.  
  
 —Supongo que los resultados no fueron muy buenos, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
 —Para nada —el tono de Severus sonaba muy frustrado—. El Marques de Dover me dijo que ya su mujer lo pisaba suficiente en casa como para darle mayores libertades fuera de ella —ante la fuerte carcajada de su amigo, Severus lo miró mosqueado—. No te rías que es serio. Harry tiene razón al decir que es una situación injusta.  
  
 —Estoy de acuerdo contigo y por eso prometí ayudar —comentó Sirius, conciliador—. Pero no va a ser fácil cambiar la mentalidad de todos esos viejos carcamales.  
  
La respuesta de Severus quedó en suspenso pues en ese momento se abrió la puerta. La sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro de Severus murió al darse cuenta que quien había salido a recibirlo no era Harry, como era su costumbre, sino Gilderoy.  
  
 —Buenas tardes, Milores —saludó el hombre con su habitual afectación.  
  
 —Gilderoy —fue la escueta respuesta de Severus, mientras pasaba y revisaba el vestíbulo con la mirada—. ¿Dónde se encuentra Lord Potter?  
  
 —Lord Potter y Lady Pomfrey salieron y todavía no regresan.  
  
 —¿Salieron? —Severus frunció el ceño, Harry no le había comentado que fuera a salir—. ¿A dónde?  
  
 —No lo mencionó, Milord.  
  
El ceño de Severus se profundizó, extrañado de que ni siquiera le hubiera dejado un mensaje.  
  
>>En la sala se encuentra Lord Remus acompañado de Lord y Lady Merton Lupin.  
  
 —¿Remus y los padres de Hermione? —el tono de Sirius reflejaba auténtica extrañeza—. ¿Qué harán aquí?  
  
 —Ni idea —Severus miró al mayordomo—. ¿Los señores llegaron hace mucho?  
  
 —No, milord, unos minutos apenas.  
  
 —Entonces vamos —dijo Severus mirando a Sirius, la ausencia de Harry momentáneamente olvidada—. Algo importante debe estar pasando para que hayan venido de improviso y sin previo aviso.  
  
Ambos hombres se dirigieron presurosos hacia la salita que se utilizaba habitualmente para recibir a la visitas.  
  
 —Buenas tardes —dijo Severus al entrar, sonriendo en señal de bienvenida.  
  
 —Remus, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Sirius, acercándose preocupado a su prometido.  
  
Remus le dio una vacilante sonrisa a Sirius y luego miró al dueño de casa.  
  
 —Severus, disculpa por no haberte avisado de nuestra visita pero es algo muy importante.  
  
 —Ni lo menciones —replicó el aludido, señalando hacia los cómodos sillones—. Por favor, vamos a sentarnos y nos cuentan con calma. ¿Desean tomar algo?  
  
 —Gracias —respondió Merton, señalando unas bebidas sobre la mesita de centro—. Ya tu mayordomo nos ofreció.  
  
 —Permítanme un minuto —se dirigió hacia una mesita donde se encontraban varias botellas—. Sirius, ¿whisky?  
  
Ante el asentimiento de su amigo, sirvió dos vasos y regresó con el grupo. Luego de sentarse, miró a sus invitados, animándolos a hablar.  
  
 >>Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?  
  
 —En realidad, vinimos a ver si sabían algo del paradero de Hermione.  
  
 —¿El paradero de Hermione? —repitió Severus, extrañado—. No entiendo.  
  
 —Un hombre se presentó en la casa esta mañana —explicó el padre de Hermione—. Dijo ser de la policía e informó que mi esposa había tenido un accidente y estaba en el hospital. En cuanto lo supo, Hermione y su dama de compañía salieron al hospital.  
  
 —Cuando mis tíos llegaron y el ama de llaves les contó lo que había pasado, se preocuparon y me mandaron llamar —continuó Remus con la explicación—. Buscamos en el hospital cercano y nada. Entonces fuimos a la policía pero dijeron que apenas habían pasado unas horas, que seguro estaba con algunas amigas y bla, bla. Así que decidí ir a buscarte —miró a Sirius—. Como no estabas en casa, me vine para acá.  
  
 —¿Pero esos tipos son imbéciles? —explotó Sirius—. ¿Acaso no les dijeron lo de la nota y el sujeto que se hizo pasar por policía?  
  
 —Sí, pero nos ignoraron.  
  
 —Seguramente pensaron que había sido una excusa de mi hija para salir —Rebeca miró a los hombres casi con fiereza—. Y antes que digan nada, no fue una excusa. Hermione no hace esa clase de cosas.  
  
 —Lo sabemos, Lady Lupin —la tranquilizó Severus—. Conocemos a Hermione.  
  
 —Mi hija es una joven bastante solitaria —continuó la mujer—. Tiene pocas amistades, pues le asquea toda la frivolidad de la Corte. De hecho, con los únicos que se ha reunido desde que llegó a Londres es con su prometido, que en estos momentos se haya fuera de la ciudad, y con Lord Harry —miró a Severus, sonriendo débilmente—. Ella le tiene un cariño muy especial a su prometido, Milord.  
  
De repente, la mención de Harry encendió una alarma interna en Severus. ¿Por qué él y Poppy no habían regresado todavía? Antes que pudiera decir nada, Gilderoy entró en la salita, su parsimonia habitual perdida por completo.  
  
 —Milord, perdone que les interrumpa pero ocurrió algo muy grave.  
  
 —¿Qué pasó? —aunque su rostro permaneció inescrutable, Severus sintió que el corazón se encogía en su pecho.  
  
 —Es Seamus, el cochero de Milord —explicó el hombre—. Lo encontraron golpeado, atado, amordazado y… —dudó un segundo, mirando a Lady Lupin.  
  
 —¿Y? —interrogó Severus con tono imperioso.  
  
 —Y en ropa interior —explicó el hombre, abochornado—. Lo dejaron detrás de unos matorrales, en el jardín.  
  
Ahora sí que todas las alarmas de Severus se pusieron en funcionamiento.  
  
 —¿Lord Potter no salió con el carruaje?  
  
 —Si, Milord.  
  
Tratando de mantener la calma, Severus preguntó:  
  
 —¿Dónde está Seamus?  
  
 —Le están curando la herida, Milord. Enseguida viene.  
  
 —También quiero que venga Funge —ordenó—. De inmediato.  
  
 —Sí, Milord —al tiempo que el mayordomo salía a cumplir el encargo, entraba Seamus, aún aturdido y apoyado en un lacayo.  
  
 —¿Cómo te sientes, Seamus? —preguntó Severus, aunque lo que quería era zarandear al hombre y preguntarle dónde estaba Harry.  
  
 —Un poco dolorido, Milord, pero mejor —contestó el cochero.  
  
 —¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —interrogó Severus con voz calmada.  
  
 —Pues —empezó el hombre, tratando de recordar —estaba en la cocina tomando un té cuando llegó Funge y me dijo que Lord Potter quería que preparara el carruaje y lo colocara frente a la casa —se detuvo un momento, presa de un repentino mareo. Cuando se le paso, continuó hablando—. Yo fui enseguida, sabía que si Lord Potter lo pedía con urgencia era por algo importante. Cuando llegué al frente de la casa, empecé a revisar los cascos de los caballos para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien. Entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ya no supe más.  
  
 —Demonios —masculló Severus entre dientes.  
  
 —Milord, Funge no aparece por ninguna parte —informó Gilderoy, entrando de nuevo—. Revisamos en su habitación y sus cosas no están.  
  
 —¡Demonios! —esta vez la exclamación de Severus fue claramente audible por todos—. Me temo que las desapariciones de Hermione y Harry están relacionadas, y creo saber quién está detrás de todo esto.  
  
 —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Merton Lupin. En el rostro de los demás estaba plasmada la misma interrogante.  
  
 —Hace unos días, cuando fuimos a la ópera —explicó Severus con tono duro —, nos encontramos a Narcissa Malfoy y nos amenazó.  
  
 —¿Narcissa? —Remus se veía dudoso—. Sabemos qué clase de mujer es,  pero no creo que llegara a tanto.  
  
 —Pues yo sí lo creo —contradijo Sirius—. Es una mujer desaprensiva, celosa y envidiosa, mala combinación.  
  
 —Además, todo tendría sentido. Ella nos odia a Harry y a mí, y quería casar a Draco con alguien de prestigio, preferiblemente un hombre —comentó Severus—. No le debió hacer ninguna gracia que él se decidiera por Hermione y ella no pudiera impedirlo. Deshacerse de dos molestias a un tiempo debió resultar muy tentador para ella.  
  
 —Pero no podemos enfrentarla sin pruebas —reflexionó Sirius—. Es más que seguro que negaría todo, y una simple amenaza no significa nada desde el punto de vista legal.  
  
 —¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Rebeca.  
  
 —Por mi gusto, iría a ver a esa mujer y le sacaría la verdad a la fuerza, pero Sirius tiene razón —replicó Severus—. Además, prefiero no ponerla sobre aviso. Mejor vamos a Scontland Yard. Allí tengo un amigo que nos puede ayudar.  
  
Y poniendo acción a las palabras, se encaminó hacia la puerta, seguido de todos los demás.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El carruaje corría a través de los verdes campos, alejándose cada vez más de la capital del reino. Al fin, divisaron la pequeña villa que era su objetivo, pronto podrían deshacerse del muchacho y cobrar su recompensa. Si tenían suerte, estarían libres de todo mucho antes que en Londres se dieran cuenta de lo que había sucedido.  
  
Disminuyeron la velocidad mientras cruzaban el pueblo y llegaban hasta un granero abandonado situado en el extremo más alejado de la villa. Vigilando que no hubiera nadie por las inmediaciones, entraron en el granero.  
  
En el recinto ya se encontraba un enorme carromato pintado en colores chillones y con un gran cartel que rezaba _“Circo ambulante de horrores de la familia Gaunt”_. En cuanto se detuvieron y se apearon, dos hombres y una mujer les salieron al paso.  
  
Cualquiera que viera al singular trío, pensaría que eran las personas ideales para manejar un ‘Circo de horrores’. Los tres eran bastante feos y desaliñados. El hombre mayor había perdido varios dientes y tanto él como su hija eran estrábicos. En cuanto al otro hombre, era pequeño y bastante peludo. Los recién llegados sintieron la súbita necesidad de salir cuanto antes de ese lugar  
  
 —Los estábamos esperando —dijo el mayor de los hombres, Morfin Gaunt—. ¿Cumplieron la misión?  
  
Por toda respuesta, uno de los secuestradores abrió el carruaje y sacó a un Harry todavía dormido.  
  
  >>Perfecto, déjenlo en el suelo —ordenó el patriarca de la familia Gaunt.  
  
Cuando Harry estuvo tendido en el suelo, la mujer se acercó y procedió a inyectarle una sustancia.  
  
 —¿Qué le están poniendo?  
  
 —¿No me digan que se preocupan por el muchacho? —dijo Morfin con una mueca grotesca que pretendía ser sonrisa—. Es algo para que duerma el resto del viaje.  
  
 —¿A dónde lo llevan?  
  
 —Eso no les importa —replicó con un gruñido—. ¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente?  
  
Los hombres se miraron brevemente y al fin uno de ellos respondió, lo más convincente que pudo.  
  
 —Ninguno, todo salió bien.  
  
 —Perfecto, aquí tienen su paga —el hombre le entregó un buen fajo de libras esterlinas—. Ya saben, desaparezcan de circulación por varios días.  
  
 —Entendido.  
  
En cuanto salieron del lugar, uno de los hombres preguntó al que había sido su compañero de fechorías por largos años.  
  
 —¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  
  
 —Ahora, mi amigo —dijo el otro, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando el puño cerrado —, vamos a ir a la zona roja a vender esto antes que Londres se vuelva un hervidero buscando al chico —dijo, mientras abría la mano para mostrar el anillo de compromiso y el reloj de Harry.  
  
 —Ey, ¿dónde conseguiste eso?  
  
 —Eran de nuestro amiguito allá adentro, pero ahora no los va a necesitar, ¿cierto?  
  
 —No, supongo que no —el hombre rio con vulgaridad antes de ponerse nuevamente serio—. Pero tampoco es que eso sea la gran cosa. Del reloj tal vez se pueda sacar algo, pero el anillo es de plata y muy sencillo.  
  
 —Mira que serás burro —declaró su compañero—. Tanto tiempo traficando con antigüedades y no conoces algo bueno cuando lo ves. Este anillo es muy antiguo, y muy, muy valioso.  
  
El otro lo miró dudoso, no creía que el tipo de sujetos con los que trataban estuvieran dispuestos a comprar reliquias familiares, ellos preferían las joyas con esmeraldas o rubíes, que eran mucho más fáciles de revender. Además, particularmente no le hacía demasiada gracia exponerse a vender esos objetos, prefería esconderse durante un buen tiempo.  
  
 —¿No sería mejor esperar unos días? —intentó convencer al otro—. Hacerlo ahora podría ser peligroso.  
  
 —En unos días nadie va a querer comprar esto, recuerda que le disparaste a la mujer —argumentó su compañero—. Debemos desaparecer de la ciudad y empezar en otra parte y para eso necesitamos mucho más dinero del que nos pagaron por el trabajo. Así que, andando.  
  
Mientras se alejaban, en el interior del cobertizo Sorvolo Graun levantaba a Harry del piso y lo tiraba como un fardo junto a una igualmente drogada Hermione Lupin.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Caramba, el Duque de Snape en persona —saludó un hombre que estaba tras un escritorio, en cuanto Severus entró en su despacho de Scorland Yard—. ¿Cómo te trata Londes, compañero? ¿Es difícil lidiar con todos esos políticos juntos? —preguntó, estrechando amistosamente la mano que el Duque le tendía.  
  
 —Y que lo digas —contestó Severus—. A veces extraño un montón la vida en la India.  
  
 —Yo también, aunque no niego que tratar todo el día con criminales es bastante divertido.  
  
 —Más divertido que lo mío, seguro —replicó Severus y señaló a los que le acompañaban—. ¿Recuerdas a Sirius?  
  
 —Por supuesto. Aunque yo me vine poco tiempo después de que Milord llegara a nuestro regimiento —le tendió la mano a Sirius quien la estrechó con gesto amable.  
  
 —Y ellos son Remus Lupin, el prometido de Sirius, y Merton y Rebeca Lupin, unos buenos amigos —presentó Severus—. El inspector Edgar Bones.  
  
 —Encantado —Remus le tendió la mano—. ¿Estuvieron juntos en la India?  
  
 —Tuve la buena fortuna de servir bajo las órdenes del señor Duque —contestó el inspector—. Pero siéntense, por favor. ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?  
  
 —Es algo muy grave y delicado, se trata de la desaparición de mi prometido y una buena amiga —empezó Severus, mirando a su antiguo subordinado con rostro serio, antes de proceder a narrarle todos los hechos acaecidos esa mañana.  
  
Cuando terminó el relato, Edgar Bones se quedó un rato pensativo. Luego se paró y se acercó a la puerta de la oficina.  
  
 —Rita, ven un segundo, por favor —cuando la joven secretaria entró a la oficina, el hombre preguntó —: ¿Sabes si John ya salió?  
  
 —No, pero está a punto de irse.  
  
 —Dile que venga de inmediato, creo que le voy a ahorrar un viaje.  
  
Se sentó nuevamente tras su escritorio y miró a sus visitantes, que lo observaban interrogantes.  
  
 >>Hace un rato escuché que John Carpenter, uno de mis compañeros, hablaba sobre un nuevo caso, puede que esté relacionado con lo de ustedes —explicó. En ese momento, entró a la oficina un hombre alto y rubio—. Ah, John, que bueno que no te habías ido todavía.  
  
 —Me pescaste por los pelos —miro a los presentes y musitó un breve saludo—. ¿Qué es eso que dijo Rita de que me ibas a ahorrar un viaje?  
  
 —Ya sabes de quienes son los carruajes que encontraron esta mañana.  
  
 —Uno de ellos —contestó el hombre—. La librea del cochero y el escudo del vehículo pertenecen a la Casa Snape, salía para allá en este momento.  
  
 —¡Mi carruaje! —exclamó Severus en ese momento—. ¿Encontró a los ocupantes? ¿Cómo están?  
  
El hombre miró a Severus, interrogante.  
  
 —¿Su carruaje?  
  
 —John, te presento a Lord Severus Snape.  
  
 —Milord —dijo John con tono de disculpa—. No sabía que era usted, ahora me dirigía a avisarle.  
  
 —Por favor, me puede decir qué pasó —pidió Severus, tratando de hablar con tono inexpresivo.  
  
 —Hace unas horas encontramos dos carruajes abandonados en un paraje en la periferia de la ciudad —explicó el inspector Carpenter con tono profesional—. Uno era el suyo, el otro no sabemos a quién pertenece.  
  
 —Debe ser el mío —intervino Merton Lupin.  
  
 —¿Y los ocupantes de los carruajes? —Severus urgió al hombre a responder.  
  
 —La dama que se encontraba en el suyo está gravemente herida —explicó el hombre mirando a Severus—. La otra dama no estaba herida pero tenía tal ataque de nervios que fue imposible sacarle información alguna. Ambas están en el hospital. Pensaba dirigirme allí luego de ir a su casa a avisarle del incidente.  
  
 —Y Harry y Hermione? —insistió Severus con acento demandante.  
  
 —¿Perdón?  
  
 —Las damas heridas eran las acompañantes del prometido de Milord y la hija de los señores —le explicó Edgar Bones.  
  
 —Lo siento, Milord, en ninguno de los carruajes se encontró a nadie más —comunicó el hombre.  
  
 —Se los llevaron —comentó Sirius entre dientes.  
  
 —¿Un secuestro? —preguntó el inspector Bones.  
  
 —Podría ser —comentó John—. Ambos sitios son lugares poco transitados, y se encontraron huellas frescas de ruedas, aparte de las de los carruajes de las presuntas víctimas —terminó con tono profesional.  
  
 —No son presuntas, fueron secuestrados —afirmó Severus, contundente—. Golpearon a mi cochero y le robaron su uniforme. Además, también desapareció el valet de mi prometido, Cornelius Funge, él está implicado en todo esto. Y presumo que el cochero de Lord Lupin también.  
  
 —No se preocupen, yo en persona voy a ayudar a John, les prometo que conseguiremos a los jóvenes —les aseguró Edgar Bones, antes de fijar su mirada en Severus—. Tiene mi palabra, mi Capitán.  
  
Con una sonrisa agradecida, Severus se despidió y salió de las oficinas de Scotland Yard acompañado del resto. En cuanto estuvieron en la calle, Sirius miró a Severus.  
  
 —Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?  
  
 —¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó Remus.  
  
Ignorando la pregunta de Remus, Severus le contestó a Sirius.  
  
 —Primero quiero ir a ver a tía Poppy al hospital y tratar de interrogar a la dama de compañía de Hermione —dijo resuelto—. Luego iremos a la zona roja a ver qué podemos averiguar. Seguro que podemos localizar a alguno de nuestros contactos.  
  
 —Perfecto, pero antes tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa. ¿Crees que alguno de tus lacayos tenga algo que me sirva?  
  
 —Si, pienso que…  
  
 —Ya basta —Remus interrumpió a Severus, bastante enojado—. ¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si estuvieran en el ejército y explicar qué planean hacer?  
  
 —No te molestes, amor —comenzó Sirius, intentando tranquilizarlo.  
  
 —No te atrevas a seguir hablándome en ese tono, Sirius Black —le advirtió su pareja.  
  
 —Remus tiene razón —intervino Merton Lupin—. Tenemos derecho a saber qué están planeando.  
  
 —Tienen razón —cedió Severus al fin—. En nuestro trabajo para el Príncipe de Gales, Sirius y yo hemos tenido que hacer algunas tareas… llamémoslas poco convencionales —explicó—. Y para ello hemos utilizado ciertos contactos de la zona roja.  
  
 —Delincuentes —puntualizó Remus.  
  
 —Digamos que son personas que no viven de acuerdo a ciertas normas sociales —comentó Sirius.  
  
 —Lo importante es que esas personas saben muchas cosas de las que se mueven en los trasfondos de la zona roja —continuó explicando Severus—. Si algún comentario se ha filtrado en la zona, tengan por seguro que ellos lo saben.  
  
 —Perfecto, yo voy con ustedes —declaró Merton.  
  
 —Y yo también —agregó Remus.  
  
 —Remus, amor, tú no puedes venir —musitó Sirius.  
  
 —¿Cómo qué no? —los ojos color miel echaban llamaradas de furia.  
  
 —Eres fértil, amor.  
  
 —¿Y?  
  
 —Antes de que asesines a tu futuro esposo antes de la boda —intervino Severus, conciliador —, tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con Sirius —levantó una mano para detener la protesta del otro—. Ni Harry ni Hermione nos perdonarían si por esta causa permitiéramos que arruinaras tu reputación.  
  
 —Demonios, las malditas leyes sociales.  
  
 —A mí me desagradan tanto como a ti —musitó Rebeca, tomándolo por un brazo—. Yo también quisiera ir y buscar a quien le hizo esto a mi hija y destrozarlo, pero no podemos.  
  
 —Pero no podemos quedarnos en casa sin hacer nada, me niego —insistió Remus.  
  
 —Amor, como le dije a Harry, te prometo que voy a luchar para que la situación cambie, pero de momento no hay nada que podamos hacer.  
  
 —Pero sí hay algo que puedes hacer —dijo Severus—. No sabemos cómo está tía Poppy, pero parece ser que su herida es grave —dijo con tono apagado—. Necesito que tu y Rebeca se queden en el hospital y estén pendientes de cualquier cosa que requieran los médicos. Tienes mi autorización para buscar lo que sea, sin importar el costo —ante el asentimiento de Remus, terminó—. Vamos ya al hospital, no hay tiempo que perder.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus, Sirius y Merton habían pasado por el hospital, donde recibieron con desasosiego la noticia de que Lady Poppy Pomfrey ya había salido de la operación pero los pronósticos sobre su posible recuperación no eran demasiado halagüeños.  
  
Dejando a la buena mujer al cuidado de Remus y Rebeca, partieron a la casa de Severus, donde consiguieron ropa apropiada para los tres. Cuando salían a la calle, se encontraron de frente con el inspector Edgar Bones, vestido de manera muy similar a la de ellos.  
  
 —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Severus, alzando una ceja.  
  
 —No serví en su regimiento varios años por nada, Capitán —comentó, dándole el rango militar que tenía en la India—. Sabía que iba a ir a averiguar usted mismo, así que decidí acompañarlo —dudó un segundo y rectificó—. Acompañarlos. Bueno, si me lo permiten.  
  
Luego de una cabezada general de aceptación y un ‘gracias’ de Severus, los cuatro se dirigieron a un coche bastante maltrecho que había traído consigo el inspector.  
  
 >>Es parte de la fachada —dijo por toda explicación.  
  
Habían pasado varias horas recorriendo todos los tugurios de la zona roja de Londres, haciéndose pasar por un grupo de alegres borrachos, pero apenas habían encontrado dos contactos, uno de Sirius y uno del propio Edgar Bones, pero ninguno de los dos les habían podido dar información alguna. Todos empezaban a desesperar cuando llegaron a uno de los últimos pub que les quedaba por revisar.  
  
 —No creo que encontremos nada —comentó Merton con desaliento.  
  
 —Los secuestradores deben estar escondidos, sobre todo al pensar que mataron a Lady Pomfrey —concordó el inspector.  
  
 —Aquí suele encontrarse uno de mis mejores informantes, quizás tengamos suerte —comentó Severus, y empujo la puerta.  
  
Lo vio en cuanto entró, y supo que el hombre lo había visto a él. Por eso retrocedió un paso y permitió que los demás entraran. Hizo una seña casi imperceptible a Sirius quien entendió de inmediato. Así, mientras el Duque de Black lanzaba una risotada de borracho y hacía algo de escándalo, Severus se escurrió hacia el exterior. Poco después, aprovechando la distracción general, el informante salió también.  
  
El hombre salió presuroso y revisó el callejón. Seguro de que nadie lo veía, dio vuelta al edificio, andando un camino ya conocido; no era la primera vez que Severus lo esperaba en ese lugar. Al llegar a su lado no saludó ni preguntó, simplemente esperó.  
  
 —¿Qué sabes de un secuestro producido esta mañana? —preguntó Severus, yendo directo al grano.  
  
 —No he escuchado nada sobre el asunto —respondió su interlocutor.  
  
 —¿No has observado ningún comportamiento extraño? ¿Algún intercambio de dinero tal vez?  
  
 —Nada que yo haya oído —contestó el sujeto. De repente frunció el ceño, cómo pensando—. No sé si tendrá relación pero…  
  
 —¿Pero?  
  
 —Hace un rato llegaron al pub unos sujetos. Los vi tratando con Paul, uno de los intermediarios más fuertes, parece que trataban de venderle un anillo —Severus se tensó de inmediato ante la mención del anillo, pero su informante no lo notó—. Discutieron un rato pero al final parece que no llegaron a un acuerdo porque Paul se fue y los otros quedaron bastante molestos.  
  
 —¿Viste cómo era el anillo?  
  
 —Era sencillo, una banda de plata. Parecía muy antiguo pero a nadie le gusta comprar joyas antiguas, son mucho más difíciles de colocar.  
  
Severus apretó las mandíbulas, era el anillo de Harry.  
  
 —¿Sabes dónde están esos hombres ahora?  
  
 —Siguen en el pub. Son un pelirrojo y un hombre negro que están sentados al fondo, en el extremo derecho, justo al lado de la diana de dardos.  
  
 —Perfecto —musitó Severus, impasible, aun cuando su corazón golpeaba como loco en su pecho. Sacó varios billetes del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los entregó al hombre—. Gracias.  
  
Sin otra palabra, Severus dio media vuelta y se alejó. Entró al pub como si acabara de llegar, tambaleándose ostensiblemente. Miró alrededor sin disimulo, y fijando la vista en la mesa donde estaban Sirius y los demás, fue hacia allá con una sonrisa perdida, como si fuera un borracho que acabara de encontrar a sus amigotes. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que, en efecto, los hombres seguían en la mesa de la esquina. Mientras los otros reían y hacían bromas, como festejando su arribo, Severus les contó en voz baja lo que acababa de saber.  
  
 —¿Tienen idea de cómo hacer para sacarlos de aquí? —preguntó el inspector Bones. Los sujetos parecían ser conocidos en el lugar y sabía que esos delincuentes solían defenderse entre ellos.  
  
 —Yo podría provocar una pelea mientras ustedes sacan a esos dos —propuso Sirius.  
  
 —Interesante, pero no me gusta la idea de tener que enfrentarme a Remus cuando le lleve tu cadáver —sentenció Severus.  
  
 —Lo mejor es que esperemos que se vayan y atraparlos afuera —sugirió Bones—. Además, no creo que tengamos que esperar demasiado. Esos sujetos se ven muy nerviosos y parece que están discutiendo.  
  
 —Tienes razón, es mejor esperar —convino Severus, tomando un trago de su bebida.  
  
 —Yo voy a salir y espero afuera —propuso Sirius—. Así los atrapamos por dos flancos.  
  
 —Me parece buena idea —aceptó el inspector.  
  
Sirius salió, mientras los secuestradores parecían discutir cada vez con más fuerza. Unos veinte minutos más tarde, uno de los hombres dio un golpe en la mesa, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Instantes después, era seguido por el otro.  
  
Cuando salieron al exterior, se encontraron a Sirius, quien los detuvo y con voz tomada levantó una jarra que llevaba en la mano.  
  
 —Epa, amigos, ¿beben conmigo?  
  
 —Déjanos en paz, borracho del demonio —replicó uno de ellos, manoteando a Sirius para que se alejase.  
  
 —Pero es sólo un trago, hombre —repitió Sirius, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía que los demás ya estaban saliendo.  
  
 —No, y apártate de nuestro camino.  
  
 —Creo que no va a poder ser.  
  
Con una agilidad producto de largos años de entrenamiento, Sirius hizo una finta y golpeó al hombre en el rostro, lanzándolo al piso. Sorprendido, su compañero fue dominado fácilmente por los demás. El inspector Bones se arrodillo junto al hombre caído, que estaba desmayado.  
  
 —¿Tenías que golpearle con el jarro de cerveza? —preguntó, mirando a Sirius entre divertido y mosqueado.  
  
 —Lo siento, se me olvidó que la tenía en la mano —se disculpó Sirius, aunque no parecía ni ligeramente apenado por lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
 —Bien, subamos a estos dos al carruaje y vayámonos de aquí antes que alguien se de cuenta de lo que está pasando —sugirió Severus, quien amenazaba al otro sujeto con una pistola.  
  
 —Un momento —Edgar Bones revisó los bolsillos del hombre desmayado y sacó una navaja. Luego se acercó al que retenía Severus y le quitó una pistola, otra navaja, además del anillo y el reloj de Harry. A la vista de los objetos, Severus frunció el ceño profundamente pero no dijo nada—. Ahora sí —continuó el inspector —, podemos irnos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La carreta del _“Circo ambulante de horrores de la familia Gaunt”_ entró en el Puerto de Dover y de inmediato enfiló hacia los muelles. Recorrió el camino hasta llegar casi al final, donde en un rincón bastante oculto anclaba ‘El Delfín del Mar’  
  
Protegido por la oscuridad, Morfin Gaunt descendió de la carreta y se encaminó presuroso al velero. Desde el barco, un tripulante que estaba de vigilia dio aviso. Momentos después, el Capitán de la nave, Rodolphus Lestrange, bajaba y se acercaba a Gaunt.  
  
 —¿Los tienes?  
  
 —En la carreta.  
  
 —Perfecto —hizo una seña a dos de sus tripulantes quienes de inmediato se encaminaron al carromato—. Necesito que hagas otro viaje.  
  
 —¿No se suponía que éstos eran ‘clientes’ especiales y que zarparían en cuanto estuvieran a bordo?  
  
 —Se suponía —replicó el otro con tono duro, sin darle explicaciones adicionales—. Son cuatro mujeres y deben estar aquí esta misma noche. Si a las doce no has llegado, nos vamos y tú te las arreglas con el paquete.  
  
 —No me gusta hacer las cosas con tan poco tiempo —argumentó Morfin—. Además, no hemos descansado.  
  
 —Para eso se te paga y muy bien —sentenció el Capitán—. Claro, si te ves incapaz de hacerlo sólo dilo, tengo una fila de gente que mataría por estar en tu lugar.  
  
Frunciendo el ceño profundamente, el hombre renegó por lo bajo pero al fin aceptó.  
  
 —Está bien.  
  
Mientras se alejaba, escuchó la última advertencia de Lestrange.  
  
 —Recuérdalo, esperaré hasta las doce, ni un minuto más.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —¿Ya regresó John? —preguntó Edgar Bones en cuanto entró a la sede de Scaotland Yard, empujando a uno de los secuestradores mientras Severus y Sirius retenían al otro que ya se había recuperado del golpe.  
  
 —Llegó hace un rato —le contestó el inspector de guardia—. Está en las salas de interrogatorios.  
  
 —¿Trajo a alguien?  
  
 —Sí, un anciano pequeño y tembloroso, que parecía muy asustado.  
  
 —Debe ser Funge —intervino Severus.  
  
 —Bien, nosotros también vamos para allá —informó, empujando al sujeto que retenía con más rudeza de la necesaria.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su destino, metió a cada uno de los delincuentes en un cubículo distinto; en ese momento, su compañero salía de uno de los cuartos.  
  
 —John, ¿qué conseguiste?  
  
El aludido miró sorprendido a Severus y los demás y levantó una ceja interrogante hacia su amigo.  
  
 —¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensé que ibas a ayudar en la investigación.  
  
 —Cuéntame primero y luego te digo —al ver que el hombre miraba con renuencia a los demás, Edgar Bones lo tranquilizó—. Habla con confianza, los amigos aquí presentes están tan empapados de este asunto como nosotros, te lo aseguro.  
  
 —Bien —empezó el hombre, dudando todavía —, logramos capturar a Cornelius Fudge, estaba en casa de una hermana —informó el hombre—. Del cochero de Lord Lupin ni rastro. Tampoco encontramos nada sobre los que cometieron los secuestros.  
  
 —¿Qué dijo Fudge?  
  
 —Está aterrado y ha cantado como un canario —dijo el hombre—. Aunque dice que sólo conoce a una de las personas implicadas, quien lo contrató.  
  
 —¿Cuál es esa persona? —el hombre volvió a lanzar una mirada dudosa sobre Severus y compañía—. ¿John? —insistió Edgar Bones.  
  
 —Dice que quien lo contrató fue la Vizcondesa de Malfoy —informó al fin—. Pero estoy seguro que inventó ese hombre para escapar del asunto.  
  
 —No sería la primera vez que un delincuente intentara escudar su fechoría en alguien de la aristocracia para así salir bien librado —convino el inspector Bones.  
  
 —¿Y tú qué tienes?  
  
 —Conseguimos a los que secuestraron a Lord Potter?  
  
 —¿Consiguieron? —el otro hombre frunció el ceño, intrigado.  
  
 —Es una larga historia, después te contaré —desestimó el inspector Bones—. Ahora tenemos que interrogarlos. Sígueme —se giró hacia los demás—. Lo lamento, pero tienen que esperar, los veré en mi oficina en cuanto acabe.  
  
Pasaron más de dos horas antes que el inspector regresara a su oficina y enfrentara los ansiosos ojos de los que allí esperaban.  
  
 —¿Y bien? —indagó Severus.  
  
 —¿Ustedes conocen al Conde Potter? ¿Algún parentesco con tu prometido? —preguntó el inspector, mirando a Severus.  
  
Severus y Sirius fruncieron el ceño de inmediato. Lo de Narcissa se lo esperaban, pero esto era toda una sorpresa. Aunque si lo pensaban bien, no resultaba tan ilógico.  
  
 —Es el tío de Harry —contestó Severus, escuetamente.  
  
 —¿Qué tal las relaciones entre ellos?  
  
 —No son las mejores. Vernon Potter es un jugador compulsivo que está en la ruina. Trató de casar a mi prometido a cambio de dinero —explicó Severus—. ¿Está implicado en el asunto?  
  
 —Ambos sujetos coinciden en que él es quien les pagó para efectuar el secuestro —confirmó Edgar Bones.  
  
 —¿Ya fueron a aprenderlo? —preguntó Lord Lupin.  
  
 —No es tan fácil —argumentó el inspector.  
  
 —¿Por qué no?  
  
 —Sólo tenemos la palabra de dos delincuentes —explicó el hombre, entendiendo la impotencia que debía generar el asunto a los hombres—. Podríamos traerlo e interrogarlo, pero es seguro que negara todo y saliera en libertad en unas horas.  
  
 —Lo pondríamos sobre aviso y peligraría la vida de Harry y Hermione —concluyó Severus por él.  
  
 —Exacto —confirmó el agente de la ley.  
  
 —¿Qué más averiguaron? —indagó Sirius.  
  
 —Además del nombre del Conde, confesaron los nombres de los implicados en el secuestro de Lady Hermione, fueron su cochero y otro sujeto; también dijeron el sitio donde debían entregar a los jóvenes y los nombres de las personas que los recibieron —explicó Bones—. Ya enviamos unos hombres al lugar a ver qué podían averiguar, está a un par de horas de aquí.  
  
 —¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?  
  
 —Les sugiero que vayan a su casa y descansen un poco —dijo el inspector—. Nosotros vamos a seguir interrogando a estos sujetos a ver si les podemos sacar algo más, y vamos a enviar una comisión a buscar a los demás secuestradores.  
  
 —¿Y si el tal Vernon se entera de todo y se fuga? —preguntó Merton Lupin.  
  
 —No se preocupe, se hará todo con total discreción —les aseguró el hombre—. Según estos sujetos, sus órdenes eran ocultarse hasta que todo se calmara, así que a los autores intelectuales no les va a extrañar que no aparezcan —miró los rostros agotados de todos los presentes e insistió—. Vayan y descansen un rato, en cuanto tengamos algo les avisaré, lo prometo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry empezó a despertar de su profundo letargo. Lo primero que sintió fue un agudo dolor de cabeza y unas fuertes náuseas. Sin abrir los ojos, respiró profundamente hasta que logró controlar las náuseas. Trató de moverse pero con un estremecimiento notó que estaba atado de manos y pies. Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Intentando conservar la serenidad ante la precaria situación en que se encontraba, empezó a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó repetidamente, intentando despejar la niebla del sueño, y enfocó su mirada, borrosa por la ausencia de sus anteojos, en el espacio que le rodeaba.  
  
Al parecer se encontraba en una bodega, a juzgar por la cantidad de cajas apiladas. Desde donde se encontraba, sólo se distinguía una pequeña claraboya, que a duras penas dejaba pasar un débil rayo de luz. Ante eso y el fuerte olor a salitre, dedujo que se hallaba en el interior de algún tipo de barco, aunque la ausencia de movimiento le indicó que afortunadamente no estaban navegando.  
  
De repente, un quejido a su izquierda llamó su atención. Con dificultad, dio vuelta para encontrarse con una visión que le hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Hermione, su mejor amiga, estaba en las mismas condiciones que él: atada y aturdida.  
  
 —Hermi —musitó, empezando a arrastrarse hacia su amiga—. Hermione.  
  
 —¿Harry? —la chica giró la cabeza con dificultad e intentó enfocar la mirada en su amigo—. ¿Harry, qué pasó? —habló con dificultad, todavía algo adormilada.  
  
 —Me secuestraron, y supongo que a ti también —contestó el joven, que seguía arrastrándose con dificultad para acercarse a ella.  
  
 —Sí, ahora recuerdo —replicó ella, alarmada—. ¿A dónde… nos trajeron?  
  
 —Al parecer, estamos encerrados en la bodega de un barco.  
  
 —¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasó desde que nos secuestraron?  
  
 —Ni idea, estuve todo el tiempo dormido —replicó Harry—. Aunque al parecer estamos en el mar, y en ese caso debe haber sido bastante tiempo, el puerto más cercano a Londres es Dover y queda a muchas leguas de camino.  
  
 —Harry, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó ella, angustiada.  
  
Harry desesperaba por poder abrazarla y confortarla, pero le era imposible. Lo único que logró hacer fue acercarse lo suficiente para que ella pudiera apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.  
  
 —Ya, pequeña —susurró, intentando calmarla—. Estoy seguro que Severus y Draco están removiendo cielo y tierra buscándonos, pronto nos van a encontrar.  
  
 —Draco no está en la ciudad —musitó Hermione desconsolada, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.  
  
 —Verás que regresa y viene a buscarte —siguió susurrando Harry, abrazándola aunque sólo fuera con la calidez de su voz—. Y también Sirius y Remus. Ya verás.  
  
Pasaron un buen rato así, en silencio, consolándose con su mutua presencia. De repente, el sonido de varias pisadas les alertó de que alguien se acercaba.  
  
 —Hazte la dormida —ordenó Harry, mientras se alejaba de ella, intentando regresar lo más cerca posible de su posición inicial.  
  
 —¿Para qué?  
  
 —Son más de uno. Si piensan que seguimos inconscientes, quizás hablen entre ellos y nos podamos enterar de algo más.  
  
Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, Hermione echó la cabeza a un lado y fingió dormir. Harry se acomodó lo mejor que pudo e hizo otro tanto. Escucharon que se descorría un cerrojo y la puerta se abría, antes que dos pares de fuertes pisadas resonaran en el suelo de madera.  
  
 —¿Y estos dos siguen durmiendo? —se escuchó una burlona voz, cuyo propietario parecía sufrir de afonía.  
  
 —Mejor así —replicó otra voz, mas gruesa y sonora—. Mientras más duerman, menos molestias darán. Si tenemos suerte, dormirán hasta que estemos en alta mar.  
  
 —¿Cuándo zarpamos, Capitán?  
  
 —En cuanto lleguen el resto de nuestras pasajeras —la voz destilaba ironía.  
  
 —Pensaba que éste era un trabajo especial.  
  
 —Lo es. El Sultán Voldemort nos va a pagar extremadamente bien por un doncel fértil y una doncella de alta sociedad para su harén —replicó el Capitán—. Pero estos viajes son largos y arriesgados, y cuatro hembras más para negociar no son cosa de despreciar, ¿no crees?  
  
 —Pero si se entera el que encargó este trabajo…  
  
 —Mandé a alguien a hablar con él. Le va a decir que por problemas con la Capitanía de Puerto no podemos zarpar hasta esta noche.  
  
 —Espero que todo salga bien.  
  
 —Saldrá, no te preocupes. Tenemos a estas dos palomitas, las cuatro que vienen en camino, y un enorme cargamento de botellas del mejor whisky escoces —declaró, mirando las incontables cajas que se apilaban una sobre otra—. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, se me acabó la bebida. Saca un par de botellas para mí y otra para ti.  
  
El hombre de la voz de flauta bajó una de las cajas de madera, tomó una palanca de hierro que estaba cerca y abrió la tapa, sacando tres botellas del interior.  
  
 —Definitivo, el mejor whisky escoces —comentó el Capitán, tomando una de las botellas—. Un negocio redondo, si señor.  
  
Sin otra palabra, ambos hombres salieron, dejando a Harry y Hermione con el corazón encogido y rogando porque acudieran pronto a rescatarlos, antes que ese maldito velero se hiciera a la mar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
  
Después de pasar por el hospital, donde le informaron que la tía Poppy aún no estaba fuera de peligro pero seguía estable, Severus había contratado a una enfermera para que se quedara permanentemente con la enferma. Así, Sirius, Remus y los Lupin se habían ido a casa de estos últimos y Severus había llegado a su casa con la intención de descansar.  
  
Se había bañado y comido algo, pero por más que lo intentó, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, así que al fin, desesperando, había bajado al estudio. Se dirigió al armario donde guardaban los instrumentos de Harry y tomó el violín. Pero no el Stradivarius, sino aquel viejo violín que James había comprado a un vendedor ambulante, aquel que el hermoso joven de ojos verdes amaba tanto.  
  
Se sentó en su sofá preferido y empezó a acariciar la gastada madera, recordando la suave piel de Harry, sus deliciosos labios rojos, sus hermosas esmeraldas y su cálida sonrisa. Y entonces dejó que su alma se abriera y lloró. Lloró de angustia e incertidumbre, de miedo y de añoranza. Lloró de amor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus había quedado dormido, abrazado al gastado violín. Despertó sobresaltado al sentir unos apresurados toques. Sin llegar a dar permiso para entrar, vio que la puerta se abría de par en par.  
  
 —Lamento no haber esperado pero no es momento de formalidades —comentó Sirius, quien llegaba acompañado de Merton Lupin y, sorpresivamente, Draco Malfoy.  
  
 —Draco —musitó Severus, despejando súbitamente su sueño—. Te hacíamos fuera de la ciudad. ¿Ya te enteraste?  
  
 —Llegué hace un rato —contestó el joven, que venía con el rostro arrebolado y bastante agitado —, y no sólo me enteré del secuestro sino de dónde están.  
  
 —¿Qué? —preguntó Severus, expectante.  
  
 —Me lo encontré en la entrada tratando de convencer al estúpido de Gilderoy que lo dejara hablar contigo —comentó Sirius.  
  
 —Draco, dinos dónde están, cada segundo es importante.  
  
 —Como dije, regresé hace un rato, había logrado desembarazarme del asunto que me tenía alejado de Londres un día antes de lo previsto —comenzó a explicar—. Al llegar a casa vi un carruaje desconocido en la puerta. Pensando que era alguna amiga de mi madre, y sin ganas de hablar con nadie, di la vuelta a la casa para entrar por la puerta de atrás. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando al pasar frente a la salita de mi madre, la vi hablando con Vernon Potter. Eso me extrañó y me preocupó realmente, así que me acerqué al ventanal para tratar de averiguar qué se traían entre manos mi madre y esa sabandija. Les juro que aún no puedo creer lo que oí.  
  
  
_—Todo salió como estaba previsto —comentó Vernon Potter con una radiante sonrisa—. Ya Lord Harry Potter y Lady Hermione Lupin están en el barco y esta misma noche zarparán rumbo a Asia.  
  
 —¿Esta noche? —la voz de Narcissa sonaba entre alarmada y enfadada—. ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo? Mientras sigan en el Reino, Severus puede localizarlos.  
  
 —Parece que se trata de un problema con la Capitanía de Puerto, el Capitán del barco no podía presionar más o levantaría sospechas —razonó Vernon—. Tranquilízate. No tienen forma de saber que están en un barco en un muelle de Dover —la tranquilizó Vernon—. A estas horas todos los que participaron en el secuestro deben estar escondidos, si es que no se fueron de la ciudad, y la policía debe estar buscando por todo Londres sin ningún éxito.  
  
 —¿A qué hora tienen previsto zarpar? —Narcissa se estrujaba las manos con impaciencia.  
  
 —Ni idea —contestó Vernon con displicencia—. Pero ya no te preocupes y brindemos por nuestro éxito. ¿Puedes creer que esos piratas llaman a su barco ‘El Delfín del Mar’? Si serán ridículos._  
  
  
 —Desgraciados —los ojos de Severus echaban fuego de furia.  
  
 —Me quedé un segundo más a ver si daban algún otro dato pero se dedicaron a burlarse de todos nosotros y decir lo que harían con el dinero —comentó Draco, asqueado—. Juro que quise matarlos en ese mismo instante, no se cómo me contuve. Sólo se que monté mi caballo y cabalgué desesperado hasta aquí para pedirte ayuda.  
  
 —¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Severus.  
  
 —Las tres —contestó Merton Lupin.  
  
 —Debemos apresurarnos —Severus abrió la puerta y, en lugar del joven lacayo que siempre se encontraba allí por si algo se precisaba, encontró a su mayordomo —. ¿Gilderoy? —preguntó, extrañado.  
  
 —Me quedé por si Milord requería algo —se notaba que el hombre estaba apenado y preocupado por no haber dejado pasar a Draco.  
  
 —Manda que ensillen mi caballo de inmediato.  
  
 —Yo lo ordené, Milord. Pensé que quizás podría necesitarlo.  
  
Severus hizo un gesto de asentimiento, quizás su mayordomo no fuera un caso perdido después de todo.  
  
 —Vamos —dijo a los demás—. Tenemos que pasar a buscar a Edgar, vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda. Y aún nos queda un largo viaje hasta Dover.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Rodolphus Lantrange oteaba impaciente el camino por donde debía llegar Gaunt con el encargo, al tiempo que miraba su reloj una y otra vez. El retraso del hombre no le daba buena espina. Los dos huéspedes de la bodega parecían ser gente muy importante, y si los descubrían en su barco, estaba seguro que le iría muy mal, así que tomó lo que consideraba la más sabia decisión.  
  
 —Avery —gritó a su segundo de a bordo—. Prepara a los hombres y dispón todo. Zarpamos de inmediato.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El grupo de jinetes habían cabalgado como desquiciados desde Londres, sin detenerse ni siquiera para tomar aliento. Entraron al puerto de Dover como alma que lleva el diablo y enfilaron de inmediato hacia las dependencias de la Capitanía de Puerto.  
  
Severus descendió como una exhalación y entró, seguido de los demás. Se enfrentó al hombre que estaba en el escritorio de recepción y, sin siquiera saludar, preguntó:  
  
 —¿En qué muelle está anclado ‘El Delfín del Mar?  
  
 —¿Quién lo pregunta? —exigió el hombre, a quien no había gustado la actitud de Severus.  
  
 —A usted no le importa, sólo dígame cuál es el muelle.  
  
 —Para eso debe contestarme algunas preguntas y…  
  
 —Soy Edgar Bones, inspector de Scotland Yard —antes de que a Severus se le ocurriera destrozar al hombre del escritorio, el otro intervino con acento profesional, sacando una identificación—. Éste es un asunto policial y extremadamente urgente. Le agradeceré que conteste la pregunta que le acaba de hacer el Duque de Snape.  
  
El hombre, ahora realmente intimidado al saber con quienes estaba hablando, musitó un breve ‘esperen un momento’, se levantó y abandonó la habitación. A los pocos segundos regresó, con el rostro serio.  
  
 —Lo lamento —comentó—. El Delfín del Mar ya no se encuentra en el puerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotitas históricas
> 
>  
> 
> Scontland Yard: Con este nombre se conoce a la policía de londres, luego de su reorganización de 1829. Ese año se instaló en las dependencias traseras de un castillo medieval que había pertenecido a la nobleza escocesa, del que tomó el nombre.  
> Adquirio reputación por su departamento de investigaciones, aunque también están a su cargo desde la lucha contra el tráfico de estupefacientes hasta el patrullaje y el control de tránsito en la ciudad. Fue una de las primeras en desarrollar sistemas modernos de pericias criminales, comenzando por el archivo de huellas dactilares.  
> Fuente: Wikipedia


	12. El Rescate. Parte II

El hombre, ahora realmente intimidado al saber con quienes estaba hablando, musitó un breve ‘esperen un momento’, se levantó y abandonó la habitación. A los pocos segundos regresó, con el rostro serio.  
  
 —Lo lamento —comentó—. El Delfín del Mar ya no se encuentra en el puerto.  
  
 —¿Cómo que no se encuentra en el puerto? —estalló Draco, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.  
  
 —Según el encargado de las salidas, la nave partió hace unos veinte minutos.  
  
 —Demonios —masculló Sirius entre dientes.  
  
Severus no dijo nada, su mente trabajando con toda celeridad. Al fin, miró al hombre y preguntó:  
  
 —¿Qué destino reportaron antes de partir?  
  
 —Oman.  
  
 —Es una zona muy conflictiva —comentó Sirius, pensativo—. A pesar de la firma del Tratado de Moresby, la esclavitud y la trata de blancas sigue siendo habitual en algunas zonas de la región.  
  
 —Tenemos que darles alcance antes que salgan fuera de las aguas territoriales —declaró Severus, enfático, mirando fijamente al hombre de la aduana de puerto—. Supongo que hay un barco de la Marina de Su Majestad atracado en el puerto, ¿no?  
  
 —Sí, Milord.  
  
 —Llame al Capitán de la nave de inmediato.  
  
Por un segundo, el hombre estuvo a punto de decirles que el Capitán estaba durmiendo y se ponía de muy mal humor cuando se le despertaba, pero al ver los rostros de sus interlocutores, decidió que era más saludable obedecer de inmediato, así que dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta posterior.  
  
>>Hasta el más mínimo segundo es esencial —le recordó Severus—. Apresúrese.  
  
Diez minutos después, el empleado regresaba acompañado de un hombre alto, que caminaba con un evidente aire marcial.  
  
 —Capitán Horace Slughorn, de la Real Marina de su Majestad —dijo cuando llegó ante Severus y los demás.  
  
 —Soy el Duque de Snape, Coronel retirado del Ejército de Su Majestad  —contestó Severus, asumiendo a su vez su antigua pose marcial, y añadiendo su antiguo cargo en la milicia. Sabía el respetó automático que sentían los militares hacia sus compañeros de armas—. El Duque de Black, el Vizconde de Malfoy, y el inspector Edgar Bones.  
  
El hombre hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia los demás hombres.  
  
 —¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?  
  
Severus le explicó brevemente toda la situación. Al terminar, el hombre frunció el ceño.  
  
 —¿Trata de blancas? —preguntó.  
  
 —Aunque tras el secuestro de los jóvenes existen razones de otro tipo —intervino el inspector Bones —, sí, es más que posible que los involucrados se dediquen a la trata de blancas.  
  
 —Si la nave se dirige a Asia como reportaron, deben haber enfilado hacia el Nordeste por el Canal Inglés —comentó Draco.  
  
 —Si siguen la ruta más viable, deben navegar por aguas territoriales por un buen rato —agregó Severus—. ¿Cree que podamos alcanzarlos antes que salgan a aguas internacionales?  
  
 —No lo dude —contestó el Capitán—. Mi tripulación está preparada, en unos minutos saldremos.  
  
 —Vamos entonces —dijo Severus.  
  
 —¿Cómo que vamos? —el hombre frunció el ceño—. Ustedes esperarán en el puerto.  
  
Apretando las mandíbulas, Severus se enfrentó al hombre.  
  
 —En ese barco va mi prometido —dijo con tono resuelto—. Voy a ir tras ellos aunque tenga que hacerlo a nado.   
  
El Capitán fijo la vista en la decidida expresión de Severus y luego en las de todos los demás.  
  
 —¿Supongo que todos ustedes opinan igual? —los demás asintieron sin hablar. El hombre suspiró y cedió al fin—. Está bien, pero al primero que moleste, lo tiro por la borda.  
  
Y sin decir más, partió con rumbo al muelle donde estaba anclado el barco de Su Majestad. Segundos después, los demás salieron tras de él.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —¿Harry, logras algo? —preguntó Hermione, mirando a su amigo.  
  
 —Nada todavía —contestó el joven, forcejeando con las ligaduras que ataban sus manos—. Están demasiado apretadas.  
  
 —No vamos a lograr escapar —en la voz de la chica era patente la desesperanza.  
  
 —Te prometo que sí —le aseguró Harry, con una confianza que estaba lejos de sentir. A su mente, llegó la conversación desarrollada minutos antes.  
  
  
_—Harry, ¿son ideas mías o esto se está moviendo? —la voz de Hermione se escuchaba altamente preocupada.  
  
 —Nos movemos —confirmó su amigo, aguzando el oído para tratar de identificar los sonidos.  
  
 —Si nos vamos, Draco y Severus no van a poder encontrarnos.  
  
Mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a su amiga, se escuchó nuevamente el sonido de pasos por las escaleras de madera.  
  
 —Hazte la dormida —ordenó Harry a Hermione, imitándola.  
  
La puerta de la bodega se abrió y los pasos pasaron al interior, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no se detuvieron hasta llegar junto a Harry. Lo siguiente que el joven sintió fue un fuerte puntapié en las costillas. Ante el inevitable quejido que salió de sus labios, el hombre lanzó una risotada.  
  
 —Sabía que no estabas dormido —comentó con burla, al ver que Harry abría los ojos—. ¿Será necesario otro puntapié para que la damisela se reúna con nosotros?  
  
Al instante, Hermione abrió los ojos, asustada.  
  
>>Ya me imaginaba que no —se burló de nuevo—. Bienvenidos al Delfín del Mar, su nueva casa temporal.  
  
 —¿Quién es usted y por qué nos secuestró? —preguntó Harry, aunque por la conversación escuchada anteriormente, ya sabía a qué se dedicaba ese desgraciado.  
  
 —Vaya, ya veo que aún te quedan ánimos para hacerte el gallito —ironizó el hombre—. No tendría por qué contestar a tu impertinencia, pero como soy buena persona, lo haré. ¿Quién soy? Mi nombre no importa, lo único importante es mi profesión. Soy un tratante de blancas. Digamos que ustedes son mi nueva mercancía. Hay un sultán en Omán que seguro pagará una jugosísima cantidad por dos cuerpos tan deseables como los suyos.  
  
Hermione se estremeció y Harry rechinó los dientes con impotencia.  
  
>>En cuanto a por qué los secuestré, debo aclarar que soy inocente de tal acusación. Yo me limito a comprar y vender —declaró con frialdad—. Déjenme decirles que ustedes dos tienen unos enemigos muy malos, jovencitos —se quedó callado un momento, antes de agacharse al lado de Harry, alargar la mano, tomar su rostro, acercarlo hacia sí y besar sus labios con brusquedad. Harry sintió que se le revolvía el estómago del asco—. Delicioso —musitó con lujuria, mientras miraba primero a Harry y luego a Hermione—. Deliciosos —repitió—. Es una pena que la virginidad de la mercancía sea una de las exigencias del sultán. Pero estoy seguro que podremos idear algo para divertirnos, es un viaje muy largo —se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones—. Espero que el viaje sea del agrado de sus señorías —y con una última risotada desagradable, abandonó la bodega. _  
  
Harry salió de su reflexión con brusquedad y volvió a su tarea. Tenían que encontrar la forma de salir de ese sitio a como diera lugar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Barco a una milla a babor —informó el vigía, desde su puesto en lo alto del palo mayor.  
  
El Capitán Slughorn tomó un catalejo y oteó el horizonte.  
  
 —Parecen ser ellos, los alcanzaremos en unos minutos —comentó, luego de observarlos por un tiempo. Giró la vista a su segundo de a bordo—. Preparen los cañones, no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar cuando nos aproximemos.  
  
Ciertamente, minutos después, un cañonazo dirigido al casco de proa indicaba que los esclavistas no pensaban rendirse sin pelear.  
  
 —Prepárese a disparar, señor Summers —ordenó, dirigiéndose al segundo de a bordo—. En cuanto de la orden abran fuego. Debemos acercarnos lo suficiente como para abordar.  
  
 —¿Disparar? —la voz de Severus sonaba ronca de preocupación—. No pueden disparar. Harry y Hermione van en ese barco, podrían resultar heridos.  
  
 —Si no disparamos se escaparan, esos maleantes no van a detenerse por las buenas —replicó el otro, con tono brusco—. Ahora, le agradecería que me dejara trabajar.  
  
Severus se apartó y se reunió con los demás. Todos lo miraron, expectantes.  
  
 —Van a atacar.  
  
 —No pueden, si los hieren… —exclamó Merton Lupin.  
  
 —Por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, no hay otra forma de detenerlos —comentó Severus—. El problema es que pienso que el Capitán Slughorn está más preocupado por atrapar a los maleantes que por salvar a Harry y a Hermione.  
  
 —¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? —preguntó Draco, sumamente agobiado.  
  
 —Tendremos que encargarnos nosotros de los muchachos —aseveró Severus—. Deben tenerlos en una de las bodegas, debajo del puente. Cuando abordemos, Sirius y Edgar, vayan a las bodegas de la derecha, Merton, Draco y yo iremos a las de la izquierda.  
  
 —Perfecto —dijo Sirius, aliviado de ponerse en movimiento, ya le estaba desesperando tanta pasividad.  
  
Un nuevo cañonazo, esta vez dirigido a la cubierta de babor, les hizo ponerse alerta. En ese momento, estalló un pandemonio. En medio del fuego y el ruido de los cañonazos, Severus y los demás se prepararon para abordar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
 —¿Qué fue ese ruido? —preguntó Hermione, cuando el primer cañonazo se estrelló contra el barco, haciendo que las cajas se tambalearan precariamente.  
  
 —Si no me equivoco, son nuestros prometidos que vienen al rescate —dijo Harry, sonriendo con alivio, antes de volver a fruncir el ceño con preocupación—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Si una de esas balas da contra esta bodega, correremos peligro —miró desesperado a todas partes, hasta que sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre la caja destapada con las botellas de whisky—. Tengo una idea.  
  
Se arrastró con dificultad hasta llegar al lado de la caja. Incorporándose, sacó una de las botellas y la dejó en el suelo a su lado. Revisó frenéticamente hasta encontrar en el piso algo que pudía servirle: la palanca con que el hombre había abierto la caja. Tomando la botella, se arrastró de nuevo hasta llegar a la palanca. Se enderezó todo lo que pudo y estrello la palanca contra el recipiente. Nada. Tuvo que repetir la acción por cuatro veces más hasta lograr la fuerza suficiente para romper el grueso vidrio de la botella.  
  
Evitando cortarse con los cristales desperdigados, tomó el cuello de la botella y se arrastró de regreso hasta Hermione. Afuera, las explosiones por los disparos y los gritos de los tripulantes eran cada vez más terribles, y por la claraboya llegaba el olor a humo y carne quemada.  
  
Alcanzando a Hermione, puso sus manos al lado de las de ella y le entregó el pico de botella.  
  
 —Tómalo con cuidado, por la tapa —le indico, mientras le pasaba el objeto —y apúntalo hacia mí.  
  
Ella hizo lo que le indicaba. Harry, acercó las manos al vidrio.  
  
 —Tienes que indicarme donde colocar las manos, no puedo ver —pidió, agradeciendo al cielo que a Hermione le hubieran atado las manos hacia el frente.  
  
 —Un poquito a la derecha —indicó ella—. Ahí, adelanta con cuidado —las sogas que ataban sus muñecas chocaron contra el borde cortante y Harry comenzó a frotarlas con intención de cortarlas.  
  
 —Auch —se quejó, cuando en un descuido, su mano rozó el filo.  
  
 —Harry, te cortaste —exclamó Hermione—. Estás muy cerca de las muñecas, te puedes hacer una herida seria.  
  
 —No hay nada que pueda hacer, Hermione, tenemos que salir de aquí como sea —dijo Harry, quien seguía frotando intentando cortar las sogas.  
  
 —Más a la izquierda —indicó Hermione—. Ahí.  
  
Luego de unos minutos y varios cortes, Harry logro liberarse de las sogas de las muñecas. Tomó un pañuelo que por suerte no le habían quitado y se vendó la muñeca izquierda, que tenía una herida que sangraba de manera importante. Luego se desató los pies y liberó a Hermione de sus ataduras.  
  
 —Vamos —dijo a su amiga, ayudándola a levantarse. Antes de abandonar la bodega, musitó —: Espera —miró a su alrededor, tomó la palanca que había usado para romper la botella y se la pasó a Hermione—. Si encuentras a alguien en tu camino, golpea primero y pregunta después —recomendó, sonriente, antes de tomar un tubo que estaba en una esquina para armarse a si mismo—. Bueno, Hermi, allá vamos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@      
  
  
Los buenos propósitos de Severus y los demás se habían visto truncados en cuanto pusieron un pie en el Delfín del Mar. La tripulación del barco abordado comenzó a luchar sin tregua. Pronto, se vieron enfrentados a los furiosos marinos, y teniendo que luchar por sus vidas.  
  
Desesperado, Severus miraba hacia las bodegas de tanto en tanto, mientras peleaba contra un hombre enorme como una montaña, ante cuyo ataque, sólo la agilidad producto de largos años de entrenamiento había logrado salvarlo.  
  
Mientras los demás luchaban en cubierta, Harry y Hermione habían logrado llegar a la superficie. Al salir de la bodega los había recibido una batalla campal de hombres armados hasta los dientes, cuando ellos apenas contaban con un tubo y una palanca para defenderse.  
  
Cuando Draco vio a Hermione, empezó a correr hacia ella. Lamentablemente, Rodulphus Lestrenge también la vio, y con ella, a su única oportunidad de salir bien librado del lío en que estaba, así que dando un salto, se acercó a la muchacha, y tomándola por la cintura, corrió hacia el puente.  
  
Harry, que en ese momento luchaba con su mísero tubo contra un tripulante que tenía un cuchillo enorme, se distrajo al oír el grito de Hermione mientras Lestrange la atrapaba. Como estaba cerca de la borda, su contrincante aprovechó para empujarlo.  
  
Desde el otro extremo de cubierta, Severus vio espantado como su amado caía al agua sin poder evitarlo. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo adicional, se deshizo del hombre que lo atacaba, corrió hacia el lugar por donde había caído Harry, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al mar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Draco alcanzó a Hermione y Lestrange en el puente de mando y se enfrentó al hombre.  
  
 —Ríndase, no tiene salida —gritó Draco, mientras observaba angustiado la desmadejada figura de Hermione—. Le prometo que si suelta a la dama y se entrega, yo mismo intercederé para que le den la menor pena posible.  
  
 —¿Y piensa que le voy a creer? —dijo el hombre—. Si me entrego estoy perdido, pero no me voy a ir solo —sacó un cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Hermione—. Esta bella damita se va a ir conmigo.  
  
 —No, espere, no le haga daño —suplicó Draco—. ¿Qué quiere?  
  
 —El Capitán del barco tiene autoridad en el mar, sus decisiones en combate son tan legales como las de un juez —dijo el hombre, hincando la punta del cuchillo en la garganta de Hermione—. Quiero que hable con él y le pida que me de el perdón total. Por escrito.  
  
 —No va a aceptarlo, entiéndalo —argumento Draco—. Yo puedo conseguirle un buen abogado y…  
  
 —El perdón total o nada —la punta del cuchillo se clavó un poco más y Hermione gimió ahogadamente—. Y apúrese pues me estoy poniendo nervioso y…  
  
Lo que pensaba decir Lestrange nunca se supo, un disparo certero a la cabeza terminó con las pretensiones de libertad del Capitán del Delfín del Mar.  
  
Mientras Draco se arrodillaba y abrazada apretadamente a Hermione, Edgar Bones se acercó con la pistola todavía humeante en su mano.  
  
 —Lástima, hubiera querido interrogarlo —fue todo lo que dijo, mientras apartaba el cadáver de un puntapié.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus cayó al mar y miró en derredor, ni señal de Harry. Desesperado, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y se hundió en las oscuras aguas. Trato de buscar alrededor pero la profunda oscuridad no le dejaba ver. Siguió tanteando hasta que sus pulmones no soportaron más y tuvo que salir a respirar.  
  
Tomó nuevamente aire y se volvió a hundir. El agua helada y tenebrosa se sentía como una tumba, y Severus pensó que si no lograba rescatar a Harry, eso sería para él, su tumba final. Una vez más tuvo que salir a respirar y otra vez se hundió en la inmensa negrura. A la tercera inmersión, sus manos tropezaron con un cuerpo, y el alivió lo inundó al darse cuenta que se trataba de Harry.   
  
Abrazó a su amado y nadó presuroso hacia la superficie. En la barandilla de la nave, Sirius ya se preparaba a lanzarse cuando vio ambas cabezas salir. Se lanzó al agua, seguido de un par de marineros, y entre todos ayudaron a Harry y Severus a subir a cubierta.  
  
Sirius dejó a un desmayado Harry en el piso de madera, y Severus casi se arrastró hasta su lado. De inmediato, el médico del navío de Su Majestad acudió al sitio y comenzó a aplicar técnicas de resucitación. Después de no poco esfuerzo, tosiendo estrepitosamente, Harry Potter volvía a respirar y abría los ojos, sólo para ver la amada cara de Severus inclinada sobre él. Segundos después, pupilo y tutor, abrazados, lloraban lágrimas de alivio y felicidad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Mientras el carruaje en el que iban se deslizaba veloz por los silenciosos caminos de regreso a Londres, Severus miró con amor a Harry, quien agotado después de todos los sucesos, había caído dormido en su regazo. Sonrió suavemente al pensar que una vez más se encontraba en un carruaje, observando a su amado dormir. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, en esta ocasión tenía el privilegio de sostenerlo cálidamente arrullado entre sus poderosos brazos.  
  
Levantó la vista y la paseó sobre los demás ocupantes del gran carruaje. Hermione, con el rastro de lágrimas todavía evidente en sus mejillas, también dormía cobijada por Draco, que la miraba con una expresión tan alelada como la que ponía Severus cuando veía a Harry. A su lado, Merton Lupin miraba a su hija con preocupación paternal, y sentado en el asiento al lado de Severus, Sirius observaba el amanecer por la ventanilla del carruaje.   
  
Severus acarició el suave cabello de Harry, quien sonrió sin despertar, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola sobre el borde del respaldo. Por primera vez desde que toda aquella locura había comenzado, pudo volver a respirar con calma, y tomarse un minuto de tiempo para agradecer. Entonces, recordando las oraciones que su madre le enseñara siendo niño, ya hace tanto tiempo olvidadas en el fondo de su corazón, oró dando gracias, porque la persona que había llegado a convertirse en su vida entera estaba a su lado una vez más.  
  
 —Vaya nochecita —la voz de Sirius lo sacó de sus reflexiones.  
  
 —Y que lo digas —musitó, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Harry—. Por un momento creí que lo perdería.  
  
 —Yo también —musitó Draco con voz ronca, mientras acariciaba suavemente el cuello vendado de Hermione—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Conde Potter y mi… y Narcissa?  
  
 —Antes de partir, Edgar me pidió que no hiciéramos nada todavía —explicó Severus—. Él se quedó interrogando a la tripulación a ver qué podía averiguar. Quedó en ir a casa a informarme en cuanto tuviera algo en concreto.  
  
 —Sabía que mi madre era cruel y egoísta, pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo como esto.  
  
 —Si quieres que te sea franco, yo tampoco —comentó Sirius—. Nunca imaginé que fuera tan peligrosa.  
  
 —No te atormentes más, no tiene sentido —aconsejó Severus mirando a Draco—. Es tu madre, pero no puedes evitar que sea como es.  
  
 —¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? —preguntó Merton, cambiando la conversación al ver que estaban llegando a Londres.  
  
 —Al hospital —replicó el Duque de Snape—. Tienen que revisar concienzudamente las heridas de Hermione y Harry, y yo quiero averiguar cómo está tía Poppy.  
  
Al llegar al hospital, se encontraron con la buena noticia de que Lady Poppy Pomfrey estaba fuera de peligro y consciente, así que corrieron a la habitación de la herida. Bueno, Harry corrió, los demás simplemente le siguieron de cerca.  
  
 —Harry —exclamó la mujer en cuanto lo vio entrar a la habitación —, gracias a Dios estás bien.  
  
El joven no contestó, sólo avanzó con rapidez hasta el lecho de la dama, se sentó en el colchón a su lado y la abrazó con profundo afecto, mientras la angustia que lo poseyera desde que le habían dicho que ella estaba luchando por su vida, se alejaba de su espíritu.  
  
 —Tía Poppy, estaba tan preocupado —musitó cuando al fin se separó, mientras la mujer le acariciaba la mejilla.  
  
 —Y yo también —convino Severus, colocándose al lado de Harry y sonriendo a la dama.  
  
 —Nosotros también estábamos muy preocupados —dijo Remus. En otra esquina, Rebeca estrechaba a su hija contra su corazón.  
  
 —Ya estamos aquí, amor —musitó Sirius, sonriendo. Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había intentado acercarse a su prometido, sabía que debía estar muy cabreado por haberlo mantenido alejado de todo el rescate. Cuando vio que el hermoso hombre de ojos miel lo ignoraba y ni siquiera se dignaba mirarlo, supo que la lucha por el perdón iba a ser muy difícil en verdad. Al ver su cara de carnero degollado ante el desaire de Remus, el resto de los presentes no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
 —No seas malo con Sirius —murmuró Harry, a quien le habían contado la molestia de Remus por no poder acompañar a los demás a buscarlos—. Yo más que nadie puedo entender tu frustración e impotencia por tener que quedarte en casa, pero Sirius y Severus tenían razón, yo no me hubiera perdonado si por rescatarme a mí, tu reputación hubiera quedado manchada.  
  
 —A mi no me importaba.  
  
 —Pero a nosotros sí.  
  
 —Remus, Harry tiene razón —intervino Hermione.  
  
 —Además, ¿qué hubiera hecho yo si Rebeca y tú no hubieran estado conmigo? —preguntó Poppy.  
  
 —Anda, Remus, perdónalo ya —le animó Hermione.  
  
 —Por favor —la cara de Sirius era patética mientras suplicaba—. ¿Si?... Por favor.  
  
 —Ya deja de hacerte el payaso —dijo al fin Remus, abrazando y besando a su novio, ante la sonrisa de todos los presentes.  
  
 —¿Y cuándo podré salir de aquí? —preguntó Poppy.  
  
 —El doctor dijo que si todo sigue bien, en unos pocos días podrás irte a casa —la tranquilizó Severus.  
  
 —¿Y cómo vas a hacer con Harry mientras tanto? —siguió indagando la dama—. Severus, él y tú están comprometidos, no puede quedarse en tu casa sin una dama de compañía apropiada.  
  
Harry gruñó en protesta y Severus sonrió.  
  
 —Lo sé. Tendré que verificar entre nuestras parientes a ver quién me puede ayudar con eso.  
  
El gruñido de Harry fue más audible, esta vez seguido de una ferviente protesta.  
  
 —Pero tu mismo has dicho que todas las demás candidatas a ser mi dama de compañía son horrendas.  
  
 —Lo sé, Harry, pero sólo será por unos días, hasta que den de alta a tía Poppy —dijo Severus, intentando apaciguarlo—. No sé qué otra cosa hacer.  
  
 —Se me ocurre algo —intervino Remus, al ver la cara de frustración de Harry—. Si no les incomoda, puedo irme a quedar unos días en su casa, y llevar a ‘mi cacatúa’ —miró a su novio, sonriente —conmigo; no es como Hermione o tía Poppy pero tampoco es tan terrible, pese a lo que diga Sirius. Ella puede servirnos de dama de compañía a Harry y a mí. ¿Qué les parece?  
  
 —¿Qué que nos parece? —saltó Harry, feliz, y abrazó a Remus—. Me parece magnífico. Gracias, Rem.  
  
 —A mí también me gusta la idea, pero no me lo apretujes mucho que se me magulla —comentó Sirius, frunciendo la nariz, y todos rieron divertidos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Draco, adelante —invitó Severus, cuando el Vizconde de Malfoy entro en la salita de su casa esa misma tarde.  
  
 —Te retrasaste —comentó Sirius, quien estaba sentado junto a Remus en un cómodo sofá.  
  
 —Lo siento, es que ni vean la que tuve que hacer para convencer a Hermione que se quedara descansando. Estaba empeñada en venir a toda costa.  
  
 —¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó Harry, con una cálida sonrisa.  
  
 —Regañándome, así que supongo que ya está bien —bromeó Draco, acercándose a su amigo—. Aun así, prefiero que descanse un par de días, todo esto ha sido muy duro para ella. ¿Cómo va tu muñeca?  
  
 —Bastante bien, aunque según el doctor, tendré que dejar de tocar violín unos días.   
  
 —Tendré que conformarme con la flauta —comentó Severus, y Harry le miró, sonriendo con ternura.  
  
 —¿Has regresado a tu casa? —le preguntó Sirius, interesado.  
  
 —Preferí no ir, no sé si soportaría ver la cara de Narcissa y permanecer impasible —contestó el joven—. De todas formas, se supone que estoy de viaje así que no creo que mi ausencia le preocupe. Dadas las circunstancias, imagino que debe estar deseando que me demore un día más —fijó su mirada plateada en Severus—. El hombre que mandaste a casa de Hermi dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo con urgencia. ¿Qué pasó?  
  
 —Edgar mandó un mensajero. Va a venir a hablar con nosotros, parece que concluyeron las pesquisas.  
  
En ese momento, entró Gilderoy al saloncito, anunciando:  
  
 —El señor Edgar Bones.  
  
Severus se acercó a la entrada a recibir al recién llegado. El hombre entró, saludando con una sonrisa cansada; lucía francamente agotado.  
  
 —Vaya, luces terrible —bromeó Sirius.  
  
 —Tú te verías igual si no hubieras dormido desde anoche y hubieras tenido que regresar a Londres cabalgando en lugar de en un cómodo carruaje —contestó el aludido, ácidamente.  
  
 —Vamos, pasa y ponte cómodo —invitó Severus, con una sonrisa de ánimo—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?  
  
 —Un té bien cargado, quizás —aceptó Edgar, sentándose—. Si tomo algo de licor, seguro que me quedo dormido en el sofá de tu sala.  
  
 —Serías bienvenido —replicó Severus, antes de mirar a los demás—. ¿Té para todos? —ante el asentimiento general y el gruñido de ‘si no hay nada más fuerte’ de Sirius, Severus se giró hacia Gilderoy—. Por favor, que nos traigan un servicio de té y pastelillos para todos —en cuanto el mayordomo abandonó la habitación, Severus se sentó y fijó la vista en Edgar—. De verdad lamento haberte puesto a trabajar de este modo.  
  
 —No lo lamentes —replicó el inspector, sonriendo—. En estos momentos soy la estrella de Scotland Yard. Al parecer, esta gente era banda organizada, contrabandistas y tratantes de blancas, responsables de varias desapariciones en el Reino.  
  
 —¿Y cómo es posible que no hubieran sido descubiertos hasta ahora? —preguntó Draco.  
  
 —Tenían un cómplice en el puerto, que era quien hacía las revisiones del cargamento y daba el visto bueno —explicó el hombre—. En cuanto a las personas raptadas, todas eran mujeres jóvenes y bellas pero de baja extracción social.   
  
 —Lo cual garantizaba que nadie investigara demasiado —sentenció Severus.  
  
 —Lamentablemente, así es —confirmó el inspector—. Mientras estábamos en Dover, John atrapó a los contactos, un trío de seres horrendos, si me permiten que lo diga. A través de ellos atrapamos al resto de la banda.  
  
 —¿Y Narcissa Malfoy y Vernon Potter? —Remus puso en palabras la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de todos.  
  
Edgar Bones meneó la cabeza con desaliento.  
  
 —No hay forma de atraparlos.  
  
 —¿Por qué? —interrogó Sirius, alzando una ceja—. Tiene las confesiones de quienes participaron.  
  
 —El problema es que son confesiones contradictorias —explicó el inspector—. Cornelius Fudge sólo trató con Lady Malfoy, mientras que los sujetos que ejecutaron el secuestro, fueron contactados directamente por el Conde Potter, y no tenemos forma de relacionarlos a ambos.  
  
 —¿Y la gente del barco? —cuestionó Severus.  
  
 —Interrogué a todos exhaustivamente, ninguno sabe nada. Al parecer, el único que sabía de Vernon era Lestrange, el Capitán. El sujeto que maté mientras retenía a Lady Lupin. Lo lamento.  
  
 —Ni lo mencione —dijo Draco—. De no ser por usted, en estos momentos quizás Hermione no viviría para contarlo.  
  
 —¿Entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer? —preguntó Sirius, decepcionado.  
  
 —Quizás sí —musitó Draco. Al ver la pregunta en los ojos de todos, explicó —: ¿Recuerdan la conversación que escuché entre Potter y Narcissa? Ahí hablaban del éxito de sus planes, y que el barco iba a zarpar anoche, con Hermi y Harry a bordo.  
  
El rostro de Edgar Bones se transformó.  
  
 —Es cierto. Si seré tonto, con tanto ajetreo había olvidado que fue gracias a usted que supimos lo del puerto —dijo con voz animada—. Con su testimonio, podríamos enviarlos a la cárcel por mucho tiempo.  
  
Mientras todos asentían, se escuchó la voz de Harry por primera vez desde que el inspector había llegado.  
  
 —Draco no va a hacer tal cosa —afirmó.  
  
 —¿Qué dice? —preguntó Edgar Bones, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
 —Lo siento, inspector, pero Narcissa Malfoy ya ha hecho demasiado daño a Draco como para permitir que le haga más —declaró con firmeza—. ¿Tiene idea lo que significaría para Draco, a nivel social, no sólo que declararan a Narcissa culpable y la encerraran, sino que además eso se hiciera con su declaración? El mundo de la Corte es muy feo, inspector, yo lo sé, y aunque esperamos que algún día cambie, mientras tanto debemos seguir conviviendo en él. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que Draco y Hermione sean tratados como parias sociales a causa de esto.  
  
 —¿Ni aunque ese par de malhechores se salga con la suya? —preguntó el inspector.  
  
 —Ni así. El precio a pagar es demasiado alto.  
  
 —Harry, yo estoy dispuesto a asumirlo, de verdad.  
  
 —No, Draco, Harry tiene razón —dijo Severus—. Además, se me ocurren otras formas en las que podemos encargarnos de esos dos.  
  
 —¿A qué te refieres? —indagó Sirius.  
  
Ignorando su pregunta, Severus clavó su mirada en el joven rubio.  
  
 —Draco, tú y yo vamos a ir a hablar con Narcissa —dijo Severus —, en el camino te explico —luego se giró hacia Sirius y pidió —: Busca a alguno de nuestros amigos de la Cámara de los Lores, mientras más influyente, mejor. Tráelo y espérenme aquí, regresaré pronto.   
  
 —Pero Severus… —musitó Harry, confundido.  
  
El Duque se acercó a su prometido y se inclinó para acariciarle la mejilla.  
  
 —No te preocupes, amor —dijo con ternura—. Todo va a resultar bien.  
  
Y sin otra palabra, se enderezo y, acompañado de Draco, se dirigió a la salida.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Narcissa estaba en su salita, paseando de arriba a abajo. Pese a todo lo que le había dicho Vernon Potter, no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila. Tenía un presentimiento, algo en su interior que le decía que las cosas habían resultado mal.  
  
 —No seas estúpida, Narcissa —dijo en voz alta, abrazándose a si misma para tranquilizarse—. Nada puede haber resultado mal o ya lo sabrías.  
  
 —Pues parece que tus canales de información no son tan buenos como crees, madre —se escuchó la dura voz de Draco.  
  
La mujer rubia se giró bruscamente.  
  
 —Draco, me asustaste —se quejó antes de notar quien acompañaba a su hijo y palidecer—. ¿Severus?  
  
 —Hola, Narcissa —dijo el hombre, mientras se quitaba la capa y el sombrero—. ¿No me invitas a pasar?  
  
 —¿Q… qué haces aquí? —tartamudeó la mujer.  
  
 —Vaya, Narcissa, siempre creí que tenías mejores modales —se burló Severus, mientras ella se preguntaba desesperada por qué estaba ahí—. ¿No me ofreces algo de tomar?  
  
Narcissa respiró hondo, en un intento por serenarse, antes de replicar.  
  
 —La última vez que estuve en tu casa me echaste como a un perro, no creo que tenga que atenderte en la mía.  
  
 —Ya veo que lo recuerdas —Severus se acercó, amenazante—. A ver si tienes tan buena memoria para todo. ¿Recuerdas qué te dije que si le hacías algo a Harry te destrozaría con mis propias manos?  
  
Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, aterrada.  
  
 —Draco —musitó, suplicando ayuda.  
  
 —No creo que tu hijo esté muy dispuesto a ayudarte, Narcissa —Severus rio internamente al notar el estremecimiento de temor que recorrió a la mujer ante su tono de voz—. ¿Sabes dónde estuvimos esta mañana? En el puerto de Dover.  
  
La palidez de Narcissa se acentuó drásticamente y tuvo que sostenerse en una silla para no caer.  
  
>>Supongo que adivinas lo que encontramos allí, ¿no? —la mujer no respondió, sólo siguió mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Sabes, lamento tanto tener que desilusionarte pero tu plan no funcionó. Encontramos a Hermione y a Harry sanos y salvos.  
  
Los ojos de la mujer destellaron, el miedo momentáneamente remplazado por la ira.  
  
>>Tienes suerte —siguió Severus, implacable—. Si los hubiéramos encontrado muertos, en lugar de tener que pasar el resto de la vida en un calabozo de la Torre, como va a ocurrir, hubieras tenido que enfrentarte a la horca.  
  
 —No sé de qué me hablan.  
  
 —Por supuesto que lo sabes, Narcissa, deja de fingir. Hablo del secuestro de Harry y Hermione y tus planes de mandarlos a Asia como esclavos.  
  
La mujer pareció meditarlo un minuto y al fin decidió enfrentar a Severus, no iba a quedarse ahí inmóvil, como un ratón al que un gato estaba a punto de lanzarle un zarpazo.   
  
 —No pueden probar nada —dijo convencida.  
  
 —Te equivocas, Fudge confesó.  
  
Narcissa jadeó, no pensaba que hubieran descubierto su relación con ese valet. Aun así, se recuperó muy pronto.  
  
 —Es un miserable empleado. Si nos enfrentamos, ¿a quién crees que van a creer? ¿Al viejito resentido o a la pobre, desvalida y noble viuda?  
  
 —¿Y si al cuadro le agregamos el honesto hijo de la viuda?  
  
 —¿Qué quieres decir? —los inquietos ojos de Narcissa iban de Severus a Draco.  
  
 —Escuché tu conversación con Vernon Potter —declaró Draco, mirándola con furia—. ¿Cómo era que decías? _¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo? Mientras sigan en el Reino, Severus puede localizarlos._ ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de planear algo tan horroroso, madre?  
  
 —No me importa lo que digan —hizo un último y desesperado esfuerzo por salvarse—. Lo negaré todo. No podrán acusarme de nada.  
  
 —Bueno, si piensas así, imagino que no tiene sentido que te planteemos la alternativa a un juicio —dijo Severus, mientras se dirigía a tomar su capa y su sombrero—. Vamos, Draco, tenemos que ir a Scontland Yard. Tienes una declaración que hacer.  
  
La mente de Narcissa Malfoy viajaba a millón y en ella sólo se repetía una palabra: alternativa, alternativa.  
  
 —Esperen —casi gritó a los hombres que salían.  
  
 —¿Decías? —interrogó Severus con tono neutro.  
  
 —¿Cuál es la alternativa? —preguntó al fin.  
  
 —Me alegra que estés dispuesta a hablar —dijo Severus con tranquilidad—. La propuesta es ésta: Firmarás una confesión completa —al ver que ella iba a protestar, la detuvo con un gesto—. No puedo arriesgarme a que más adelante, cuando hayan archivado el caso, te arrepientas. Te doy mi palabra que mientras cumplas el resto del trato, esa confesión no verá la luz.  
  
 —¿Cuál es el trato?  
  
 —Te internarás en un convento en Escocia, donde vivirás hasta el fin de tus días. Y para que veas que no somos crueles, Draco dará una buena cantidad anual para que te traten adecuadamente.  
  
 —¿Un convento en Escocia? ¿Durmiendo en celdas heladas y comiendo comida de pobre? ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? ¿Bromean, verdad? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre eso y estar encerrada en la Torre?  
  
 —¿Tengo cara de risa? —el gesto de Severus fue amenazante—. La diferencia es que en la Torre vas a vivir como una paria, sin ver la luz del sol, y con tu nombre, del que tan orgullosa te sientes, enlodado por el piso.  
  
La mujer se volteó hacia su hijo, suplicante.  
  
 —Draco, soy tu madre, ¿serías capaz de hacerme esa crueldad?  
  
 —¿Mi madre? —el tono de Draco fluctuaba entre la burla y el dolor—. ¿Cuándo te has comportado como una madre? Lo que hiciste fue terrible; mi prometida, la mujer que amo, estuvo a punto de morir por tu causa. Te aseguro, madre, que no soy la persona que se va a condoler de tu pena. La situación es simple, o aceptas el convento en Escocia, o te vas a enfrentar a un juicio por secuestro, aunado al cargo de complicidad en la trata de blancas. Si pierdes el juicio, dudo que vuelvas a ver la luz del sol, y créeme, por más terrible que suene, no lo lamentaría en absoluto.  
  
La mujer rubia se dejó caer en una silla, derrumbados todos sus argumentos.  
  
 —Está bien —aceptó al fin—. Firmaré.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Sirius, en cuanto Severus entró en la salita donde Remus y él lo esperaban, acompañados de un hombre bajito, regordete, medio calvo y con unos grandes mostachos blancos: Lord Newton, Marqués de Scamander.  
  
 —Como estaba previsto —contestó Severus, dirigiéndose al Marqués—. Newton, gracias por venir.  
  
 —Sirius me dijo que era urgente —replicó, pues eso lo explicaba todo—. Por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso.  
  
 —Gracias —Severus miró a Sirius—. ¿Dónde está Harry?  
  
 —Subió a descansar —respondió Remus—. Le dolía mucho la muñeca.  
  
 —Mejor, no me gustaría que oyera lo que vamos a hablar —dijo Severus, dirigiéndose a una de las vitrinas y sacando una caja de madera—. Esto es lo que necesito que hagan.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Milord, Lord Sirius, Duque de Black, y Lord Newton, Marqués de Scamander, solicitan hablar con usted —dijo el mayordomo, parado en la puerta del estudio de la Casa Potter.  
  
 —¿Qué quieren esos dos?  
  
 —No lo mencionaron, Milord.  
  
Vernon respiró con resignación. No le gustaba la idea de recibir al tal Black, pero no era cuestión de rechazar la visita de dos personas tan importantes dentro de la Corte.  
  
 —Está bien, diles que pasen.  
  
Momentos después, el mayordomo regresaba acompañado de ambos hombres.  
  
 —Lord Potter —dijo Sirius en cuanto entró.  
  
 —Lord Black, Lord Scamander —saludó Vernon, obsequioso—. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?  
  
 —Venimos en calidad de padrinos del Duque de Snape.  
  
 —¿Padrinos? ¿Padrinos de qué?  
  
Sirius puso la caja de madera sobre el escritorio y la abrió, mostrando un par de pistolas de duelo.  
  
 —Lord Severus, Duque de Snape, lo reta a duelo por la afrenta hecha a su honor al tratar de secuestrar a su pupilo y prometido, Lord Harry Potter —dijo Sirius con tono neutro—. Le envía sus pistolas de duelo para que puedan ser revisadas por sus padrinos y la caja sellada. Si no le agradan estas pistolas, puede elegir las propias, siempre y cuando se nos permita revisarlas y sellarlas antes del duelo —guardó silencio un momento, antes de agregar con voz potente—. El duelo será a veinte pasos, a pie firme y a muerte.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Vernon estaba aterrado y furioso. Esos malditos habían descubierto todo y le habían amenazado. Ahora, además de perder una pequeña fortuna, se veía ante la disyuntiva de batirse a duelo o terminar sus días con sus huesos en la Torre.  
  
Por supuesto, se había visto obligado a aceptar el duelo. Él no era un mal tirador, pero el Duque de Snape, según había oído, era todo un experto. Su única ventaja era que, al ser retado, tenía el privilegio de disparar primero. Pero, ¿y si fallaba el primer tiro? A veinte pasos no era fácil atinarle a nada.  
  
 —Maldita seas, Narcissa Malfoy, y maldito yo por permitir que me metieras en esto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —¿Un duelo? ¿Cómo que vas a tener un duelo? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? —gritaba Harry, mientras sentía como la conocida garra de la angustia volvía a apretar su garganta.  
  
 —Tranquilo, Harry, todo va a estar bien.  
  
 —¿Cómo que todo va a estar bien? Él va a disparar primero, podría matarte —miró a los profundos ojos negros y bajó la voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro conmovedor—. ¿Qué haría yo si mueres, Severus? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo? —los ojos de Harry estaban cuajados de lágrimas, y respiró profundo intentando contenerlas—. ¿Por qué vas a hacer esto, Severus?  
  
 —Harry —musitó el hombre, tomando la querida cara entre sus manos—. Entiende, tengo que terminar con esto o siempre vamos a estar preocupados por cuál sería el nuevo ataque de tu tío. Si no lo hago, nunca vamos a poder vivir en paz.  
  
 —Pero…  
  
 —Te prometo que voy a regresar, y en muy poco tiempo nos vamos a casar y tendremos una veintena de hijitos tan hermosos como tú.  
  
 —¿Veinte? Santo Dios —musitó Harry, sonriendo débilmente entre las lágrimas.  
  
 —¿Te parecen muchos? —preguntó Severus, sonriendo también—. No lo creo.  
  
 —Porque tú no eres quien los vas a gestar.  
  
Severus se inclinó y besó a Harry con ternura infinita.  
  
 —Nos veremos pronto —prometió.  
  
Harry le tomó el brazo con fuerza.  
  
 —Yo quiero asistir al duelo.  
  
 —No, amor, si estuvieras allí no podría mantener la serenidad que necesito, estaría más preocupado por ti y por cómo te sientes que por el duelo.  
  
Aunque aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, entendiendo la sensatez de sus palabras, Harry no lo soltó  
  
 —Júrame que volverás. Sin importar cómo lo hagas, júrame que vas a volver.  
  
 —Te juro que haré todo lo posible.  
  
Y con esa última promesa, miró a sus testigos y los tres salieron sin mirar atrás, dejando a Harry acongojado, llorando en brazos de Remus.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La luz del amanecer se filtraba entre los pinos, iluminando aquel pequeño claro en el medio del bosque y a los hombres que allí se encontraban.  
  
Severus y Vernon estaban frente a frente, ambos en mangas de camisa, mientras uno de los padrinos de Vernon voceaba las normas del duelo.  
  
 —Va a ser un duelo a veinte pasos, con pistola y a pie firme —decía en ese momento—. El primero en disparar será el Conde Vernon Potter. Si éste falla, le corresponderá el turno al Duque Severus Snape. Si éste falla disparará nuevamente el Conde Potter y así sucesivamente. Tienen que esperar a que yo de la orden antes de disparar. ¿Quedó claro? —al ver que ambos hombres afirmaban, continuó—. Pónganse en este punto, espalda contra espalda. Van a avanzar diez pasos a medida que yo cuente. Cuando terminen, den la vuelta y esperen mis instrucciones.  
  
>>Uno, dos, tres…  
  
Mientras el hombre contaba y Severus se alejaba, su único pensamiento era Harry y su esperanza de volverlo a ver. Al fin, los diez pasos fueron cumplidos y el Duque se enfrentó a su oponente.  
  
 >>Conde Potter —escuchó Severus nuevamente al hombre—. Prepare —se escuchó el arma al ser cargada—. Apunte —vio como el Tío de Harry alzaba la pistola hacia él pero ni siquiera parpadeó—. Dispare.  
  
El estampido del disparo resonó en el aire matinal y, segundos después, Severus pudo respirar con tranquilidad, Vernon Potter había fallado.  
  
Vernon se estremeció de temor al ver que su disparo no había dado en el blanco, estaba seguro que acababa de perder su única oportunidad. Como en sueños, escuchó la voz de su padrino.  
  
 >>Duque Snape, prepare —el ruido del arma al amartillarse resonó como un trueno en la cabeza de Vernon—. Apunte —aterrado, vio como Severus levantaba el arma y apuntaba a su pecho—. Disp…  
  
 —Esperen —gritó antes que el testigo pudiera terminar, tirándose al suelo temblando.  
  
 —Qué pasa, Potter, estoy esperando —se escuchó la voz de Severus, pero Vernon no se levantó.  
  
 —Conde Potter, debe ubicarse en su lugar —ordenó el hombre que fungía de árbitro, pero Vernon no obedeció.  
  
Lentamente, Severus caminó hasta él. Cuando llegó a su lado, Vernon levantó la cabeza.  
  
 —Le daré lo que quiera, Snape, pero no me mate.  
  
Las miradas de todos los padrinos, propios y ajenos, destilaban desprecio. Severus, impertérrito, preguntó:  
  
 —¿Todo lo que quiera?  
  
 —Sí, pero por favor, no me mate.  
  
 —Muy bien —aceptó Severus—. Le voy a perdonar la vida, pero a cambio usted va a firmar una carta donde confiesa ser el autor intelectual del secuestro de Lord Harry Potter. No se preocupe —continuó, ante el rostro de Vernon —, no voy a usar esa carta siempre y cuando cumpla lo que le voy a pedir, le doy mi palabra de caballero ante estos testigos.  
  
Vernon se enderezó con dificultad y miró a Severus.  
  
 —¿Qué quiere que haga?  
  
 —Hoy mismo va a renunciar a su título a favor de su hijo mayor —ordenó Severus con voz pausada —, y va a salir del país a la mayor brevedad. Yo voy a pedir a los presentes que me den su palabra de honor de que no repetirán lo sucedido aquí, así sus hijos no tendrán que cargar con su vergüenza. Pero si pone un pie de regreso al país o de alguna forma alguien vuelve a atentar contra Harry por orden suya, lo buscaré y esta vez nadie lo va a salvar. Y daré permiso para que estos caballeros hablen y digan lo cobarde que es, ¿quedó claro?  
  
Vernon Potter asintió en silencio.  
  
 —Pero no puede pedirnos que ocultemos la cobardía de este hombre —dijo el noble que había arbitrado el duelo.  
  
 —No se preocupe, Milord, no vamos a saber nada más de él, y su familia no tiene la culpa de que sea tan cobarde. Le pido conserve el secreto.  
  
 —Lo haré, Lord Snape, pero sigo pensando que la Corte debería saber la clase de sabandija que es este sujeto.  
  
Sin una palabra más, todos los hombres abandonaron el claro, dejando a Vernon, Conde de Potter, a solas con su propia ignominia.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Esa noche, Remus, sabiendo cuanto necesitaban Severus y Harry un momento a solas, se encargó de convencer a la dama de compañía y ambos se retiraron a dormir después de la cena. Así, Harry y Severus se acurrucaron frente a la chimenea del estudio a mirar las llamas brillar, mientras conversaban de una y mil cosas, y se hacían arrumacos de tanto en tanto.  
  
 —Estuve tan asustado —murmuró Harry, acercándose aún más al cálido cuerpo de su prometido.  
  
 —Lo siento, mi amor, pero era necesario —dijo Severus—. Necesitaba llevar a tu tío al límite, para que aceptara irse del país. Mientras siguiera en Inglaterra, estoy seguro que no nos iba a dejar en paz.  
  
 —¿Y si te hubiera acertado? —Severus estrechó a Harry más fuerte pero no contestó—. ¿Y si no hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo y hubiera seguido con el duelo? ¿Lo hubieras…. matado?  
  
Severus tardó un momento en contestar.  
  
 —Yo estaba dispuesto a morir por ti, Harry —musitó—. Y sí, si hubiera sido necesario, también estaba dispuesto a matar.  
  
Esta vez el que guardo silencio fue Harry. Se veía concentrado, como reflexionando.  
  
 —Entiendo lo que dices —dijo al fin —, porque si fuera al revés, yo también estaría dispuesto a morir o a matar por ti.  
  
Esa declaración, dicha con los labios temblorosos y las mejillas arreboladas, tocó profundamente el corazón del Duque de Snape, que sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se inclinó sobre Harry y tomó su boca en un apasionado beso. Al momento, el más joven abrió los labios y muy pronto, dos lenguas frenéticas luchaban por dar y obtener placer.  
  
Las manos, como presas de vida propia, empezaron a acariciar hombros, pechos y espaldas, mientras las caderas se pegaban una a la otra, y los excitados miembros se frotaban sin piedad.  
  
 —¡Dios, Harry, como te deseo! —murmuró Severus, hundiendo la boca en el níveo cuello de su pareja.  
  
 —No más que yo, Sev, no más que yo.  
  
La tensión de los dos días pasados, la alegría y el alivio de que todo se hubiera solucionado, el deseo contenido por tanto tiempo, todo explotó a un tiempo, de modo que ninguno de los dos tenía valor para contenerse más. Cuando las manos empezaban a desanudar corbatas y apartar ropas, un leve sonido en la puerta les regresó a la realidad.  
  
 —Chicos —se escuchó la voz de Remus —, siento interrumpir, pero la tía Marge me envió a ver por qué tardaban tanto.  
  
 —Demonios —gruño Harry.  
  
 —Y esa es la razón por la que las damas de compañía son tan útiles —rio Severus con ternura, al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la frente y se separaba. Luego que ambos hubieron acomodado sus ropas y tratado de verse medianamente presentables, Severus invitó a Remus a pasar.  
  
 —De verdad lo siento —se disculpó Remus cuando entró, mirando con una sonrisa las arreboladas mejillas de Harry—. Es que tía Marge es…. digamos que un incordio, de tanto en tanto.  
  
 —No te disculpes, viniste justo a tiempo, Harry iba a tocar un poco de flauta, ¿verdad, mi amor?  
  
 —Verdad —dijo el joven, resignado, al tiempo que iba a buscar la flauta para ocultar su turbación. Ya frente al armario, respiró un par de veces para calmarse y sacó el instrumento. Cuando regresó con los otros, una sonrisa tranquila iluminaba su rostro.  
  
 —Entonces, mi querido público —preguntó, sentándose junto a Severus —, ¿qué quieren oír?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotitas históricas
> 
>  
> 
> Sultanato de Oman: Es un país localizado al sudoeste de Asia, en la costa sudeste de la Península Arábiga. En 1822, el Tratado de Moresby limita la trata de esclavos y hace que empeore la economía del sultanato. En 1861 es dividido en varios principados y en 1891 se convierte en protectorado británico. 
> 
>  
> 
> Canal Inglés: También llamado Canal de la Mancha por los franceses, es el brazo de mar del Océano Atlántico que lo comunica con elMar del Norte, al oeste de Europa, y separa el noroeste de Fracia de la isla de Gran Bretaña. Su punto más angosto está en el paso de Calais, donde sólo 34 kilómetros de distancia separan Dover y el Cabo Gris —Nez.
> 
>  
> 
> Duelo es un tipo formal de combate, como se ha practicado desde el siglo XV hasta el siglo XX en las sociedades occidentales. Puede ser definido como un combate consensuado entre dos caballeros, que utilizan armas mortales de acuerdo con reglas explícitas o implícitas que se respetan por el honor de los contendientes, acompañados por padrinos, quienes pueden a su vez luchar o no entre sí. En general —y especialmente en las últimas décadas —un duelo es un acto ilegal en cualquier país civilizado.
> 
> Los duelos fueron generalmente ilegales, a pesar de que en la mayoría de las sociedades donde fue usual, contó con aceptación social. Los participantes de un duelo correctamente planteado no eran por lo general perseguidos, y en los casos en que sí lo eran, no se los encarcelaba por tal motivo. Se consideraba que sólo los caballeros tenían un honor que defender, y por lo tanto la clase social alta era la que calificaba para realizarlo: si un caballero era insultado por alguien de la clase baja, aquel no lo retaba a duelo, sino que le infligía algún castigo físico o comisionaba a sus sirvientes para que lo hicieran.
> 
> Nota: En los duelos de pistola, supuestamente el afrentado era quien disparaba primero. Yo lo cambié un poquillo y lo puse al revés.


	13. La Boda

—Tía Poppy, al fin regresaste —saludó un radiante Harry, mientras Severus entraba en la casa con la dama en brazos.  
  
 —Ya bájame, Severus —pidió Poppy a su sobrino. Cuando el Duque obedeció, se acercó al más joven, quien la abrazó y le besó la mejilla con afecto—. Este hombre tuyo insistió en traerme cargada hasta aquí.  
  
 —El doctor recomendó reposo —se defendió Severus.  
  
 —Sí, pero no dijo que no pudiera caminar —refunfuñó Poppy.  
  
 —Vamos, tía —la consoló Harry, bajando el tono de voz—. Ya sabemos lo exagerado que es Severus.  
  
 —Te oí —advirtió el hombre.  
  
 —¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el joven, ignorando el gruñido de su prometido.  
  
 —Ni te imaginas. Después de tantos días comiendo eso que en el hospital llaman comida, mataría por una buena comida casera.  
  
 —En ese caso, vamos al comedor. Hay terrina de liebre y tu postre favorito —propuso Harry, ofreciéndole el brazo.  
  
 —Hmmm, ya se me hizo agua la boca —dijo Poppy, tomando su brazo con elegancia—. Con todo lo que me consienten, voy a extrañar seguir siendo tu cacatúa cuando ustedes dos se casen —sonrió y lanzó un pequeño suspiro—. Espero que me llamen cuando vengan a Londres. Me encantaría acompañarte cuando tengas que salir sin Severus.  
  
 —Sobre eso, tenemos algo que pedirte —dijo el Duque de Snape, ofreciéndole también su brazo—. Pero antes, vamos a comer. Yo también muero de hambre.  
  
Luego de almorzar, Harry volvió a acercarse a Poppy, con un pañuelo en la mano.  
  
 —Te tenemos una sorpresa, pero para obtenerla debes permitirme vendarte los ojos.  
  
Riendo de emoción como una chiquilla, la mujer permitió que le vendaran los ojos y la condujeran por innumerables pasillos. Al fin, Harry se detuvo y le quitó el pañuelo.  
  
Poppy abrió los ojos y se encontró en una de las habitaciones traseras. Era un recinto que no se usaba habitualmente y estaba tan cambiado que al principio casi no lo reconoció. Los antiguos y pesados muebles habían sido cambiados por pequeñas y coquetas butacas, tapizadas en colores pastel. Las paredes habían sido pintadas en tonos claros y los pesados cortinajes habían sido sustituidos por cortinas ligeras, a juego con el mobiliario.  
  
Por los grandes ventanales entraba a raudales la luz del sol, iluminando todo el espacio y centrándose en el punto donde se ubicaba un atril con un lienzo listo para ser usado, y al lado, una mesita sobre la cual se posaban infinidad de pinceles y recipientes con pintura de aceite.  
  
Poppy recorrió la vista por el lugar, con la boca abierta en asombro, para terminar clavando los ojos en los sonrientes rostros de sus sobrinos.  
  
 —Esto es… maravilloso —tartamudeó—. Esta habitación no estaba así. ¿Qué pasó?  
  
 —Hicimos algunos arreglos —contestó un sonriente Duque de Snape—. Sabemos cuánto te gusta pintar y quisimos que tuvieras un lugar donde hacerlo con propiedad. De toda la casa, ésta es la habitación que recibe más luz, por eso la elegimos.  
  
 —Pero…  
  
 —Tía Poppy —Harry se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos —, queremos que vivas con nosotros permanentemente.  
  
 —¿Permanentemente? —repitió la mujer, aturdida—. No entiendo.  
  
 —Eres viuda y no tienes hijos —razonó Severus—. Pensamos que quizás te gustaría vivir con nosotros.  
  
 —Pero…  
  
 —Por favor, tía Poppy, di que sí —suplicó Harry—. Te amamos y queremos que vivas con nosotros. En el campo podemos habilitarte una habitación como ésta, aunque con esos paisajes tan bellos, estoy seguro que preferirás pintar fuera de la casa.  
  
 —Acepta, por favor —pidió Severus—. Además, en un tiempo Harry se va a embarazar y yo voy a estar más tranquilo sabiendo que cuando yo no esté, tú vas a estar con él.  
  
 —Y nuestros niños van a necesitar una abuela que los consienta —insistió Harry—. Y si tenemos una niña o un varón fértil, necesitaremos una dama de compañía para ellos.  
  
 —Creí que querías que peleara en la Cámara para que quiten todas esas normas —comentó Severus, burlón.  
  
 —Bueno, pero por si acaso —replicó Harry, antes de mirar nuevamente a su tía—. ¿Entonces? ¿Sí?  
  
Con una amplia sonrisa, la bondadosa dama musitó sólo una palabra.  
  
 —Sí.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —¿Así que vas a tener tu cacatúa permanente? —preguntó Sirius, burlón.  
  
 —Sirius —lo regañó Remus—. Por favor, te pueden oír.  
  
 —Que va —desestimó su novio—. Poppy le está mostrando a las otras dos el nuevo… ¿cacatuario?  
  
 —Por Dios, Sirius, eres imposible —dijo Hermione, mientras los demás se partían de la risa.  
  
 —La verdad es que estamos encantados de que tía Poppy haya aceptado —aseveró Harry, todavía riendo de las payasadas del Duque de Black—. Ella tiene mucho amor que dar y nuestros futuros niños van a ser felices de poder contar con una abuela.  
  
 —Sí, eso es muy importante para los pequeños —comentó Draco, con mirada triste. Hermione, sabiendo que esa tristeza se debía a que pensaba en Narcissa, se inclinó y le besó suavemente en la mejilla.  
  
 —Y nuestros niños van a tener una abuela que los va a adorar. Mi madre es capaz de querer no por dos, por cuatro.  
  
 —¿Y qué has sabido de tu madre? —preguntó Harry, interesado en su amigo.  
  
 —Pues al parecer no termina de adaptarse a la vida en el convento.  
  
 —Dudo que se adapte algún día —comentó Severus.  
  
 —En ese caso, peor para ella —el tono de Draco era duro—. Será infeliz el resto de su vida.  
  
 —Lamento tener que decirlo, pero se lo merece —musitó Remus.  
  
Intentando relajar la tensa atmósfera, Sirius hizo un drástico cambio de tema.  
  
 —Ahora nos toca preparar nuestra boda, amor —dijo, abrazando a Remus, que se sentaba a su lado—. En cuanto terminen las sesiones en el parlamento y disponga de tiempo, nos casamos. Quiero que tengamos una larga luna de miel —terminó, meloso.  
  
 —Pero van a tener que esperar a que nosotros regresemos de nuestro viaje de bodas —acotó Severus—. Queremos asistir a su matrimonio.  
  
 —Y nosotros también —agregó Hermione.  
  
 —Claro, la idea es que todos asistamos a las bodas de todos —afirmó Sirius, sonriente—. Pero Rem y yo nos casamos primero.  
  
 —¿Y eso como por qué? —indagó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
 —Porque somos los que llevamos más tiempo de novios.  
  
 —Hermione y yo también llevamos mucho tiempo, aunque haya sido en secreto —argumentó Draco.  
  
 —Pero yo soy Duque —Sirius lo miró con aire triunfal.  
  
 —Esa no es razón, Severus también es Duque —señaló Harry.  
  
 —Pero ustedes llevan poco tiempo prometidos —le recordó el Duque de Black—. Les toca de último.  
  
 —Ni hablar —negó Harry con firmeza—. Si Severus y yo tenemos que esperar casi tres meses a que acaben las sesiones del Parlamento, y luego a que Remus y tú regresen de luna de miel, y luego a que regresen Hermi y Draco, para cuando llegue nuestra boda vamos a estar tan viejos que en lugar de hijos vamos a tener nietos.  
  
 —Que exagerado —se rio Hermione.  
  
 —¿Exagerado? —repitió su amigo—. ¿No tienen idea de lo que han sido estos días? Cada vez que Sev y yo… —se detuvo a tiempo antes de terminar lo que iba a decir y miró a los demás, ruborizado—. Bueno, digamos que la tía Marge tiene una intuición prodigiosa para detectar ciertas cosas.  
  
 —¡¿Qué no tenemos idea?! —exclamó Sirius—. ¿Por qué te crees que quiero casarme de primero?  
  
Mientras todos reían ante las caras de frustración de Harry y Sirius, Poppy entró en la habitación.  
  
 —¿Y de qué conversan que es tan divertido? —indagó con una sonrisa.  
  
 —Estábamos hablando de nuestras bodas —explicó Severus.  
  
 —Y no es divertido, es frustrante —se quejó Harry.  
  
 —¿Por qué, hijo?  
  
 —Lo que ocurre es que estamos decidiendo quien se casa primero y Harry no está de acuerdo —explicó Sirius.  
  
 —Claro, porque quieren que Severus y yo seamos los últimos. Ni hablar.  
  
 —De hecho, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo —ratificó Severus.  
  
 —Ni yo —coreó Draco.  
  
 —¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Hermione.  
  
 —¿Por qué no se casan todos juntos? —sugirió Poppy.  
  
 —¿Una sola ceremonia? —musitó Draco, pensativo—. Me gusta la idea.  
  
 —Y a mí —convino Remus.  
  
 —Con tal de no tener que esperar seis meses, acepto lo que sea —agregó Harry.  
  
 —A mí también me gusta.  
  
 —Perfecto —Sirius sonreía de punta a punta—. Entonces quedamos de acuerdo. En cuanto nos deshagamos del Parlamento, nos casamos.  
  
 —¿Y dónde piensan casarse? ¿En Westminster?  
  
 —Yo preferiría un lugar más discreto —opinó Remus.  
  
 —Y yo, que estuviera fuera de Londres —agregó Draco—. Hay demasiados cuchicheos sobre la ida de mi madre al convento, mucha gente incluso dice que fue porque está en desacuerdo con mi elección de pareja. Prefiero evitarle a Hermione la cantidad de murmuraciones que se desatarían si nos casáramos en Londres.  
  
 —Yo comparto la idea de escapar —intervino Sirius—. Si nos casamos aquí, ni vean la de especulaciones que van a correr por la boda triple.  
  
 —¿Y a ti dónde te gustaría casarte, amor? —le preguntó Severus a Harry—. ¿Quizás en la antigua vicaría de James?  
  
Harry reflexionó un buen rato y al fin denegó con la cabeza.  
  
 —No —musitó—. Hubiera amado que mi padre nos casara, pero eso es imposible. De todas formas, él estará presente en nuestros corazones. La antigua vicaría es mi pasado; mi presente y mi futuro eres tú. Si es posible, me encantaría casarme en la capilla de la Mansión, con toda la gente del Ducado compartiendo nuestra felicidad —miró a todos demás—. Bueno, si ustedes están de acuerdo.  
  
 —A mí me parece perfecto —dijo Hermione, mientras Draco asentía en aceptación  
  
Sirius miró a Remus y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente antes de mirar a Harry.  
  
 —Por nosotros tampoco hay problema.  
  
 —Entonces está decidido —Severus sonrió con satisfacción—. Las bodas serán en el Ducado, en cuanto podamos escaparnos de la Corte.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
A pesar de su impaciencia a la espera de la boda, Harry disfrutó enormemente los meses que transcurrieron hasta el final de la temporada social. Algunas mañanas, mientras Severus y Sirius lidiaban en el Parlamento, discutiendo leyes y ordenanzas, y Draco se dedicaba a los negocios del Vizcondado, Hermione, Remus y él, acompañados por Poppy, a quien habían elegido por unanimidad su dama de compañía cuando salían los tres juntos, se dedicaban a comprar un variado surtido de cosas para los que serían sus nuevos hogares.  
  
Guiados por la dama mayor, quien conocía cada vericueto del Londres elegante, compraron lencería de cama y baño, adornos, chucherías para la cocina, artículos que necesitarían para el viaje de bodas y mil cosas más.  
  
También habían comprado su ajuar de boda: ropa íntima, pijamas, batas, y fueron al taller de uno de los mejores diseñadores de la ciudad para encargar sus respectivos trajes de boda.  
  
Cuando no salía, Harry se dedicaba a revisar la correspondencia que llegaba de la finca y de las diversas propiedades pertenecientes al Ducado, y tal como hacía cuando estaban en el campo, respondía las que podía y dejaba a un lado aquellas que requerían la atención de Severus.  
  
En las tardes, luego de comer, Harry y Severus se sentaban en el estudio y conversaban de lo que habían hecho en la mañana, y el Duque oía sobre los problemas en la finca con el mismo interés que las últimas peripecias de compras de su pareja.  
  
En las noches, se vestían elegantemente y, a veces con los demás y otras solos con Poppy, salían al teatro, al ballet, a cenar, o simplemente a dar una vuelta en la serenidad de la noche. También habían asistido a unas cuantas fiestas y veladas musicales en casa de las amistades de Severus y algunos compañeros del Parlamento, y Harry, pese a su reticencia inicial, se encontró disfrutándolas enormemente. Por supuesto, una inmensa parte de su deleite residía en el hecho que podía mostrarse como el prometido de Severus, y bailar, conversar y dejarse mimar por él en público.  
  
Así, casi sin darse cuenta, los días fueron pasando y una soleada mañana arribaron a la Mansión Snape, emocionados ante la perspectiva de su inminente boda. Tan pronto como vio la fachada de la hermosa Mansión, y los rostros sonrientes de quienes les esperaban para recibirlos, Harry supo que, por mucho que disfrutara en Londres, ese lugar siempre sería su hogar.  
  
Y hablando de quienes les esperaban, Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada ante la cara de frustración de su pareja cuando bajaron del carruaje y vieron que, esta vez, no sólo estaba todo el personal de la casa esperándolos para recibirlos, sino una pequeña multitud de parroquianos. Al parecer, la noticia de la inminente boda del Duque con el joven Lord que se había ganado los corazones de todos, había corrido como reguero de pólvora por el Ducado, y todos querían demostrarles cuan alegres se sentían por eso.  
  
Esa misma tarde llegaron Hermione, Sirius, Remus y Draco, y luego de asearse, se reunieron en la terraza a conversar sobre los últimos detalles.  
  
 —¿Se puede saber qué les has dado a tus empleados? —preguntó el Duque de Black, quien salía a la terraza acompañado de Remus—. ¿Les subiste el sueldo acaso?  
  
 —¿Perdón? —dijo Severus, extrañado.  
  
 —Es que desde que llegamos al Ducado, todos sonríen como idiotas.  
  
 —Sirius —le regañó Remus.  
  
 —Pero es verdad, amor —se defendió el hombre—. Miren si no.  
  
Sirius se paró en medio de todos, se envaró, y comenzó con una buena imitación de Gilderoy Lockard, agregando a su rostro una sonrisa boba; entonces, empezó a hablar con acento atildado.  
  
>>¿Cómo está, Milord? Que alegría verlo por aquí, Milord —se inclinó ligeramente mientras todos se partían de risa—. ¿Le gustaría tomar algo, Señoría? ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje, Milord? —miró a todos y suspiró—. Juro que si me vuelven a decir algo seguido del Milord, me bato en duelo.  
  
 —Lo que pasa es que están felices —dijo Poppy, cuando pudo parar de reír—. Si te contara como nos recibieron esta mañana, creo que estaba reunido el Ducado en pleno.  
  
 —Lo dicho, ¿qué les diste?  
  
 —No fui yo —negó Severus con una sonrisa —sino Harry. Él se ha ganado el corazón de toda nuestra gente, de la misma manera en que se ganó el mío —el Duque tomó una mano de su prometido y la llevó a sus labios.  
  
 —Que hermoso, Severus —musitó Hermione, antes de girarse a su novio—. Ya podrías aprender un poquito.  
  
 —Gracias, Severus —dijo Draco con una mueca de frustración y todos volvieron a reír.  
  
 —Ya que mencionan a la gente del Ducado —dijo Harry —, hay algo que me preocupa. Nana Minerva me contó que todos están muy entusiasmados con la boda, y cuentan con poder asistir.  
  
 —Después de la ceremonia vamos a hacer un almuerzo al aire libre con todos ellos —le recordó Severus.  
  
 —Sí, lo se, pero según nana, ellos quieren presenciar la ceremonia.  
  
 —A mí me gustaría pero es imposible —declaró Severus—. La capilla es muy pequeña, apenas van a caber todos nuestros invitados.  
  
 —Pero ellos también son nuestros invitados —se lamentó Harry—. Entiendo que no puede ser, pero también merecen estar allí.  
  
 —No sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer.  
  
 —¿Y si hacemos la ceremonia al aire libre? —propuso Hermione. Al ver que todos la miraban interesados, continuó—: Podemos poner un pequeño altar y unos reclinatorios bajo unos toldos, y unas cuantas sillas atrás para las personas mayores. El resto puede permanecer de pie, no se van a morir por eso.  
  
 —A mi me gusta la idea —convino Remus.  
  
 —Y a mí me encanta —Harry sonrió, radiante—. Hermione, eres un sol.  
  
 —Bien, si todos estamos de acuerdo, mañana mismo daré órdenes para que organicen todo —Severus se veía realmente complacido—. Nos casaremos al aire libre.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La mañana de la boda amaneció radiante, como si la naturaleza también quisiera mostrar su felicidad ante el acontecimiento. Poppy y Nana Minerva, elegantemente ataviadas, se paseaban satisfechas por el verde prado donde se había instalado un hermoso altar; frente a éste, estaban los seis reclinatorios con sus sillas, y tras éstos, una treintena de sillas adicionales, divididas en dos secciones por una alfombra color oro bruñido que partía desde la entrada de la Mansión y cuyos bordes estaban delimitados con miles de pétalos de flores.  
  
Los jardineros habían cortado las flores más bellas de los jardines de la Mansión para adornar el lugar. Eso, unido a los ramilletes de flores silvestres que habían llevado muchos residentes del Ducado como regalo a los novios, brindaba al ambiente un aire de frescor y alegría inigualables.  
  
No muy lejos de allí, bajo un grupo de frondosos árboles, se habían colocado unos enormes mesones de madera, también adornados con flores y frutas de la huerta, y sus respectivos bancos, y un poco más allá, una plataforma de madera sobre la que se hallaban unas elegantes sillas y los atriles respectivos, esperando la pequeña orquesta que amenizaría la ceremonia y la fiesta de bodas, y donde ya algunos músicos afinaban y ensayaban con sus instrumentos.  
  
Ambas mujeres observaron mientras los encargados del banquete daban los últimos toques y sonrieron satisfechas. Todo estaba quedando perfecto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Demonios —gruñó Harry, quien con manos temblorosas intentaba infructuosamente hacer el nudo de la corbata sobre su camisa de cuello duro. Ante un nuevo intento con su consiguiente fracaso, se alejó del espejo en que se miraba y se sentó en la cama, respirando profundamente con intención de tranquilizarse.  
  
Se sentía feliz, al fin se iba a cumplir su sueño de casarse con Severus, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta preocupación y una gran cantidad de ansiedad. Ensimismado como estaba en su lucha interna por serenarse, mirando sin ver la pared de enfrente, ni siquiera notó que tocaban a la puerta.  
  
Esa fue la imagen que recibió a Remus cuando, al ver que Harry no contestaba, empujó la puerta suavemente. Él también había sentido esa especie de angustia al pensar en la proximidad de la ceremonia, e instintivamente, había ido a buscar al joven, sabiendo que él sería capaz de entenderlo en ese momento. Sin decir palabra, se sentó en la cama al lado de su amigo.  
  
 —Wow —musitó Harry, después de mucho rato.  
  
 —Wow —contestó Remus.  
  
 —Entonces… nos casamos.  
  
 —Nos casamos.  
  
Un nuevo silencio sólo roto por las respiraciones ansiosas.  
  
 —¿Crees que duela?  
  
Harry no tuvo que decir a qué se refería, Remus lo entendió perfectamente.  
  
 —Sirius dice que un poquito.  
  
 —Si, eso me dijo Severus —Harry lanzó un suspiro—. ¿Todo va a salir bien, verdad? Al fin y al cabo, tú amas a Sirius y yo a Severus, ¿qué podría salir mal?  
  
Ante esas palabras, Remus sonrió ampliamente. Harry tenía razón. En sus uniones había un amor infinito, y ante eso se podía superar cualquier dificultad.  
  
 —Nada —contestó con una sonrisa—. Nada podría salir mal.  
  
Un nuevo toque en la puerta los sobresaltó. Ya más sereno, el joven de cabello negro se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. En el umbral, una bellísima Hermione, enfundada en su traje de bodas, los miraba entre ansiosa y temerosa.  
  
 —¿Tú también tienes miedo? —preguntó él con una cálida sonrisa.  
  
 —Un poquito —musitó ella muy bajito.  
  
 —Ven aquí —Harry abrió los brazos y cobijó a su mejor amiga en ellos. Remus se acercó a la pareja y pronto los tres estaban enzarzados en un abrazo de amistad y amor fraternal que les iba a durar el resto de la vida.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Vestidos elegantemente, Severus y Sirius con sus uniformes militares de gala, de pantalón blanco y casaca roja, y Draco con un fino traje de terciopelo negro, esperaban nerviosos ante el altar, mirando una y otra vez la puerta de la casa por donde debían aparecer sus respectivos prometidos.  
  
Cuando ya todos estaban a punto de lanzar gritos de desesperación e impaciencia, la pequeña orquesta comenzó a entonar unos hermosos acordes y por la puerta de la Mansión apareció una bellísima Hermione, enfundada en un esponjoso traje blanco, cuyo corpiño y sobrefalda era un tul bordado en perlas e hilos de plata. La escoltaban unos guapísimos Harry y Remus, vestidos ambos con trajes de terciopelo blanco, tal como lo dictaba la tradición para los varones fértiles.  
  
Con paso sereno y radiantes sonrisas, los tres caminaron por la dorada alfombra rumbo a su felicidad. Al llegar frente al altar, Harry y Remus besaron la mano de Hermione con galantería antes de entregársela a Draco, para luego dirigirse a sus respectivas parejas.  
  
Severus recibió a Harry con la mano extendida y una sonrisa de amor que fue plenamente correspondida. Segundos después, todos se colocaban en sus lugares y comenzaba la ceremonia.  
  
A partir de ahí todo fue tan maravilloso, que cada uno de los protagonistas estuvo seguro que lo recordaría hasta el último día de su vida. La emoción que sintieron cuando el vicario habló sobre la importancia del amor y la fidelidad en su vida futura, la voz trémula con que pronunciaron sus votos, el temblor de las manos cuando intercambiaros anillos, la angustia de emoción cuando el hombre de fe los declaró unidos en matrimonio, el beso tierno y contenido con que sellaron su promesa de amor eterno, todo ello quedaría en sus mentes y corazones grabado de manera indeleble.  
  
Antes que pudieran tomar conciencia de que al fin estaban casados, los nuevos esposos se vieron rodeados de las cálidas felicitaciones de familiares y amigos, y de los vítores de la gente, que celebraban a su modo el acontecimiento.  
  
 —Mi niño, por Dios, ya estás casado —se escuchó una voz chillona y Harry se sintió calurosamente abrazado por una mujer pequeña y regordeta.  
  
 —Nana Molly, que alegría que pudiste venir —Harry la abrazó con afecto—. Estaba tan triste porque no habían llegado.  
  
 —La culpa es de ese truhan de Arthur Weasley —se quejó la mujer, y Harry sonrió, algunas cosas no cambiaban—. Calculó mal el tiempo de viaje y nos retrasamos. Desde que nos comprometimos se ha vuelto más informal —¿o quizás sí cambiaban?  
  
 —¿Se comprometieron? —preguntó Harry, asombrado—. No puedo creer que se hayan decidido al fin.  
  
 —Bueno, es que desde que Ron se fue de casa Arthur se había sentido muy solo y yo… —la mujer se interrumpió, ruborizándose.  
  
 —¿Ron se fue de casa? ¿Adónde? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y por qué no vino con ustedes?  
  
 —¿Y quién dijo que no vine? —se escuchó una fuerte voz detrás de Harry, quien se giró para encontrarse con su amigo de infancia.  
  
 —Ron —exclamó Harry, abrazándolo—. Que alegría volverte a ver. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo está eso que te fuiste de casa?  
  
 —Estoy estudiando —explicó el joven pelirrojo—. El Duque de Black y su prometido consiguieron que un vicario asumiera el puesto de tu difunto padre, pero como es muy anciano, me pidieron que lo ayudara con las obras de caridad y esas cosas. A mí me encantó la idea, sabes que siempre me gustó ayudar a tu padre. Parece que el anciano vicario habló con ellos y entre todos decidieron enviarme a estudiar, con la idea que al final yo me quede con la vicaría del Ducado.  
  
 —Pero no entiendo, no me contaron nada.  
  
 —Yo les pedí que no lo hicieran, quería decírtelo en persona —explicó Ron con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
Harry lo miró durante unos momentos y sonrió a su vez.  
  
 —Me alegro muchísimo por ti, hermano —dijo con sinceridad—. Y por tus feligreses. El Ducado de Black va a tener el mejor vicario del mundo.  
  
 —Si es que no se lo robamos nosotros —se escuchó la profunda voz de Severus y Harry se giró sonriente hacia él—. Disculpen por interrumpirlos, pero extrañaba a mi esposo —comentó, abrazando el cálido cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo.  
  
 —Perdona, amor, me entretuve hablando con los viejos amigos —se disculpó Harry, besando tiernamente su mejilla.  
  
 —Estás perdonado, pero que no se repita —bromeó Severus antes de mirar a Molly y a Ron—. Sean bienvenidos y siéntanse como en casa. Y si nos disculpan, hay varias personas que quieren saludar a Harry.  
  
Antes que pudieran retirarse, Molly tomó a Severus suavemente del brazo.  
  
 —Milord, sólo le pido que haga a mi niño feliz —suplicó con los ojos anegados por la emoción.  
  
Severus, olvidando brevemente su actitud habitualmente distante, se inclinó, y tomando la mano de la buena mujer, le dio un afectuoso beso.  
  
 —Se lo prometo —le aseguró con voz solemne—. Pero a cambio quiero que usted me prometa que va a venir a visitarnos y pasar un tiempo con Harry. Aunque él no lo expresa, sé que la extraña mucho.  
  
 —Gracias Milord.  
  
 —Y lo mismo va por usted, jovencito —dijo mirando a Ron.  
  
Harry besó a su vieja nana y abrazó a su amigo de infancia, y sin otra palabra, se dejó guiar por Severus hacia los demás invitados.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry se encontraba por última vez en la que había sido su habitación desde que llegara a la Mansión; cuando regresaran del viaje, se mudaría a las habitaciones de Severus. Sintió como el sólo pensamiento enviaba escalofríos de anticipación a través de su espina dorsal.  
  
Había despachado al valet que lo ayudaba habitualmente pues quería pasar esos segundos finales a solas con sus recuerdos. Despedirse de su niñez y de su juventud, y darle la bienvenida a su nueva vida de adulto, a su vida con Severus.  
  
Se sentó sobre la cama y abrió la mesita de noche, sacando un viejo retrato al óleo que siempre guardaba allí, él único que conservaba de su difunto padre. En él se mostraba un sonriente y jovencísimo James, de la época en que todavía vivía con sus padres en la Mansión Potter.  
  
Mirándolo con añoranza, permitió que los recuerdos lo inundaran.  
  
  
_—Harry, ven un momento, hijo.  
  
 —¿Me necesitas, papá? —preguntó el chiquillo de pelo negro, quien entraba corriendo.  
  
 —¿Recuerdas el vendedor ambulante que vimos esta mañana?  
  
Al niño se le iluminaron los ojitos verdes.  
  
 —¿El señor que tocaba el violín? Claro.  
  
James sonrió, consciente de que no recordaba al hombre sino al instrumento.  
  
 —Pues estuve hablado con él y… —se levantó y metió la mano tras una mesa, sacando un desgastado violín—. Toma, es para ti.  
  
 —¿Para mí? —el niño temblaba de emoción mientras sostenía el preciado instrumento.  
  
 —Sí, a partir de ahora voy a poder enseñarte a tocar.  
  
Con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, se lanzó a los amorosos brazos que se abrieron para recibirlo.  
  
 —Gracias papá. _  
  
  
Acarició con amor la cara en el retrato, tan parecida a la suya.  
  
  
_—¿Viste, papá? Es un caballo magnífico —exclamó un Harry de catorce años, saltando de un brioso caballo.  
  
 —Lo que vi es que cabalgaste como desquiciado —replicó James Potter, frunciendo el ceño—. Voy a tener que pedirle a Arthur que no te siga dejando montar sus caballos.  
  
 —No te enfades, papá —el joven se acercó y abrazó al adulto con cariño—. Sabes que soy muy buen jinete. Anda, deja ese ceño y vamos a comer, me muero de hambre. _  
  
  
Harry levantó una mano y secó una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.  
  
  
_—Papá, ¿realmente crees que alguien me pueda amar algún día?  
  
 —Por supuesto, hijo, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?  
  
 —No sé. Tú me dijiste que los hombres fértiles como yo sólo se casan con nobles —musitó el joven suavemente—. ¿Pero qué noble se iba a fijar en mí? —miró a su padre con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de sinceridad—. Y no es que me importe la idea de seguir contigo toda mi vida, te juro que sería feliz. Pero me gustaría saber lo que se siente al amar.  
  
 —Harry, tú eres una persona especial, y el hombre que sepa ver en tu corazón te amará, y a cambio recibirá el regalo maravilloso de ser amado por ti. Te lo aseguro, pequeño. _  
  
  
 —Lo conseguí, papá —musitó en voz alta viendo el retrato—. Al fin tengo una persona que me ama y a quien amo, y es lo más maravilloso del mundo —se inclinó y besó suavemente el rostro pintado—. Por tu amor y preocupación hacia mí, conseguí el amor de la persona más increíble del mundo. Gracias, papá.  
  
Con una última caricia, colocó el retrato de nuevo en la mesita y partió, rumbo a los brazos de su felicidad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —¿Me vas a decir por fin a dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry, mientras besaba a Severus con pasión.  
  
 —Es una sorpresa —dijo el Duque, al tiempo que desataba la corbata de su pareja y abría los primeros botones de su camisa para atacar el blanco cuello con sus voraces besos.  
  
 —Un momento —Harry se alejó de Severus, simulando estar enfadado—. Hace semanas que me estás diciendo eso, así que confiesa o no seguimos con esto.  
  
 —¿No hablas en serio, verdad?  
  
 —Completamente.  
  
 —Bueno, si así lo quieres —riendo por dentro, se enderezó en el asiento—. Éste va a ser un viaje muy poco divertido.  
  
 —¿De verdad no te importa dejar de besarme con tal de no contarme a dónde vamos?  
  
 —En realidad sí me importa —Severus sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo con ternura—. Pero no estoy dispuesto a que nuestra primera vez sea en un carruaje en movimiento —notó el fuerte rubor que acudió al rostro del joven y le acarició la mejilla con ternura—. Creo que es mejor que nos portemos bien, serán solo unas horas más.  
  
 —¿Horas? —preguntó Harry en agonía—. No, Severus, por favor.  
  
El hombre rio roncamente, aguantando las ansias de asaltar la deliciosa y suplicante boca y tomar a su esposo allí mismo.  
  
 —Lo siento, amor.  
  
 —No sé ahora, pero si el viaje dura varias horas, seguro que antes que acabe lo vas a sentir —refunfuñó Harry, antes de acurrucarse al lado de Severus y disponerse a dormir, esperando que al menos así el tiempo pasara más rápidamente.  
  
Suspirando internamente, Severus lo abrazó contra si. Harry no tendría que esperar mucho para que sus palabras se hicieran realidad, ya estaba empezando a lamentarlo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado mientras a su nariz llegaba el aroma de salitre y yodo, característico de la cercanía del mar.  
  
 —¿Qué? ¿Dónde?  
  
 —Tranquilo, amor —susurró Severus en su oído—. Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí.  
  
Harry se desperezó y se enderezó, antes de mirar a Severus, confuso.  
  
 —¿Dónde estamos?  
  
 —En Dover.  
  
 —Severus, ¿por qué vinimos aquí? —Harry frunció el ceño, ese lugar le traía recuerdos muy desagradables.  
  
 —Escucha, amor —musitó el Duque, acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo—. Esta idea es algo que vengo planeando desde que nos comprometimos. Cuando pasó lo de tu secuestro, pensé seriamente en cambiar de planes, pero luego reflexioné y desistí —puso un dedo bajo la barbilla del más joven y subió su rostro para hundirse en sus hermosos ojos—. Harry, no es justo que te pierdas un viaje maravilloso a causa del miedo. Los temores hay que enfrentarlos o nos dominarán por siempre. Y la mejor forma de erradicar de raíz un mal recuerdo, es poniendo en su lugar otro, tan perfecto, que ante él cualquier otra cosa palidezca —para rubricar lo dicho, se inclinó y tomó los labios de Harry en un beso posesivo y demandante.  
  
Cuando se separaron para poder respirar, Harry le sonrió y preguntó:  
  
 —¿Y no pudiste elegir otro puerto?  
  
 —Bueno, está Portsmouth, pero significaba dos horas más de camino —Severus sonrió con intención y Harry se echó a reír.  
  
 —No, eso hubiera sido terrible —declaro, medio en broma, medio en serio.  
  
De repente, el carruaje se detuvo. Severus bajó a tierra y ayudó a Harry a descender. Luego, abrazados, se encaminaron hacia un hermoso velero blanco, que los esperaba con las velas desplegadas.  
  
 —Severus, es hermoso, ¿de quién es?  
  
 —De Newton Scamander. Me dijo que esperaba que con esto lo perdonaras por haber sido mi testigo en el duelo.  
  
 —Bueno, ya que perdoné a Sirius, y en vista de esto —dijo Harry, señalando la nave —, creo que también podría perdonarlo a él.  
  
Riendo, se dirigieron a las escalerillas del velero; al final de las mismas los esperaba el Capitán.  
  
 —Bienvenidos a bordo, Milores. Esperamos que su permanencia con nosotros sea placentera.  
  
 —Muchas gracias, Capitán —contestó Severus.  
  
 —Buenas noches, Capitán —saludó Harry.  
  
 —Si me permiten, los acompañaré a su camarote. En cuanto suban sus cosas a bordo podremos partir.  
  
 —Le agradeceré si espera hasta que lleguen nuestros valets, no debe faltar mucho tiempo —replicó Severus, y tomando la mano de su pareja, se dispuso a seguir al Capitán.  
  
El camarote al que los condujeron era inmenso. Amueblado en tonos azules, disponía de una amplia cama con sus mesillas, varias butacas y un pequeño escritorio de madera labrada. Las paredes estaban adornadas con algunos cuadros de autores reconocidos, y el suelo totalmente cubierto de una alfombra suave y espesa.  
  
Unas puertas de cristal daban paso a un balconcito, donde habían colocado una mesa y varias sillas, perfecta para comidas íntimas, y dos tumbonas. Sobre la mesita se encontraba una cesta con frutas surtidas, además de varias bandejas de vajilla finísima llenas de la más variada muestra de exquisiteces imaginables, y dos hermosos y estilizados candelabros. En un lado, dos copas de cristal tallado y una cubitera en cuyo interior se albergaba una botella de Champaña francesa.  
  
Mientras admiraban el camarote, entraron un par de marineros con su equipaje  
  
 —Si desean algo más, no duden en llamarnos.  
  
 —Muchas gracias —contestó Severus—. Por favor, díganle a mi servidumbre que no los necesitaremos esta noche, mañana podrán arreglar nuestras cosas.  
  
Tan pronto el hombre se retiró, abrió los brazos y Harry corrió a acurrucarse en ellos. Se besaron con pasión, en una lucha donde cada uno peleaba por rendir al otro. Al final, ambos se rindieron a toda la miríada de emociones que los avasallaban.  
  
 —Te amo tanto —musitó Severus, abandonando la cálida boca de su esposo tan sólo para repartir una cadena de dulces y húmedos besos por la mandíbula y la garganta. Cuando Harry se colgó de su cuello y se abrazó a él, Severus pasó sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Sus hombrías, ya bastante despiertas, chocaron, enviando oleadas de calor a los dos hombres.  
  
Al sentir el casi inconsciente movimiento circular que Harry empezaba a imprimir a sus caderas, tratando de conseguir más fricción, Severus se alejó ligeramente. Ante el gemido de protesta de Harry, bajó la cabeza y atrapó los ansiosos labios, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desanudar la corbata del joven.  
  
Muy pronto, la corbata caía al suelo, olvidada, seguida por la chaqueta de viaje de Harry. Pero cuando éste intentó hacer lo mismo con su pareja, Severus lo detuvo.  
  
 —Todavía no, mi amor —susurró suavemente, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras Harry gemía suavemente—. Primero quiero adorarte como mereces. Lenta, cuidadosamente.  
  
Mientras hablaba, el Duque empezó a abrir uno a uno los botones de la camisa, dejando un ardiente beso en cada pedacito de piel que iba descubriendo.  
  
Cuando la camisa también fue desechada, paseó la vista con admiración por el suave pero firme torso, mientras Harry enrojecía ante la mirada llena de deseo de su esposo. Pronto, la boca de Severus se cerró sobre una de las duras piedras en que se habían convertido los pezones de Harry, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando con verdadera gula. Mientras la ansiosa boca volvía a atrapar los labios de su esposo, Severus se inclinó y lo tomó en brazos, dirigiéndose con paso vacilante hacia la mullida cama.  
  
Lo depositó allí con cuidado, como si se tratara de algo frágil y muy preciado. Mientras los labios del Duque de Snape bajaban por el torso de su pareja, venerándolo, una de sus manos, más atrevida, se deslizó hacia la entrepierna y empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela.  
  
 —Severus, por favor —jadeó Harry—. Yo quiero…  
  
 —Shhh, amor —susurró Severus, comprendiendo que su pareja también quería acariciarlo—. Sólo disfruta.  
  
Al tiempo que besaba su estómago, el Duque tomó la cinturilla del pantalón de Harry y lo deslizó suavemente, dejando al descubierto su masculinidad, que se erguía orgullosa entre la suave mata de pelo negro.  
  
La mano de Severus se dedicó a acariciar la parte interior de los muslos de su esposo, y su lengua empezó a juguetear con el erguido miembro, al tiempo que los jadeos del joven se iban trasformando en gritos de placer. Y cuando la cálida boca se cerró sobre su hombría y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, Harry supo que ya no tenía retorno. Muy pronto, con un grito gutural, el Duque Consorte de Snape se corría en la boca de su pareja.  
  
Cuando al fin pudo recuperar la respiración y abrio los ojos, encontró a Severus observándolo con una mezcla de amor y deseo.  
  
 —Dios, que vergüenza —exclamó, ruborizado—. Yo me corrí y tú todavía estás vestido.  
  
 —Esa era mi idea —musitó Severus junto a su boca—. Quería que disfrutaras.  
  
 —¿Pero y tú?  
  
 —La noche apenas empieza, mi amor —y para puntualizarlo, llevó la mano al pene de su esposo, que empezó a despertar nuevamente con sus sabias caricias—. Esa es la ventaja de la juventud —siguió diciendo Severus, al tiempo que se alejaba de la cama y se quitaba la chaqueta.  
  
Si antes Severus había disfrutado admirando el cuerpo esbelto y delgado de su pareja, ahora Harry recreaba sus ojos a la vista de los anchos hombros, la piel firme, el pecho fuerte y el vientre plano. Cuando el Duque se despojó de sus pantalones y su erguida masculinidad salió a la luz, Harry no pudo contener un jadeo ansioso.  
  
Sonriendo, Severus regreso a la cama y se acostó, atrayendo a Harry y apretándolo estrechamente, mientras los jadeos de ambos morían en el ardiente beso que le dio. Luego de muchos besos y caricias, que permitieron a Harry explorar el cuerpo de su esposo hasta el infinito, Severus se separó y musitó:  
  
 —Espérame un segundo.  
  
Caminó presuroso hasta su equipaje y extrajo un frasquito de cristal que contenía una sustancia de color dorado. Ya de regreso en la cama, comenzó nuevamente la tortura sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, con besos suaves y ardientes. En medio de la bruma del placer, a Harry le llegó un fuerte y delicioso olor que de pronto impregno el ambiente, mezclándose con el que venía del mar que les rodeaba.  
  
Entonces, volvió a sentir como la sabia mano de Severus acariciaba sus muslos internos, incitándolo amorosamente a abrir las piernas. Cuando el joven obedeció, la torturadora mano se deslizó por sus nalgas, acariciando con ardor, hasta llegar al pequeño orificio que era su destino.  
  
Cuando Harry dio un respingo, sobresaltado, Severus tomó sus labios suavemente. Mientras la boca sabia adoraba al joven, relajándolo, el dedo entró con sumo cuidado en el pasaje virginal, empezando a hacer su labor. Cuando el hombre notó que la tensión inicial por su intrusión cedía y Harry empezaba a jadear nuevamente, un segundo dedo se unió al primero, y luego otro más, en tanto su propietario besaba y susurraba palabras de amor al oído de su esposo.  
  
Los dedos se movieron sabiamente, y cuando alcanzaron la próstata, Harry dio un salto ante el inesperado placer que le asaltó. Sonriendo, Severus siguió buscando ese pequeño punto. Cuando al fin los jadeos fueron cambiados por un Severus pronunciado con tono agónico y unas caderas que se alzaban tratando de aumentar el contacto con sus dedos, el Duque supo que su pareja estaba listo para él y agradeció al cielo por ello. Ni con toda la fuerza de voluntad que había empleado hasta ese momento creía poder contener su deseo mucho tiempo más.  
  
 —Amor, ahora voy a entrar yo —susurró al oído de su pareja, sin detener la caricia de sus dedos—. Te va a doler un poquito, es normal la primera vez. Si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, sólo dilo.  
  
Los verdes ojos, turbios de deseo, se fijaron en el amado rostro, y Harry se incorporó y lo besó con pasión, susurrando ansioso:  
  
 —Si, amor. Hazlo, por favor.  
  
Severus puso una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su hombría antes de colocarse en medio de las piernas de su esposo. Cuidadosamente, empezó a entrar en el virginal pasaje y casi dio un grito de placer cuando las suaves paredes se cerraron en torno a él. Miró a Harry, para asegurarse que todo iba bien, y se sorprendió ante la mirada de amor y confianza incondicional que, pese al dolor, encontró en su rostro.  
  
Eso lo impulsó a continuar, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que al fin estuvo completamente en el interior de Harry. Esperó unos momentos, mientras el joven se acostumbraba a él. Cuando éste alzó las caderas, pidiendo inconscientemente algo que no sabía muy bien qué era, Severus sonrio. Entonces se deslizó hacia atrás y volvió a entrar, provocando un ahogado jadeo en su pareja. Y entró y salió. Una y otra vez, más y más rápido, hasta llevarlos a ambos al cielo de la plenitud total.  
  
Cuando las respiraciones se apaciguaron y los corazones se serenaron, Severus se deslizó suavemente del interior de su amado, y tomándolo entre sus brazos, lo estrechó contra su corazón.  
  
 —¿Te hice daño? —preguntó, preocupado.  
  
 —Un poquito, al principio —Harry escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y lo beso tiernamente, antes de agregar—. Pero luego lo compensaste con creces.  
  
 —Prometo que la próxima vez será mejor.  
  
 —Probablemente —susurró Harry, bostezando involuntariamente—. Pero la noche de hoy la recordaré eternamente.  
  
 —Y aún no termina —afirmó Severus, mientras lo pegaba más contra si—. Así que es mejor que duermas un rato para que recuperes fuerzas.  
  
 —Si, recuperar fuerzas —musitó Harry, ya medio dormido, acomodándose mejor en su pecho—. Pero promete que me llamarás.  
  
Severus se echó a reír roncamente.  
  
 —Eso tenlo por seguro.  
  
 —Te amo, Severus —susurró Harry, antes que el sueño lo venciera completamente.  
  
 —Yo también te amo, mi amor. Por toda la eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotitas históricas
> 
> La Torre de Londres: Es, oficialmente, El palacio y fortaleza de su majestad, la Torre de Londres, aunque el último gobernante que residió en ella fue Jacobio I (1566 —1625).  
> La Torre Blanca, el edificio cuadrado con torretas en cada esquina que le dio el nombre al edificio, está actualmente en el centro de un complejo de diversos edificios al lado del río Támesis, en Londres. El complejo ha sido utilizado como fortaleza, armería, almacén del tesoro, palacio, palacio de detención, observatorio, refugio y prisión, especialmente para prisioneros de "clase alta". Este último uso convirtió la frase "enviar a la Torre" en sinónimo de "entrar en prisión". La Reina Isabel I estuvo prisionera aquí durante el reinado de su hermana Maria; la última vez que la Torre se utilizó como prisión fue durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial para Rudolf Hess.  
> La mayoría de los criminales comunes eran ejecutados en sitios públicos en el exterior de la Torre; ejecuciones que también se hicieron públicas con algunas criminales de clase alta como Tomás Moro. Sin embargo, los nobles y, sobre todo, las mujeres, eran ejecutados de forma privada en la Torre Verde, en el interior del complejo, y enterrados en la Capilla Real de San Pedro ad Vincula.
> 
>  
> 
> El Parlamento Británico: El Parlamento del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte es la intitución legislativa suprema en el Reino Unido y en los Territorios Británicos de Ultramar. Es bicameral, incluyendo una Cámara alta, llamada Cámara de los Lores, y una Cámara baja, llamada Cámara de los Comunes del Reino Unido.  
> La Cámara de los Lores incluye dos diferentes tipos de miembros: Los Lores Espirituales (los clérigos senior de la Iglesia de Inglaterra) y los Lores Temporales (miembros de la nobleza). Los miembros de esta cámara no son elegidos. Por otro lado, los miembros de la Cámara de los Comunes son elegidos democráticamente. La Cámara de los Lores y la Cámara de los Comunes se reúnen en Salones separados en el Palacio de Westminster (comúnmente conocido como las Cámaras del Parlamento), en Londres la capital británica (más precisamente, en el municipio —y ciudad —conocida como Ciudad de Westminster). Por convención constitucional, todos los ministros de gobierno, incluyendo al Primer Ministro, son elegidos desde la Cámara de los Comunes o de la Cámara de los Lores.
> 
> Fuente: Wikipedia


	14. Epílogo en Gotitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí el final de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla, y agradezco sus lindos comentarios y corazoncitos ^^. Nos vemos muy pronto. Besos a todos

Inclinado sobre la barandilla de la terracita de su camarote, el Duque de Snape miraba la luna, que esa noche brillaba en todo su esplendor, reflejando su estela plateada sobre la oscura y tranquila superficie del océano, y la miríada de estrellas, que en ese momento parecían resplandecer sólo para él. Acunada en su mano, una pipa encendida esparcía el agradable y acogedor olor a buen tabaco.  
  
Severus se llevó la boquilla a la boca y dio una larga chupada, para luego expulsar lentamente el humo. Allí, suavemente cobijado por el leve vaivén del mar, se permitió rememorar los que habían sido los dos mejores meses de toda su vida, con sus días llenos de la calidez y el amor de su pareja, y las noches repletas de la inagotable pasión mutua.  
  
Habían navegado hacia el sur, rumbo a España, y luego de bordear la Península Ibérica, habían pasado el Estrecho de Gibraltar y entrado al Mar de Alborán y de allí al Mar Mediterráneo. Luego de visitar Génova, Florencia y Pisa, y las islas de Córcega, Cerdeña y Sicilia, habían seguido hacia el Mar Jónico y de allí al Adriático.  
  
Siguieron navegando por las costas de Italia, visitando Pescara, Bolonia, Padua y Venecia. Luego de pasar unos días deliciosos en la ciudad de los canales, se embarcaron nuevamente de regreso a Inglaterra, con la firme promesa por parte de Severus que su próximo viaje sería por las islas griegas.  
  
Entonces, cuatro días antes, Harry había empezado con las náuseas y los malestares matutinos. Al principio, Severus había pensado que se trataba de alguna comida que le había sentado mal, o quizás un malestar producto de tantos días en el mar. Sin embargo, la molestia se le pasaba conforme avanzaba la mañana, y el resto del día lo pasaba estupendamente.  
  
_“Bueno, excepto cuando percibe ciertos olores”_ , pensó Severus, sonriendo con anhelo. ¿Sería posible que Harry ya estuviera embarazado?  
  
De repente le asaltó otro pensamiento: ¿Y si Harry no quisiera tener un bebé todavía?  
  
La idea le hizo fruncir el ceño con preocupación.  
  
 —Amor, ¿qué haces aquí afuera tan solito, y con esa cara? —escuchó una voz, al tiempo que unos amorosos brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura.  
  
Automáticamente, Severus volteó la pipa, vació la cazoleta en el mar y la dejó a un lado, girándose hacia Harry con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
 —Nada amor, sólo que me apeteció fumar, así que salí para no incomodarte.  
  
 —No entiendo —musitó el joven, preocupado, acurrucándose en los brazos de su esposo—. Nunca me había molestado el humo del tabaco cuando fumabas, de hecho, me gustaba. Y ahora, en cuanto lo huelo se me revuelve el estómago.  
  
 —¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te provoque ansias?  
  
Harry reflexionó durante un rato.  
  
 —Ahora que lo pienso, sí —comentó al final —, y es realmente raro. Siempre me han encantado las fresas, ¿te acuerdas? —el hombre sólo asintió—. Pues ayer uno de los ayudantes me preguntó si me apetecían y de sólo pensarlo tuve que correr al baño —permaneció un buen rato en silencio y al fin preguntó—. Severus, ¿qué será lo que tengo?  
  
 —Ven —el Duque tomó su mano y lo guió hacia una de las tumbonas. Se acostó y abrió los brazos hacia su joven esposo, quien sonrió y se acostó también, acurrucándose a su lado. Severus besó los negros cabellos, más despeinados de lo habitual a causa de la brisa marina, y lo acomodó de forma que pudiera mirar sus bellos ojos verdes—. Amor, ¿qué piensas sobre tener un bebé?  
  
Harry lo miró extrañado por el cambio de conversación pero aun así sonrió con dulzura.  
  
 —Me encanta la perspectiva de tener una pequeña damita o un pequeño caballerito con tus hermosos ojos negros.  
  
Severus sonrió y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, antes de inclinarse y besarlo con adoración.  
  
 —¿No crees que sería demasiado pronto? —insistió el Duque y el rostro de Harry se ensombreció.  
  
 —¿Qué ocurre, Severus? ¿Acaso no quieres tener bebés?  
  
 —No, no pienses eso —se apresuró a decir el hombre, al darse cuenta que su esposo había malinterpretado su actitud—. Yo voy a ser muy feliz con una docena de chiquillos correteando por casa.  
  
 —Pues a menos que pretendas llevar tú mismo unos cuantos, no creo que sean tantos —se horrorizó Harry y Severus se echó a reír.  
  
 —Si pudiera te ayudaría con eso, lo juro —declaró con gesto solemne —, pero el fértil eres tú.  
  
 —En ese caso, tres o cuatro como máximo —advirtió el joven, medio en broma medio en serio.  
  
 —Está perfecto para mí —convino el Duque. Permaneció un buen rato callado, acariciando los cabellos de su esposo con aire ausente, antes de mirarlo nuevamente—. Pero pensaba que quizás preferirías esperar un tiempo antes de embarazarte —indagó con tono dubitativo—. Disfrutar un poco tu juventud.  
  
 —Pues… me encanta mi papel de esposo y —se acercó y atrapó los labios que le volvían loco en un beso ardiente —de amante. Pero no me molestaría lo más mínimo quedar embarazado —miró a su pareja, que aún se notaba vacilante—. Severus, ¿qué ocurre? Mira que estás empezando a ponerme nervioso.  
  
 —Verás, todas esas ansias y mareos pueden ser una señal —al ver que tenía toda la atención de su pareja, puntualizó —: Es posible que estés embarazado.  
  
 —¿Embarazado? —repitió Harry, incrédulo, antes que su rostro se transformara en una expresión tan grande de felicidad que el Duque se sintió impactado—. ¿Un bebé? ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?  
  
 —No te entusiasmes demasiado, todavía no es seguro.  
  
 —No, Severus, ahora que lo dices es lógico, vamos a tener un bebé —su entusiasmo se enfrió de repente —. ¿Tú si quieres un bebé ahora, verdad?  
  
Severus sonrió y lo estrechó contra si.  
  
 —Por supuesto, mi amor.  
  
 —Severus, te adoro… y vamos a tener un bebé —gritó Harry, antes de atrapar nuevamente los labios de su esposo, para no soltarlos en mucho, mucho rato.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Hermione Lupin, Vizcondesa de Malfoy, apenas vestida con su ropa interior, se miraba atentamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, mientras unos ojos plateados la observaban divertidos desde la puerta. Se ponía de lado, de frente, del otro lado, mientras delineaba su vientre; al fin, cuando se estiró con la intención de tratar de ver la parte posterior de su anatomía, el portador de esos ojos no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada.  
  
 —No te rías, Draco Malfoy —le advirtió su esposa, enfurruñada, antes de cambiar su expresión a una de total desolación—. ¿Crees que me veo muy gorda?  
  
Todavía riendo, aunque de manera más discreta, Draco se acercó a la joven.  
  
 —Mi amor, apenas ayer nos enteramos que estás embarazada, es imposible que se te note nada —la abrazó por detrás y la acunó, consolador—. Además, cuando engordes te vas a ver más hermosa aún —agachó la cabeza y besó el esbelto cuello—. Vas a tener a nuestro bebé, Hermione. ¿Sabes lo increíble que es eso?  
  
Ella giró entre sus brazos y, enlazando su cuello, sonrió.  
  
 —Lo sé, amor —se empinó para besarlo dulcemente—. Estoy encantada con la idea de tener a tu bebé —luego fingió un mohín de frustración —, ¿pero era necesario engordar para eso?  
  
Draco lanzó una nueva carcajada y la estrechó más apretadamente.  
  
 —Sí, mi dama, absolutamente imprescindible.  
  
Permanecieron un buen rato abrazados hasta que se volvió a escuchar la vocecita de Hermione.  
  
 —Tengo tanto miedo de no hacer lo correcto —se apartó ligeramente y miró a su esposo a los ojos—. No sé nada sobre cuidar bebés, Draco. No sé si sabré ser una buena madre.  
  
 —Eres una mujer amorosa e inteligente, Hermione, estoy convencido que nuestros hijos van a ser los niños más afortunados del mundo —hizo una pausa mientras su rostro se ensombrecía levemente—. Ellos sí tendrán la madre que merecen.  
  
La joven acarició con ternura los rubios cabellos de su esposo.  
  
 —No te tortures más, amor. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.  
  
Sí, había hecho lo necesario, aunque saber eso no lograba que se sintiera mejor. Pero no era cuestión de mortificar a Hermione con tristezas. Ahora tenía a su lado una mujer encantadora, un hijo en camino y un futuro lleno de amor, era lo único importante. Con eso en mente, esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Hermione de arriba abajo con picardía.  
  
 —Bien, Milady. Más vale que se vista, o no me voy a poder contener y los Duques de Snape se van a quedar esperando nuestra visita.  
  
 —Oh, no, amor —exclamó ella—. Mira que acaban de llegar de su viaje y tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. Me visto enseguida —antes de ir hacia el armario, se giró hacia Draco y le lanzó una mirada tan apreciativa como la de él momentos antes—. Eso sí, al regreso vamos a tener que terminar esta ‘conversación’  
  
 —Eso puedes jurarlo, amor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Dios, como extrañaba a tu cocinera, Severus —comentó Sirius, mientras todos se instalaban en la cómoda salita donde se reunían habitualmente—. Ese pastel de riñón estuvo delicioso.  
  
 —Vaya, bueno es saberlo —bromeó su amigo—. No extrañabas ni a tía Poppy, ni a Harry, ni a mí. Sólo a la cocinera.  
  
 —¿Qué quieres que te diga? —el Duque de Black se frotó el estómago con satisfacción—. Uno tiene sus prioridades.  
  
 —Y deja que pruebes el coñac que conseguí.  
  
 —Pero el coñac de Italia no es muy bueno —comentó Draco.  
  
 —Y por eso hicimos una parada en Córcega —explicó Harry, sonriendo—. Para comprar coñac francés.  
  
 —Espero que no te hayas olvidado de los amigos —comentó Sirius.  
  
 —No se preocupen, traje suficiente para todos —lo tranquilizó Severus.  
  
 —De hecho, trajo suficiente como para surtir a media Inglaterra —puntualizó Harry.  
  
 —Exagerado —replicó el Duque, alborotándole el cabello a su esposo.  
  
 —Bueno, ¿y qué tal si probamos esa maravilla?  
  
 —En un momento, primero hay que brindar —Severus miró sonriente hacia la entrada del estudio, donde una doncella se encontraba sosteniendo una bandeja con varias copas de champaña.  
  
 —¿Y por qué vamos a brindar? —preguntó Remus, sonriente—. ¿Por el regreso?  
  
 —A mí mas bien me interesa saber por qué hay una copa con… —Sirius olfateó y arrugó la nariz —…¿jugo de manzana?  
  
 —El jugo de manzana es para Harry —explicó Severus—. Él no puede tomar licor. Por eso estamos celebrando.  
  
 —¿Estamos celebrando que Harry no puede tomar champaña? —preguntó Sirius, confundido.  
  
 —Si serás tonto —exclamó Hermione, corriendo a abrazar a Harry—. ¡Vas a tener un bebé, que genial!  
  
 —¿Un bebé? —repitió Sirius, mirando a Severus.  
  
 —Aja, el doctor revisó a Harry antes que llegaran y nos lo confirmó.  
  
 —Pues yo creo que en lugar de una copa de jugo van a tener que ser dos —declaró Draco con orgullo.  
  
 —¿Tú también? —preguntó Harry a Hermione, quien seguía a su lado. Cuando la chica afirmó, sonriente, el Duque Consorte de Snape la abrazó de nuevo—. Genial.  
  
En la algarabía que siguió, nadie se fijó en la tristeza que mostraban unos hermosos ojos color miel.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba acostada en el duro camastro de su pequeña y horrenda celda del maldito convento, maldiciendo, como cada día, a todos los que le habían enjaulado en ese lugar.  
  
Los meses transcurridos desde que había llegado habían sido los más terribles de su vida. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en esa cueva oscura y húmeda, pues pese a la insistencia de la madre superiora, se negaba terminantemente a salir y compartir con el resto de la comunidad.  
  
Al principio, guardaba la esperanza de que Draco se apiadara de ella y le permitiera regresar a Londres. Pero conforme pasaban los días, sus esperanzas iban disminuyendo, a la par que crecía su odio hacia Harry Potter y Hermione Lupin. Sólo de pensar en los malditos bastardos sentía náuseas.  
  
Uno leve toque en la puerta la sacó momentáneamente de sus pensamientos. No contestó, esperando que quien tocaba pensara que estaba dormida y se fuera. Pero no, su suerte no podía ser tanta, y momentos después la persona repetía el toque con más insistencia. Así que, con desgana, se levantó y fue a abrir, para encontrarse con una novicia.  
  
 —La madre superiora le pide que vaya a su despacho —le informó la joven.  
  
 —¿Para qué?  
  
 —No lo sé, señora. Sólo dijo que fuera.  
  
 —Milady —la corrigió Narcissa, furiosa de que ni esa simple monja respetara su título—. Se dice Milady.  
  
La novicia la miró un tanto asustada.  
  
 —Sí, señ… Milady —corrigió en último momento.  
  
Molesta, Narcissa siguió a la novicia y pronto ambas estaban con la superiora.  
  
 —Gracias, Sor Millicent, puede retirarse —cuando la joven se hubo marchado, la superiora se giró hacia Narcissa—. Siéntese, por favor.  
  
 —Prefiero permanecer de pie.  
  
 —Y yo insisto en que se siente.  
  
A regañadientes, Narcissa se sentó donde le indicaba la mujer. Esta rodeó el austero escritorio y también se sentó.  
  
 >>Recibí una carta de su hijo…  
  
 —¡¿Draco le escribió?! —exclamó Narcissa, feliz—. ¿Va a venir a buscarme, verdad? Sabía que no podía ser tan cruel como para tenerme aquí encerrada.  
  
 —Le agradeceré que no me interrumpa —habló la superiora con acento severo—. Su hijo no va a venir a buscarla. Su carta vino como respuesta a una que yo le envié previamente —alzó una mano para impedir que Narcissa hablara—. En mi carta, le explicaba lo… complicada que se había vuelto su presencia entre nosotras, y le pedía autorización para tomar ciertas decisiones necesarias.  
  
 —¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó la otra, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
 —A partir de ahora, usted se va a comportar como cualquier otra de las hermanas de esta orden.  
  
 —¡¿Cómo?!  
  
La superiora siguió como si no hubiera escuchado su exclamación.  
  
 —No le puedo exigir que participe en las horas generales de oración, ya que no es católica, así que ese tiempo podrá dedicarlo a lo que guste. Sin embargo, sí se le exigirá cumplimiento del resto de las normas. Se despertará al alba y se acostara al atardecer, como todas —Narcissa abrió los ojos, horrorizada—. Mantendrá inmaculadamente limpia su celda y participará en la distribución de tareas en el convento, bien sea en la limpieza, las cocinas o en el campo.  
  
 —¡No puede exigirme eso!  
  
 —También le suministraremos otras ropas, más apropiadas a este lugar que sus lujosos vestidos —la mujer siguió enumerando ante la incredulidad de Narcissa—. Usted será responsable de su ropa, y deberá mantenerla limpia y en buen estado.  
  
 —Mi hijo le ha dado una fortuna a esta miseria a la que ustedes llaman convento, no puede tratarme así.  
  
 —Como le dije, todo esto fue consultado con su hijo y él dio su autorización.  
  
 —Me niego terminantemente.  
  
La superiora la miró un segundo, antes de buscar entre sus papeles y sacar una carta, escrita en la nítida letra del Vizconde de Malfoy.  
  
  
_Tiene mi completa autorización para cumplir las  
disposiciones que considere necesarias sobre la estadía de  
mi madre en el convento. Si ella se niega a aceptarlas,  
por favor, recuérdele que tengo un documento firmado  
de su puño y letra. _  
  
  >>Maldito —espetó Narcisa, furiosa.  
  
 —Esta es la casa de Dios, tiene prohibido maldecir aquí.  
  
Narcissa la miró con los ojos lanzando llamas de furia.  
  
 —¿Algo más?  
  
 —Sí. Cuando se dirija a mí me llamara Madre Superiora, y también se dirigirá a las hermanas con el debido respeto, y deberá recordar que no forman parte de su servidumbre —se levantó, invitando a Narcissa a imitarla—. Ahora vaya con la hermana encargada de las despensas y pídale sus nuevos trajes.  
  
 —Sí, madre superiora —Narcissa casi mordió las palabras antes de encaminarse a la salida.  
  
 —Y cuando se haya cambiado, repórtese en las cocinas. Hay un enorme saco de papas por pelar.  
  
 —No pienso pelar papas como una vulgar cocinera —la mujer hizo un último intento de lucha.  
  
 —Muy bien, no la pienso obligar a hacer nada que no quiera —por un momento, Narcissa sintió que había ganado al menos una pequeña batalla, sensación que mataron las siguientes palabras de su verduga—. Puede irse a su celda después de recoger su ropa nueva. Pero no hace falta que acuda al comedor a la hora de almuerzo. No habrá nada para usted hasta que decida realizar las tareas que tenga asignadas.  
  
Sin otra palabra, la monja regresó a su escritorio, mientras una Narcissa, completamente derrotada y terriblemente furiosa, abandonaba la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Amor, estás hermoso, ven ya a la cama —suplicó Sirius, mirando a su esposo, que se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo con aire ausente. Casi de manera automática, Remus dejó el cepillo y se encaminó a la cama, para acostarse acurrucado contra su pareja—. Cielo, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó el Duque de Black, acariciándole sus sedosos cabellos.  
  
Remus no respondió, sólo movió la cabeza contra el pecho de Sirius, denegando.  
  
>>Amor, has pasado toda la tarde triste, cuéntame qué te pasa —al ver que no contestaba, puso un dedo con suavidad bajo su barbilla, instándolo a alzar la cabeza para mirarse en sus dulces ojos—. ¿No confías en mí? —Remus asintió en silencio—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo malo sin darme cuenta? Ya sabes lo burro que soy a veces.  
  
 —No, no eres tú —Remus habló al fin—. Soy yo.  
  
 —¿Eres tú? —repitió Sirius, alzando una ceja interrogante—. No entiendo.  
  
 —¿Y si no puedo tener un bebé? —soltó al fin lo que le acongojaba.  
  
 —¿Qué dices, amor? Eres fértil, claro que puedes tener bebés.  
  
 —¿Y si no? ¿Si hay algo malo en mí? —insistió Remus—. Ya han pasado dos meses y nada.  
  
 —Es muy poquito tiempo, cariño. Y los embarazos masculinos cuestan.  
  
 —Pero Harry ya está embarazado —argumentó el hombre de ojos dorados.  
  
 —Él es la excepción no la regla —abrazó estrechamente a su pareja y besó su cabello—. No puedo creer que estés tan preocupado porque Harry ya se haya embarazado y tú no.  
  
 —Es que siempre he temido que si algo pasara, y yo no pudiera… —se detuvo, agobiado por el miedo que le había aquejado por tanto tiempo—. Entonces tú tendrías que dejarme para buscar un heredero, y yo…  
  
Sirius lo apartó con cierta brusquedad y habló con tono serio.  
  
 —No quiero volver a escucharte decir semejante estupidez, Remus Black —luego lo volvió a estrechar contra su pecho—. Tú eres mi vida, amor. Vamos a tener un montón de preciosos mocosos, pero aunque no fuera así, jamás, oye bien, jamás te alejaría de mi lado.  
  
Remus lo miró intensamente, con todo su amor reflejado en las pupilas doradas, y el Duque de Black se rindió y atrapó los adorables labios en un beso ardiente. Enseguida, la ansiosa boca de Remus se abrió a las súplicas de la lengua de su esposo, dándole paso y entablando una encarnizada lucha por el poder. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo perentoria, el Duque abandonó el preciado bastión y deslizó sus golosos labios por el blanco cuello de su pareja, al tiempo que sus manos se movían en su afán por eliminar la molesta ropa que les impedía llegar a la preciada piel.  
  
 —¿Qué haces, Sirius? —preguntó Remus, empezando a jadear.  
  
 —Nada, sólo quiero demostrarte que sí vamos a tener un bebé tan bello como tú, y pienso que para eso tenemos que trabajar en el asunto, ¿no? —a esas alturas había logrado desnudar el pecho de Remus y había atrapado un rosado pezón.  
  
 —¿Y piensas empezar ya? —Sirius sonrió internamente al notar que el tono de su pareja volvía a ser tranquilo y feliz.  
  
 —Puedes apostar tu hermosísimo culo a que sí.  
  
 —Tú siempre tan romántico —rio Remus entre jadeos.  
  
Sirius había llegado al bajo vientre de Remus, donde su masculinidad ya se erguía orgullosa. Luego de darle unas cuantas lamidas, que arrancaron profundos suspiros, siguió bajando, mientras se colocaba entre las piernas abiertas de su esposo. Alzando las piernas de Remus, las colocó sobre sus hombros, mientras su avariciosa lengua acariciaba los suaves testículos y llegaba a la amada entrada, chupando y jugueteando.  
  
 —¿Me alcanzas el lubricante? —pidió a un gimiente Remus.  
  
 —Entra así —suplicó el otro.  
  
 —Ni lo sueñes —negó el Duque—. Podría maltratarte. Anda, estira el brazo derecho, está sobre la mesita de noche —mientras daba las indicaciones, la boca de Sirius continuaba haciendo estragos, así que, jadeando, Remus se apresuró a obedecer.  
  
Pronto, los amorosos dedos de Sirius trabajaban el interior de su esposo, distendiendo, acariciando, y golpeando la próstata, al punto que Remus casi aullaba de excitación.  
  
 —Demonios, Sirius, entra ya o…  
  
Lo que haría Remus quedó en el aire cuando, de un empujón firme, Sirius se deslizó por completó en su interior. A partir de ahí todo fue una locura de embestidas y jadeos, súplicas y besos, y frases de amor susurradas con palabras entrecortadas. Hasta que al fin el mundo explotó, y la cálida semilla de Sirius se vertió dentro de su esposo. Quizás esta vez tampoco llegaría el ansiado embarazo, pero eso no importaba. Siempre se podía intentar una, y otra, y otra vez.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Severus.  
  
 —Hummm.  
  
 —Severus, despierta.  
  
 —Hummm.  
  
 —SEVERUS.  
  
 —¿Qué, qué pasa? —preguntó el Duque de Snape, despertándose sobresaltado.  
  
 —Amor, tu bebé quiere leche.  
  
 —¿A esta hora?  
  
 —Aja.  
  
 —Vale, voy a buscar un poco a la cocina —contestó el hombre con resignación.  
  
 —No Severus, me apetece recién ordeñada.  
  
 —¿Recién ordeñada? No puedo despertar a alguien a las tres de la mañana para que ordeñe.  
  
 —¿Tú no sabes ordeñar? —preguntó Harry con ojitos suplicantes.  
  
Severus respiró profundo y tomó su bata. Mientras salía de la habitación, sólo se alcanzó a oír un apagado gruñido.  
  
 —Aunque no sea fértil, el próximo niño lo tengo yo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Hombre, deja de pasear o vas a desgastar los zapatos —se burló Sirius, mirando a Severus, quien caminaba de un extremo a otro del pasillo donde estaba ubicada su habitación—. Por qué no vamos al despacho y esperamos tranquilos.  
  
 —No, no, vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí —dijo mirando a Sirius y Remus—. Demonios, no sé por qué no me dejaron entrar, es mi esposo.  
  
 —Porque le están practicando la cesárea —recordó Remus suavemente —, y el doctor no quería a nadie adentro.  
  
 —Y viendo tu estado de excitación le doy la razón —declaró un imprudente Sirius.  
  
Severus se giró hacia él con ojos relampagueantes de furia.  
  
 —Búrlate, ya te veré yo en mis zapatos —le dijo, molesto.  
  
 —Y será muy pronto —declaró Sirius con orgullo—. Rem está embarazado.  
  
 —¿En serio? —Severus sonrió, su preocupación momentáneamente olvidada ante la felicidad que sentía por sus amigos. Me alegro, yo…  
  
Pero lo que fuera que iba a decir quedó truncado cuando un estridente chillido lleno el aire.  
  
 —Demonios, vaya pulmones que tiene tu hijo, Severus.  
  
 —¿Mi hijo? —tartamudeó el Duque de Snape, perdiendo el color por la impresión—. ¿Es… mi hijo?  
  
 —Así parece —replicó Remus con dulzura.  
  
En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una sonriente enfermera le invitó a pasar.  
  
Con pasos temblorosos, Severus se encaminó hacia la cama donde, un sonriente y cansado Harry, sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto sollozante. Cuando al fin llegó, se sentó sobre la cama y miró anhelante a su pequeño hijo. Apartando la cobijita en que estaba envuelto, vio la negra pelusa de la cabecita y extendió su mano para acariciar la pequeña y arrugada frente. Luego contó sus deditos, primero los de las manos, y luego los de los pies. Entonces se inclinó y besó la frente del bebé, antes de ir hacia su esposo y besar sus labios con ternura.  
  
 —Gracias por darme un bebé tan hermoso —musitó casi sobre sus labios.  
  
 —Es un varoncito —dijo Harry, meciéndolo contra si para calmarlo—. ¿Quieres cargarlo?  
  
 —¿Yo? —preguntó Severus, indeciso. Al ver que Harry sonreía, animándolo, tomó el pequeño y cálido bulto en sus brazos, lo arrulló contra su pecho, y levantándose, empezó a pasear tratando de calmarlo.  
  
 —Al parecer está muy cabreado —comentó Harry.  
  
 —Es que sacó el carácter de Severus —se burló Sirius con cariño.  
  
Harry, percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de sus amigos, los saludó con una sonrisa.  
  
 —Hola, chicos.  
  
 —Es un bebé precioso, Harry —dijo Remus, sonriendo.  
  
Sirius se paró al lado de Severus y observó al bebé, que con el paseo de su padre había empezado a calmarse. Al final, declaró:  
  
 —Y afortunadamente, no heredó la nariz de Severus.  
  
Cuando las risas producidas por el comentario se calmaron, Remus preguntó:  
  
 —¿Ya saben qué nombre le van a poner?  
  
 —Sí, se va a llamar como el bisabuelo de Severus, Peter.  
  
 —Peter Snape Potter, me gusta —sentenció Sirius.  
  
El Duque de Snape observó a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos y musito.  
  
 —Peter, hijo mío, bienvenido a casa.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En una de las oscuras y sucias calles de un barrio bajo de París, dos sujetos pobremente vestidos, sucios y con barba de varios días, cuchicheaban parados en una esquina.  
  
 —¿Estás seguro que tu contacto es de fiar? —preguntó uno de ellos—. Me resulta muy extraño que ese usurero vaya a pasar por una calle tan oscura con tanto dinero.  
  
 —Completamente, Vernon —aseveró el otro—. Los días quince de cada mes recibe los pagos de todos los prestatarios, y esta es la ruta que utiliza habitualmente para ir a su casa —miró un carruaje que se acercaba—. Mira, ahí está —el hombre sacó una pistola—. Cuando el carruaje se detenga, tú le apuntas al cochero mientras yo me encargo del prestamista.  
  
Cuando vieron que el carruaje estaba muy próximo a ellos, Vernon y su compañero saltaron a la vía y apuntaron al cochero, quien frenó de repente. Mientras Vernon apuntaba al cochero, que luchaba por tranquilizar a los caballos, vio cómo su compañero abría la puerta del vehículo y conminaba al propietario a bajar. Lo que pasó después, Vernon no lo supo muy bien, sólo escuchó el forcejeo y el sonido de un disparo. Al oír la detonación, se giró sorprendido, lo que el cochero aprovechó para ir contra él. Luego de una brevísima lucha, Vernon caía al pavimento y el cochero lo apuntaba con su propia arma. Un poco más allá, un gran charco de sangre evidenciaba que el prestamista ya no estaba entre los vivos, mientras su asesino huía por las oscuras callejuelas de París.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Remus, Alan está llorando —dijo Sirius, cargando a su sollozante primogénito—. Y huele apestoso.  
  
 —Necesita un cambio —explicó el hombre de ojos dorados, quien estaba acostado, aun convaleciendo del parto—. Los pañales limpios están en esa cesta.  
  
 —Genial, voy a buscar a su nana para que lo cambie.  
  
 —Sirius, su nana no se sentía bien y se fue a acostar.  
  
 —¿Entonces?  
  
 —Tendrás que cambiarlo tú.  
  
 —¿Yo? —preguntó el Duque, espantado—. Oh, no, eso si que no —miró al pequeño en sus brazos—. No es nada personal, hijito, pero papi va a buscar a tu nana.  
  
 —Sirius Black —se escuchó la advertencia de su esposo.  
  
 —Remus, por favor, yo no sé cambiar pañales —argumentó el Duque.  
  
 —Pues es hora que aprendas —declaró Remus, levantándose con cuidado—. Yo te voy a ir diciendo lo que tienes que hacer.  
  
 —Si no hay más remedio —musitó el hombre al fin, dispuesto a emprender la más ardua proeza de toda su vida: cambiar el pañal a su querido y muy apestoso primogénito.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La melodía de un violín, desgranando las suaves notas de una canción de cuna, despertó a Severus de su sueño. Sonriendo, caminó hasta la puerta que comunicaba sus aposentos con la habitación de su pequeño y dejó que sus ojos se deleitaran con la imagen que allí encontró. Harry, en ropa de dormir, estaba sentado en un sofá, tocando el violín. A sus pies, en una pequeña cuna, su hijo daba cabezaditas, mientras Harry mecía con el pie el balancín de la misma.  
  
Sin decir palabra, el Duque caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó a los pies de su esposo, al lado de la cunita.  
  
Al sentir a su esposo a su lado, Harry sonrió sin dejar de tocar. Allí estaban, sus dos grandes amores y su música. En ese único y especial momento, Harry Potter, Duque Consorte de Snape, comprendió que era completa y absolutamente feliz.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —El Tribunal Principal de París, en el juicio de la Nación contra Vernon Potter, entra en sesión. Todos de pie.  
  
Un hombre alto y de cabello canoso entró en la sala del tribunal y se sentó en el estrado del juez. Luego de ajustar sus lentes, miró con atención hacia la banca del acusado y habló con voz clara.  
  
 —Una vez analizados los cargos en contra de Monsieur Vernon Potter, y habiendo decidido que sus acciones imprudentes contribuyeron al delito durante el cual se dio muerte a Monsieur Bernard Delacour, lo declara culpable de homicidio y lo sentencia a morir en la guillotina. Esta sentencia se cumplirá en treinta días, contados a partir de la fecha. Mientras tanto, el acusado será recluido en La Conciergeríe. Que Dios se apiade de su alma.  
  
 —No, no, no —gritó Vernon, aterrado—. No puede hacerme esto. No soy culpable, yo no disparé. Además, soy ciudadano inglés, ustedes no tienen derecho a juzgarme.  
  
 —Llévenselo —ordenó el juez.  
  
 —Nooo —gritó nuevamente, mientras los alguaciles lo sacaban a rastras—. Yo soy importante. Soy un Conde inglés. ¡No me pueden ejecutar!  
  
Y aunque los gritos de Vernon Potter siguieron retumbando por el lugar, nadie le prestó la más mínima atención.  
  
Lord Vernon, antiguo Conde de Potter, había sido condenado y, muy pronto, también sería ejecutado.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
 —Pansy, cariño, no corras así que te puedes caer —advirtió el hombre rubio, mientras observaba orgulloso como su pequeña de cuatro años jugaba en el césped con su niñera.  
  
 —Mira, papi, a que son bonitas —dijo la pequeña, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos plateados como él, mostrándole unas flores—. Nana y yo las recogimos para mami. ¿Crees que le gusten?  
  
 —Estoy seguro, princesa —Draco se inclinó y le dio un beso en la sonrosada mejilla, antes de mirar hacia la puerta de la casa—. Y vas a poder dárselas ya, pues mami llegó, y con compañía.  
  
 —¡Mami! ¡Padrino! —gritó la pequeña, y corrió hacia ellos.  
  
Draco también se levantó y se dirigió hacia los recién llegados. Mientras miraba las enormes panzas de ambos, se dijo divertido que tendría que hablar con Severus, que era muy extraño que esos dos siempre se embarazaran al mismo tiempo.  
  
 —Mira mami, estas flores son para ti —la niña se las entregó a Hermione antes de girarse hacia Harry—. Padrino, ¿qué me trajiste?  
  
 —Pansy —la regañó su madre.  
  
 —No la pelees, sabe que es mi consentida y que en los bolsillos de su padrino siempre hay algo para ella —dijo, al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña muñeca de trapo de un bolsillo.  
  
 —Menos mal que admites que la consientes —refunfuñó Draco, aunque sonriendo—. Igual que haces con Alan y Peter. Amigo, eres un caso perdido.  
  
 —Lo admito —dijo Harry, riendo—. ¿Mi marido aún no llega? Quedamos en encontrarnos aquí para luego ir a recoger a Peter a casa de Remus.  
  
 —No, pero siéntate un rato y toma algo fresco mientras esperas —ofreció Draco.  
  
 —Voy a pedir que traigan té —dijo Hermione, pero su esposo la detuvo por el brazo con delicadeza.  
  
 —Tú siéntate y descansa también, yo me encargo —y luego de darle un beso se dirigió a la casa con su andar elegante.  
  
 —¿No es un cielo? —suspiró Hermione.  
  
 —Si tú lo dices —contestó Harry, riendo, y su amiga le dio con uno de los almohadones en que se recostaba. Luego de un rato en silencio, dijo—: ¿Sabes? Draco va a viajar a Escocia.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
 —¿Al convento?  
  
La chica asintió.  
  
 —Su madre le mandó llamar. Quiere hablarle con urgencia.  
  
 —¿Crees que sea algo malo?  
  
 —Sinceramente no sé qué pensar, pero espero que no. Aunque no lo merezca, Draco sigue amando a su madre. No sería justo que ella lo hiciera sufrir de nuevo.  
  
 —No lo creo, Hermi —dijo Harry con sinceridad—. Draco ya no está solo, ahora las tiene a ti, y a Pansy, y al nuevo bebé que viene en camino. Espero que Narcissa no lo quiera para nada malo, pero aunque así fuera, lo que ella diga ya no lo puede dañar.  
  
 —Ojala tengas razón, Harry. Ojala.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Draco caminaba por la senda empedrada que conducía a la pequeña ermita perteneciente al convento. Dio vuelta al edificio hasta llegar a los jardines traseros y entonces la vio. Enfundada en un austero vestido negro, sentada en un banco de piedra y dando pequeñas migas de pan a los pajaritos que revoloteaban a su alrededor.  
  
Caminando despacio, para no espantar a las pequeñas criaturas, Draco llegó hasta el banco y se sentó al lado de su madre.  
  
 —Hola, madre —saludo, indeciso acerca de lo que debía esperar.  
  
 —Gracias por venir, Draco —dijo ella, sin animarse a mirarlo.  
  
 —Dijiste que era importante.  
  
La mujer respiró profundamente.  
  
 —Es muy importante, al menos para mí —comenzó con tono mesurado, algo realmente extraño viniendo de ella—. Draco, estos cinco años han sido muy difíciles para mí. Al encontrarme sola y abandonada en este sitio lloré, renegué, te maldije a ti y a todos, sufrí como desquiciada —hizo una pausa como tratando de encontrar ánimo para continuar—. Cuando todo eso pasó, se drenó… entonces llegó la comprensión.  
  
>>Este lugar ha sido muy especial para mí, Draco. Aquí logré comprender lo equivocada que estuve todo este tiempo —al fin se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirar a su hijo—. Aquí pude entender que, aunque mi mente se negaba a escucharlo, mi corazón te amaba. Hijo, tú eres lo único que realmente he amado en la vida, por eso necesito que me perdones.  
  
Draco estaba conmovido, pero no podía dejarse embaucar tan fácil. No por ella.  
  
 —¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, madre? ¿Qué te perdone y permita que regreses a Londres?  
  
 —Supongo que merezco tu desconfianza y estaba preparada para ella —dijo la mujer—. Pero no, no deseo abandonar este lugar. Aunque no lo creas, aquí al fin encontré la paz —se levantó, y en un ademán adquirido a lo largo de los años, alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su falda—. Sólo quería tu perdón. Espero que alguna vez puedas creerme y perdonarme —Narcissa dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la ermita. Había caminado una veintena de pasos cuando escuchó la ronca voz de su hijo.  
  
 —Madre —se detuvo, pero sin girarse a mirarlo —, te perdono.  
  
Con un suspiro de alivio y un ‘gracias’ susurrado en voz baja, Narcissa Malfoy continuó su camino. Ni ella ni Draco sabían si iban a volverse a ver algún día, pero esa tarde, junto a esa ermita, ambos corazones descargaron un peso que habían llevado por demasiados años y pudieron respirar en paz.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Papi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
Harry miró a su hijo mayor con una sonrisa. Peter Snape, el futuro heredero de la Casa Ducal, era un niño alto y espigado, con unos ojos verdes idénticos a los propios y un cabello liso y sedoso, el mismo cabello de Severus. A la sazón contaba ocho hermosos años.  
  
 —Claro, cariño, ¿pero no estabas jugando en el jardín?  
  
 —Me escapé un momento —explicó el jovencito.  
  
 —¿Y qué querías preguntarme? —al ver la duda en su hijo, Harry le sonrió—. Quizás si vinieras a sentarte en mi regazo te sería más fácil.  
  
 —¿Cómo cuando era un niñito? —Harry casi se derritió al ver la solemnidad con que su pequeño decía eso.  
  
 —Exactamente.  
  
 —¿No le vas a contar a nadie si lo hago?  
  
 —¿Ni a tu papá?  
  
 —Bueno, a él sí —contestó Peter, luego de pensárselo un rato—. Pero a nadie más.  
  
 —Lo prometo —dijo, tomando un liso mechón de cabello del niño y colocándolo detrás de su orejita—. Entonces, ¿qué querías preguntarme?  
  
 —Papi, ¿es cierto que Alan es un niño fértil, como tú y el tío Remus?  
  
 —Si, cielo, es verdad.  
  
 —Y cuando los niños fértiles crecen pueden casarse con nobles, ¿no?  
  
 —Si, cielo, papá y yo te lo explicamos, ¿recuerdas? Por eso nosotros pudimos casarnos y tenerlos a ustedes.  
  
 —Sí, lo sé —el niño se quedó pensativo un largo rato—. Papi, ¿crees que cuando sea grande Alan quiera casarse conmigo?  
  
Harry sonrió con ternura.  
  
 —Estoy seguro que, cuando seas grande, la persona que tu corazón elija estará más que contenta de casarse contigo.  
  
 —Genial, entonces me casaré con Alan —declaró Peter, poniendo la misma expresión que Severus cuando decidía algo. Luego, se bajó de las rodillas de Harry y lo abrazó—. Gracias, papi.  
  
 —De nada, hijito —susurró Harry, dándole un beso en la frente.  
  
Minutos después, Severus lo encontró allí, sentado y mirando la puerta por donde había partido su hijo, con una embobada sonrisa de orgullo en la cara.  
  
 —¿Qué haces aquí solo? En el jardín todos preguntan por ti.  
  
Su esposo sólo lo miró enigmáticamente y pregunto:  
  
 —Querido, ¿qué te parecería la idea de convertirte en consuegro de los Duques de Black?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —Papi, me puedes prestar a tía Poppy —preguntó una preciosa quinceañera, entrando en el despacho donde Severus y Harry estaban revisando su correspondencia.  
  
 —Tía Poppy no está para los ajetreos juveniles —le recordó Severus—. Además, tú tienes tu propia dama de compañía.  
  
 —Sí, pero es un asco —se quejó la joven.  
  
 —Christine —la regañó Harry, mientras Severus fruncía el ceño, molesto.  
  
 —Lo siento —se disculpó —, pero hasta ustedes tienen que reconocer que es una verdadera lata.  
  
 —¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Severus, ignorando la última declaración de su hija, aunque debía reconocer que no le faltaba razón.  
  
 —Voy a pasar por casa de tía Hermione a recoger a Denisse y luego iremos a tomar un helado.  
  
Severus la escudriñó con su mirada de águila.  
  
 —¿Ustedes dos o alguien más?  
  
 —La tía Poppy, por supuesto —contestó la chica, intentando parecer despreocupada—. ¿Quién más podría ir?  
  
 —¿Quizás un par de gemelos pelirrojos? —tanteó Harry, serio, aunque internamente se moría de la risa.  
  
Christine enrojeció profundamente.  
  
 —Este… bueno, tal vez ellos estén en la heladería, y quieran conversar con nosotras mientras comemos —les sonrió de la forma en que desde niña sabía que podía conseguir todo de sus padres—. En ese caso, sería una grosería despreciarlos, ¿no creen?  
  
 —Sí, supongo que sí —Harry no pudo evitar reír ante el desparpajo de Christine.  
  
 —Gracias, papi —una vez superado el primer escollo, la chica se giró hacia Severus—. ¿Papá? ¿Todo bien?  
  
 —Tienes exactamente dos horas.  
  
 —Pero papá, vamos con tía Poppy —argumentó la joven.  
  
 —Hora y media.  
  
 —No, no, dos horas está bien —respondió presurosa; sabía que su padre no le iba a dar más tiempo, pero no había perdido nada con probar, ¿cierto?—. Nos vemos luego. Los quiero.  
  
 —Y no le den demasiada lata a tía Poppy —fue la última advertencia que dio Severus antes que la joven desapareciera de la habitación.  
  
 —¿Dos horas? —preguntó Harry cuando ya la chica no podía oírlo—. Te estás ablandando, amor.  
  
 —Sí, pero no importa —contestó Severus, sonriendo con malicia—. Draco no le va a dar a Denisse más de hora y media, y así no quedo yo como el ogro de la historia.  
  
 —Un plan digno de mi Duque —musitó Harry, enlazando el cuello de Severus con sus brazos.  
  
 —¿Qué quieres que te diga? Son años de entrenamiento.  
  
Severus bajó la cabeza y la divertida risa de Harry murió en los labios de su amado por mucho, mucho rato.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
 —¿Querían verme? —preguntó Peter, entrando en el estudio de sus padres, en la Mansión del Ducado.  
  
 —Sí. Por favor, cierra la puerta y ven a sentarte —pidió Severus.  
  
 —¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó el hombre más joven, al ver la seriedad en el rostro de sus padres.  
  
 —Nada malo —dijo Harry, dulcemente—. Tranquilo.  
  
 —Sólo queríamos hablar contigo algunos temas importantes —le explicó Severus—. En pocos días te vas a casar y es necesario.  
  
 —Antes que nada —Harry se quitó el anillo que había lucido en su dedo por casi tres décadas y lo tendió a Peter —, esto es tuyo.  
  
 —¿Tu anillo? —su hijo lo miró, confundido—. No entiendo.  
  
 —No es mi anillo —explicó Harry—. Como tu padre me dijo el día que me lo entregó, es el anillo que el Duque o futuro Duque de Snape entrega a su prometido como señal se compromiso. Alan lo llevará hasta que tu hijo mayor y heredero del Ducado se vaya a casar, y entonces hará lo que hoy estoy haciendo yo. Espero que hasta entonces lo luzca con tanto amor y orgullo como lo he lucido yo —terminó, mientras sentía los cálidos dedos de su esposo entrelazándose con los suyos.  
  
 —Yo… no sé qué decir.  
  
 —No tienes que decir nada, hijo. Sólo prometer que vas a ser feliz —pidió Harry.  
  
 —Lo prometo —dijo Peter, abrazando a sus padres.  
  
 —Hay otra cosa importante de la que queremos hablar contigo —esta vez quien habló fue Severus—. En unos años te convertirás en el nuevo Duque de Snape.  
  
 —Falta mucho tiempo para eso —desestimó el joven.  
  
 —Pero eventualmente ocurrirá —sentenció Severus—. No tengo miedo por el Ducado ni por la gente que en el vive, te has preparado a conciencia y estoy seguro que serás un excelente Duque —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Pero tu padre y yo queremos que, a nuestra muerte, sigas manteniendo los lazos familiares con tus hermanos. Christine ya está casada y Robert es médico, así que no nos preocupa su futuro económico, pero en nuestro corazón anhelamos que sigan amándose y apoyándose como lo han hecho hasta ahora.  
  
 —Después de ustedes y Alan, mis hermanos son lo más importante que tengo en la vida —dijo Peter—. Pase lo que pase, siempre mantendré los firmes lazos que han atado a nuestra familia hasta ahora. Tienen mi palabra de honor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El resplandeciente sol de la mañana iluminaba el extenso prado frente a la Mansión del Duque de Snape, que presentaba un cuadro casi idéntico al de cuarenta años antes. Esta vez, por la alfombra dorada bordeada de flores, caminaban tres parejas. Sus pasos ya no poseían el mismo vigor de la juventud pero sí su antigua elegancia, los rostros mostraban más arrugas pero también más sabiduría, y los cabellos lucían multitud de hebras plateadas. Pero los ojos eran los mismos, y el amor que en ellos se reflejaba, igual o quizás mayor que el de la primera vez. Tal vez no tan apasionado y vehemente como entonces, pero igual de sólido y auténtico.  
  
Caminaron hasta el altar donde los esperaba un sonriente vicario pelirrojo, que también mostraba más canas y más arrugas que entonces pero el mismo corazón.  
  
 —Hoy nos hemos reunido —comenzó Ron en cuanto todos se hubieron instalado —para celebrar la confirmación de votos matrimoniales de estas tres parejas. ¿Qué puedo decir sobre ellos? Todos los que los conocen saben que se han amado y respetado durante toda su vida, que cada día transcurrido han confirmado, una y otra vez, los votos que hicieron hace cuarenta años en este mismo lugar, así que supongo que todo esto no es más que una excusa para la fiesta que viene después.  
  
La ocurrencia fue recibida con múltiples risas.  
  
 —Así que —continuó el vicario —, en lugar del ‘se tienen que amar y respetar y blablabla’, voy a dejar que ellos sean quienes hablen. Chicos, somos todo oídos.  
  
 —Ron, me parece que trabajas muy poco para todo lo que te pago —no pudo evitar bromear Sirius y la hilaridad general se despertó nuevamente.  
  
Entonces, bajo la amorosa mirada de hijos, nietos y amigos, Severus y Harry, Sirius y Remus, y Draco y Hermione, se miraron como siempre, con el corazón en los ojos, y volvieron a jurarse amor y fidelidad.  
  
Mucho tiempo después. Harry y Severus se encontraban en su pequeño claro del bosque, tirando piedras al lago.  
  
 —Te gané, Severus, te gané.  
  
 —Hay cosas que definitivamente no cambian —gruñó Severus—. Los lentes son cada vez mejores pero tú sigues igual de cegato que siempre. Mi piedra llegó más lejos.  
  
 —No creo —dijo Harry, acercándose sonriente a su pareja, abrazándolo por la cintura y hundiendo los labios en su cuello—. A ver, ¿qué piedra llegó más lejos?  
  
 —La mía —jadeó suavemente el Duque de Snape.  
  
 —No sé, quizás puedas reconsiderarlo —esta vez Harry atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueó—. ¿Qué piedra llegó más lejos?  
  
 —¿La mía? —esta vez el tono era claramente más débil.  
  
 —Hmmm, hagamos otra prueba —Harry había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa de gala y estaba besando el comienzo del pecho—. ¿Qué piedra llegó más…?  
  
 —¿A quién demonios le importa? Ven aquí —gruñó Severus, y enroscando la cintura de su esposo, lo apretó contra sí y buscó sus labios con pasión y amor.  
  
Un amor que iba a durar por toda la eternidad.

 

  
  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotitas históricas.
> 
>  
> 
> Guillotina Es la máquina utilizada para aplicar la pena capital por decapitación, reconocida por su utilización durante la Revolución Francesa de 1789.  
> Su nombre proviene del médico francés que la recomendó para su uso en las ejecuciones, Dr. Joseph Ignace Guillotin, médico y diputado en los Estados Generales. De ahí deriva su nombre de guillotina; que no fue su inventor, puesto que máquinas parecidas ya se habían utilizado en Bohemia durante el siglo XIII, y Alemania, Escocia y los Estados Pontificios desde el siglo XV, donde se la conocía con el nombre mannaia. La Asamblea Constituyente adoptó el uso de la guillotina a fin de que la pena de muerte fuera igual para todos, sin distinción de rangos ni clase social.  
> El primer ajusticiado de esta forma fue un bandido llamado Pelletier, el 27 de mayo de 1792. La última ejecución efectuada con este método, data del año 1977. Luego de sucesivas movilizaciones por parte de organizaciones de derechos humanos fue abolida.
> 
>  
> 
> Conciergerie Antigua prisión de París. Durante la Revolución Francesa, el temible Fouquier —Tinville desarrolla aquí su tarea de fiscal público. En dos años, más de 2 700 personas condenadas a muerte vivieron sus últimos momentos en la Conciergerie: muchos desconocidos, algunos aristócratas, científicos, gente de letras... Entre los cuales los más célebres fueron la Reina María Antonieta, el poeta André Chenier, los 21 diputados girondinos declarados culpables de conspiración contra la República y Robespierre, el hombre del período revolucionario de la "Terreur"...  
> El siglo XIX verá también como se van sucediendo numerosos prisioneros, y entre ellos al general Chuán Cadoudal, el mariscal Ney, el príncipe Napoleón y los anarquistas Orsini y Ravachol...  
> En 1914, la Conciergerie, monumento declarado de interés artístico, deja de ser una prisión. Desde entonces puede ser visitado por el público.


End file.
